Visita al Mundo Real
by alucard70
Summary: Multi Crossover.Un deseo ha sido cumplido, y ahora los personajes de anime estan en el mundo real. Ahora, lo que suceda, cae sobre lo hombros de aquel que deseo eso.
1. Primera Parte: Contrato firmado

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**Visita al Mundo Real**

"Hay que inocularse todos los días de fantasía para no enfermarse de realidad."

**Anónimo**

* * *

**Primera parte**

"Si recibes algo, algo del mismo valor necesita ser entregado de vuelta."

**Yuko Ichihara, xxxHolic**

* * *

**1**

**Contrato firmado**

...

"Algunas veces quieres intentar y desmentir algo aunque sepas que es verdad."

**Watanuki Kimihiro, xxxHolic**

...

_**Cupón**_

_Valido por un deseo en la tienda de los Deseos de Yuko._

_Instrucciones: escriba su deseo en esta hoja. Recibirá un mensaje con el costo del mismo. Usted decide si paga o no. Pero, queda advertido, cualquier consecuencia resultante a causa de su deseo es única y exclusivamente su responsabilidad._

"¿Qué demonios?", se preguntó Juan, al descubrir una extraña hoja en el interior del último tomo de xxxHolic que había comprado. "Esto tiene que ser una broma".

Y es que, cualquiera que se encontrara con algo como eso, no podía pensar de otra manera.

—Oí, David —llamó a su amigo, quien acababa de comprar el mismo tomo que él.

—Eh —respondió este, mientras retiraba el plástico de su nueva adquisición.

—¿Has notado algo extraño en tu manga? —preguntó Juan.

David se volvió y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues, por esto.

Le pasó la hoja. David leyó el contenido y luego sonrió divertido.

—¿Cómo si alguien se fuera a creer esto? —se burló mientras, le devolvía la nota a su amigo.

—Sí, que tontería —asintió Juan.

—¿Y, si es verdad? —preguntó David, obviamente sarcástico, aunque la duda persistía.

—Si como no.

Pero, a pesar de fingir que no le prestaba atención al asunto, no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de duda. Había algo más en todo eso. Un presentimiento, quizá, como el de quien sabe que algo es real por más que se empeñe en negarlo.

Continuaron su camino hacia la escuela. David iba feliz con su nuevo manga, Juan no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña hoja. Si fuera otra persona, probablemente la habría tirado al suelo en el primer momento; pero prefirió guardarla en el fondo de su mochila junto con su manga.

A la hora del almuerzo, no pudo evitar volver a sacar el extraño papel y contemplarlo con mirada pensativa, mientras esperaba a sus amigos en la mesa de la cafetería donde siempre se sentaban.

Estaba en eso, cuando llegó David. Se sentó al lado de Juan y sacó su manga para continuar con su lectura. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, a David se le hacía raro que Juan estuviera tan callado ya que siempre tenía un tema de conversación, la mayoría de las veces muy divertido.

—Oí, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó David cerrando su manga.

—No, nada, ¿por? —le evadió Juan.

—Pues, siempre hay algo de qué hablar contigo, pero hoy estas muy callado.

—¿Tú crees?

En ese momento, llegaron Alan y Tony. La verdad es que eso lo agradeció Juan, ya que si las cosas continuaban como estaban, acabaría soltando que seguía pensando en el papel que había encontrado dentro de su manga. Además, con Tony y Alan allí, podría sacar otro tema a relucir y así distraer su mente de aquel extraño papel, que de un momento a otro, había pasado de ser considerado una broma a ocupar el cien por ciento de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, te estoy hablando —escuchó de pronto la voz de Alan.

Juan se había quedado tan mentido en su pensamientos, que no había puesto atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo cual, acabo por hacer que todos se dieran cuenta de que ese día, en especial, no era el de siempre.

—Debe de estar pensando en la hoja de broma que se salió en su último manga —dijo David, sin poder contener la risa.

—Ya van a empezar con sus tonterías japonesas —se quejó Alan.

—Si, como tú no pasaste de _Dragon Ball_ y _Saint Seiya_ —se burló Tony.

—Pues sí —respondió Alan sin darle mayor importancia al comentario de Tony—, pero, a ver, ¿qué onda con eso de la broma?

Resignado, Juan sacó el extraño papel y se lo pasó a Tony, que era el que estaba más cerca, este lo leyó y, al concluir, comenzó a reírse. Luego se lo pasó a Alan quien, tan pronto comenzó a leer, soltó una carcajada más fuerte que la del primero.

—Verdad que parece sacada de la revistas _Mad_ —dijo David riendo también.

—¿De cuál se fumaría el que escribió esto? —se preguntó Alan, mientras se lo devolvía a Juan, quien lo guardó en su mochila, al tiempo que la campana indicando el final de la hora del almuerzo sonaba.

A la salida, Juan les dijo que tenía prisa y se apresuró a tomar el primer autobús que pasó para dirigirse a casa, aun con el extraño papel en sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. La casa estaba en silenció, salvo por el susurro del aire acondicionado de la habitación y el recurrente tic-tac del reloj-despertador. En su cama, Juan se retorcía en sueños aun con el extraño papel en sus pensamientos. Despertó exaltado. Se levantó acercándose a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara y tomó el papel y una pluma. Se quedó largo rato sin saber que escribir. ¿Como si todo eso fuera real?, se dijo. Pero, como en la tarde, la duda persistía.

Finalmente, con una risa despectiva, llena de incredulidad, escribió:

"Que los personajes de Bleach, Hellsing, Naruto, One Piece, Rozen Maiden, Death Note, Chrono Crusade, Fullmetal Alchemist y Yu-Gi-Oh!, se hagan reales, pero que nadie sepa de ello salvo yo y mis amigos, aunque claro, los personajes recordaran todo sobre su mundo de origen".

Dobló el papel y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, apagó la lámpara. Cuando se disponía a volver a su cama, notó que el papel había desaparecido y que en su lugar se encontraba un sobre color negro con su nombre escrito con letras doradas. Rápidamente encendió la lámpara y tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Lo abrió y encontró una carta en su interior:

Estimado Cliente:

Me es grato informarle que su deseo se hará realidad, claro, si usted acepta los términos del contrato. Recordado que debe de pagarse con un valor equivalente a lo que se desea obtener.

El pago por cumplir su deseo, es que todos los problemas que causen aquellos que no son de su mundo, recaerán en usted. Así mismo, para que ellos tomen forma en su mundo, este sufrirá algunas modificaciones varias con el propósito de adaptarse a estos, como puede ser la desaparición de algunas personas que usted conozca, o incluso cambios físicos.

Si acepta los términos del contrato, firme al pie de esta carta y guárdela en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

Atte. Yuko Ichihara,

La Bruja de las Dimensiones

Sin dar crédito a lo que leía, Juan, casi por impulso, firmó el documento, lo devolvió a su sobre, y lo metió en el cajón tal como el escrito especificaba, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, o en las consecuencias de sus actos.

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Juan se levantó como siempre. Bajó las escaleras, se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie, a esas horas sus padres ya deberían estar levantados, eran las ocho de la mañana del sábado. Su padre ya debía haberse ido a trabajar, supuso que su madre estaría en el mercado o tomando el café con una de sus vecinas. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Hola —respondió Juan.

—¡Enciende el televisor en el canal treinta y cuatro! —se escuchó la voz de David al otro lado de la línea, se oía agitado.

—No se te hace muy temprano para llamar —respondió Juan dando un gran bostezo.

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? —replicó su amigo.

—Sí, ya voy —tomó el control remoto, apretó encendido, cambió al canal indicado y vio que estaban las noticias.

—… La policía está desconcertada ante las extrañas muertes de criminales. Estos hechos comenzaron a las dos treinta de la madrugada, hora de México. Al parecer, estas muertes por ataque cardiaco en los criminales se han registrado por todo el mundo…

Juan soltó el auricular, el cual cayó sobre el sillón.

—No puede ser… Kira… —murmuró sorprendido al ver lo que había provocado.


	2. Primeros encuentros

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**2**

**Primeros encuentros**

...

"Te has convertido en mi sirviente."

**Shinku, Rozen Maiden**

...

El shock de ver que el deseo se había cumplido paralizó a Juan. Era increíble que Kira fuera real y ahora estaba matando a los criminales del mundo real. Era algo tan asombroso, que hasta asustaba. Recordó como era de divertido leerlo en el manga; pero, ahora que era algo real, no tenía nada de divertido.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con la respiración agitada y un sentimiento de culpa sobre su pecho.

Entonces recordó lo que la carta ponía: alteraciones al mundo, desapariciones de personas. ¡Sus padres! Lo supo casi de inmediato, esa mañana ni siquiera había escuchado el ruido del portón de la casa que, por lo general, se escuchaba cuando su padre salía hacia el trabajo. Definitivamente, algo estaba muy mal en todo esto.

Se dispuso a levantarse para ir a las recamaras y comprobar si todo estaba bien. En eso estaba, notó una extraña muñeca con un vestido rojo que lo observaba. Media casi un metro de estatura, con el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y sujetas con un gorro y un listón. Sus ojos azules lo miraban fríamente. Era Shinku, de Rozen Maiden.

—Tú, prepárame un té —ordenó la muñeca, señalándolo con su pequeño dedo índice.

—Yo no sé preparar eso —respondió Juan por impulso—, muñeca loca —era algo que siempre quiso decir.

—Que modales, esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita —reclamó la muñeca con tono de indignación—. Y mira que no saber preparar el té, ¿por qué todos los humanos son tan inútiles?

—Si somos tan inútiles, ¿por qué no te lo preparas tú misma? —le espetó con tono de enojo.

De pronto se quedó callado mientras por su mente pasaban toda clase de razonamientos. Pero, el más importante era un cuestionamiento. ¿Por qué demonios discutía con Shinku?

—Ni que fuera Jun —murmuro entre dientes.

En eso le vino a la mente otra cosa. Si Shinku estaba allí, quería decir que había más personajes de anime en la ciudad o, incluso, en su casa. Ojala fueran algunos más agradables, como Naruto.

Shinku no se había movido del lugar donde estaba y no parecía muy interesada en hacerlo. Juan supo que no tenía que prestarle demasiada atención, tenía que hacer cosas más importantes primero.

Se levantó del sofá y, cuando estaba por apagar el televisor, equivoco el botón. Oprimió el botón que cambiaba de canal, quedando en el cuarenta. Para su sorpresa, se estaba transmitido el show del Detective Kun Kun. Se quedó viendo la pantalla con mudo asombro. Incluso algo tan nimio como eso había sido trasladado al mundo real.

"Sólo esperó que la próxima cosa que vea no sea que unos piratas saquearon el puerto de Veracruz, o el de Acapulco", pensó, sabiendo que había escrito One Piece en su deseo.

Cuando se recuperó de su asombro, Shinku ya se había acomodado cómodamente en el sofá y disfrutaba con el programa de marionetas.

—Si no vas a preparar el té, por lo menos busca a alguien que sepa hacerlo —dijo la muñeca, tomando el control remoto y subiendo el volumen del aparato.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué presiento que será una mala idea? —comentó Juan, mientras salía de la sala.

Se quedó al pie de la escalera por un rato, cuando notó que alguien estaba junto a él. Se volvió para encontrarse con un esqueleto con afro, vestido de forma elegante y que lo observaba atentamente.

Por puro impulso, dio unos pasos atrás asustado. Luego, recordó quien era.

—¡Brook! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Yohohoho —rió el esqueleto y se quitó su sombrero de copa—, no sabía que me conociera, pero veo que se ha llevado un susto, bueno suele ocurrir cuando uno está muerto. Yohohoho.

—¡Cállense! —se oyó la voz de Shinku desde la sala.

—Oh, parece que hay una señorita ahí. Me preguntó si me dejara ver sus bragas —dijo el esqueleto.

—Créeme, no es una señorita, y no te gustaría ver su ropa interior —dijo Juan, al tiempo que subía las escaleras. Se detuvo a la mitad de estas y, volviéndose hacia el esqueleto, preguntó—. Por cierto ¿sabes preparar té?

—No, lo siento —respondió el esqueleto—. Pero el cocinero de nuestra tripulación hace uno excelente. Deberías pedírselo a él.

—Gracias, ¿pero sabes dónde está? —preguntó Juan.

—Por supuesto, está en el barco —respondió el esqueleto.

—¿En el barco? —preguntó Juan, estaban en medio de la ciudad, una ciudad a varios kilómetros del océano, ¿Dónde demonios, podría estar un barco en un lugar como ese?

—Sí, está anclado allá afuera —respondió el esqueleto, apuntando hacia la puerta del jardín.

Juan bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, se encontró con una playa y el Thousand Sunny anclado en ella. ¿Este era uno de los cambios físicos a los que se refería el contrato?

—Perdona por haber entrado a tú casa sin permiso, pero es que pensé que estaba deshabitada. Ya que toque pero nadie contestaba. Además, la puerta estaba abierta.

—No hay problema —contestó Juan, viendo el barco, literalmente, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

—Oí, Brook —se escuchó a lo lejos, procedente de la playa, en ese momento Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se acercaban desde el barco—, encontraste a alguien —dijo el capitán.

—Es cierto él es… —el esqueleto se detuvo—, es cierto, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Ah, sí perdona, mi nombre es Juan.

—Pues yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo Rey de los Piratas —se presentó el chico de goma, como siempre lo hacía.

—Yo soy el Varonil y más fuerte pirata del mundo, El capitán Usopp —se presentó el moreno narizón.

—Oye yo soy el capitán —discutió Luffy.

—Pues yo soy Chopper, y soy el médico del barco —se presentó el pequeño reno.

En eso la puerta se abrió y salió Shinku. Cuando Usopp y Chopper vieron a la pequeña muñeca caminar, se asustaron y corrieron a ocultarse detrás de una palmera. En cuanto al capitán, sus ojos brillaron.

—Una muñeca viviente, genial —dijo el mugiwara[1] con emoción.

—¿Dónde está mi té? Llevó más de veinte minutos esperando —se quejó la muñeca, mientras miraba a Juan con enojo.

—Nadie te aseguro que en verdad te llevaría el té —le respondió este, pero ante tal respuesta, Shinku le pateó la espinilla, Juan cayó al piso sosteniendo su pie, debido al dolor—. Para ser una muñeca pegas muy duro —se quejó el afectado.

Shinku se dio la vuelta con desdén y entró en la casa.

—Tengo que pedirle que sea mi nakama[2] —dijo Luffy con gran emoción.

—¡Eso no! —gritaron Usopp y Chopper desde su escondite, aun con mucho miedo.

—Yohohoho, que divertido —se rió el esqueleto, ante la escena.

—A mí no me lo parece —dijo Juan poniéndose de pie, mientras se sacudía la arena.

En eso el resto de los piratas bajaron del barco y se unieron a los demás.

—Ah, Sanji, prepara algo de comer —dijo el capitán en cuanto vio al cocinero.

—¡Pero si acabas de desayunar! —gritó este ante la petición del chico de goma.

—Pero es que eso era muy poquito —se quejó Luffy.

—Pues tú tienes la culpa por acabarte las provisiones.

—Vaya, que problemas con estos —dijo la chica de cabello naranja.

—Yohohoho, así es señorita, por cierto, puedo ver debajo de su falda —aprovechó el esqueleto.

—Ni muerta —dijo la navegante dándole un puñetazo al esqueleto.

—No, el muerto soy yo, Yohohoho —se rió el esqueleto.

—Ah sí, él es Juan —dijo Luffy señalando al chico que veía la escena con un rostro llenó de sorpresa, era tan diferente verlo en vivo que en la pantalla del televisor, o en las hojas de un manga.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nami —dijo la navegante de cabello naranja.

—Yo soy Robin —dijo una morena vestida de negro y con sombrero vaquero—, él es Zoro —señalo a un chico de camisa blanca con una faja y unos pantalones verdes, al igual que su cabello, el cual llevaba tres Katanas en el cinturón— y el de negro es Sanji —señalo al rubio que continuaba discutiendo con el capitán.

—Es un placer —contestó Juan, sin salir de su sorpresa.

En ese momento otro de los miembros de la tripulación llegó a donde estaban. Se trataba de un sujeto de brazos gruesos, pelo azul, gafas de sol, camisa hawaiana abierta, y sin pantalones, dejando ver su tanga de color negro.

—Vaya, el día de hoy estoy, Súper —dijo este.

—Ah y el que acaba de llegar es Franky —agregó Nami, luego se volvió hacia su compañero—, él es Juan, dijo señalando al referido.

—Pero, no tenemos que quedarnos aquí, entremos —dijo Juan al recuperarse de la impresión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No, ahí adentro esta esa muñeca maldita —dijeron Usopp y Chopper saliendo de su escondite, pero con las piernas temblando debido al miedo que sentían.

—¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? —preguntó Nami, mientras seguía a Juan hacia el interior de la casa.

Todos entraron, Juan los guio hacia la sala, donde podrían platicar tranquilos. Los piratas quedaron sorprendidos al ver el televisor y otros aparatos que obviamente no existían en su mundo.

—Este lugar es muy raro, hay cosa que jamás había visto en mi vida —dijo Nami señalando el tan mencionado televisor.

—Supongo que no hay de estas cosas en los otros lugares que han visitado —le respondió Juan, fingiendo no saberlo, pero la verdad era algo que cualquier otaku sabe, sobre One Piece, un mundo en ciertos aspectos más primitivo que el nuestro.

—Oí, ¿cómo funciona? —preguntó Luffy, con la cara llena de entusiasmo y los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

—Pues le das encender y puedes ver lo que quieras —dijo Juan tomando el control remoto, encendió el televisor y le cambió al canal 34, aún tenía que saber que había sucedido con el asunto de Kira. Y efectivamente, aun se seguía hablando de las misteriosas muertes.

—… Hace unos minutos, Gregorio, tan pronto dimos a conocer los nombres de la banda de secuestradores que fueron aprendidos esta mañana en el centro de la ciudad, mientras cobraban un rescate, de un empresario que habían secuestrado el pasado martes. Pues estos han muerto de un paro cardiaco, la policía no ha dado declaraciones al respecto, y por lo que hemos visto hay pánico en el mundo por estos hechos.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamo Nami al escuchar lo que decía el reportero.

—Algo está matando a los criminales —dijo Robin frunciendo el ceño—. Podría tratarse de alguien con los poderes de una Akuma no Mí[3] —resolvió, aunque algo dudosa, después de todo jamás había escuchado de una fruta que pudiera dar ese poder, matar con un paro cardiaco.

—O alguien con un Death Note —se le escapó a Juan, todos voltearon a verlo extrañados, al darse cuenta agregó— no hagan caso a lo que digo.

—¿Que es una Death Note? —preguntó Sanji, encendiendo un cigarro.

—Es un cuaderno legendario —mintió Juan.

—Ah sí —dijo Zoro, con marcada desconfianza.

—Ya que —dio un suspiro, sabía que aunque les mintiera no le creerían, siempre había sido malo mintiendo—. Pues se podría decir así, un Death Note, es un cuaderno de la muerte, el cual es usado por los Shinigamis[4] para matar.

Ante esto, Usopp, Chopper y Nami pusieron una cara de miedo. Robin pareció meditar las palabras de Juan.

—Se supone que la libreta tiene una serie de reglas, las cuales deben ser seguidas por el usuario, para poder utilizar el poder que esta tiene —era demasiado tarde, siempre le había gustado hablar de sus animes y mangas favoritos con otras personas y recomendarlos, pero este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a soltar todo lo que sabía sobre Death Note, o se le saldría todo, sobre Kira, L, Ryuk. Mejor callar ahora, debía dar respuestas que dejaran satisfechos a sus interlocutores, de tal manera que no tuviera que adentrarse más en el asunto.

Y hubiera podido dar esas respuestas, pero en ese momento algo complico las cosas.

—Acaba de llegar un video que alguien ha dejado en la entrada del edificio, la policía nos ha autorizado a transmitirlo, pero la verdad es un video muy controversial, no sabemos si se trata de una broma o algo real.

La pantalla se puso en blanco dejando ver una L gótica, en seguida se escuchó un mensaje.

—Kira, yo sé que eres tú quién está detrás de estos asesinatos, y creo saber por qué lo haces, pero debo decir que lo que estás haciendo es malvado. Yo L, el mejor detective del mundo, te detendré, porque yo soy la justicia.

* * *

[1] Sombrero de Paja.

[2] Compañero/Amigo.

[3] Fruta del Diablo.

[4] Dios de la Muerte.


	3. Mundo extraño

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**3**

**Mundo extraño**

...

"¡Te patearé el trasero!"

******Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

...

En la pantalla de la televisión volvieron a parecer los comentaristas del noticiario. Quienes de inmediato comentaron los hechos, con su acostumbrada objetividad, y dejando las opiniones con respecto al asunto a criterio del público.

Por su parte, Juan estaba en shock nuevamente, ¿Acaso las sorpresas no acabarían de aparecer ese día? Ahora la guerra entre L y Kira salía del papel y se trasladaba a la realidad, y todo por su deseo. Recordando el manga, las muertes de inocentes, entre muchas otras cosas.

Robin, quedó en silencio, la situación era tan macabra. Nami, Usopp y Chopper seguían asustados; Luffy extrañamente se había quedado serio; Zoro, se había dormido, para variar; Sanji fumaba con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que sucedía, mientras que Franky y Brook se limitaban a permanecer callados.

Juan estaba a punto de apagar el televisor, cuando Robin lo detuvo; pues quería saber que más dirían sobre el asunto. Sanji se puso de pie.

—Te preparare un café Robin-chan —dijo Sanji—, no te importa si uso tú cocina ¿verdad? Juan.

—Ah, no, claro —respondió este saliendo de su estupefacción.

Juan guio al rubio a la cocina.

—Ah, por cierto, podrías preparar un té negro, por favor —le pidió acordándose de la muñeca, y preguntándose en donde estaría.

—Eh, claro —respondió el rubio extrañado ante la petición del chico.

—Pero, creo que no tengo té negro, ni hablar tendré que ir a la tienda —dijo el chico, más para sí mismo. Tomó algo de dinero que tenía en la cocina y salió hacia la tienda.

Mientras Sanji se ocupaba de preparar el café, noto algo raro, al mirar por la ventana se encontró con un jardín en un patio trasero. Imposible allí tenía que estar la playa. Rápidamente salió de la cocina, y al salir por la puerta que supuestamente daba con ese jardín, y que era la misma por la que habían entrado, se encontró en la playa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Que mierda —se dijo y rápidamente fue en busca de sus nakamas.

.-.-.-.

Juan iba de regreso a casa, cuando se encontró con David y Tony. Lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿que estaban haciendo ellos allí? Aunque, sabía perfectamente la razón de que se encontraran en ese sitio.

—Oí, Juan, recuerdas el papel del que nos burlábamos ayer —dijo David, se notaba angustiado.

—Si, por —respondió Juan sin mostrar interés aparente en el asunto.

—¿Qué deseaste? —preguntó Tony.

—Supongo que ya lo saben —respondió Juan, no quería continuar con esa conversación.

—Espera, ¿entiendes lo que hiciste? —Le preguntó David, reprimiendo su ira claramente—, una cosa es que Kira mate personas en el manga, pero esta es la vida real, son personas reales, tú lo trajiste a este mundo, es como si tú los hubieras matado.

Juan se detuvo, en verdad sabía que esto era así, "los problemas de aquellos que no eran de ese mundo, recaían en él", en otras palabras, los asesinatos de Kira, eran sus asesinatos. Juan prosiguió su camino.

—Lo sé —murmuró, siguió avanzando, después de un momento sus amigos le siguieron, se habían dado cuenta de que esas cosas lo hacían sufrir más que nada, en el mundo.

.-.-.-.

—Es un método interesante de hacer las cosas —comentó una voz.

Light Yagami se volvió de inmediato, dejando de escribir nombres en el cuaderno.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —espetó al extraño hombre que le había interrumpido. Ryuk lo miró divertido.

—Como sabes que soy un demonio —dijo el hombre y sonrió con malicia.

—Déjate de estupideces —volvió a exigir Light más alterado—, yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo, no te atrevas a molestarme, porque los que molestan a Dios son eliminados.

—Dios, eh —se burló el extraño—, pues, yo soy alfa y omega, el primero y el último, el principio y el fin. En pocas palabras yo soy el diablo, Aion, un Togabito[1].

.-.-.-.

Cuando Juan entró en la casa se sorprendió de que esta estuviera en silencio, tomando en cuenta a quienes había dejado en ella. Frunció el ceño, esto no le agradaba nada. Se dirigió a la cocina, sus amigos entraron tras de él. Entonces vio a Shinku bajar por la escalera. Lo cual dejo sorprendidos a David y a Tony.

—Sigo esperando mi té —dijo la muñeca en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Sí, lo que sea —respondió Juan con desgana, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar como para ponerse a discutir con una muñeca, eso ya lo haría más tarde, por ahora tenía cosas que hacer. Como descubrir porque de pronto los Mugiwara se habían quedado tan callados.

Entró en la cocina y los encontró sentados en la mesa con un rostro que exigía respuestas. Ahora venía lo difícil, ya no podría mentir.

—Aquí hay una cosa muy rara —dijo Nami—, y necesitamos que nos des respuestas.

Juan suspiró y fue a dejar el paquete de té en la alacena, luego miró a los demás y les hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Los guio hacia el segundo piso, por suerte para él, Shinku se había ido a la sala a ver televisión y Tony y David habían ido a verla, digo no todos los días puedes ver a una muñeca que camina y habla. Entró en su habitación, la cual estaba muy ordenada, su madre lo había obligado a hacerlo el día anterior. Sacó la carta y se las mostró.

Cuando todos hubieron visto el contenido de la misma, quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—Si estamos en este lugar debido a dicho contrato, eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Pero cómo volver a nuestro mundo? —argumento Nami.

—Eso lo descubriremos a su tiempo —dijo Luffy sonriendo—, por ahora estamos en otra aventura, no es genial.

—Luffy, no lo entiendes podríamos quedar atrapados en este lugar para siempre —le espetó Sanji.

—Si es verdad, además por aquí anda esa muñeca viviente —argumentó Usopp con miedo.

—Esa es sólo Shinku, es una Rozen Maiden, mientras no inicie un Alice Game todo estará bien —le aseguró Juan.

—¿Rozen Maiden? —repitió Nami sorprendida.

—Sí, son las muñecas hechas por el legendario creador de muñecas Rozen, tienen poderes asombrosos, pero este no es momento de hablar sobre ello —le respondió Juan.

—Cierto, por ahora hay algo que debemos hacer, patearle en trasero a ese tal Kira —dijo Luffy con mucha seriedad.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó Nami—. Como rayos se te ocurre eso, es un temible asesino con el poder de una Death Note.

—Pero la Death Note tiene una debilidad, mientras no conozca nuestros nombres no podrá hacernos nada, y también necesita nuestros rostros —dijo Robin.

—Te has dado cuenta sólo con ver las noticias —agregó Juan sorprendido—. Así es, esa es una de las reglas del Death Note.

—Pues dinos cuáles son esas reglas, así estaremos más seguros.

—Bien —suspiró Juan y comenzó a recitarlas de memoria—:

- El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta, morirá.

- Esto no tendrá efecto, a menos que el usuario imagine el rostro de la víctima al escribir el nombre, de esa manera no se verán afectados aquellos que compartan el mismo nombre.

- Después de anotar el nombre se dispondrán de cuarenta segundos para anotar la causa de la muerte.

- Si la causa de la muerte no es especificada, la victima morirá de un ataque cardiaco.

- Después de anotar la causa de la muerte, se dispondrá de otros seis minutos con cuarenta segundos para anotar los detalles de la misma.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar dichas cosas. Chopper y Brook se notaron un tanto aliviados.

—Por suerte, especifica humanos —dijo Chopper, era la primera vez que se alegraba de ser un "monstruo".

—Yohohoho, seguro no me afecta pues ya estoy muerto —dijo Brook muy feliz.

—¡No estamos seguros de ello! —les gritó Nami para relajarse un poco.

—No importa, de todas manera le pateare el trasero, sólo hay que hacerlo antes de que se entere cual es mi nombre, será muy fácil.

—Tú lo quieres matar, verdad, Kira es un humano común, no un súper hombre como tú —le aclaró Juan.

—No importa, mata a personas y no tiene el derecho de decir quien vive o muere, merece que le pateé el trasero.

—Súper —dijo Franky mientras juntaba sus brazos formando una estrella, y hacia su característica pose—, tienes razón, Mugiwara, me suena a que ese Kira es de los locos que se creen la justicia como ese maldito de Spandan.

—Ahora tú lo secundas —dijo Nami llevándose la mano a la frente resignada.

—Hay que pensar que hacer —dijo Sanji—, no podemos actuar sin un plan predefinido.

—Por qué no dejan que ese tal L se encargue de Kira y nosotros nos ocupamos de nuestros propios asuntos —les pidió Nami.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Usopp con cobardía.

—Sí, aunque la última vez murió en el intento —dijo Juan.

—Eso no sonó bien —dijo Nami asustada.

—Pero de todas maneras, no tienen por qué preocuparse del asunto de Kira, después de todo este no es su mundo —dijo Juan, tratando de parecer lo menos preocupado posible, conocía a Luffy si veía que estaba preocupado por eso, le darían más ganas de retar a Light. Aunque lo que Light no sabía era que él y sus amigos conocían quien era a la perfección, así como su manera de ser, aunque también sabían el nombre de L, lo cual era un arma de doble filo. —Por ahora ocupémonos de la forma de regresarlos a su mundo de origen, y lamento los inconvenientes —se disculpó Juan.

—Por cierto, que tipo de Isla es esta —preguntó Nami.

—De ningún tipo —respondió Juan, para sorpresa de todos—, esta tierra no es una Isla, es un continente.

* * *

[1] Pecador.


	4. Hollow

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**4**

**Hollow**

**...**

"Puesto que no tenemos forma, nos temerán."

**Bleach, volumen 1**

**...**

Light Yagami respiraba pesadamente, en sólo un instante, ese hombre había hecho una herida en su brazo, la cual le dolía horriblemente.

—¡Maldito! —gritaba el joven mientras sostenía la Death Note, estaba claro que no entregaría el cuaderno sin importar las consecuencias. Ryuk miraba la escena divertido desde una esquina, mientras comía una manzana. La verdad es que no esperaba que de pronto las cosas se pusieran tan divertidas.

—Estúpido humano —insultó Aion con despreció—, no entregaras ese cuaderno ni aunque tú vida dependa de ello. Tienes el libre albedrío más poderoso que he visto, ni siquiera el de la Santa se compara con él. Pero todos acaban cediendo al pecado, ya que esa es la libertad. ¿Acaso no deseas ser libre?

—Cállate, maldito, como te atreves a hablarme así, yo soy un Dios, el Dios que salvara a este mundo del delito.

—Sigues diciendo eso —respondió el demonio, sentándose en uno de los sofás, mientras veía el deplorable espectáculo que ofrecía Light—, pero, me pregunto cuánto podrás mantener tus ideales. Sabes, los humanos son muy frágiles, y no importa que fuertes sean, todos acaban quebrantándose. Así que, apostemos, ¿Cuánto podrás resistir?

Aion arrojó algo similar a una aguja, Light soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió la punzada de dolor en una de sus piernas, pero no se doblego. Ryuk soltó una carcajada, era la primera vez que se divertía tanto.

—Oye, Light —dijo el Shinigami con tono burlón—, realmente, los humanos son interesantes. Yo ya me hubiera rendido.

.-.-.-.

Sanji sirvió el té, la verdad era que no le agradaba hacerlo para una muñeca, pero no tenía opción. Shinku se dedicaba a ordenar a todos, mientras que Usopp y Chopper aún se mantenían cautelosos de ella. Lo cual es lógico, con lo cobardes que son, una muñeca viviente debe ser un trauma para ellos similar al de los Zombis de Thriller Bark.

—Apresúrate con esos pastelillos —decía Shinku a Luffy.

—Maldita muñeca, eres igual de mandona que Nami —le respondió Luffy. Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—No me compares con ella —le gritó Nami.

—Como son irrespetuosos, sinceramente, no sé cómo pueden vivir en el mundo sin el más mínimo conocimiento de modales —se quejó la muñeca.

Mientras esto ocurría en el jardín delantero, Juan se despedía de sus amigos.

—Entonces nos veremos el lunes —dijo Juan.

—Claro que no, vendremos mañana —dijo Tony—, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces puedes convivir con personajes de anime directamente? Ni el mangaka que los dibujo.

—Eso es un buen punto —agregó David, luego los dos caminaron hacia la parada del Autobús que estaba a una calle de allí.

Juan suspiró, ahora debía lidiar con los problemas de su deseo. Entró en la casa, la sala estaba llena de gritos, Zoro dormía en una butaca, mientras Robin leía uno de los libros que le había prestado Juan, era su libro de historia y, al ser Robin una arqueóloga, le había parecido un libro magnifico. Si supiera que era el libro de historia antigua que Juan había usado en quinto grado de primaria, y que contenía conocimientos muy básicos, comparado con los de la preparatoria. Brook y Franky veían la televisión, y Usopp y Chopper no paraban de vigilar a Shinku, quien leía al igual que Robin. Era tan extraño tener tantos personajes de anime en una sala.

En ese momento el programa que pasaba por televisión terminó y se anunció el comienzo del capítulo de estreno de Dr. House. Al escuchar el título, Chopper volteó hacia la televisión. El capítulo comenzaba con un chico que estaba en un juego de Soccer cuando repentinamente se derrumbaba inconsciente. Luego de la confusión se mostraba un hospital y al doctor Foreman y a la doctora Cameron discutiendo sobre su nuevo paciente. Inmediatamente Chopper quedo prendado de esto, era algo que nunca en su vida hubiera esperado ver.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Nami, al ver que Chopper no se había movido de enfrente de la televisión, y ni siquiera contestaba cuando le hablaban.

—Está viendo Dr. House, es un programa sobre doctores —le aclaró Juan.

—Es muy aburrido —dijo Luffy con reproche—, pongan otra cosa. Eso no me gusta.

—Deja que Chopper vea lo que quiera tú ya estuviste viendo dibujos animados toda la mañana —le pidió Nami.

—Deja a Chopper ver eso y te muestro algo más genial —le dijo Juan.

—Algo más genial que la televisión, Súper —dijo Franky emocionado al escuchar eso.

Juan los guio hasta un cuarto del segundo piso donde había una televisión, una computadora y varios videojuegos. Encendió el televisor y conecto un PS2. Puso el juego de The King Of Fighters 2002, y después de mostrarles los comandos básicos de golpes y patadas, los dejó jugando muy emocionados.

—Es como entretener niños de cinco años, todo los emociona —se dijo Juan al salir de su habitación, recordando que ese truco siempre le servía para mantener ocupados a sus primos pequeños—, y se supone que son piratas.

Entró en su habitación, se arrojó contra la cama y se quedó largo rato ahí tendido viendo hacia el techo, mientras oía como discutían Luffy y Zoro por los controles, aparentemente, Zoro se les acababa de unir y, al ser un juego de dos jugadores, debía estar tratando de quitarle el control a Luffy para poder jugar. Aunque Zoro fuera más maduro que los otros dos, debido a su personalidad, no iba perder la oportunidad de vencer a todos en un combate, aunque sólo fuera simulado.

Sería difícil acostumbrarse a esa forma de vida, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, el mundo debía seguir girando.

.-.-.-.

El coche estalló frente a las personas que huían atemorizadas, era como si una criatura invisible estuviera moviéndose por la ciudad. A lo lejos unas personas observaban esto con cierta sorpresa. Eran Kisame e Itachi.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó el primero.

Itachi utilizó su sharingan, pensando que se trataba de un Biju. Sin embargo, su técnica no era capaz de ver a la criatura que había causado eso.

—El sharingan no ve formaciones de shakra, o algo similar —respondió sorprendido.

En ese momento, sintieron como dos fuerzas invisibles chocaban una contra otra, hubo una onda expansiva que rompió los cristales de los edificios cercanos. Luego todo quedo en calma.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando en este lugar? —se preguntó Kisame.

.-.-.-.

En un edificio cercano, al lugar donde las explosiones habían tenido lugar, un chico de cabello naranja vestido con un kimono negro caminaba hacia sus amigos, una chica de cabello del mismo color que su amigo; un joven alto, de piel morena, y muy musculoso; una chica bajita, de cabello negro y mirada fría y otro chico de tez blanca vestido de blanco, el cual usaba anteojos.

—Otro de esos —dijo la chica de cabello naranja, con un suspiro.

—Sí, es extraño, en cuanto llegamos a este lugar comenzaron a aparecer demasiados hollows[1] —comento el moreno.

—Vamos no importa cuántos salgan, los aplastare —respondió el chico de negro mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

—No presumas tanto, Kurosaki, te aseguro que yo me hubiera desecho más rápido de ese hollow que tú —presumió el de blanco.

—Ja, quiero verte intentarlo, Ishida —rió Kurosaki.

—Eso es natural, mis poderes de Quincy no se comparan con los de un Shinigami, yo soy más poderoso —agregó Ishida.

—¿Quieres probar? —Ichigo preparó su zanpakuto[2], listo para pelear contra el Quincy.

—Ustedes dos dejen de pelear —exigió la chica de pelo negro, mientras sostenía un celular, con el que intentaba comunicarse con alguien.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿Aun no hay señal? —preguntó la otra chica.

—No, aun no, esto es muy extraño —respondió Rukia, suspiró y guardó el teléfono.

—Pero, ¿en dónde nos encontramos? —preguntó Ishida más calmado.

—Si no me equivoco, esto es México —dijo Sado, reconocía el tipo de ciudad— al norte, Monterrey, quizás.

—Pues, no podemos quedarnos en este lugar y esperar que más Hollows se presente. Debemos movernos —Rukia comenzó a caminar, los demás asintieron y la siguieron, sin embargo, Ichigo se adentró en un callejón, hubo un sonido muy fuerte, y una luz blanca ilumino el lugar. Después de eso, Ichigo salió con otra ropa y su espada había desaparecido.

Esta luz provoco una corriente de energía la cual fue percibida por los dos miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios.

.-.-.-.

Juan despertó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, se volvió hacia su reloj y vio que ya eran las tres de la tarde, ¿en qué momento se había dormido? Ni siquiera él supo.

—Oí, Juan, Sanji ya ha preparado la comida —se escuchó la voz de Usopp.

—Eh, si ya voy gracias por avisarme —respondió el chico poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Fue una comida animada, Luffy trataba de robarse la carne de todos los platos, por lo que había que estar atentos. Usopp, mantenía su distancia de Shinku, aun no superaba su miedo. Chopper platicaba con Robin sobre lo genial que había estado el capítulo de House que había visto por televisión. Zoro y Sanji peleaban como siempre. Y Juan comía como podía, ya que jamás había tenido que comer usando tanto los cubiertos, la costumbre de las tortillas a la hora de la comida era algo difícil de olvidar, después de todo, llevaba una vida comiéndolas.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Nami propuso que era momento de planear que era lo que iban a hacer. En cuanto a Shinku, ella se marchó a buscar un buen lugar para sentarse a leer.

—Qué bueno que se ha ido —dijo Usopp con alivió—, en verdad que esa muñeca da miedo.

—¿A que le temes más, a que es una muñeca viviente, o a que te ordene hacer cosas para su propio benefició? —preguntó Juan, mientras reía divertido.

—Yohohoho, eso es muy cierto —rió Brook.

—No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, deberíamos planear que hacer, o es que piensan que podemos quedarnos a esperar lo que pasa tranquilamente —les replicó Nami.

—Nami-san tiene razón —convino Sanji, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—Pero eso está muy claro —intervino Luffy—, sólo tenemos que encontrar a ese tal Kira y patearle el trasero.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —Gritó Nami—. Es más importante descubrir como volver a nuestro mundo que tratar de encontrar a un asesino con el que no tenemos ninguna relación.

—Pero, es que en verdad me gustaría derrotar a ese sujeto —replicó Luffy.

—Supongo que ahora que se te metió en la cabeza hacer eso no estarás contento hasta que lo hagas.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó una explosión en la calle. Todos se pusieron de pie con muda sorpresa, mientras que Usopp y Chopper saltaron asustados. Rápidamente los mugiwara y Juan salieron para ver qué era lo que había provocado eso.

—Es extraño, no hay nada —dijo Luffy al ver que todo parecía en calma. Pero, al voltear a ver a Juan, observo que esta veía asustado hacia el centro de la calle. —Oí, Juan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico de goma preocupado.

—Un Hollow —murmuró el mencionado.

* * *

[1] Espíritu incapaz se ir al cielo, tienen formas monstruosas y se alimentan de almas.

[2] Nombre de las katanas que usan los Shinigamis, en el fandom de Bleach.


	5. Shinigamis y piratas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**5**

**Shinigamis y piratas**

**...**

"¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!"

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

La criatura era enorme, de unos ocho metros, se paraba sobre cuatro patas. Era como un perro enorme, con una máscara blanca. Estaba de pie sin hacer el menor movimiento. Cuando se percató de que las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casa para ver qué era lo que ocurría, emitió un chirrido, que destrozo lo cristales de los carros y ventanas. Sin embargo, nadie pareció escucharlo, salvo Juan, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos en los oídos debido a la intensidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Usopp muy asustado—, ¿Te sientes bien? —agregó mirando a Juan.

—Es un Hollow —dijo el chico tratando de ponerse de pie.

Usopp recordó que esa palabra era usada por Pellona para nombrar a uno de sus ataques.

—Eh, ¿Pellona está aquí? —preguntó el moreno mirando hacia todos lados tratando de localizarla.

—Un Hollow es un espíritu incapaz de ir al cielo, un decorador de almas —aclaro Juan.

Usopp tragó saliva, eso era más grave de lo que había esperado. Sin embargo no podía ver a la criatura mencionada por Juan. ¿Realmente había uno de esos ahí? Se preguntaba Usopp.

De pronto, el Hollow se percató de que Juan podía verlo, y se movió hacia él.

"Mierda", pensó Juan al notar eso. El Hollow se preparaba para atacar, cuando un extraño chico de pelo blanco apareció en escena y corto al Hollow en dos con una Katana, el cual se desvaneció en el aire.

—Un Shinigami —dijo Juan, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Shinigami? —preguntaron lo Mugiwara extrañados.

.-.-.-.

—Otro —dijo Rukia, al observar que su GPS mostraba que otro Hollow había parecido en la ciudad.

—Bien, vamos tras él —respondió Ichigo chocando sus puños.

—Eh, ha desaparecido —Rukia miro extrañada este hecho.

Entonces sintieron el Reiatsu[1] de capitán Hitsugaya cerca de allí.

—Así que ha sido él —dedujo Ishida acomodando sus lentes.

—Entonces, vallamos a buscarlo —propuso Rukia, los demás chicos asintieron y la siguieron.

.-.-.-.

—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó el Shinigami, al darse cuenta que Juan efectivamente era capaz de eso.

El chico de limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente el Shinigami desapareció, para salir después de un callejón con un Gigai[2]. Los mugiwara vieron al chico de cabellera blanca que se acercaba hacia ellos. Juan lo miraba sorprendido. Zoro arqueó la ceja al verlo, había algo en él que no le agradaba.

—Oí, ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó Luffy con su acostumbrada Sonrisa.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro —respondió este de manera fría. Y más que nada porque había sentido un extraño poder en esos sujetos, algo que lo abruma hasta cierto punto, de otra manera no hubiera siquiera pensado en presentarse ante ellos.

—Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas —se presentó el mugiwara.

—¿Rey de los piratas? —preguntó Hitsugaya, era la primera vez que escuchaba tal cosa.

—Así es y ellos son mis nakamas —respondió y de paso presento al resto de la banda.

—Yo soy Juan —se presentó el que faltaba.

En ese momento, llegaron Ichigo y sus compañeros.

—Eh, Toushiro —saludo el Shinigami sustituto.

—Más respeto —exigió el aludido—, es Capitán Hitsugaya —se le escapó.

—Oh, eres un capitán —dijo Luffy sorprendido—, cuál es tu recompensa.

—¿Recompensa? —cada vez que escuchaba hablar a ese chico se extrañaba de las cosas tan raras que decía.

—La mía es de 300, 000,000 de Berries —dijo el mugiwara con orgullo.

En verdad resultaban extraños. Hitsugaya jamás había escuchado hablar de tales cosas, y ahora, estos humanos, hablaban con toda naturalidad sobre piratas y recompensas. Y, ¿qué demonios eran los Berries? La única razón por la que se había presentado ante ellos, fue por el hecho de que uno de ellos lo había visto, mientras estaba fuera de su gigai, cosa que, a menos que tuviera un reiatsu muy poderoso, no debería ser posible. Quería investigar eso más a fondo.

Juan camino hacia la casa, tenía que pensar bien que iba a hacer. Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más; ya había explicado las cosas a los mugiwara, Shinku estaba suelta por ahí tratando a todos como sirvientes, Kira mataba criminales, y ahora aparecían Hollows y Shinigamis. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Ghouls[3] caminando por las calles?

Al momento de abrir la puerta vio a Shinku de pie en la entrada de la sala.

—Prepara un té —ordeno la muñeca.

—No tengo por qué hacer todo lo que me digas, maldita muñeca —contestó Juan enfadado, al tiempo que caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—En verdad tienes unos modales peores a los de Jun —se quejó la Rozen Maiden.

—Pues vuelve a donde esta él —dijo el chico al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

—Ojala pudiera —dijo la muñeca con un deje de tristeza al tiempo que cerraba la puerta corrediza de la sala.

—Eso no lo esperaba —murmuró Juan, al tiempo que veía hacia la puerta.

Afuera, los recién llegados platicaban con los piratas, sin embargo, Hitsugaya no apartaba la vista de la puerta de la casa, por la que hacia un momento había entrado ese chico que había sido capaz de verlo como Shinigami. Mientras las personas de los alrededores, comentaban cosas por lo bajo, sobre todo por Franky, que andaba por ahí sin pantalones.

—Oí, Franky, te he dicho que cuando estés en público uses pantalones, van a creer que somos unos pervertidos —le regaño la navegante.

—Eso no me importa —respondió el cyborg.

.-.-.-.

A lo lejos, ocultos entre las sombras los dos Akatsukis observan la situación. Ahora las cosas se ponían más interesantes para ellos, ya que más sujetos poderosos habían aparecido. En verdad esto estaba muy interesante.

—¿Qué extraño? —murmuró Itachi.

—¿Paso algo? —quiso saber su compañero.

—Mira en ese lugar —el Uchiha señalo una fruta similar a una pera, pero más grande y de color morado con manchas verdes, que estaba tirada bajo la rueda de un auto.

—Sólo es una fruta —respondió desganado, no tenían tiempo para andar fijándose en frutas, era más importante localizar al chico del Kyubi.

—Hay un poder extraño que sale de su interior, diría que con un poder similar al de un Biju.

—Eso es imposible.

.-.-.-.

Mientras los Ninjas renegados se distrajeron, varios de los piratas entraron en la casa seguidos de los recién llegados, a acepción de Zoro y Robin.

—¿Pasa algo, espadachín-san? —preguntó Robin, al ver que el maestro del santoryu[4] tenía la vista fija en un callejón cercano.

—Nada, sólo me pareció que alguien nos observaba desde ese lugar, pero no veo a nadie —respondió el de cabello verde, luego se dio la vuelta y entro en la casa. Robin se quedó un momento más en ese lugar, luego siguió a sus nakamas.

.-.-.-.

—Es extraño —murmuró el excéntrico joven, mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar a la boca, con actitud pensativa.

—Lo que me pregunto, ¿es porque enviar el mismo mensaje? —preguntó uno de los que lo acompañaban.

—Eso es muy simple, Matsuda, quiero hacerle saber que yo estoy de vuelta —respondió el otro, al tiempo que comenzaba a poner una gran cantidad de azúcar a su taza de café.

—Sin embargo, esta vez sabemos quién es, no importa lo que intente, simplemente, está en una gran desventaja —comentó Aizawa.

—Pero, si Mikami también apareció en este lugar, en ese caso, no debemos suponer que sabe nuestros nombres —dijo Mogi.

—No, Mikami no está en este mundo, ya que si fuera así —el rubio dio una mordida a su barra de chocolate—, estaríamos muertos.

—Eso es cierto; pero, desde que llegamos, Kira, no Light, estaba matando sin falta cada hora, 10 criminales de cada país, pero hace unas dos horas dejó de hacerlo, algo debe estar planeando, o tal vez algo sucedió.

.-.-.-.

Yagami Light, caminaba tambaleante, los pasillos nunca le habían parecido tan largos en el pasado. A cada paso perdía sangre, aquel que le había robado al Death Note. Él, el Dios del nuevo mundo, estaba en un estado deplorable, recordó cuando Matsuda disparó contra él. Pero, eso no duraría más, pronto recuperaría el Death Note.

La falta de sangre, pronto hizo que Light cayera al piso, quedando con el rostro hacia arriba, mientras su respiración se volvía agitada.

Light Yagami no supo el momento exacto en el que fue trasladado de donde se encontraba, despertó en una habitación con intenso olor a medicinas. Lo primero que pensó fue que había sido encontrado por alguien y llevado a un hospital.

En ese momento, una extraña anciana de nariz aguileña, cabello largo ya cano, y que vestía como adolescente mientras llevaba una botella de vino en su mano.

—Despertaste —dijo la anciana, llevándose la botella a la boca—, es prácticamente un milagro que continúes con vida, perdiste mucha sangre, y la mayoría de las heridas de tu cuerpo fueron hechas en puntos vitales.

—Yo no moriré de esa manera. Eso es imposible, pero ¿Quién es usted?

—¿Quieres saber el secreto de mi juventud? —Dijo la anciana—. Llámame Doctorine, y respecto a mis honorarios, quiero el noventa por ciento de todo lo que tengas, aunque ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Dicho esto, la anciana salió de la pieza.

—Que anciana tan extraña —se dijo Light, mientras comenzaba a dormirse debido al cansancio.

.-.-.-.

Itachi tomó la fruta, en verdad que era extraña. Jamás pensó que pudiera existir algo así en el mundo.

Los dos akatsukis se alejaron para buscar un lugar desde el cual poder vigilar mejor esa casa, habían encontrado a personas muy interesantes, y quizás un Biju estuviera cercas, y no estaban tan lejos de esta suposición. En esos momentos, un grupo de Ninjas de Konoha, caminaba por la orilla de una playa, en ese momento un extraño barco con una bandera de calavera con sombrero de paja se divisaba a lo lejos. Mientras que la tarde caía en toda la ciudad, y con la noche las criaturas nocturnas despertaban.

El día finalizó, pero la noche recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

[1] Poder Espiritual.

[2] Cuerpo Falso: Utilizado por los Shinigamis cuando tienen la necesidad de permanecer un tiempo en el mundo humano.

[3] Espectro o demonio, en que se convierte una víctima no virgen, o del mismo sexo, de un vampiro en el fandom de Hellsing.

[4] Estilo de pelea con tres espadas.


	6. Monstruos nocturnos

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**6**

**Monstruos nocturnos**

**...**

"¡Que noche tan hermosa! ¿No te parece?"

**Alucard, Hellsing**

**...**

—Ah, que cansancio —decía un chico rubio, mientras se estiraba—, hemos caminado todo el día y aún no sabemos dónde estamos.

—Deja de quejarte, niñita —le interrumpió un chico de cabello negro corto, mientras sonría.

—Sai tiene razón, no nos sirve de nada quejarnos, pronto anochecerá hay que buscar un lugar donde acampar.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei.

—Pero nada, Naruto, por que no haces algo útil y buscas algunas ramas para encender una fogata.

—Sí, Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué es eso? Un barco.

—Eh, sucede algo Yamato.

En ese momento todos lo vieron, un barco anclado en la orilla de la playa, frete a una casa.

—Que bien —dijo Naruto emocionado—, después de todo no tendremos que pasar la noche al aire libre.

—Aun no sabes quien vive en esa casa, o si nos darán refugio —le dijo Sakura con molestia.

—Sakura tiene razón —le secundo Kakashi—, además, primero debemos ver si quien vive en esa casa no es enemigo.

Sin decir más caminaron hacia el lugar, entre más cerca estaban del barco más los sorprendía. Era enorme y una extraña bandera de calavera ondeaba orgullosa sobre el mástil.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Kakashi llamó, dentro de la misma se oía un gran tumulto, como de una fiesta. Y era porque los mugiwara, como de costumbre, habían armado una gran celebración para festejar la llegada de Brook. Pues, debido a que nada más salir de Thriller Bark, habían ido a parar a ese lugar, la fiesta se armó en grande aún más con la llegada de sus nuevos amigos, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Inoue y Rukia.

Cuando Usopp escuchó que tocaban en la puerta de atrás, se dirigió a abrir. Mientras Luffy se ponía unos palillos en la nariz que Chopper y Franky estaban jalando, Hitsugaya los veía con vergüenza, mientras Nami y Robin platicaban animadamente; Zoro y Brook bebían sake, y Sanji servía platillos tras platillo.

—Eh, ¿sí? —preguntó Usopp al abrir la puerta.

—Eh disculpe lo que pasa es que estamos perdidos, y nos preguntábamos si podíamos pasar a aquí la noche —se apresuró a decir Kakashi, mientras sonreía, o eso parecía, pues no se podía precisar debido a la máscara que le cubría el rostro.

—Pues, déjeme busco al dueño de la casa —dijo Usopp, mientras los invitaba a pasar, que tampoco era un maleducado, a pesar de ser pirata.

Usopp subió hacia el segundo piso a buscar a Juan, lo encontró en la habitación jugando con la PS2.

—Oí, Juan, más sujetos raros siguen llegando a tu casa, ¿no serán también de otros mundos?

—Seguramente, aunque, ¿Cómo son?

—Pues es un grupo de cinco, un tipo raro de pelo plateado, con máscara y que sólo se le ve un ojo, una chica muy linda de cabello rosa…

—Ninjas —murmuró Juan y apago la consola—, el equipo Kakashi.

—Eh me preguntaron si les podías dar hospedaje.

—Si está bien.

—Oí no vas a bajar, la fiesta está muy divertida.

—Si, tal vez al rato.

Cuando Usopp bajo, encontró a Luffy invitando a beber sake a uno de los recién llegados, que era Naruto.

—No puedo beber, aun no tengo veinte años —le respondió el rubio, muy alterado.

—Y eso que, yo apenas tengo diecisiete —respondió el mugiwara con su característica sonrisa.

—No deberías beber a tú edad, aun eres muy chico —le aconsejo Yamato.

—Eso que importa, soy un pirata —dijo el chico de goma, mientras se acomodaba el sombrero—, oí, Sanji, trae más carne.

—Pero si te acabas de comer casi un cerdo completo —replico el cocinero, dándole una patada.

—Pero es que aún tengo hambre —se quejó el capitán.

—Vaya sitió más raro fuimos a encontrar —murmuró Sai.

.-.-.-.

Itachi, sostenía la fruta en sus manos, en verdad era extraño que una cosa tan rara despidiera tanto poder. De pronto sintió un movimiento. Estaban en el centro de un parque, y se habían percatado rápidamente de que algo se movía acechándoles entre los arbustos cercanos.

Ambos ninjas se pusieron en guardia.

De entre los setos, salió un hombre encorvado que se movía lentamente.

—No está vivo —susurro Kisame.

—También lo sentiste —confirmo Itachi, al tiempo que guardaba la fruta, y sacaba un kunai.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido similar al de los fuegos artificiales. Algo impacto al ser reduciéndolo a polvo.

—Es una noche agradable —se escuchó, al tiempo que un sujeto vestido de rojo con sombrero y lentes se presentaba.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú? —inquirió Kisame, al tiempo que preparaba a Samehada.

—Un cazador —respondió el sujeto—, pero ustedes no son mis presas, no tengo órdenes de atacarles, así que fuera de mi camino.

De pronto una mano apareció de la nada y robo la fruta que Itachi había guardado.

—Tengo la Akuma no Mi —rió un sujeto de nariz grande y roja.

—Siguen llegado sujetos extraños —se quejó Kisame.

—¿Qué clase de jutsu usa? —preguntó Itachi, al ver como la mano se unía nuevamente al brazo.

—¿Qué es un jutsu? —Preguntó el sujeto— estos son mis poderes de la Bara Bara no mi —de pronto, de los zapatos del pirata surgieron dos puntas de cuchillo, su piernas se separaron del resto de su cuerpo. —¡Bara Bara Sembei! —gritó al tiempo que sus piernas giraban y eran lazadas contra los ninjas, cortando a los dos a la mitad. —Sólo eran basura —decía el pirata mientras reía.

—Eso crees —escuchó tras de él al tiempo los cuerpos se convertían en troncos—, esos era reemplazos creados por el Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Kisame intento atacar al pirata con Samehada, pero este se partió en pedazos que volaron en todas direcciones.

—¡Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu![1] —Las partes se unieron de vuelta con sus piernas—. Son fuertes, pero no podrán contra mí, el capitán Buggy, unos de los piratas más temibles del East Blue.

—Parece divertido, ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta? —dijo el tipo de rojo al tiempo que desenfundaba una enorme pistola negra.

—Ese no es mi asunto, ahora que tengo la Akuma no Mi me retiro —dijo Buggy, al tiempo que se alejaba hacia los arbustos.

—Crees que será tan sencillo —Itachi lanzo varios shurikens, pero Buggy los esquivó separándose.

—Ustedes no son rivales para mí —le respondió el pirata, colocando barios cuchillos entre sus dedos—. ¡Bara Bara Hou! —el puño con los cuchillos salió disparada hacia el ninja, pero este los esquivó.

Itachi comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos, luego coloco su mano en la boca.

—¡Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu![2] —una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Itachi impactando a Buggy, quien cayó inconsciente, soltando la fruta.

—Interesante —susurro Alucard, al tiempo que reía—, jamás pensé que encontraría oponentes dignos en este lugar, pero ya nos veremos después —el vampiro desapareció entre la niebla, pues había sentido el llamado de su ama.

—¿Akuma no Mi? Debe ser algo muy importante si este sujeto se esforzó tanto en obtenerla —dedujo Kisame, al tiempo que Itachi recogía dicha fruta.

.-.-.-.

Juan observaba la calle desde la ventana de su habitación, todo parecía tranquilo, los cristales de los coches ya habían sido recogidos. Volvió su vista hacia el mazo de cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! Que ya nadie usaba. Después de todo, casi todos los que conocía habían dejado de jugar, pero él nunca quiso deshacerse de esas cartas. En eso reparo en el hecho de que había un Duel Disk junto al mazo. Quizás pronto tendría que usarlo, y de una manera que nunca pensó posible. Yami No Game[3].

.-.-.-.

No lejos de ahí, un chico de larga cabellera blanca, observaba una lista de mazos de duelo de monstruos. Era una lista que había sido hecha por una revista, hacia ya varios meses, en la que se publicaron varios mazos de los lectores. Hubo un en especial que le había llamado la atención, pues usaba cartas muy raras, como El Soldado de Lustre Negro — Enviado del Principio, y el Dragón Emperador del Caos — Enviado Del Fin.

El joven de cabello blanco guardo la lista en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y rápidamente, se puso en marcha al lugar donde pensaba obtener las cartas con las que su victoria contra el faraón sería más sencilla.

.-.-.-.

—Oye, la verdad es que no entiendo que obtendrás con ello —preguntaba el Shinigami, mientras mordía la manzana.

—Ryuk, porque presiento que no eres precisamente alguien inteligente —respondió Aion, mientras recibía a un halcón que se posó en su brazo derecho—, con el poder de este Death Note, tendré un control total del mundo. Piensa, para los humanos mantener el equilibrio de sus dirigentes es lo más importante. En esta época entrar en una Gran Guerra acabaría por destruir el planeta. En pocas palabras, el que controla la vida de las personas, controla el mundo.

—Suena muy complicado, estas más loco que Light, por cierto, si te metiste en tantos problemas para encontrarlo, ¿por qué dejarle vivir?

—Puede serme útil más tarde —el demonio observo la luna, que se tornó de un extraño color carmesí—, que noche más extraña. ¿Terminaste?

—Sí, pero debo decirte que esas manzanas no estaban maduras, no puedo decir que me agradaran.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de conseguir manzanas más "jugosas" —la última palabra la pronunció emulando al Shinigami.

Aion se había sorprendido, en el momento en el que las fuerzas de Light habían flaqueado, y había soltado el cuaderno, se apresuró a tomarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se sorprendió al ver a la extraña criatura que estaba en la habitación.

—Hola —le había saludado el Shinigami—, ¿no tendrás una manzana?

La verdad, al deducir los poderes de la libreta, no le había resultado tan extraño ver a un Dios de La Muerte. Definitivamente había despertado en el momento justo. Tras su derrota en Central Park, había estado durmiendo en lo profundo de las Montañas Rocallosas, esperando que sus heridas sanaran, esperando el momento justo de regresar para iniciar la segunda parte de su plan. Y de pronto, había despertado en inmundo similar, aunque no era el mismo, un mundo adecuado para lograr sus objetivos. Tan pronto escucho sobre Kira, supo que tenía que hacerse con el poder que ese humano ejercía.

Sin embargo, continuaría la labor de Light Yagami, juzgando a los criminales, después de todo era una tapadera que no podía desaprovechar. Además, pronto daría con el paradero actual de la Santa, y si todo salía bien, la dominaría totalmente.

—Vamos, Ryuk, a partir de este momento, te mostrare como conseguiré que el cielo me reconozca, porque yo soy el Diablo.

—Interesante, jamás pensé que encontraría un ser más interesante que los humanos —dijo Ryuk mientras reía—, esto se pondrá divertido.

* * *

[1] Escape de emergencia.

[2] Elemento Fuego, técnica bola de fuego.

[3] Juego de lo Oscuro.


	7. El primer Yami no Game

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**7**

**El primer Yami no Game**

**...**

"Soy un ladrón y robare sus almas…"

**Bakura, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**

**...**

Las nubes oscurecían aquella noche, con la puesta de sol, los Zombis, se movían por las calles más oscuras asechando a sus víctimas humanas.

El grito de un pequeño reno, hizo que todos volvieran su rostro hacia él. Nami encendió la luz.

—Chopper sólo es una historia —lo tranquilizo Usopp.

—Entonces por qué tus piernas tiemblan tanto —dijo Sanji llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

—De que hablas… yo el valiente Usopp no le tengo miedo a una historia tan simple como esa —se defendió el artillero.

—Entonces apaga la luz Nami. Y terminare mi historia —dijo el chico de goma.

—Pensándolo bien, iré arriba a ver qué hace Juan —dijo el moreno.

—Cobarde —dijeron todos los presentes, acepto el reno que se prepara para acompañarle.

Mientras ellos salían de la sala a toda prisa, el resto de los presentes se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—Y, ¿tú nunca te quitas ese disfraz? —preguntó el ninja rubio a Brook.

—Oh esta es mi cara, es un esqueleto, porque estoy muerto, Yohohoho, Skull Yoke.

Naruto y Sakura lo vieron con una cara similar a la que había puesto el reno hacia unos momentos. Mientras que Kakashi, Yamato y Sai sólo pusieron una cara de sorpresa, y los piratas se reían de lo ocurrido, salvo por Brook que se colocó en una esquina en posición fetal.

—Y a esos que les pasa —murmuró Hitsugaya a los otros de su mundo viendo la escena desde lejos.

En el segundo piso, Shinku estaba leyendo en una butaca que se ubicaba justo enfrente de las escaleras, a lado de la puerta de la pieza donde se encontraba la computadora y los videojuegos. No le prestaron mucha atención. Y pasaron de largo hacia la habitación de Juan, cuya entrada estaba justo al lado de la escalera. La verdad era que no tenían la más remota idea de la razón por la que la muñeca estaba en esa casa, ni les importaba mucho.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero no recibieron respuesta.

—Oí, Juan, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Usopp.

—Sí, pasen —respondió esta vez.

Los piratas entraron a la pieza.

.-.-.-.

—Las reglas son muy sencillas —explicaba el peliblanco, mientras veía la cara llena de terror de su víctima—, este Yami no Game, consiente principalmente en velocidad y destreza, debes esquivar la navaja, y el que reciba una herida primero, es el perdedor.

—Estás loco —murmuró la castaña, que rayos era lo que ese psicópata quería de ella, la había interceptado fuera de su casa, mientras salía hacia el puesto de Hamburguesas que se ubicaba a unas calles de sus casa. A ella se le hacía familiar su rostro, como si lo conociera de algún lugar, aunque no podía recordar de donde con exactitud, aunque no sabía porque, era como si esa información hubiera sido borrada de su mente.

—Sólo tienes que ganar este pequeño juego, y así tus preguntas serán respondidas.

—¿Si gano tu estúpido juego me dejaras ir? —preguntó la chica dudosa.

—Por supuesto, pero eso será algo imposible para ti. Sin embargo si pierdes, yo tomare esa carta, el Soldado del Lustre Negro.

Cuando Martha escuchó ese nombre, los recuerdos se acumularon en su interior.

_Soldado del Lustre Negro — Enviado del Principio._

Ese era el nombre de aquella carta que le había regalado su primo, Luís, justo antes de morir debido al cáncer. Su primo, quien también fue su mejor amigo, y su más grande apoyo cuando su padre había muerto. ¿Por qué este sujeto estaba tras algo que le era tan preciado? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en apostar su más grande tesoro? El único recuerdo tangible de que Luís había existido.

_—Es mi carta favorita, con ella gane muchos torneos, jamás la apartare de mi lado, fue un regalo de mi tío justo antes de morir._

_—Es lo que te regalo el día de tu cumpleaños, hace dos años. Y yo que le decía que no era bueno fomentar tu vicio a esas cosas._

_—Pero que dices, si es un juego muy difícil y requiera de una mente despejada y lista para entender lo que pasa en el campo y hacer la mejor jugada._

Martha se preparó, puso la mano en la banca, y esperó a que ese sujeto comenzara. No iba a perder, no iba entregar su más grande tesoro a un maldito como ese ser que se había topado en su camino esa noche tormentosa.

_—Antes de irme, quiero que tengas mi carta._

_—Pero si es tu más grande tesoro. Además deja de hablar así, me asustas. Tienes cáncer, pero el doctor dijo que lo detectaron a tiempo, aún pueden ayudarte._

_—Pero, algo saldrá mal, lo presiento._

_—En lugar de pensar en eso, deberías de ser positivo, pensar tan pesimista no te ayudara en nada._

_—Entonces, prométeme que cuidaras de esta carta hasta que salga de la operación._

_—Está bien, te la guardare, aquí en mi bolso, hasta que estés bien y pueda volver a tu cartera._

Sin saber cómo, llevaba casi cinco minutos sin recibir una cortada.

—Eres buena, pero esto termina aquí —y justo cuando Bakura dijo eso, atravesó la mano de Martha con la navaja.

_—La operación se complicó. Lo siento._

Comenzó a dar las estocadas con toda la fuerza y a la mayor velocidad que podía, no iba permitir que ese sujeto se quedara con su más grande tesoro. El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, desde su perspectiva. Y ese maldito esquivaba la navaja con gran rapidez, ninguna había estado siquiera un poco cerca de su objetivo.

A los cinco minutos, el seguía como si nada, mientras ella estaba agotada.

—Se terminó, perdiste —era cierto, habían pasado cinco minutos con treinta segundos, aunque siguieran, él le había ganado.

Martha cayó al piso sollozando, mientras él se hacía con la cartas, la cual estaba dentro de un protector junto a una foto de Luís.

—¿Que mierda es esto? —dijo Bakura sacando la fotografía.

—¡Devuélvemela! —Gritó Martha con un gran sentimiento, no soportaba que ese maldito tuviera las manos sobre la imagen de su primo.

—Cállate, perdedora —gruño con enfado, en un momento que parecía una eternidad, rompió la fotografía. Los pedazos volaron por el viento, salvo uno, donde se conservaba la cara de Luís, que lentamente cayó hacia donde estaba Martha.

Esa, noche la lluvia caía como si el cielo llorara ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esa era la oscuridad que encerraban los Yami No Game.

.-.-.-.

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos, no era más bien como si alguien se arrastrara. Martha, seguía inmóvil, la lluvia había empeorado, y de cuando en cuando todo se iluminaba por un rayo, y los truenos rugían implacables. Sus sollozos se habían convertido en hipidos entrecortados, no le quedaban fuerzas más que para sostener el único trozo de fotografía que le había quedado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Un ser, un ¿zombi?

Eso fue lo que pensó Martha cuando vio que ese ser se apresuraba hacia ella. Asustada, intento levantarse, pero el suelo mojado hizo que fuera imposible.

De pronto, hubo un sonido, y la cabeza del ser estallo frente a sus ojos. Una figura alta, vestida de rojo, estaba de pie en las sombras. Sostenía una enorme pistola.

—Señorita, debería tener cuidado, este no es un lugar para descansar, en especial esta noche —el sujeto se movió con gran agilidad, y apareció a su lado—. Es mejor que se levante y vaya a casa.

—Denn die Todten reiten schnell[1] —murmuró la chica, al ver tal demostración de agilidad.

Alucard esbozó una sonrisa, hacia más de cien años que había escuchado esa frase, en los Cárpatos.

* * *

[1] Traducción: Porque los muertos viajan veloces. Cita de un verso de Lenore, de Burger. No sé mucho sobre ese poema, pero, esa frase es citada en la novela Drácula, justo cuando el vampiro acude a recoger a Jonathan Harker en el desfiladero de Borgo.


	8. Cuestionamiento de Hitsugaya

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**8**

**Cuestionamiento de Hitsugaya**

**...**

"¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya!"

**Hitsugaya Toushiro, Bleach**

**...**

Cuando Usopp y Chopper encontraron a Juan con las cartas de duelo de monstruo extendidas en la mesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacia una revisión a su mazo, que la verdad lo había descuidado mucho. Ni siquiera estaba actualizado con la lista de cartas prohibidas y limitadas. Por lo que estaba pensando en revisar la lista de Internet.

—Oí, Juan ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el pequeño reno.

—Sólo revisaba mi mazo de cartas, lo que pasa es que lo he dejado un poco descuidado últimamente.

—Pues vaya que son raras —dijo Usopp, al tiempo que tomaba un Insecto Come Hombres.

—Pues eso es lo que les parece a ustedes, ya que en su mundo no hay de estas —dijo Juan y le arrebato la carta de las manos.

—Pero, ¿Cómo se juega? —preguntó Chopper, al ver los diseños tan coloridos de las cartas.

—Pues es muy complicado —respondió Juan—, al menos para explicarlo de manera simple.

—Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil —Usopp, observo las cartas sobre la mesa—, debe ser como el juego de naipes.

—Por supuesto que no, no hay comparación entre un TCG y un juego de Póker.

—¿TCG? —los piratas jamás habían escuchado esas siglas.

—Trading Card Game, un juego de cartas coleccionables —les aclaro.

Después de unos minutos tratando de explicarles las cosas, lo dos piratas parecían muy entretenidos con lo que les decía.

—Entonces, puedes armar tu estrategia con lo que desees meter en tu mazo —decía Usopp emocionado—, y si existen tantas cartas las probabilidades de estrategia son infinitas.

—Básicamente así es —le respondió Juan—, ahora entiendes la diferencia respecto a otros juegos. No sólo debes jugar las cartas, sino que tienen que pensar la estrategia adecuada y adaptarte a la del oponente, para así vencerlo, siempre poniendo atención en cada jugada, este es un juego de inteligencia.

—Oí, y ¿Dónde puedo conseguir de estas cartas? —preguntó el reno muy emocionado.

—Pues en la tienda de juegos, mañana podemos ir —dijo Juan sonriendo.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en todo el día —dijo Usopp al ver la reacción de Juan.

—Sí, supongo que con todo lo que paso hoy, he estado un tanto melancólico.

Fuera de la puerta, un ninja de pelo naranja, junto con el capitán de los piratas, oían lo que decían.

—Vaya, no pensé que estuviera triste, debimos haberle invitado a la fiesta. ¿Por cierto tu qué haces aquí? —dijo el Pirata refiriéndose al ninja.

—Pensé en venir a agradecerle por permitirnos pasar la noche en su casa, pero jamás pensé toparme con esto —respondió Naruto.

—Ya se, le pediré que sea mi nakama, eso de seguro lo pondrá feliz.

—Sólo eso[1].

—Por supuesto, si esta triste que mejor manera de alegrarlo que hacerle saber que tiene nakamas que lo ayudaran a ser feliz.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo el rubio aun sin comprender.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron los otros.

—¿Qué tanto espían? —preguntó Juan, dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisidora.

—Nada, sólo pasábamos por aquí —respondió el ninja rubio con nerviosismo.

—Estamos en el segundo piso, no se puede simplemente pasar —le respondió Juan.

—Eh, si verdad —lo evadió el rubio.

—Oí, Juan —intervino Luffy.

—Ahora no, Mugiwara —dijo Juan dirigiéndose hacia el estudio, seguido de Chopper y Usopp.

—Pero es importante —reclamó el pirata con actitud de berrinche.

—¿Dónde está Shinku? —preguntó Usopp al ver que la muñeca ya no estaba en la butaca donde la había visto minutos antes.

—No lo sé, no la he visto —le respondió Luffy a un molesto por la falta de atención.

Mientras ellos discutían en el pasillo, Juan encendió la computadora. Estaba buscando la nueva lista de prohibiciones, cuando los otros entraron.

—Oh, este lugar no lo había visto —dijo el pequeño reno—, miren otra televisión genial, y son dos —agregó viendo el monitor de la computadora.

—Esta no es una televisión —le aclaro Juan.

—Y que tiene de fantástico una televisión —resopló Naruto—, ustedes sí que son raros.

Juan localizó la nueva lista, luego sacó el mazo y comenzó a sacar las cartas prohibidas. El mazo estaba más descuidado de lo que había pensado.

—Tengo algo que hacer —le aviso a los otros, mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba rápidamente la escalera.

—¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó Naruto mientras veía con extrañeza hacia el lugar donde lo había perdido de vista.

Juan se había olvidado de algo que tenía que hacer esa noche, entre todo lo que había pasado en un sólo día. En verdad. Tomo un paraguas, afuera la lluvia caía implacable. Pero, en el momento justo que estaba por dejar la casa alguien lo detuvo.

—Desde hacía rato que quería preguntarte algo —dijo Hitsugaya, se mostraba con gran seriedad.

—Será en otro momento, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

—Viste a ese Hollow —le dijo el peliblanco—, para que eso sea posible, quiere decir que…

—Un reiatsu grande, no lo creo.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió aún más con esto.

—¿Cómo puedes conocer ese término? —preguntó el Shinigami.

—Te sorprendería lo que se —el rostro de Juan se ensombreció, no le agradaba el hecho de tener que explicar todos los hechos que ya había explicado a los mugiwara, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar—. Ya abra tiempo para explicar todo —agregó Juan saliendo hacia la calle.

La lluvia era más fuerte de lo que Juan había pensado. Tenía que llegar a casa de Martha, tenía un mal presentimiento, ella había era su amiga desde la primaria. Pero esa sensación que había sentido en el momento justo que murió Luís, había regresado.

Tenía que cruzar por el parque, que esa noche estaba especialmente, oscuro y solitario, era de esperarse, con la tormenta ninguno de los niños del vecindario había salido esa noche. El viento soplo frío, a pesar de que el verano estaba por llegar, algo realmente inusual. Se respiraba algo siniestro, el ulular de una sirena distrajo a Juan un momento. En verdad era una noche extraña.

A lo lejos se escuchó un disparo, lo cual hizo que Juan se pusiera en una especie de estado de alerta. Jamás había sentido así el parque. Solitario, frío y desolado.

Entonces vio la figura alta y erguida. Se acercó lo más rápida, pero sigilosamente, posible. Una figura alta que se mueve en la noche como si esta fuera su reino, cuyo con contorno deja ver sus ropas rojas, su sombrero deja caer una sombra sobre sus rostro, del cual sobresale el brillo de unos anteojos. El ser que añora la oscuridad tanto como la sangre, Alucard, el rey de la no-vida.

—Denn die Todten reiten schnell —escuchó murmurar a Martha, quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

En el momento preciso en el que Juan llegó al lugar donde estaba Martha, Alucard ya se alejaba hacia los árboles cercanos.

—Deberían irse ahora, hay muchos Ghouls vagando por los alrededores —les dejo el no muerto con su clásico tono burlón.

La noche quedo vacía, la sangre manaba de la mano de Martha, quien sostenía su mano. La luz temblorosa de una lámpara de alumbrado público descompuesta, bañaba el lugar donde Martha continuaba tendida sollozando mientras sostenía el trozo restante de la fotografía de Luís contra su pecho.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Juan cargo a Martha, tenía que llevarla a su casa, Chopper y Orihime, estaban ahí y, alguno de los dos, podría curarla.

—Se llevó la carta de Luís —dijo Martha con mucho sentimiento.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Alucard? —preguntó Juan, sintiéndose horrible, pues por causa de su deseo, sus amigos estaban sufriendo.

_Las consecuencias caerán sobre usted._

El camino de oscuridad que se extendía frente a sus pasos. La vida en el mundo real, había dado un giro inesperado. Las cosas no hacían más que comenzar, mientras las nubes tormentosas se acumulaban sobre la ciudad indefensa. Muchas vidas se han perdido. Criminales ejecutados por un humano que se cree dios. Víctimas de los Yami no Game cubiertos por la oscuridad. Indigentes devorados por los Ghouls que se mueven libres bajo el manto de la noche.

.-.-.-.

—Megu-chan… —sollozaba la muñeca, su médium se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada. Era tan inútil, una muñeca inservible que no era capaz de hacer algo por la única persona, aparte de su padre, a la que quería en el mundo. La única capaz de comprender sus sentimientos.

El corazón de esa niña era muy débil, la muerte estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado. Suigintou, la muñeca más fría y despreciable de las siete Rozen Maiden, se sentía ahora inútil. No era ni siquiera capaz de salvar a esa niña que se había convertido, sin que se diera cuenta, en alguien muy importante en su vida.

—Shinku —dijo la muñeca levantándose.

Su médium estaba tendida en una vieja caja de cartón y ahora la lluvia no hacía más que agravar las cosas. La niña se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos, se agitaba de un lado a otro en un sueño intranquilo, mientras el músculo cardiaco estaba a punto de ceder. Las cosas estaban muy mal y no parecía que fueran a mejorar en lo más mínimo.

Suigintou sentía que no podría soportar más esto. Se encontraba en un punto más allá de la desesperación. La agonía que se dibujaba en el rostro de Megu era demasiado para ella.

—Megu-chan, no te preocupes, encontrare ayuda —dijo Suigintou, alzo el vuelo, tenía que ir a donde estaba Shinku, si la encontraba podría conseguir ayuda. Su médium podría llamar a alguien que fuera ayudar a Megu-chan.

La noche se vuelve cada vez más oscura.

El destino incierto juega con sus corazones. La vida es un laberinto oscuro del que todos quieren escapar. Mientras las cosas siniestras se acercan cada vez más, alejándonos de la luz que sabemos hay al final de todo túnel oscuro.

En ese momento las muertes se reanudaron, pero había algo distinto, en algunos países, sus dirigentes morían. El caos comenzaba surgir.

—En el caos de este mundo, obtendré todo lo que quiera, obligare al cielo a reconocer mi existencia. Obtendré mi libertad.

—Los demonios son muy interesantes —decía el Shinigami mientras comía una manzana.

* * *

[1]Nota del A: La palabra nakama en japonés es una forma común de decir compañero, sin embargo, en el fandom de One Piece, esta palabra tiene un significado más profundo; Naruto está familiarizado más con el concepto real de la palabra, por lo que para él no es mucha cosa sólo pedirle que sea su nakama.


	9. Ser de osuridad

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**9**

**Ser de oscuridad**

**...**

"No tienes idea de lo que se siente estar solo."

**Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto**

**...**

Hace mucho tiempo que en la oscuridad se encontraba el ser que aspiraba a dominar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Siniestro, vengativo y demente. Tomaba forma en las sombras. Viendo hacia todas las dimensiones existentes. Añorando moverse en la luz como todos ellos lo hacían. Compartiendo y siendo participe, sin que ellos lo supieran, de sus logros y aspiraciones.

Pero él no podía estar con ellos, él no tenía amigos. Una conciencia que había despertado en ese lugar, sin saber verdaderamente de dónde provenía. Al principio, admirando las hazañas de aquellos a quien veía y en con los cuales vio y sintió una unión. Pero, cuando sus manos se estiraban queriendo tocarlos la oscuridad lo jalaba hacia su interior. Y lentamente, el corazón de aquel ser se volvió frío y rencoroso.

¿Para qué le habían permitido ver el interior del paraíso, si luego habían cerrado las puertas en su cara? ¡Ah! La agonía que oprimía su corazón.

La oscuridad de su interior siguió creciendo. Y con ella sus fuerzas se agotaron cada vez más, sin sentir el más mínimo ápice de la calidez con la que en un principio observaba los miles de mundos que ante él se presentaban. Y su vida transcurrió de aquel modo, mientras su odio iba en aumento, la oscuridad le proporcionaba las fuerzas suficientes para algún día liberarse de las ataduras que ahí lo atrapaban.

_Shotaru, es mi nombre y yo soy la oscuridad._

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo sabía, pudieron haber sido días, meses, años, incluso siglos. Era difícil mantener un conteo del tiempo en ese lugar. Vagando siempre por los siniestros túneles de las realidades. Ni siquiera tenía un aspecto físico, pero con el poder que su odio le había dado, fue capaz de formarse uno. Un aspecto humano.

¿Para qué molestarse? Se preguntó muchas veces, pero entonces, mientras vagaba por los lugares que había recorrido una y otra vez sin descanso, entre ventanas cerradas que mostraban lo que ocurría en otros mundos, a los cuales nunca se le permitió ser más que un espectador más, encontró a una mujer. De tez blanca, con una larga melena negra y un vestido del mismo color. Sentada en una enorme butaca, de color oscuro y con bordes dorados. Fumaba un cigarro.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shotaru, sorprendiéndose así mismo, después de tanto tiempo solo, como era posible que pudiera expresarse con una voz tan clara.

—Interesante forma de recibir a la primera persona que te visita en tú confinamiento.

—Calla, no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó la mujer soltando una bocanada de humo.

—Eso no tiene importancia —respondió Shotaru.

—Y si te digo que tiene más significado del que puedas pensar. Vamos, yo he venido a este lugar a darte una oportunidad de ser libre. No me dirás que eso no tiene la menor importancia.

—¿Por qué habría de creer que lo que me dices es verdad? —preguntó Shotaru con despreció y desconfianza.

—Tú mundo es muy limitado, no recuerdas quien eres ni de dónde eres. Vives confinado al sitio donde tú Otro Yo te encerró, en lo más profundo de su mente. Después de todo esto, vengo a este lugar con la única intención de liberarte, y esta es la manera en la que me lo agradeces.

Al no recibir respuesta la mujer continúo.

—En este mundo, no existen las coincidencias, sólo hay lo inevitable. Inevitable era que aquel del que fuiste una parte importante, es sus primeros años de vida, te abandonara al encontrar amigos y personas que lo comprendía y ayudaban. Así como era inevitable, que este confinamiento lentamente te fortaleciera, haciendo fuertes las partes negativas de tu existencia. Cierto, que al irse acumulando el odio de tú interior, fuiste olvidando tú pasado.

"Digamos que eres la sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez. Un ser lleno de oscuridad que ahora es independiente de aquel que lo formo. Has definido tu propia fuerza y personalidad.

"He hecho un trato con aquel que te creo. Y sé que al ser ambos uno sólo, aunque inconscientemente, pues así como tú olvidaste a aquel que te creo, él te ha olvidado a ti. Sin embargo, el lazo que los une, jamás será roto. Tú eres él, y él es tú.

"Entonces, te pregunto. ¿Deseas que el trato de tu Otro Yo, sea el móvil por el cual seas finalmente libre?

—Sí, dame la libertad que tanto anhelo —respondió Shotaru, sin pensarlo siquiera. Deseaba, ser libre de aquel tormento. Y sobre todo quería ocupar el lugar que le correspondía. Y si todo lo que ella había dicho, su lugar era ocupado por su Otro Yo. Quien disfrutaba de todo lo que a él se le había negado. Amistad, libertad, una vida.

.-.-.-.

Cuando Shotaru despertó, estaba tirado en medio de una calle oscura y solitaria. La lluvia caía con fuerza. En algún lugar, cercano, paso un coche, y la luz ilumino vagamente el sitio donde Shotaru se encontraba.

Iba vestido con todo de negro, con el cabello negro largo, su tez era de un blanco fantasmal. Era libre. Estaba en el mundo físico, todas las ataduras había desaparecido. No era más un ser sin forma que vagaba por un sitió sin compañía y condenado a ver a otros que vivían plácidamente en sus propios mundos.

Camino por la calle, sintiendo la brisa, y la lluvia. Sin saber porque, le parecía que conocía a perfección el mundo por el que ahora se desplazaba. La sensación que el viento producía sobre su blanca piel, era algo que para él no era desconvida en lo absoluto. Se sentía como un niño, que tras haber pasado una larga temporada en cama enfermo, finalmente tenía la fuerza para salir y jugar afuera como si nunca hubiera estado convaleciente. Sin duda, todo lo que hacía ahora, en otro tiempo ya lo había hecho. Al pasar cerca de un parque, observo con gusto unos viejos columpios.

Su mente traía gratos y cálidos recuerdos de una época en la que estuvo en ese mismo lugar, con alguien que era sumamente importante para él. Pero, ¿Por qué todo esto le resultaba tan nostálgico? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de llorar, cada vez que contemplaba esos lugares, que habían estado sepultados en su mente por mucho tiempo?

La vida en libertad era un deleite para sus sentidos. Cada cosa a su alrededor le hacía volverse y deseaba quedarse viendo cada detalle que, en el sitio donde estuvo confinado por una decena de años, no era más que un recuerdo que se había ido apagando con cada minuto que permanecía en ese lugar.

Escuchó con atención el ruido sordo que las llantas de los automóviles hacían al pasar sobre el pavimento mojado de las avenidas y calles. Se quedó maravillado por el sonido del viento al agitar las hojas de los árboles. Y miró con felicidad a las personas que caminaban por las aceras camino a casa, eran cerca de las once, y aunque eran pocas las personas que aún andaban fuera de casa en esos momentos, para él eso no importaba. No estaba sólo, había otras personas en el mundo además de él.

Pero, su rostro se llenó de rabia cuando sus ojos se toparon con un cartel de la próxima convención de comics que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad en unos cuantos días. No lo soportaba, había sido condenado a ver esas cosas por mucho tiempo, y a hora que era libre aún le perseguirían. Sintió hervir la sangre en su interior.

Puso su mano sobre el cartel, y observo cómo este era consumido por la oscuridad. Sus poderes también se habían materializado.

—Venganza —se dijo así mismo—, sumiré este mundo en la oscuridad, haré que cada ser en este planeta experimente la soledad y el rencor que he padecido todo este tiempo. Yo soy la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ahí, Juan corría por la calle cargando a Martha. Las calles parecían alargarse mientras él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en ayudar a su amiga. La noche se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en un infierno. El peso que sus hombros cargaban, al sentirse culpable, iban consumiendo su espíritu. Todo era su culpa, si sus impulsos y curiosidad no lo hubieran dominado, esa noche sería como cualquiera otra. Pero, en vez de conversar con sus amigos a través del Messenger, o ver una película, corría por las calles levando a su malherida amiga.

Entro en la casa, sin hacer ruido, subió las escaleras como pudo, Luffy vio a Martha, e inmediatamente supo que algo terrible había pasado, su herida sangraba mucho y había manchado la ropa de Juan.

—Un médico, un médico —gritó el renito al ver a la herida.

—Tú eres el doctor —le respondió Usopp.

—Ah es verdad —dijo yendo inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Juan, a donde la había llevado este último para recostarla en la cama.

Usopp no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo rumbo al barco en busca del maletín de Chopper.

—Mejor llamo a Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto bajando las escaleras tras Usopp.

Mientras tato, Juan le paso a Chopper una bolsa de algodón y una botella de alcohol etílico, que sus padres siempre guardaban en su habitación. El renito las usaba para limpiar la herida de Martha, quien tenía la vista perdida, fija en el techo.

.-.-.-.

El pirata quedó inmóvil, sus fuerzas estaban siendo absorbidas por ese chico. Su poder, disminuía cada segundo que transcurría. Había sido derrotado con tal facilidad, que se sintió humillado. Sólo el mugiwara había conseguido vencerlo antes, y eso lo había hecho con mucho trabajo, pero este chico lo había hecho en un segundo.

—Capitán Kuro —decían sus nakamas, viendo con horror la gran hazaña de ese chico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shotaru. Tomo uno de los guantes de Kuro y lo coloco en su propia mano. Arrojó el cuerpo inerte del pirata como si fuera un paquete de paja.

—No se preocupen —dijo mirando al resto de los piratas—, ustedes están a punto de hacerle compañía en el infierno —preparo el guante que recién había robado a Kuro—. ¡Shakushi!

Uno a tras otro fueron cayendo muertos los piratas de Kuroneko.

—Eiichiro Oda no los matará, pero yo no soy él —dijo Shotaru, mientras se quitaba el guante y lo arrojaba sobre el cadáver de su dueño anterior—, lo único que saque útil de absorber tus habilidades fue tú velocidad, eras una basura.


	10. Alquimista y contratista

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**10**

**Alquimista y contratista**

**...**

"¿¡A quién le dices enano!?"

**Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

La calle estaba totalmente en silencio, las personas dormían apaciblemente en sus camas. Dos solitarias personas se movían por la calle. Se veían muy cansados, habían vagado por la ciudad todo el día. Era realmente aburrido, después de todo habían logrado comprobar que seguían del otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando habían revisado los diarios la fecha no coincidía, era imposible que estuvieran casi setenta años en el futuro.

—Hermano, estoy cansado, porque no buscamos un sitio donde pasar la noche —sugirió el menor de los Elric, mientras reprimía un bostezo.

—No tenemos dinero, además, primero deberíamos conseguir algo de comida.

—Si pudiéramos usar alquimia todo sería más sencillo —dijo Alphonse con un deje de tristeza.

—Bueno, no hay que quejarse, ya que todo esto ha ocurrido por un intercambio equivalente.

Los dos continuaron caminando, cuando vieron a lo lejos la silueta de una persona que parecía cargar a alguien. Se dirigieron a donde estaba y se encontraron con un rastro de sangre que se disolvía lentamente en el agua de la lluvia.

—Esto es malo —Edward se veía preocupado.

—Ustedes también se han dado cuenta —se escuchó una voz tras de ellos.

Los hermanos se volvieron para encontrarse con una rubia, la cual traía un traje de monja. Junto a ella se encontraba un chico que se veía como de unos doce años, traía una enorme maleta en la espalda, usaba el cabello largo con una trenza, y tenía unas orejas similares a las de los duendes de los cuantos infantiles. Vestía de rojo locuaz lo hacía muy similar a la forma en la que se vestían los hermanos cuando estaban en su mundo.

—¿Ustedes son? —preguntó Ed viendo a la rubia.

—Mi nombre es Rosette Christopher, y mi compañero es Chrno —respondió la rubia.

—Soy Alphonse Elric y él es mi hermano Edward —los presentó el menor de los hermanos.

—Nosotros venimos siguiendo a esos chicos desde hace varias calles, parece que algo ataco a esa chica en un parque cercano —dijo Chrno con preocupación.

—Deben de vivir cerca de esta zona —dijo Rosette mirando a su alrededor—, vaya todo este día ha sido horrible —dijo la chica estirándose.

Recordó lo raro que se le había hecho despertar de pronto, ella debería de estar muerta, el reloj de la vida había llegado al doce nuevamente. Entonces, ¿Por qué había despertado de pronto en ese lugar? Aunque debía admitir que le agradaba poder estar más tiempo con Chrno.

—Vaya, al menos deberíamos buscar un lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia —sugirió Edward.

Caminaron hacia la dirección por la que había ido el choco de hacia unos momentos. La calle en esa parte era más iluminada que el resto de la ciudad, por lo que dedujeron que algunas calles debían de haberse quedado sin energía eléctrica a causa de la tormenta.

Continuaron su camino por esa calle. Sólo una casa de todo el lugar tenía las luces prendidas. Se escuchaba un gran alboroto dentro. Sólo había dos posibilidades, o era una fiesta, o algo había ocurrido. Por lo que se veía era lo segundo.

—Supongo que ese chico se dirigía hacia ese lugar —dijo Chrno.

—Sí, y por lo que se ve esa chica estaba realmente herida —agrego Ed, mientras volvía su rostro hacia el cielo—, vaya, la lluvia está peor que hace un momento.

—Es cierto —Rosette no pudo contener un escalofrío, el viento soplaba algo frío.

Ed se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto tocar cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

—Hermano, no podemos llegar simplemente así, además ya es muy tarde —le reclamo el menor.

—Pero, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? Nos quedamos afuera a que la lluvia nos mate de un resfriado —se quejó el mayor.

—Ese es un buen punto, además no creo que se nieguen a darle hospitalidad a una chica hermosa como yo —dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo.

—¡Rosette! —se quejó el demonio, pero ya era tarde su compañera ya estaba tocando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó Luffy.

—Eh ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó como si nada.

—Pues me preguntaba si nos permitían a unos amigos y a mi pasar aquí la noche.

—Lo siento la casa está muy llena —respondió el mugiwara. En ese momento una patada lo arrojo contra el piso.

—Idiota, eso no se le responde a una señorita —dijo el cocinero enojado—. Por supuesto que puede pasar —dijo Sanji con los ojos de corazón.

—Pero, Sanji —se quejó el chico.

—Cállate o no tendrás más carne por una semana —amenazo el rubio.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

En esos momentos Chopper bajo las escaleras, se veía muy preocupado.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Sanji, ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado con la amiga de Juan y quería saber cómo estaba, y como no si era una chica.

—Muy mal —respondió el renito con preocupación—, Sakura-chan me ayudo a sanar su herida, sin embargó, sufrió un shock nervioso muy fuerte.

—Ah un mapache —gritó Rosette al ver al extraño animal.

—¡Soy un reno! —gritó el susodicho muy molesto.

—Bueno iré preparar un poco de comida. Además la señorita debe estar hambrienta —dijo dirigiéndose a Rosette.

Mientras Sanji se encargaba de eso. Los recién llegados conocieron a algunos de los que estaba allí.

—Cada vez somos más —dijo Nami—, debemos ver la manera en la que nos dividiremos para dormir, por nosotros no hay problema, podremos dormir en el barco, pero y los demás.

—Pues, arriba hay tres piezas con cama, aunque en uno esta Martha-san, por lo que nos quedan dos —dijo Robin—, Orihime y Rukia pueden dormir en uno, y en el otro Rosette y Sakura.

—Creo que eso está bien —convinieron todos.

—En cuanto a los chicos, supongo que dormirán en mantas, claro a los que no les toque en un sofá.

—Bien sólo hay dos sofás, el de la sala y el que está arriba en el cuarto de la computadora, lo que quiere decir que tendremos que ver quiénes serán los que se quedaran con ellos —dijo Ichigo al tiempo que tronaba los nudillos.

—Kurosaki, ¿no puedes arreglarlo civilizadamente? —se quejó Ishida. Pero en ese momento, Ichigo, Naruto y Edward estaba viéndose entre ellos con rayitos.

—Hermano —decía Alphonse, mientras detenía a Ed.

—Deja de hacer estupideces —gritó Sakura al tiempo que golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

Después de algunas discusiones sin sentido las cosas quedaron así: sala, en el sofá Ishida, en mantas Sado, Ichigo, Edward, Alphonse y Naruto; arriba, en el Sofá Kakashi, en mantas Sai, Hitsugaya, Chrno y Yamato.

Sanji sirvió comida para Rosette, Ed, Al y Chrno. Mientras comían, Usopp mantuvo ocupado a Luffy para que no les robara la comida. Mientras todo esto sucedía. Brook tocaba el violín. Franky había recibido unos cuantos golpes, cada vez que hacia sus poses, y, sobre todo, era llamado pervertido.

—Vaya, y eso que hoy ando Súper —dijo haciendo otra vez su pose. Esta vez recibía un golpe de Sakura que le dolió horriblemente—. ¿De dónde rayos saca esas fuerzas? —se quejó el Cyborg.

—No subestimes a Sakura-chan, ya que ella entreno con la vieja Tsunade, ambas son unos monstruos —le advirtió Naruto.

—¿Qué dijiste Naruto? —dijo Sakura, mientras un aura negra se formaba a su alrededor. Naruto tragó saliva y se preparó para la paliza, la cual llego rápida y dolorosamente.

—Es igual que Nami —murmuraron Luffy y Usopp.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? —dijo la navegante colocándose detrás de ellos.

—¡Es la bruja del dinero! —gritaron los dos al tiempo que salían corriendo hacia la playa, pero, al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, Sanji apareció dándoles unas patadas.

—¿Malditos idiotas, creen que no oí lo que le han dicho a Nami-san?

—Que escándalo —se quejó Rosette—, uno no puede disfrutar los alimentos con tanto alboroto.

—Pero si son igual que tú —le dijo Chrno.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo la rubia mostrando el puño.

—No te enojes que te va a hacer daño el huevo —respondió el demonio con nerviosismo.

En ese momento en la playa, Shinku se encontraba observando la luna, en ese lugar no llovía. En ese momento, Suigintou llegó a donde ella estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Suigintou? —preguntó la muñeca con frialdad.

—Shinku, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda, Megu-chan… —la muñeca no continuó lo que decía, pues, en ese momento las lágrimas, y el llanto le impidieron seguir hablando.

—No me digas que el corazón de Megu.

En ese momento Chopper se encontraba afuera y no pudo evitar escuchar oír lo que las muñecas decían. Así que había una niña muy enferma del corazón afuera con esa lluvia. Como doctor tenía el deber de ir. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia donde ellas estaban y les exigió que lo llevaran a donde estaba Megu.


	11. La decisión de Suigintou

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**11**

**La decisión de Suigintou**

**...**

"La muerte es una fruta dulce que se degusta sólo una vez en la vida… y siempre me está invitando a darle un bocado."

**Megu, Rozen Maiden**

**...**

Chopper observo el estado de Megu, efectivamente el corazón de la niña estaba en un estado horrible. Tenía temperatura y su cuerpo era recorrido por terribles espasmos de dolor. Utilizando un N-field llevaron a Megu a la enfermería del Thousand Sunny. Las cosas estaban realmente mal, no había forma de salvar a Megu, la única cosa que podía hacer por el momento era tratar de aliviar su dolor con sedantes.

Se sentía tan inútil; pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aunque su sueño era ser un médico capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, sabía que estaba muy lejos de esa meta. Pero no le importaba, conseguiría todo el tiempo necesario, y no permitiría que su paciente muriera tan sencillamente, lucharía hasta el final.

Cuando los otros volvieron al Sunny, encontraron a Shinku y a Suigintou esperando fuera de la enfermería.

—Oí, Shinku, ¿Sabes dónde está Chopper? —preguntó Luffy.

—En estos momentos está atendiendo a un paciente —respondió la muñeca fijando su mirada en la puerta. Su hermana mayor, quien siempre se había mostrado fría y rencorosa, era capaz de sentir tal compasión por otra persona. Desde aquella vez en que se habían conocido, la Suigintou amable dejo de existir. Shinku la había destruido.

—Para ti sólo soy un escalón más que debes subir —había dicho su hermana, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia, y a ella le había dolido más escuchar aquello.

—¡Te equivocas! Yo sólo quería que tuvieras una vida feliz como la muñeca de Sara —había respondido Shinku, ojala no hubiera dicho eso.

—No me reconociste como una Rozen Maiden —explotó Suigintou.

Shinku cerro lo ojos, era demasiado doloroso recordar aquello.

—Basura… sólo eres una basura inconclusa —con cuanta amargura y coraje había pronunciado esas palabras tan hirientes contra su propia hermana.

"¡Ah! Suigintou, me merezco todo lo que me has hecho", pensó Shinku. "De cierta manera, aquella ocasión en que me arrancaste el brazo en aquella pelea dentro de sueño de Jun, sentí que ahora estábamos iguales. Si Jun no hubiera reparado mi brazo, ahora yo también sería basura. No, pensándolo bien, sería basura sólo yo. Tú jamás has sido basura, sólo eres una hermana mayor incomprendida".

Suigintou no hacia el menor movimiento. Mantenía su mirada perdida fija en las estrella, mirar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, sabiendo que dentro su médium estaba muriendo, no hacía más que hacerla sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Aunque sabía que lo que Megu quería era morir, no podía soportar esa idea. Megu era la única persona en el mundo que se alegraba de verla, siempre tenía algo que decir, aunque fuera realmente triste. Si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención y apreciado su compañía, en vez de estar ocupada en el Alice Game y en su venganza personal contra Shinku.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más triste se sentía. Durante el combate con Barasuishou, en el jardín de las rosas, había gastado la energía de Megu hasta casi matarla, pero, en el momento que se dio cuenta de ello, perdió los deseos de continuar.

Chopper salió de la habitación con un rostro lleno de tristeza. Era tan duro, pero nada más podía hacer. Las esperanzas de supervivencia eran casi del 1%, quizá menos.

—No hay nada que hacer su corazón está muy dañado —dijo Chopper sintiendo como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Megu-chan —sollozo Suigintou.

Era la primera vez que Shinku la veía llorar.

—Puedes salvarla con las rosas místicas —había dicho Barasuishou en una ocasión.

Suigintou se apresuró a entrar en la habitación. Shinku la siguió temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Shinku, ¿crees que si le entrego mi rosa mística a un humano, padre se molestaría? —preguntó la muñeca, mientras observaba como Megu respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto? —dijo Shinku con un remarcado tono de tristeza.

—Probablemente… —un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras por unos segundos—, probablemente, si yo le entrego mi Rosa Mística se salvé…

—Suigintou —dijo Shinku.

—Padre, perdóname —dijo la muñeca mientras se acercaba a su médium. Colocó su pequeña mano sobre el anillo de rosa que marcaba el pacto existente entre ella y Megu, el cual despidió un brillo rojizo, que alivio en parte el dolor de la niña. Luego coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que una especie de cristal rojizo y brillante saliera.

—¡Suigintou! —exclamo Shinku.

La muñeca acerco el cristal hacia el corazón de Megu, mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente.

—¡Suigintou! —gritó Shinku.

El cristal entró en el pecho de Megu, la muñeca sonrió al ver que la mueca de dolor de Megu desaparecía. Luego miró a Shinku.

—Perdóname, hermanita —dijo, sintiendo que por fin estaba en paz consigo misma.

—¡Suigintou! —Gritó Shinku elevando su voz cada vez más— ¡Suigintou! ¡SUIGINTOU!

Cuando los piratas entraron en la habitación, encontraron a Shinku sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Suigintou. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas mojando su vestido y el de su hermana.

Chopper, corrió hacia Megu, la reviso son poder creerlo. ¡El corazón de Megu estaba completamente restaurado y sano! ¡Sencillamente era un milagro!

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Nami a Shinku.

—¡Suigintou… mi hermana mayor… ella… dio su vida para curar a Megu-chan! ¡Suigintou, está muerta! —Gritó desgarradoramente la muñeca.

_Las muñecas no mueren, sólo se duermen, para soñar eternamente con los recuerdos de vivencias pasadas, sumiéndose cada vez más en ellos, hasta que alguien les de cuerda nuevamente._


	12. El Encuentro con Shotaru

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**12**

**El Encuentro con Shotaru**

**...**

Jiraiya: "Incluso puedo notar que ese odio se está expandiendo."

Naruto: "… ¿Odio?"

Jiraiya: "Quiero intentar hacer algo al respecto, pero no sé qué hacer. Pero creo que… ¡Llegara el día en que todos se lleven bien!"

**Naruto**

**...**

Después de un largo rato, sin hacer movimiento alguno, Shinku volvió su mirada al reloj del pasillo. La casa estaba en silenció. Todas las personas en la casa dormían. Incluso Juan había sucumbido al sueño, y descansaba en una manta, cerca de la butaca que estaba en el segundo piso.

Para suerte de todos, cuando Shinku volvió ya todos dormían, la mayoría no la había visto, y se llevarían un susto al ver a la muñeca caminar, por suerte Rosette no había visto a Brook tampoco, ya que el músico se había retirado al barco minutos antes de que ella llegara.

La maleta de Shinku permanecía frente a la pequeña silla que ocupaba, eran las dos de la mañana y la muñeca no tenía el menor deseo de dormir. Juan se había preocupado una hora antes cuando bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Usopp ya le había contado lo que había sucedido, por lo que no dijo nada. Era preferible así, además el hecho de que no estuviera durmiendo era aún más preocupante, ella acostumbraba decir que la noche era para dormir. Una muñeca que siempre se acostaba a dormir dentro de su maleta a más tardar las nueve de la noche. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no tenía la menor intención de descansar.

Tenía su mente fija en las palabras finales de Suigintou.

_Perdóname, hermanita._

Suigintou, jamás había dicho esa palabra de aquella manera, con cariño, siempre que lo decía era con un tono de despreció: _Eres una hermanita muy estúpida_.

—_¡¿Que esperabas?! ¡Que tomara el té con galletas! ¡Quieres que juegue a la casita junto con mi aburrida médium! ¿De verdad esperabas eso de mí? ¡En ningún momento he dejado de odiarte! ¡Recuerda, yo soy Suigintou, y soy la que te convertirá en basura!_

Aun le dolía recordar aquellas palabras llenas de amargura que su hermana mayor le había dicho.

—_Shinku… nuestro padre me dijo… que tenía el derecho a convertirme en Alice… aun con este cuerpo… así que… así que… perdóname… Megu-chan…_

Shinku despertó, se había quedado dormida, sentada en la silla. Su rostro estaba mojado, había estado soñando por su hermana y todo lo que le había dicho en aquel jardín de rosas, donde Barasuishou y el aprendiz de Rozen, el aprendiz de su padre, las había engañado y vencido una vez. Todas habían perdido sus Rosas Místicas contra la Rozen Maiden falsa. Y padre les había dado otra oportunidad, salvo a Soiseiseki y Hinaichigo.

—Jun, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí —dijo la muñeca, y lentamente se puso de pie para volver a su maleta.

.-.-.-.

Era una mañana especialmente brillante y calurosa, a diferencia de la noche fría y tormentosa anterior. Muy temprano es mañana de domingo, Sanji se había levantado, y había ido a despertar a Juan. Quería que le indicara el camino al mercado más cercano, necesitarían mucha comida para ese día.

Tras de él salieron el resto de los piratas, que habían sido despertados por Nami. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper tenían intenciones de ir a recorrer la ciudad.

—Les doy dos opciones —les dijo Juan deteniéndolos—, vienen pero no se alejan de nosotros, o se quedan aquí.

—Eso no es justo —rezongó Luffy.

—La ciudad es más grande de lo que creen, ustedes serán como un par de Zoros en ella.

—Oye —se escuchó la voz molesta del chico de cabello verde tras de ellos.

Nami miraba con tristeza, el lugar donde anteriormente estaban los tesoros que habían conseguido en Thriller Bark.

—Cambiaron todos nuestros tesoros por dinero de este mundo —decía la navegante con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Si encuentro a esa tal Yuko la enviare al hospital.

—Seguro es la cantidad correcta, ella siempre hace uso del intercambio equivalente —le dijo Juan tratando de consolarla.

—¿Tú sabes sobre el intercambio equivalente? —preguntó Edward quien se acababa de levantar y salía de la sala.

—Sí, siempre se debe pagar un valor equivalente a lo que se quiere obtener —respondió Juan sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

—Vamos ya quiero salir —decía Luffy con desespero.

—Bien entonces yo también voy, ya que hoy ando Súper —dijo Franky saliendo de la cocina.

—Primero ponte pantalones, pervertido —le dijo Nami con las manos en la cabeza, y un gesto de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto por los malditos pantalones? —decía el Cyborg a regañadientes.

—¡Yohohoho! Otra mañana divertida con mi nueva tripulación —decía el esqueleto que había observado todo desde la silla donde la noche anterior había estado Shinku.

En ese momento Rosette bajaba las escaleras, y al ver a Brook puso cara de susto.

—¡Un demonio! —Dijo llevando su mano por impulso al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su arma—. Rayos lo olvide estoy desarmada.

Brook estaba en la esquina con un aura negra sobre su cabeza.

—Esas palabras me duelen, señorita, pero me pondré feliz si me deja ver debajo de su falda —dijo el esqueleto cambiando de actitud rápidamente.

—Maldito pervertido, deja de molestar a Rosette-san —le dijo Sanji al tiempo que le daba una patada.

—Eso dejara marca —dijo el esqueleto—, aunque yo no tengo piel. ¡Yohohoho, Skull Yoke!

—Mejor nos apresuramos —dijo Juan—, además aún tenemos que ver cómo sigue Martha —esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Si —asintió Sanji y camino hacia la puerta.

Usopp y Luffy lo siguieron con una gran sonrisa, por fin podrían ver la ciudad. Los piratas salieron, de la casa acompañados de Juan. Esa calle no representaba nada nuevo para ellos, ya la habían visto antes, era lo que seguía de ella lo que deseaban ver. Esa mañana de árboles verdes, gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior, no había muchas personas en la calle, aún era muy pronto para que saliera, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Probablemente aun dormían, o estaban en la iglesia.

Brook iba con una capucha, quería evitar que las personas salieran corriendo al ver su rostro de calavera y comprobar que no era una máscara. Franky, por su parte, no dejaba de rascarse las piernas.

—Malditos pantalones, como pueden vivir con estas cosas —se quejaba.

—Aguántate, ¿quieres que las personas te vean como un pervertido? —le espetó Nami.

Robin rió ante el comentario.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se sorprendían con todo. Sanji simplemente seguía a Juan, mientras que Zoro trataba de no perderse, pero varias veces había dado vuelta en calles equivocadas, por lo los demás tenían que volver a buscarle.

—Deberías de volver a la casa, ¿Qué pasaría si en una de estas no te encontramos? —le dijo Juan.

—Deja de molestar, suficiente tengo con que me obligaras a dejar mis katanas —se quejó el espadachín.

—Ya te dije que son ilegales —le respondió Juan.

—Y eso que, somos piratas —respondió Zoro, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la calle opuesta a la que había tomado el resto.

—¡Ese no es el camino! —le gritó Juan.

Zoro se volvió y corrió rápidamente a donde estaban los otros, haciendo que Robin soltara una risita discreta.

Cerca de ese lugar se veían los puestos del mercado, las personas iban y venían cargando bolsas de verdura y otras cosas. Luffy miraba todo con los ojos brillosos, un puesto de juegos de video, otro donde vendían comida, este último fue el que más le atrajo. Chopper veía un puesto donde una anciana vendía hierbas medicinales. Robin y Nami observaban uno de ropa. Sanji escogía unas cuantas verduras en otro puesto.

—¿Dónde está Zoro? —preguntó Juan al no mirarlo en las cercanías.

—Mierda, ya se perdió de nuevo —dijo Franky con molestia.

—Con la gran cantidad de personas que andan por aquí no me extraña —agregó el esqueleto mirando hacia todos lados buscándolo.

—Deberíamos ir por él —dijo Juan caminado hacia el pasillo principal del mercado. Franky, Brook y Usopp comenzaron la búsqueda también. Acordado encontrarse nuevamente en ese lugar, se dividieron para ir por distintos pasillos.

El mercado era un edificio enorme lleno de bodegas puestos y locales de todo tipo. Buscar a Zoro sería muy difícil, sobre todo porque en tanta gente podían perderlo de vista con facilidad, aun con su pelo verde.

Juan caminaba por un pasillo que nunca antes había visto, y eso que llevaba toda la vida comprando en ese lugar. Creía que ya conocía todo el sitio, pero ese pasillo jamás lo había visto en su vida.

Camino cauteloso por el lugar sin saber que podía encontrar, con tantas cosas que habían pasado últimamente tenía que esperarse cualquier cosa. El pasillo por el que caminaba era más oscuro que el resto, y no había una sola persona en él. Locales cerrados tras locales cerrados, además de una atmósfera muy pesada, que invitaba a tumbarse y quedarse dormido. De vez en cuando, llegaban los sonidos de la calle, pero sólo como murmullos apagados.

—Sólo falta que cuando salga me encuentre en Silent Hill —se dijo Juan sarcásticamente.

—No te gusta el escenario que he creado para este momento —escuchó tras de sí—, es una lástima, y yo que lo hice pensando en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, Juan volviéndose, sólo para encontrarse con sí mismo, pero a la dark.

—Oh, por favor, no me vengas con esas de que no lo sabes —respondió Shotaru, con el rostro contraído por la ira, sin embargo, se contuvo y adopto una postura más sería.

—¿Por qué…? —trato de preguntar Juan pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

—Yo soy, algo así, como tú lado oscuro —respondió Shotaru, al tiempo que se movía con rapidez hacia el lado de Juan y concluía susurrando—: soy la oscuridad que te acompaño toda tu niñez, hasta que me encerraste en tu mente cuando apartaste la soledad de tú vida y comenzaste a tener amigos. Pero, gracias a tú poder, quede en libertad.

—¿Mi poder? —Juan no podía, ni quería, comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—El poder de romper la línea de la realidad y la fantasía. Es así como lo haces, el que todos ellos estén aquí es tú culpa. Si no tuvieras ese poder, Martha estaría bien, tus padres no hubieran desaparecido, y tus amigos no te odiarían, por hacer realidad la pesadilla que significa la existencia de Kira —Shotaru decía cada palabra con el tono adecuado para destruir la cordura de Juan, escogiendo cada palabra, y remarcando con especial énfasis las cosas malas—. ¿Sabes cuantas personas han sido asesinadas por Kira en las últimas horas? ¿Cuántas personas sirvieron de alimento a los Ghouls la noche anterior? ¿Cuántas familias fueron masacradas por vampiros en las afueras de la ciudad?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Juan llevándose las manos a los oídos para no tener que escuchar eso.

—Pobre y patética alma, como si dejando de escuchar los hechos dejaran de existir —se burló Shotaru—, pero, hay una forma en la que puedes detenerlo, entrégame voluntariamente tú poder, y yo personalmente me encargare de arreglar tus porquerías.

Juan no hizo el menor movimiento. Ni dijo palabra alguna, simplemente volvió por el pasillo, tenía que alejarse de toda esa oscuridad.

—Como si hubiera salida —dijo Shotaru, coloco su mano en el muro, y este comenzó a corromperse, como si se oxidara.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —se escuchó, y un puño golpeo a Shotaru en el rostro, obligándolo a retroceder, soltó el muro, que poco a poco volvió a su estado original.

—¡Maldito pirata! —Gritó Shotaru, apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. ¡Dark Ray! —un rayo de energía salió disparada hacia Luffy, quien la esquivo muy apenas. Cuando quiso responder al ataque, Shotaru había desaparecido.

—¿Quién era ese? —Dijo Luffy respirando agitado—, mira que molestar así a uno de mis nakamas, le pateare el trasero.

—¿Nakama? —repitió Juan, saliendo de su estupor.

—Por supuesto —respondió Luffy sonriendo.


	13. La Décima Persona

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**13**

**La Décima Persona**

**...**

"Oye, tú. ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?"

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

Nakama, Juan habría esperado oír amigo, pero jamás nakama. Creyó que era una posibilidad entre un millón. Después de todo, ¿qué fan de One Piece no sueña con oír a Luffy diciendo que es su nakama? La reacción de Juan fue de una sorpresa enorme. Él sabía que era una palabra que Luffy no tomaba a la ligera, si lo había dicho era porque realmente quería que fuera su nakama.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —preguntó Juan sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—Por supuesto que no, somos nakamas —dijo el chico de goma sin dejar de sonreír.

En esto estaban cuando llegaron los demás, ya habían encontrado a Zoro quien traía varias bolsas con comida al igual que Sanji, Chopper y Usopp. A Franky y a Brook, Nami los había obligado a cargar la ropa que habían ella y Robin comprado.

—No crean que por alejarse del grupo se iban a salvar de cargar cosas —amenazó Nami.

—No Nami, lo que pasa es que…

—Espera —lo detuvo Juan.

—Pero… —se quejó el Chico.

—No puedes esperar un segundo, acabo de ver algo interesante —dijo Juan, caminado hacia el único local abierto en ese pasillo. Una tienda de antigüedades, o eso ponía el letrero. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención, sino una fruta similar a un durazno, pero más grande y de color celeste.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa? —preguntó Nami con extrañes.

—Miren —Juan señalo la fruta.

—¡Una Akuma no Mi! —dijeron todos al unísono.

La fruta estaba en un pedestal, sin embargo, este estaba lleno de polvo, como si a nadie le importara dicha fruta.

—Están interesados en la fruta —dijo una mejer que estaba recostada en un sofá a la entrada de la tienda, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

—Yuko —dijo Juan reconociéndola.

—¿Tú eres la que nos trajo a este mundo? —Preguntó Luffy con enfado.

—No, yo sólo cumplí con las especificaciones del contrato. Además, yo originalmente tampoco era de este mundo, la capacidad de hacer real lo inexistente me abrió la puerta a este mundo —dio una bocanada—. Sin embargo, hablemos de negocios, esta es la Kaze Kaze no Mi[1].

—Así que es del tipo Logia[2] —dijo Robin muy interesada.

—Así es, esta fruta permite al usuario controlar y crear las corrientes de viento, además de ser capaz de viajar a través de él haciéndolo tan ligero como el mismo viento. Tiene un precio razonable, sólo un mes de trabajo en mi tienda.

—Controlar el viento, con eso sería capaz de levantar las faldas para ver la ropa interior —dijo Brook muy emocionado—, lástima que ya haya comido una Akuma no Mi.

—Sólo eres un pervertido —le espetó la navegante dándole con el puño en la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿la compraran? —preguntó Yuko.

—Deberíamos, cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo podríamos venderla a muy buen preció —dijo Nami, con los ojos en forma del símbolo de los Berries.

—O un poder por otro poder —dijo Yuko mirando a Juan—, telequinesia por la fruta —agregó.

—¿Telequinesia? —preguntó Luffy.

—La capacidad de mover cosas con la mente —respondió Robin.

—Pero, ¿Quién tiene ese poder aquí? —preguntó Usopp pensativo.

—Por la manera en que me miras debes pensar que yo… —dijo Juan con desconfianza.

—Posees el gen TC[3].

—Así es, ese gen por la fruta.

—¿Yo para que la quiero? —Preguntó Juan.

—Sería genial —dijo Luffy.

—Está bien —se resignó, sabía que Luffy quería que aceptara el trato, además, podría ser útil más tarde.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Yuko, una pequeña esfera salió del pecho de Juan. Ella la tomo y la colocó en un pequeño frasco de vidrió. Luego le entrego la fruta en un cofre.

De regreso Zoro se perdió varias veces, pero fue todo, no sucedió nada más importante en el trayecto del mercado a la casa.

Una vez en ella se encontraron con todos los demás ya levantados. Franky se quitó los pantalones rápidamente, le molestaba tener que usarlos. Brook se quitó la capucha, le hubiera gustado poder salir sin tener que usarla, pero al ser un esqueleto, las personas saldrían corriendo de sólo verlo.

—Vaya, porque no avisaron —se quejó Naruto—. ¿No pensaron que quizás alguno de nosotros quería ir?

—No —respondió Luffy.

—Qué respuesta tan fría —dijo Kakashi, quien estaba al otro lado de la pieza

—Tú pervertido no podías dejarte los pantalones puestos —se quejó Rosette.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me molesta por eso? —se quejó el Cyborg y abandonó el lugar.

—Oí, Nami, ¿Dónde está Juan? —preguntó Luffy sin prestar atención a lo demás.

—No lo sé debe haber subido a ver a Martha-san —respondió la navegante.

Luffy subió a buscarlo, tenía que hablar con él. Efectivamente, estaba en el segundo piso, pero no había ido a ver como seguía su amiga, sino que estaba en la habitación de juego. Sentado en la butaca, observaba la Akuma no Mi que habían obtenido de Yuko.

—Oí, Juan, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Luffy.

—Nada, sólo pensaba, eso es todo —respondió con un deje de tristeza—. ¿Cuánto de lo que el sujeto de mercado dijo escuchaste? —preguntó.

—Todo —respondió el chico de goma.

—Debes odiarme, después de todo…

—No tengo porque —le interrumpió—. Es un poder que posees, no hay porque odiarte, además no lo hiciste a propósito. Somos nakamas.

—Aun sigues con eso —se quejó Juan.

—Así es.

—No lo entiendes, de que utilidad podría ser alguien como yo. No me imagino en un barco, es más, jamás he subido a uno.

—Pero es divertido —dijo Luffy sonriendo.

—Puede ser, pero no es mi estilo de vida —suspiró, en verdad era un propuesta tentadora, pero, ¿alejarse de todo lo que conocía? Él no tenía el arrojo de hacerlo como Luffy y los demás lo habían hecho. Después de todo eran de mundos distintos.

Volvió a centrarse en la fruta. No podía apartar de su cabeza la nota que había encontrado dentro del cofre junto con la fruta:

_Para Juan:_

_Puede ser de vida o muerte, debiste notar que el intercambio no era equivalente. El caos que se avecina no requiere de complicaciones, por eso te lo deje sencillo. Como cliente, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la fruta. Además de que no es la única que esta en este mundo. Usa su poder para tú protección, Shotaru es el menor de los problemas que enfrentaras. Hacer o no caso a estas advertencias será tu problema, pero por lo menos date tiempo de considerarlas…_

_Yuko_

"Si ella lo dice, ¿Quién soy yo para dudar?", se dijo Juan, y sin pensarlo más, dio una mordida a la Akuma no Mi. Inmediatamente escupió. Luffy se rió ante su reacción.

—Sabe horrible —dijo arrojándola lejos.

—Lo sé —asintió Luffy—, yo estuve lavándome la boca por toda una hora cuando comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi[4]. Pero, ¿sabes que la primera mordida es la que trae el poder?

—Lo sé, creo haberlo leído en algún capítulo —respondió Juan.

—¿Capítulo? —preguntó Luffy extrañado.

—Nada —le respondió Juan, lego agregó—: ahora veamos que tal el poder de la Kaze Kaze no Mi.

Juan movió la mano izquierda, agitándola un poco, lo cual creó una corriente ligera en el interior de la habitación. Simplemente se limitaba dirigirla con la mano.

—Genial —dijo Luffy.

—Supongo que de todas formas necesitaría este poder —dijo Juan, deteniendo la corriente—, después de todo se debe ser útil en las batallas, ¿no es así? Capitán.

—Entonces…

—Por supuesto, me uniré a los Mugiwara.

Luffy salió corriendo, Juan se puso de pie, y siguió a su capitán. ¿Capitán?, era necesario acostumbrarse a esa palabra.

—Sanji, prepara mucha comida —dijo Luffy entrando a la cocina—, también necesitaremos mucho sake. Habrá fiesta.

—¿Otra? —dijeron los miembros de su tripulación, a excepción de Robin que se limitó a sonreír.

—Por supuesto, la fiesta de nuestro nuevo nakama, Juan ha aceptado unirse a la banda —respondió con gran alegría.

Todos miraron a Juan que acababa de entrar. Sonreían. Eran sus nakamas.

.-.-.-.

Lejos de todo esto, Shotaru observaba todo a través de un estanque. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una casa en construcción, formada por habitaciones cilíndricas. Los pasillos eran como túneles circular. Una construcción legendaria de la ciudad, jamás terminada, comúnmente conocida como la casa de los Tubos.

—Pobre iluso —decía con amargura—, así que nakamas. Todos ellos morirán, y tú serás encerrado en tu propia mente, entonces yo tomare tú lugar. Viviré tú vida, la vida de la que me apartaste.

.-.-.-.

Una enorme fiesta, en la playa. Ninjas, shinigamis, piratas, alquimistas, tres humanos, una Religiosa y Un demonio. En algún lugar de la ciudad, L trataba de descubrir un patrón en las actividades de Kira, que las últimas horas habían sido extrañas y desconcertantes. Aion estaba por hacer su siguiente movimiento. Algunas tripulaciones piratas se movían por la ciudad y sus alrededores, sin saber que todos tenían sus barcos en el mismo océano, que aunque estaba en otra dimensión, tenía entradas dispersas en varios lugares de la ciudad. Alucard esperaba el momento preciso de actuar de acuerdo con las órdenes de su ama, averiguar que los había llevado a ese mundo y la manera de volver. Bakura preparaba el resto de los Yami no Game. Itachi y Kisame también se preparaban para atacar, habían sentido que Naruto estaba cerca, y aprovecharían el momento. Light está recuperándose rápidamente, al cuidado de una de las mejores doctoras del anime.

Los hechos están sobre la mesa. Ahora sólo el destino dirá que es lo que pasara. Una épica batalla de varios francos está por comenzar. Sin embargo, nada ha sido coincidencia.

* * *

[1] Fruta Viento Viento.

[2] En el Fandom de One Piece, tipo de Fruta del diablo que otorga a su usuario la capacidad de controlar y convertirse en algún elemento natural.

[3] Nota del A: Gen TC, en la novela Carrie, de Stephen King, es el gen de la telekinesia, portado por los hombres, siempre es recesivo, y en raras ocasiones es portado por una mujer, si los portadores de ese gen llegan a tener hijas, ellas tendrán ese poder.

[4] Fruta Goma Goma.


	14. Segunda parte: Cuatro meses después

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

"Yo seré el Dios del nuevo mundo."

**Light Yagami, Death Note**

* * *

**14**

**Cuatro meses después**

**...**

"Por eso los humanos no pueden ser Dioses."

**Dante, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

Pipipi pi pipipi…

El irritante sonido del reloj despertador, era común que se levantara cuando ya había sonado más de tres veces, pero ese día en especial no tenía el más mínimo deseo de levantarse. Era la mañana del lunes, y con la fiesta del día anterior las cosas estaban muy mal. En ella Luffy finalmente lo había convencido de beber sake. Kakashi y Yamato, los únicos adultos del lugar a los que parecía importarles el que unos menores se embriagaran, no habían logrado evitarlo esta vez.

Pipipi pi pipipi…

Era como un taladro tratando de penetrar en su cabeza. Bien, el mundo quería que se levantara, pues lo haría, pero no sería agradable. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Juan camino hacia el baño, quería darse un buen baño de agua fría. Pero, aunque no fuera tan sorprendente, el baño estaba ocupado. Era tan difícil vivir así, demasiadas personas en la casa. Era raro que el baño no estuviera ocupado en la mañana.

—Cuatro meses y aun no puedo acostumbrarme —dijo Juan, formándose con el resto.

—¿Y por qué vienes a este baño? —Preguntó Sai—. Si eres miembro de la banda de Luffy. ¿Por qué no vas a su baño, seguro está desocupado?

—Pero, este es el baño de mi casa —replicó—, debería poder usarlo cuando quisiera.

A decir verdad, Franky había construido otro baño con lujo de detalles, pero nadie, salvo la chicas podía usarlo, bajo la amenaza de morir siendo pateados por Sanji.

Juan miro la fila, después de Sai, estaban Karachi, Chrno y Alphonse formados, y en ese momento llego Ishida.

—Lo mismo de siempre —dijo el Quincy al ver la fila—, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Edward.

—Todo tuyo hermano —dijo el chico del brazo de metal.

—Que tramposos, Edward se levantó primero y despertó a su hermano para ser los primeros en usar el baño —espetó Juan.

—De hecho el primero fue Ichigo —respondió Edward.

—Kurosaki traidor, debió haberme avisado —se quejó Ishida.

—Tomare el consejo de Sai —dijo Juan saliendo de la fila—, nos vemos.

—Perdiste tu lugar —dijo el Quincy—, si quieres entrar al baño tendrás que formarte al último —en ese momento llego Sado.

—No importa, iré al del Thousand Sunny —respondió en son de burla.

—Eso no es justo —dijeron todos al unísono, menos Sai quien se limitó a reír—, tú para que lo aconsejas.

—¡Cállense —les gritó Juan—, no hablen tan fuerte que me estallara la cabeza!

—Yo te lo advertí —le dijo Kakashi.

El Thousand Sunny estaba anclado a afuera de la casa, saliendo por la puerta trasera, la playa, que antes lucía salvaje a excepción de la casa, era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido meses atrás. Franky había construido un edificio que se conectaba con la casa a través de un pasillo. A Juan no le había parecido que abrieran un agujero en una de las paredes de la misma, pero no le dejaron opción, lo superaran en grupo, aunque fuera su casa. El edificio estaba perfectamente equipado con recamaras y toda clase de comodidades. Además de que le habían puesto un baño de agua caliente.

Unos caminos de madera conectaban la casa y el edificio con un muelle a través del cual se podía llegar a barco con más facilidad. Sillas y mesas distribuidas por todo el terreno, para las constantes fiestas organizadas por Luffy casi por cualquier cosa. Una sala de entrenamiento similar a un dojo, totalmente equipada, los ninjas y Zoro lo habían agradecido.

Eran demasiados los cambios que se habían efectuado en ese lugar al paso de los días, aunque ahora, y debido a los cuatro meses transcurridos, el lugar parecía siempre haber sido así. El recuerdo del jardín trasero había desaparecido casi por completo.

Pero ese no era el único lugar que había sufrido cambios, el mundo entero, y sobre todo la ciudad los habían sufrido y a gran escala, un mundo que cada vez se dividía más entre los que apoyaban a Kira, y los que hacían lo mismo con L. las noches eran de toque de queda en la ciudad, debido a las misteriosas y sangrientas matanzas que ocurrían casi a diario, desde las ocho de la noche hasta las siete de la mañana, la ciudad era recorrida por el ejército, que tenía órdenes de arrestar a todo el que se viera sospechoso. Muchas personas habían abandonado la ciudad debido al temor que era general. El caos parecía no tener fin.

Martha se había recuperado y había vuelto a su casa, la versión oficial era que la habían asaltado, y Juan la había ayudado. Pero, tan pronto regreso a su casa, sus padres la llevaron lejos de la ciudad, su mente no se había recuperado del trauma provocado por los Yami no Games, y probablemente jamás lo haría.

Shinku, por otro lado, había dejado de hablar. Se la podía ver en la casa leyendo, le servían té como le gustaba, pero se lo tomaba muy lento. Casi no comía nada, se acostaba temprano y se levantaba tarde. Respecto al cuerpo de Suigintou, lo habían colocado en el interior de su maleta y guardado en un ático que Franky había construido en el nuevo edificio. La cosa era que no sabían que debían hacer con ella, puesto que era una muñeca. Megu se había recuperado, y ahora vivía en el edificio, al ser la menor de todos los que ahí habitaban, todos trataban de hacerle sentir mejor, y ahora que ya no estaba enferma, podía disfrutar de una vida normal, aunque se notaba mucho el hecho de que ella se sentía horrible por el hecho de que Suigintou se hubiera sacrificado por ella.

Respecto a Tony y David, los amigos de Juan. Tony se había marchado a otra ciudad, junto con su familia. En cuanto a David, sus padres apoyaban directamente a Kira, por lo que, al estar Juan en contra de este, era casi imposible que les permitieran conservar su amistad. Y los últimos meses de clases, casi no se habían dirigido palabra. E incluso las escuelas tenían la misma división sobre los que apoyaban al asesino y los que no.

Juan tenía pensado no matricularse ya para el nuevo curso, pero Nami y Robin lo habían convencido de lo contrario, después de todo les convenía guardar las apariencias lo más posible.

Tan pronto comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, Juan empleo todo su tiempo en aprender a manejar la habilidades de la Kaze Kaze no Mi. Aunque en parte sólo lo hacía para distraerse. El mundo se iba yendo cada vez más de cabeza, y él poco podía hacer, todo era su culpa y nada podía cambiar ese hecho. Sus nakamas habían hecho lo posible por ayudarlo, pero él no se sentía del todo bien con lo que pasaba, así que distraía sus pensamientos practicando.

Shotaru era un misterio para él, desde aquella vez en que lo viera en el pasillo del mercado, había desaparecido por completo. Ni una palabra se había dicho de lo sucedido, Luffy guardaba ese secreto, y él no se sentía listo para decirles a los demás lo que él le había contado sobre su poder, el poder de hacer las cosas reales.

Cuando subió las escaleras encontró a Luffy y a Usopp jugando en el columpio.

—Oí, Juan, ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó el capitán.

—No lo creo —respondió él fríamente. En verdad necesitaba deshacerse de la resaca.

Quizás debería de haber escuchado los consejos de Kakashi, se dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

—Buenos días, vigía-san —le saludo Robin, vigía era el puesto que Juan había tomado en la tripulación.

—Juan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó Nami con extrañes. Juan casi no iba al barco, aun y cuando ya era parte de la tripulación de este.

—¡Por andar bebiendo con ustedes tengo una resaca horrible! —respondió con agotamiento.

—Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a beber —le dijo Zoro, que estaba sentado en una silla dentro del comedor.

—¡Nami-san, Robin-chan, y los idiotas, el desayuno está listo! —se escuchó decir a Sanji.

Todos entraron a la cocina corriendo. Juan simplemente se apartó para dejarles pasar.

—Voy a tomar un baño frío, creo con eso se me pasara la resaca —dijo Juan.

—Sólo vienes para usar el baño, porque el otro está ocupado, ¿verdad? —le recrimino Sanji, tratando de darle una patada, pero esta atravesó el cuerpo de Juan que se había convertido en aire.

—Por supuesto —respondió volviendo su cuerpo a la normalidad.

Se marchó hacia el baño.

—Mierda, esquivo mi ataque —se quejó Sanji—, aunque hay que reconocer la rapidez con la que aprendió a utilizar sus poderes.

—Sí, sobre todo siendo una Akuma no Mi del tipo Logia —agregó Robin.

.-.-.-.

En una vieja casona estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, los dirigentes de varios grupos que existían para apoyar a Kira, se reunían. El emisario de este también estaba presente. Su nombre era Mikami Teru.

—Las cosas no están bien —decía este—, debemos encargarnos que los objetivos de Dios sean llevados a cabo, pero el Vaticano nos declaró la guerra abiertamente.

—Debe comprender que la iglesia no permitirá que un dios pagano, como ellos llaman al salvador Kira, este en su camino.

—Por aun así, señor Ruiz, no estamos para permitir que las cosas sigan así —respondió Teru con visible molestia—. No lo entienden, porque son corruptos y los corruptos deben morir.

—Sin embargo, si le declaramos la guerra al vaticano, técnicamente estaremos luchando contra la mitad del mundo —dijo un señor gordito, de escaso cabello, el señor Martínez, dueño de un importante periódico del país, el cual había pasado a ser conocido como El Diario Oficial del Dios Kira.

—Es eso preferible a que la corrupción continué en este mundo.

—Pero, olvida el incidente de hace un mes.

—No lo olvido —dijo Mikami algo más calmado—, pero eso ocurrió porque los seguidores de Dios estaban desorganizados. Por eso hemos fundado esta organización, con el fin de evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder.

—Caballeros —dijo una voz femenina venida del vestíbulo—, me temo que su reunión concluye aquí.

—¿Quién es usted? —Estalló Mikami con furia—. Usted no tiene derecho a entrar aquí.

—Primero responderé su pregunta, yo soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Y vine a este lugar, junto con mis cazadores, para acabar con aquellos que se atreven a poner el nombre de mi Dios en vano.

—¿Su Dios? —preguntó Mikami.

—Cierto que también soy enemiga del vaticano, pero, aun así no permitiré que se atreva a insultar a mi Dios. Alucard, Seras, encárguense.

Inmediatamente, aparecieron los dos vampiros cargando sus armas. Los guardas que estaban en ese lugar sacaron sus pistolas, pero segundos después, habían caído fulminados por las balas de los nosferatus.

—Mierda —gritó Mikami, sacó una hoja del Death Note, pero en ese momento, una bala destrozó su mano derecha. La sangre manó ávidamente manchando el lugar. El grito desgarrador de Mikami llenó los oídos de Alucard, quien sonrió con placer.

—Muere miserable —dijo el vampiro apuntando a su cabeza, jaló el gatillo acabado con la vida del más fiel seguidor de Kira.

Una nueva masacre había ocurrido en la ciudad, las cosas estaban empeorando.


	15. Estalla el conflicto

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**15**

**Estalla el conflicto**

**...**

"Yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo, yo soy la justicia."

**Light Yagami, Death Note**

**...**

Las ambulancias y patrullas recorrían las avenidas a toda velocidad, el ejército se preparaba para la entrar en la casa. El ruido de los disparos había acabado con la poca tranquilidad que había esa mañana.

La noticia corría como pólvora, los líderes de las sectas de seguidores de Kira de la ciudad habían sido masacrados durante una reunión. La tensión se incrementaba a cada momento que pasaba. Los civiles habían sido retirados de las calles, la prensa no tenía acceso al lugar de los incidentes, el ejercido mantenía vigilados los principales puntos de acceso al lugar de la masacre. Mientras los seguidores de Kira se agrupaban exigiendo la captura de los criminales responsables del ataque a los servidores de su Dios.

—¡Aléjense! —Gritaba un soldado mientras, junto con sus compañeros, trataba de alejar a los furiosos partidarios de Kira—. ¡Nadie puede acceder a este lugar, vuelvan a sus casas y mantengan la calma!

Pero uno de los enardecidos había sacado un arma y disparó contra un soldado, el cual mientras caía, jaló el gatillo de su fusil, hiriendo a varias personas. Inmediatamente los partidarios de Kira se abalanzaron contra los soldados gritando.

—¡Asesinos! ¡Que el juicio del Dios Kira caiga sobre ustedes! —El caos ocasiono que el ejército tuviera un enfrentamiento con los seguidores de Kira.

Durante casi tres horas, la ciudad fue presa de constantes saqueos y enfrentamientos. El centro de la ciudad cayó presa del pánico. Muchas personas se atrincheraron en sus casas con el temor de morir a causa de los disturbios.

Algunos de los seguidores de Kira tomaron las principales avenidas de la ciudad atacando a todos los detractores de Kira, miembros del ejército y policías. Incluso varías ambulancias en las que trasladaban a los heridos fueron volcadas.

—¿Qué escándalo se traen ahora? —Se quejaba una anciana, mientras bebía de una botella de vino.

—Parece que las cosas finalmente han estallado. No me extraña, desde hace unos meses la ciudad entro en caos.

—Tienes razón, Dalton —combino la doctora Kureha—, sin embargo, esto me preocupa. Hace unos días me pareció ver a uno de los Mugiwara por la calle. Creo que ellos también están en este lugar.

—Estás preocupada por Chopper —dijo Dalton.

—No, más bien por lo que esos chicos podrían hacer si se tuvieran que enfrentar contra esas turbas, podrían empeorar las cosas.

.-.-.-.

La Casa de los Tubos fue tomada por uno de los grupos que estaban a favor de Kira.

—En este lugar podremos atrincherarnos, será un buen escondite —decía el que parecía ser el líder.

—Mira, Jorge, parece que alguien ha estado viviendo en este lugar —dijo una mujer.

—Luisa tiene razón —combinó un hombre de estatura media.

—Revisen el lugar —ordenó Jorge.

Los presentes se dividieron, revisando cada pasillo y habitación de la casa, pero no encontraron nada. Cuando todos se reunieron en la pieza más grande del primer piso. Escucharon pisadas en la habitación que estaba justo arriba de ella.

—No me dijeron que no habían encontrado a nadie —les espeto Jorge con molestia.

—No será uno de los fantasmas de la casa —dijo Miguel, el hombre de estatura media.

—No seas estúpido, esas son sólo leyendas urbanas sin nada de realidad. Yo veré esta vez —dijo Jorge, dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso.

Todo parecía en calma. Hasta que entró en la habitación en la que habían escuchado los pasos. En el centro de la misma estaba una silla, en la cual se encontraba sentado un Joven, de largos cabellos negros, con una mirada siniestra.

—Hola, esclavo —dijo el chico sonriendo maléficamente.

El grito desgarrador de Jorge, llegó hacia sus compañeros. Todos corrieron saliendo de la casa, salvo por Luisa y Miguel, quienes corrieron a ayudar a su amigo.

Lo encontraron tirado en medio de un pasillo, su fusil estaba destrozado y tirado junto a él. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—Jorge ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —gritó Luisa histéricamente.

—Su amigo me ha jurado lealtad, eso es todo —dijo el mismo chico siniestro apareciendo tras de ellos.

Miguel se volvió con rapidez, tratando de dispararle con la pistola que portaba. Pero fue sujetado por el rostro, la fuerza de ese sujeto era demasiado grande para defenderse. En segundos el cuerpo fue arrojado contra el muro, cayendo sobre el de Jorge.

Luisa miró toda la escena con mudo asombro. Ahora él se acercaba a ella sonriendo sádicamente. Luisa tomó su pistola, estaba a punto de volarse ella misma la cabeza, pero fue detenida por el chico quien le quebró el brazo para que soltara la pistola. La sujeto de la boca haciéndole daño, ella lloraba llena de terror.

—Así es como debe ser, esclava —se burló él—, olvida todo lo que eres, sólo debes recordar que eres mi esclava, tu deber es servir al gran Shotaru.

Los soldados que habían visto al grupo salir corriendo de la casa, entraron sigilosamente. Encontraron el lugar totalmente reconstruido y amueblado, la puertas se cerró tras de ellos, impidiéndoles salir. Poco a poco fueron sufriendo el mismo destino de Jorge, Luisa y Miguel, cada uno de ellos fue convertido en un esclavo de Shotaru.

—Espera un poco, Juan, pronto sufrirás todo lo que yo he sufrido, pero sería bueno enviar un mensaje, ¿no lo crees así? Eh, Martha.

—Como usted ordene amo Shotaru.

.-.-.-.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Usopp llenó de terror ante lo que estaba pasando.

—Muy bien, al que intente pasar, lo acabamos —dijo Zoro mostrando una de sus katanas.

—Eso es —asintió Naruto, mientras se preparaba—, hacia mucho que no teníamos algo de diversión.

—Estamos en un aprieto —decía Nami—, todo porque gritaste a los cuatro vientos que no apoyabas a Kira —término dándole un golpe a Luffy.

—Pero es la verdad —se quejó el capitán.

—¡Si, pero no tenían por qué enterarse! —gritó la navegante.

Juan suspiró, las cosas se habían complicado.

—De todas maneras, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos convirtiéramos en el objetivo —dijo Sanji con seriedad—, tarde o temprano atacaran todas las casas, estén preparados, si las cosas se complican de más, todos al barco.

Todos asintieron con seriedad.

—¿Estarás preparado para dejar todo atrás? —Preguntó Sakura a Juan con preocupación—. Esta es tú casa…

—Lo estoy, ¿no crees que sea capaz de hacerlo? —respondió con molestia.

—¡Atrápenla! ¡Esta por allí! —se escuchó el grito de uno de los seguidores de Kira.

Los mugiwara se enfurecieron cuando vieron a quien perseguían. Un pato enorme, Carue, y una hermosa mujer de largo cabello celeste, Vivi.

—Vivi-chan —dijo Sanji enfurecido, rápidamente se lanzó al ataque contra lo que perseguían a la princesa de Arabasta.

—Sanji-kun —dijo la princesa, reconociendo a su rescatador.

Rápidamente el resto de la tripulación, estaba lista para proteger a Vivi. Juan, observaba todo había llegado el momento de probar sus habilidades en combate.

Un grupo intento atacar a Juan, al ver que estaba parado solo. Este sonrió.

—Kaze Kaze no Punch —dio un golpe, el cual movió el aire ocasionando un impacto que golpeo al grupo haciéndolos volar varios metros.

Sus compañeros vieron con asombro esta demostración. Algunos se echaron a correr, otros prepararon sus armas. Una ráfaga de balas estaba a punto de impactar a los presentes, pero Luffy de interpuso haciéndolas rebotar. El mugiwara sonrió ante el susto de los agresores. Quienes no lo pensaron más y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que tendríamos diversión —se quejó el ninja rubio.

—Naruto, es preferible así —dijo Sakura.

Los demás entraron en la casa junto con Vivi. Chopper reviso que tanto ella como Carue no tuvieran ninguna herida. Mientras los demás continuaban con su vigilancia. Franky había construido una torre de vigilancia a la cual se podía acceder por una escalera interna. Las ventanas y puertas habían sido reforzadas de tal manera que podría decirse que ese era el lugar más seguro en esos momentos. Aunque, si en las próximas horas las hordas enfurecidas conseguían penetrar al lugar, entonces lo dejarían.

Franky confiaba plenamente en que las fortificaciones resistirían cualquier cosa, y sus nakamas también lo creían, también Juan obviamente, pero los demás estaban algo escépticos sobre eso.

—Bueno, hay que dividir los turnos de vigilancia —dijo Ishida—, en cuanto la noche llegue las cosas se complicaran, por suerte aquí son escasas las confrontaciones, pero en las próximas horas todo puede cambiar.

—En el último informe de la televisión han dicho que los enfrentamientos ocurren principalmente en el centro de la ciudad —le informó Rosette, quien había estado pendiente de lo que sucedía.

El horario de vigilancia les quedo así:

Edward—Alphonse 00:00—02:00

Rosette—Chrno 02:00—04:00

Nami—Luffy 04:00—06:00

Zoro—Robin 06:00—08:00

Sanji—Brook 08:00—10:00

Usopp—Franky 10:00—12:00

Chopper—Juan 12:00—14:00

Hitsugaya—Ishida 14:00—16:00

Ichigo—Rukia 16:00—18:00

Chad—Inoue 18:00—20:00

Naruto—Sakura—Sai 20:00—22:00

Kakashi—Yamato 22:00—00:00

Obviamente esta tabla causo conflictos.

—¿Por qué demonios yo con el esqueleto? —preguntó Sanji enfurecido—. Pudieron pedir mi opinión, yo quería estar con una de las señoritas.

—Cállate, así está bien —dijo Nami dándole un golpe.

—Pero, Nami-san —se quejó el cocinero.

—Nada, en estos momentos no tenemos tiempo para quejas —dijo la navegante con dureza.

—Díganme, ¿ustedes saben que es este lugar? —preguntó Vivi.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Juan—, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo.

Esta vez Juan les contó todo lo que sabía, incluso lo de Shotaru. La carta advertencia que Yuko le había puesto en la nota junto a la Kaze Kaze no Mi, sin guardarse el más mínimo detalle.

—Supongo que esto tenía que suceder —dijo Yamato—, tal vez, tú mundo estaría en peligro por la existencia de Shotaru, y al peligrar este mundo también los nuestros—, para salvar nuestras dimensiones era necesario que esta se encontrara lo más segura posible, así que era necesario que nosotros te ayudáramos, ya que era algo demasiado difícil para ser resuelto por ti mismo.

—Esa parece ser una explicación más lógica a todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido —dijo Robin.

—Entonces, encargándonos de patearle el trasero a Shotaru, todo se resolverá —dijo Luffy tronando sus nudillos.

—Pero, Yuko afirma que Shotaru es el peor de nuestros problemas —dijo Juan—, creo que Shotaru en sí no es algo maligno, es más bien como un ser resentido porque lo deje a un lado, deje que se sumiera en la oscuridad. Él sólo quiere lo que es suyo por derecho, una oportunidad de existir.

—Aun así —dijo Zoro—, si busca pelea se la daremos.

—Están por aquí —se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde afuera, segundos después la casa estaba rodeada por los seguidores de Kira.

—Bien —dijeron todos—, es hora de la acción.


	16. Proteger

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**16**

**Proteger**

**...**

"Eres como yo. Eres una destructora que habla con palabras de salvación. Libera tú alma. Abandona tú fe y ven a la tierra de la libertad. Eso es la salvación. Yo puedo hacerlo, ven conmigo."

**Aion, Chrono Crusade**

**...**

—Bien, esta vez es mi turno —dijo Naruto, saliendo de la casa. Seguido por Sakura y Sai. Kakashi y Yamato esperarían, confiaban plenamente en ellos.

Sakura trono sus nudillos preparada para golpear, aunque no con mucha fuerza; Sai estaba listo para pelear usando únicamente taijutsu, aunque enemigos, ninguna de esas personas tenía un entrenamiento ninja, por lo que sería injusto pelear con todas sus habilidades. Naruto también lo comprendió. No usarían más que Jutsus básicos y sólo si eran en verdad necesarios.

Uno a uno los ninjas desarmaban a los atacantes con gran facilidad dejándoles noqueados. Pero eran demasiados, parecía que llegaban más a cada momento.

—Mierda —Naruto se puso en Posición—. ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! —exclamó, cientos de clones parecieron y noquearon a una gran cantidad de enemigos, mientras que Sakura y Sai saltaban hacia atrás, preparados para defender la entrada de la casa, por si uno de los enemigos escapaba de Naruto.

—Genial —dijo Luffy—, no sabía que pudieran hacer algo así.

—Los golpes de Sakura parecen muy dañinos —dijo Usopp—, ¿están seguros de que es mujer?

—Por supuesto, ella es una kunoichi, no subestimes su poder, una tontería como esa podría costarte caro en un combate contra ninjas —le aseguro Kakashi.

Chrono observaba la batalla, desde la torre de vigilancia, aunque aún no era su turno y de hecho los turnos aún no habían comenzado oficialmente, quería analizar todo lo que sucedía. En ese momento sintió una presencia familiar, era imposible no darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¡Aion! —gruño el demonio con furia.

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, no deberías recibirme de esa manera tan brusca —contesto el Togabito con son de burla.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? —le espetó Chrno con furia.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que mis seguidores hiciera un buen trabajo, me llego el rumor de que en este lugar había unas personas muy fuertes que habían repelido a mis fuerzas sin hacer siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo. Pero no esperaba que tú estuvieras con ellas, y no sólo tú, sino también mi novia.

—Maldito, no te permitiré que hables así de Rosette —Chrno expulso sus poderes, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus alas surgieron de su espalda, paso de ser a un niño a convertirse en el demonio que realmente era.

Aion se transformó también, ambos alzaron el vuelo, comenzando una batalla destructiva, similar a la que Joshua y Chrno habían tenido en San Francisco. En el cielo sólo se podían notar los dos haces de luz que chocaba uno contra otro liberando energía, la cual salía disparada contra la ciudad bajo los combatientes, destruyendo edificios y matando personas. El poder de los demonios estaba al máximo aun sin cuernos o contratistas de los cuales sacar energía.

—Chrno, lo ves, lo has hecho nuevamente, has puesto a tus amigos en peligro —dijo Aion con burla—, sólo mira la ciudad, ¿dime, cuantas personas habrán muerto? ¿Cuántos niños? ¿Y si una de esas explosiones alcanzo a uno de tus amigos? ¿A Rosette Christopher?

El poder de Chrno disminuyo. Todo que Aion había dicho era verdad, la ciudad bajo él estaba devastada. Las ambulancias recorrían las calles sin saber qué hacer con todos los muertos y heridos que se encontraban en las calles y ruinas de edificios y casas reducidas a escombros, se escuchaban los lamentos de dolor de algunas personas atrapadas en un incendio en un centro comercial donde se habían atrincherado. Un hospital también era presa de las llamas.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Chrno ante la destrucción que había causado debido a su batalla con Aion.

—No sé porque te torturas tanto, Chrno, después de todo, es nuestra naturaleza, no podemos evitar causar esto —dijo Aion con un tono de reproche.

—Cállate, tú no lo comprendes.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? —Preguntó Aion con desprecio—. No me importa quién muera, si eran mis seguidores o no, después de todo, son simples humanos no me afecta en lo más mínimo si viven o mueren.

—Tú eres Kira, tú causaste todo esto.

—No, yo sólo tome las riendas de lo que un humano comenzó, y lo desvíe a esto. De esta manera cause el caos, un caos donde al final saldré triunfante. Si les ofreces esperanza a los humanos sumidos en oscuridad, ellos te seguirán sin contemplaciones. Son sólo patéticos seres que no pueden resolver los problemas que ellos mismos provocan, entonces se quejan y recurren a dioses llenos de falsas esperanzas.

—Juegas con ellos aprovechándote de su desesperación —le espetó Chrno.

—No es culpa mía que sean unos idiotas que sigan a la manada. Este mundo de caos es su culpa, yo sólo tome el control.

Rosette vio a los que habían combatido, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

—Si sólo tuviera un arma —se decía. De pronto un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Rosette-san —gritó Sanji al verla. Chopper corrió a ayudarla, y se quedó viendo horrorizado las llagas que se abrían en sus muñecas, frente y pies.

—Estigmas —dijo Juan al observar lo ocurrido.

Aion golpeó a Chrno en el estómago, impulsándolo contra un edificio, y se precipito al lugar donde estaba Rosette. Al llegar hizo una onda de energía que aparto a los que estaban allí, alejándolos de la Santa, pero Juan, actuó de prisa, creando una barrera de viento para proteger a Rosette.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —gritó Aion, al tiempo que el viento lo arrojaba contra un muro estrellándolo, lo cual causo un fuerte sonido. El impacto había sido tan grave que el demonio escupió sangre.

—¡Kaze Kaze no Tornado! —exclamó Juan, creando un remolino de viento que atrapó al demonio, el cual fue impulsado con unas fuertes ráfagas, impactando el suelo con aun más fuerza que antes, siendo atrapado por un remolino, cuya intensidad aumentaba y decrecía súbitamente, haciendo que el demonio chocara contra el suelo cada vez más fuerte.

Pero, la duración de la técnica de Juan terminaría muy pronto. Chrno se levantó de los escombros del edificio, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero estas no le importaban, tenía que ayudar a Rosette.

La técnica de Juan concluyo, Aion se puso de pie, aunque sangraba por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba pesadamente, mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a su atacante.

—Eres demasiado fuerte para ser un humano, ¿Qué cosa eres tú? —preguntó en un jadeo.

—Soy un hombre de viento —respondió Juan preparando otro ataque—. Y no dejare que dañes a mis amigos, demonio de mierda.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, mocoso de viento —lo reto el demonio.

—Entonces, trágate esto —gritó Juan, soltando un puñetazo—. ¡Kaze Kaze no Punch! —La fuerte ráfaga de viento estaba a punto de golpear al demonio, pero este la esquivo en el último momento, desapareciendo a una gran velocidad—. Mierda —masculló Juan al ver que su ataque había fallado.

—Me buscabas —dijo el demonio apareciendo tras de él, enterrándole la punta de la espada, en el hombro derecho.

El grito de dolor de Juan, hizo que Luffy y los demás mugiwara se volvieran a ver qué había pasado.

—Pues parece que no eres tan rápido —dijo Aion, girando la espada para hacer más daño, Juan se desvaneció en el aire, apareciendo a unos metros, jadeante y sujetándose el hombro, que sangraba con avidez. Aion miro a todos los presentes—. Parece que todos son muy fuertes, porque no se hacen mis seguidores, así les daré riquezas y controlaremos el mundo.

—¡No hay trato! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sanji pateándolo, Luffy golpeándolo al igual que Chopper y Franky, mientras que Zoro y Brook le habían cortado en la espalda con sus katanas.

—Entonces, morirán —Aion se los quito de encima con gran facilidad—, ¡escuchen, estos paganos se han atrevido a retener a la Santa en contra de su voluntad, así que deben ser eliminados! —gritó Aion a sus seguidores que seguían llegando—. ¡Incluso se han aliado con un demonio y han hecho un pacto con él!

Las turbas se enfurecieron más, y atacaron con renovadas fuerzas.

—Con eso basta —dijo Aion, tomó a Rosette y escapó del lugar volando a toda velocidad.

—Maldito demonio —dijo Sanji, todos se reunieron, llevando a Juan a dentro para que Chopper lo curara. Naruto dejo una gran cantidad de clones para que repeliera a los que intentaban hacerse paso hacia la puerta. Chrno llegó aterrizando en la torre de vigilancia, entro apresuradamente a la casa. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieran sido capaces de lograr evitar que Aion escapara. Pero sabía que se estaba engañando. Le había fallado nuevamente a Rosette, había dejado que se llevaran lo que más amaba en el mundo. Al igual que en San Francisco, Aion le quito a su querida Rosette, y él no había sido capaz de llegar a tiempo.

—¿Chrno? —preguntó Sakura con tristeza.

—No se preocupen —dijo el demonio y camino hacia su habitación con paso lento.


	17. Única oportunidad

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**17**

**Única oportunidad**

**...**

"¡Ah! señores, parece que nos podremos marchar antes de lo que pensamos. El 'Alquimista de acero' está a bordo."

**Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

Las masas de gente se reunían fuera de la casa, gritando insultos, el ejército había llegado también, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada contra la gente. Unos minutos antes de que todo eso sucediera, las autoridades habían desistido de sus intentos por calmar la situación. El gobierno había decidido dar por terminado el caso Kira. Aion había ganado.

Las personas disparaban contra las puertas y ventanas, esperando poder destrozarlas y abrirse paso al interior, sin embargo, todos los intentos eran inútiles, el blindaje hecho por Franky era demasiado potente. Al descubrir la torre de vigilancia que se encontraba en el techo, intentaron llegar a ella con las escaleras, pero hallaron los accesos de esta totalmente bloqueados.

—El gobierno se ha rendido —dijo Edward, quien había estado revisando las transmisiones especiales de los noticieros—, todos son demasiado cobardes como para enfrentar a Kira, estamos solos contra el mundo.

—Eso jamás nos ha importado —dijo Luffy.

—Genial, ahora ya somos criminales en este mundo también —se quejó Nami.

—No tienen de que preocuparse —intervino Franky—, les aseguro que esta casa es impenetrable. Además, no tendrían oportunidad contra nosotros.

—Es mejor que se marchen de este lugar ahora mismo —intervino una voz femenina.

—¿Martha-chan? —preguntó Sanji sorprendido.

—¿No te habías marchado de la ciudad con tu familia? —preguntó Naruto, muy confundido por el hecho de que estuviera allí.

—Mi amo Shotaru se encargara de todo, ya ha eliminado toda la información que el enemigo pudiera encontrar sobre ustedes, tienen la vía libre para escapar. Aprovechen la oportunidad que se les está dando.

—¿Amo Shotaru? —preguntó Sanji molesto—. ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese maldito?

Martha se movió a una gran velocidad, y con un guante de espadas corto a Sanji en el pecho. Luego se alejó dando un salto hacia tras.

—No te permito insultar a mi Amo —le dijo ella con una furia inmensa.

—Ese ataque —Luffy lo había reconocido—, es el que usaba Kuro.

—Márchense en este mismo momento.

Martha desapareció a través de un portal negro. Dejando a todos confundidos.

—Mierda —dijo Sanji, mirando el lugar donde había desparecido Martha—, ese maldito Shotaru.

Inoue se acercó a Sanji, puso sus manos en los adornos de su cabello y pronuncio el conjuro:

—Shunou… Ayame… ¡Yo te Rechazo! ¡Souten Kisshun! —inmediatamente apareció el escudo, y las heridas de Sanji se curaron quedando como si estas jamás hubieran existido.

—Inoue-san —pronunció Sanji sorprendido ante su poder.

—Es increíble —dijo Nami maravillada.

—Súper —agregó Franky.

Mientras los que habían presenciado eso se maravillaban con las habilidades de Orihime. Hitsugaya, Ishida, Sado, Alphonse, Ichigo y Brook, estaban preparándolo necesario para marcharse en el Thousand Sunny, el momento de marcharse había llegado.

.-.-.-.

—He entregado el mensaje, Amo Shotaru —dijo Martha, haciendo una plegaría a Shotaru, quien estaba sentado en una especie de trono en la habitación más grande del segundo piso de la Casa de los Tubos.

—Bien —contesto con frialdad—, aunque te has excedido, si tenías pensado atacar, debiste matar al cocinero.

—Lo siento mucho Amo —se disculpó.

—No importa, ya habrá oportunidad de que lo hagas. Retírate.

Martha hizo una reverencia y Salió de la pieza respetuosamente.

Shotaru, se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana. Afuera los disturbios se habían detenido casi por completo, con Kira controlando las cosas, el ejército se veía forzado a obedecerlo. Llevaban a varias personas arrestadas, seguramente algunos de los detractores de Kira.

—Vaya, que desperdicio.

Miró con odio lo sucedido, después de todo, no era tan indiferente a los problemas del mundo. Sin embargo, no tenía el tiempo de concentrarse en eso, para Shotaru, lo más importante, era vengarse.

.-.-.-.

Alucard había visto la pelea entre Chrno y Aion, sonreía, en verdad le excitaba que hubiera tantos enemigos formidables, y presentía que había más. Pare el vampiro todo resultaba maravilloso. En raras ocasiones podía encontrarse con enemigos que estuvieran realmente a su altura.

Sin embargo, una cosa en especial había llamado su atención, desde que apareciera en ese mundo los sellos de restricción que los mantenían al servicio de Integra, se debilitaban, como si la magia que los conservaba se desvaneciera rápidamente. Los últimos días, en especial, habían sido de lo más raros. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado con el paso de los días, sabía que las personas aún no se habían percatado de ese hecho, pero para el que era un ser sobrenatural, las cosas eran distintas. Su mundo y este comenzaban a unirse cada vez más.

Y no sólo su mundo, era como si miles de mundos comenzaran a hacerse cada vez más uno sólo. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que todo era parte de su imaginación. Pero, ¿acaso él poseía imaginación?

Movió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de sus pensamientos, era tan ridículo como soñar con el momento en el que Van Helsing había hundido la estaca en su corazón.

Se limitó a observar la situación. Vio como la casa donde esos sujetos poderosos Vivian, era rápidamente rodeada por los enfurecidos humanos.

Alucard sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación. Quería tener una pelea con todos los seres poderosos que se encontraban en ese mundo en esos momentos, sentía deseos de apuntar con sus armas a esos enemigos.

Ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo más tarde, pero, por ahora, el vampiro se limitó a observar.

.-.-.-.

Una sombra recorría su rostro, mientras la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida, parecía cada vez más distante. Mientras el Thousand Sunny se abría paso a través de las olas. La tarde caía, bañando la costa con una luz dorada. Poco a poco la noche se tragó la costa, que para ese momento ya estaba muy lejos. Nada más que una mota que se distinguía a lo lejos como si se hundiera cada vez más en el mar.

Nami había comentado extrañada el hecho que el Log Pose estuviera apuntando hacia el nordeste. Durante todo el tiempo el Log no había presentado cambio alguno, a decir verdad había dejado de apuntar hacia un lugar en concreto, sin embargo, ahora parecía guiarlos lejos, quizás hacia las respuestas que tanto necesitaban, era un posibilidad.

Juan, aun con la vista fija en los últimos atisbos de tierra visibles, que se hacían menos visibles conforme la noche llegaba y el barco se alejaba.

—Es duro —escucho la voz de Robin, todos sus nakamas estaban allí.

—Supongo que lo son todas las despedidas, pero, tarde o temprano llega el momento en que una persona debe abandonar su hogar, ¿no?

La brisa salada daba de lleno en su rostro, mientras se retiraban a la cocina, donde el resto esperaba, era necesario discutir su próximo movimiento. Juan se quedó otro momento viendo todo y repasando cada cosa que había pasado, en especial en Shotaru, era lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos, parecía sentir un odio incontenible hacia él, pero, había una razón para eso. Juan no sabía explicar eso. Tenía la impresión de que Shotaru era algo que tenía que ver con su infancia, pero no sabía por qué.

Era claro que Shotaru buscaba desesperadamente la manera de vengarse por algo que supuestamente Juan le había hecho. Sin embargo, Juan no recordaba haber tenido contacto con él hasta aquella vez en el mercado. Después de eso, Shotaru había desaparecido casi por completo, sin embrago, de vez en cuando sentía su presencia cercas de él.

Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina.

En el momento en que entró, encontró a los demás teniendo una acalorada discusión. Algunos opinaban que se mantuvieran al margen, esperando el momento en que las cosas se tranquilizaran para actuar, sin embargo, Luffy, quería apresurar lo más posible, entre más rápido fueran a patearle el trasero a Aion, más pronto rescatarían a Rosette.

—En todo caso el que tiene que decidir es Chrno —concluyó Ishida.

—Eso es verdad —asintieron los demás.

Chrno medito un rato, desde que supo que Aion se había llevado a Rosette, no había pensado más que en rescatarla, se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí para protegerla, sabía que los demás habían hecho lo posible para evitar que Aion se la llevara, sin embargo, el debió haber estado allí para protegerla desde un principio.

—Si yo no hubiera ido a luchar contra él en el momento en el que apareció, ahora Rosette…

—No tiene caso que te atormentes de esa manera —dijo Rukia mirándolo con frialdad—, lo único que puedes hacer ahora, es buscar la manera de rescatarla.

—Kuchiki-san tiene razón —intervino Sanji—, no tiene casi permanecer en este lugar quejándonos, hay que buscar la manera de actuar.

La noche estaba ya muy entrada cuando se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que harían a partir de ese momento. Sabían que tendrían que regresar a enfrentar a Aion, a Kira, dentro de muy poco, pero primero verían a donde los llevaba el Log. Algo dentro de ellos, llámese instinto o corazonada, les decía que era necesario hacerlo de esa manera.

.-.-.-.

Lejos de todo esto, el equipo de investigación de L, intentaba por todos los medios posibles encontrar el paradero de Kira, pero los gobiernos de todos los países les habían vuelto la espalda, salvo por el Vaticano. Sin embargo, de esa manera eran nulas las cosas que podía hacer, nadie tenía intenciones de cooperar con ellos por temor a Kira. Y aunque tuvieran el apoyo necesario, estaban muy lejos de la verdad, ya que ellos pensaban que aún se trataba de Light.

Sin embargo, aquel día, el día de los disturbios, Light dio con ellos.

—No esperaba que vinieras a nosotros —dijo L con extrañeza al estar frente a el único que había demostrado ser un digno oponente del detective número uno del mundo.

Mello, Near y el resto del equipo de investigaciones se mantenía a distancia, manteniendo sus sentidos alerta por si Light intentaba algo. Le había sorprendido que Light se mostrara cansado y herido.

—No tiene por qué temer, no he venido aquí para matarlos, aun —dijo Light, ya no tenía caso guardar las apariencias con ellos.

—¿Esta no es tú manera de actuar, Light-kun? —Dijo L, mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel a la boca.

—Necesito su ayuda —dijo Light tragándose su orgullo, lo cual dejó a todos perplejos, este no podía ser el Light que conocían.

—¡Seguramente es una trampa! —Le espetó Matsuda con furia—. Llevaste a tu padre a su propia muerte, pretendes que te creamos ahora.

—Me robaron el cuaderno, un sujeto raro que parecía saberlo todo sobre él, sobre mí —soltó Light lleno de rabia.

—Lo que quieres es que te ayudemos a recuperarlo, debes de haber enloquecido —dijo Mello con furia, mientras mordía su chocolate.

—No, sólo pienso que es preferible que el cuaderno no esté en manos de aquel que lo ha usado para provocar todo este caos. No importa si ustedes o yo lo tenemos, sólo con que ese demonio no lo tenga.

—Lo han robado, eh —dijo L con actitud pensativa—, eso lo explica. Tenía mis sospechas de que se trataba de otra persona, la manera en la que parece presionar al mundo para que entre en pánico y así, tomar el control. Nos enfrentamos ante un tipo duro, sabe ocultarse a la perfección, y no sólo eso, no tiene miedo de nada. Se siente superior, busca llevar este mundo a su perdición.

—Caballeros —interrumpió una mujer morena vestida con un traje verde—, a lo que se enfrentan no es natural, es un demonio de grandes poderes, que tiene como objetivo aprovechar el poder que ha adquirido para hundir al mundo en la desesperación y en la muerte —decía la mujer con tono autoritario—, está claro que es lo que se debe hacer, Buscar y Destruir.


	18. Isla de mundos convergentes

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**18**

**Isla de mundos convergentes**

**...**

"Aunque son mundos distintos, el alma es la misma."

**Yuko Ichihara, xxxHolic**

**...**

El tigre era enorme, no parecía pertenecer a eso o algún otro mundo.

—Esta es una isla muy rara —se quejó Zoro.

El tigre parecía observar cada uno de los movimientos de los presente. Luffy sonrió.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —el golpe le dio al tigre en la cabeza, haciéndolo volar varios metros antes de estrellarse con unos árboles.

Habían llegado a la isla al amanecer. Cuando Juan la vio desde el puesto del vigía se le hizo familiar, pero no consiguió identificarla de inmediato.

—Sigo pensando que ya he visto esta isla —decía mientras escrutaba la isla tratando de saber por qué se le hacía familiar. De pronto, vio como una sombra se escondía tras unos árboles a lo lejos, alcanzo a reconocer la silueta.

—Viste eso —dijo Zoro, señalando al mismo lugar.

—Si —respondió Juan sin prestarle atención—, era Pandaman, ignóralo.

—¿Pandaman? —repitió Usopp extrañado.

—Es de tú mundo, suele parecer entre las multitudes, como en el Baratie o en el viaje inaugural del Umi Ressha.

—Nunca lo he notado —dijo Robin pensativa.

—Claro que no, sólo está ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados, no tienes que notarlo en como una parte más del entorno.

—Vaya que si es misterioso —comentó Sanji al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

—Pues o lo es, o ustedes son idiotas para no haberlo notado nunca —les dijo Sai mientras sonreía.

—¿Quieres morir? —gritaron todos los mugiwara.

La isla a la que habían llegado era extraña, la vegetación parecía ser una combinación de estilos diversos, como si todas las especies de platas del mundo estuvieran reunidas allí. Había unos raros árboles con tronco y hojas azules. Luffy se quedó viendo uno de esos.

—¿Qué tanto vez, mugiwara? —preguntó Franky observando confundido a su capitán.

—Un árbol misterioso.

—Ese no es un árbol misterioso —le aseguró Juan—, tengo la impresión de haber visto uno igual en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo donde. Lo mismo pasa con el tigre.

—Parece que esta Isla misteriosa tiene algo que ver contigo —le dijo Luffy.

—Desde cuando Luffy tiene la inteligencia suficiente para deducir esas cosas —comentó Nami—, ah mejor olvídenlo.

—Puede ser —se limitó a murmurar Juan.

La isla lo intrigaba tanto o más que a cualquiera de los otros. Pensó en Shotaru, lo que le había dicho de alguna manera parecía tener relación con esa isla. Pensó en el tigre, ¿Dónde lo había visto? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—¿No te parece que te esfuerzas demasiado en descubrir los misterios de esta isla? —preguntó una voz que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo en el mercado.

—Yuko —la reconoció Juan, todos se volvieron a verla.

La Bruja de las Dimensiones iba ataviada en un vestido negro de noche, recostada en un sillón como los que usaban los romanos. Su cabello largo estaba desparramado sobre su espalda en todas direcciones, como siempre, fumaba.

—Oh, Yuko-san, desde que te vi la última vez he contado los minutos para reencontrarme contigo —dijo Sanji moviendo su cuerpo como espagueti.

—Lo siento, no me interesas en lo más mínimo —contesto ella con frialdad.

Sanji se retiró a la sombra de un árbol con un aura de tristeza sobre su cabeza

—Eso fue duro —murmuró Usopp.

—Concentrémonos en la isla, ¿quieres? —le espetó Juan a Yuko.

—No tienes que ser tan rudo —contestó ella fingiendo molestia—. Podría cobrar por lo que le diré, pero alguien que quiere que lleven esto hasta el final se molestó en pagar por ustedes.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sé que los ninjas son buenos sacando información, pero me temo que no funcionara conmigo. El cliente fue muy específico en cuanto que información podía darles y cual no.

—Entonces estamos atados a sus reglas —concluyó Yamato.

—Se podría decir —Yuko se mantenía más misteriosa de lo normal—. Bueno, el Log los guio a esta isla. Se podría decir que fue una coincidencia que los seguidores de Kira los atacaran obligándolos a huir, y por ende, llegar a esta isla, pero no hay coincidencias. Todo sucedió porque era inevitable.

"La razón por la que fueron traídos a este lugar está escondida en el centro de la isla. ¿Se te ha hecho familiar? —concluyó preguntándole a Juan

—¿Qué es realmente? —preguntó Juan con sorpresa.

—Es donde todo comenzó —respondió Yuko—, deben dirigirse separados hacia el centro de la isla, en estos momentos ya no pueden seguir apoyándose mutuamente, cada quien se ocupa de su propia dimensión. Ya no hay tiempo para preocuparse por el resto. Los que logren llegar a ese lugar, se encontraran con la mansión donde vive el Oráculo. Su encuentro con él puede ser de vital importancia más adelante, así que deben de prepararse para lo que vean en ese lugar.

Todos tenían preguntas que hacer, pero Yuko había desparecido.

—Un oráculo —dijo Luffy pensativo—, ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una persona sabía que gobierna un lugar, las personas acuden a ellos en busca de consejos y guía —respondió Robin.

—Así que es el momento en que nuestros caminos se separan —comento Chrno.

—"Que cada quien se ocupe de su propia dimensión" —dijo Zoro repasando las palabras de Yuko—, parece que cada quien va con su grupo.

—Bueno, mejor nos preparamos, todos partimos mañana —dijo Juan.

—Entonces, si cada quien va con su respectivo mundo, Juan —dijo Chopper.

—Sí, supongo que este es el momento en que nos separamos —dijo Usopp con tristeza.

—Claro que no —le interrumpió Juan—, creen que me importa lo que Yuko diga, somos nakamas, además de todas maneras, la casa del oráculo es el destino de todos, no importa cual camino tomemos.

—Eso es verdad —acepto Luffy—, esa mujer misteriosa no puede decirnos que hacer, haremos lo que queramos.

—Sin embargo, si dijo que era el momento de separar al grupo, tal vez es por el hecho de que somos demasiados para continuar —intervino Robin.

—Es preferible dividirnos si es un grupo muy grande, costara trabajo defender a todos sus miembros —dijo de pronto Kakashi—. Además, cada quien se tendrá que hacer cargo de su propio grupo de ahora en adelante.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero hay otro problema —dijo Ishida—, Megu-chan y Shinku no están en condiciones de alejarse de este lugar.

—Eso es verdad —aceptó Nami.

—Sólo algunos podrán, el resto se quedara —dijo Ishida finalmente.

—No es necesario —intervino Juan—, tengo el presentimiento de que todos debemos llegar con el oráculo, y allí se descubrirán muchas cosas. Todo esto debió de ser por una razón distinta a la que creemos, ya lo ha dicho Yamato en otra ocasión, esto no sucedió por el contrato que hice con Yuko. Hay un motivo oscuro para que estas cosas se lleven a cabo, Shotaru, Aion y probablemente, muchos otros, son sólo distracciones para apartarnos del camino de esa cosa que pretende acabar con todos nuestro mundos de una vez por todas.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Edward—, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta el oráculo?

—Él tiene razón, tanto el cómo su hermano no pueden defenderse —dijo Ichigo.

—Ah, ¿quieres probar, fresita?[1] —le respondió Edward enfadado.

—Hermano —dijo Alphonse tratando de detenerlo.

—¿A quién llamas fresa, microbio?

—¿Qué estás diciendo que soy tan pequeño que puedes pisarme como una hormiga por accidente?

—Hermano él no ha dicho eso.

—Edward, trata de transmutar algo —dijo de pronto Juan.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Sanji con curiosidad.

—No se puede usar alqui…

—Simplemente inténtalo —le corto Juan.

Edward choco las palmas de sus manos, y por costumbre, más que otra cosa, convirtió su brazo metálico en una espada. Todos quedaron mudos de asombro ante esta demostración.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward tan sorprendido como el resto.

—Lo supuse, esto no es Shamballa, tampoco el otro lado de la puerta; sin embargo, la alquimia es posible, ya que este mundo no está atado a las reglas de tu dimensión —dedujo Juan.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —preguntó el alquimista.

—Pues, porque tenía mis sospechas, supuse que era posible hacerlo porque Shotaru dijo que la realidad se fundiría con la fantasía, en pocas palabras, mientras más pasa el tiempo nuestros mundos se acercan más unos a otros, hasta que llegue el punto en el que todos formen uno.

"Muchos hollows aparecieron, y hace poco pude comprobar que estaban llegando directo del Hueco Mundo, lo cual quiere decir que ese fue el primer mundo que se conectó directamente. Supongo que también la Sociedad de Almas, pronto el Mundo Shinigami, El Grand Line, los países Ninja, Shamballa, entre otros mundos, estarán sobre puestos, y si no se destruyen entre ellos, sólo uno quedara; pero, antes de que eso suceda, vendrá el caos.

* * *

[1] Juego de palabras usado como insulto, Ichigo se traduce como fresa.


	19. Chrono se marcha

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**19**

**Chrono se marcha**

**...**

"Todas las mujeres que has amado murieron por tu culpa. ¿No sería mejor que cambiaras tú nombre a 'Ángel de la Muerte'?"

**Aion, Chrono Crusade**

**...**

Habían hecho una enorme fogata en la playa, Sanji había preparado un banquete. La mayoría de los barriles de sake del barco habían sido abiertos para esa noche. Aunque los mugiwara parecían divertidos, el resto no lo estaba tanto. Juan hacia todo lo posible para no pensar en las cosas que estaban sucediendo últimamente, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. ¿Por qué Martha, su amiga de la infancia, estaba del lado de Shotaru?

Pensó en lo que le había sucedido cuatro noches antes, justo antes de su encuentro con Shotaru. ¿Era acaso que desde aquellos momentos Shotaru la había localizado y, desde entonces, todo estaba planeado?

Era una posibilidad terrible, pero no descabellada. Sin embargo, sabía que algo estaba mal, las cosas no podían ser de esa manera. Aun teniendo en cuenta esa posibilidad, Martha había hablado de ese "chico del cabello blanco". Por más que lo intentaba, no hallaba un punto de encontró entre el ataque de Martha y la aparición de Shotaru, e incluso de la razón por la que ahora ella parecía estar del lado de él.

—Sé en qué estás pensando y deberías de dejar de devanarte los sesos de esa manera —dijo Robin, sentándose a su lado.

—Es sólo que no me parece lógica la manera en que Martha se está comportando —respondió él dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las llamas crepitantes.

Había un ambiente de familiaridad en esa noche, como el que se siente en las fiestas de familiares queridos, donde todos se divierten; o en la de los amigos que se reúnen para comer pizza y ver una película. No, era la sensación de calidad que sólo era posible cuando compartes un momento agradable con tus nakamas.

Pero, aun con esta atmósfera rodeándole, Juan no podía apartar todas esas cosas de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, eso se resolverá en su momento, quizá el oráculo pueda darte información o pistas al respecto —dijo Robin sonriendo—. Lo que sea que ocurra, te ayudaremos, somos nakamas.

Las cosas parecían mejorar, aún era muy temprano, y la fiesta aún estaba muy lejos de terminar.

.-.-.-.

Rosette estaba recostada en la cama. Había estado gritando y golpeando la puerta desde que había despertado, unas horas atrás. Ahora, exhausta y deprimida, se encontraba sobre la cama sin la menor intención de hacer movimiento alguno. Pensaba la manera de escapar de Aion. Pero sobre todo, se reprendía a sí misma una y otra vez, por haber permitido que ese maldito la secuestrara de nuevo. Pero esta vez no semejaría controlar por el demonio, sobre todo por no hacer sufrir a Chrono.

La puerta se abrió. Rosette so se volvió, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con su captor o uno de sus ayudantes. Se escuchó como dejaban una bandeja sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la cama, luego salían con mucho sigilo cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Rosette no se esforzó siquiera en ponerse de pie, sabía perfectamente que le habían llevado algo de comida, pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba. Era de noche, la luz mortecina de las lámparas mercuriales a varios pisos bajo la ventana de la casona donde estaba. Sabía por lo que había podido ver sobre esta, que se encontraban en el campo, probablemente de un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad. Por lo que se había dado cuenta, todo el pueblo era sirviente de Aion.

Conocía perfectamente la capacidad de ese demonio para reducir el libre albedrío de las personas, hasta convertirlas en poco más que esclavos. Con las grandes masas le costaba más tiempo, pero en un pueblo pequeño en unas cuantas horas podía convertir a todos los habitantes en sus sirvientes.

Pasó una hora, más o menos, antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse. Rosette pensó que se trataría de la mima persona que había sido enviada para recoger los trastes, pero, quien entró era Aion.

Se quedó al lado de la cama por un momento, observando a Rosette. Junto a la puerta, aunque sólo Aion lo viera, se encontraba Ryuk. El Shinigami reía, Aion no era para nada como Light, no se encasillaba en un ideal de orden y paz, sino que todo lo que hacía estaba calculado para su propio beneficio. El llamaba a eso libertad, la cual sólo conseguiría cuando todas las grandes profecías del libro de las revelaciones fueran llevadas a cabo. Aion no daba pasos en falso, como Light lo hiciera al matar a los agentes del FBI enviados por L, y que a final de cuentas, sólo consiguió centrar la atención más en él. Para el demonio, cada movimiento era un paso perfecta y fríamente calculado, jamás pisaba el suelo antes de comprobarlo.

Cierto, que hasta ese momento Ryuk no comprendía para que había llevado a cabo el secuestro de esa chica, hasta donde sabía el mundo estaba en sus manos sin necesidad de ella, para Ryuk la Death Note era suficiente. Aunque el Shinigami admitió que eso le había dado un giro interesante a las cosas. Aion sabía presionar, había conseguido en unos meses, lo que a Light le había tomado seis años, poner al mundo a sus pies.

—Es una lástima que no hayas probado la comida, la cocinera se esforzó mucho —dijo el demonio, Ryuk rió ante el comentario.

Rosette no hizo el menor movimiento, no pensaba mantener una conversación con ese demonio. Sabía perfectamente lo bueno que era para voltear todo lo que se le decía y terminar jugando con los sentimientos y pensamientos de las personas hasta reducirlas y lograr que hicieran lo que él quería. Ella no iba a caer en su trampa, nunca más.

—No tienes que ser tan fría —dijo el demonio, para después, darse vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco de esta, miró nuevamente a su prisionera—. Tal vez te interese saber que tus amigos escaparon. Debo admitir que siempre te rodeas de personas interesantes, esos tipos eran realmente fuertes. Pero ya tendré oportunidad de someterles.

Aion salió de la pieza.

—¿Para qué le dijiste la verdad? —preguntó Ryuk.

—Como siempre no comprendes mis acciones —le respondió el demonio, su rostro estaba lleno de satisfacción—, sé que pude haberme aprovechado de la incertidumbre que ella sentía por el hecho de no saber que le paso a sus amigos. Sin embargo, sabiendo la verdad guardara esperanza de que sus amigos vengan a rescatarla. Y aunque ellos vinieran, me encargaría de eliminarlos sin que se entere. Para ella sería un golpe terrible el enterarse de que sus amigos murieran, pero lo sería más el creer que ellos la abandonaron.

—Esto se pondrá aún más interesante —dijo Ryuk, mientras reía con diversión.

.-.-.-.

La isla se llenó de luz matutina. La fiesta había terminado apenas unas horas antes, y los preparativos para dirigirse a donde estaba el oráculo ya habían convenido que partir de ese momento cada quien tomaría su camino. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos seguían pensando que no era conveniente separarse.

Algunos de ellos aun dormían, cuando Chrno, creyendo que encontraría una manera de rescatar a Rosette si seguía desde ese punto su propio camino, se alejaba del lugar donde estaban los otros.

—Así que te marcharas sin despedirte —escuchó a Yuko tras de él.

—Ese es mi asunto —respondió el demonio con amargura, desde que Aion secuestrara a Rosette, Chrno se había deprimido y ya no quedaba casi nada del chico dulce que fuera alguna vez.

—Sé qué crees que encontraras respuestas yendo por tus propios medios —comenzó a decir Yuko—, quizá tengas razón, pero, deberías saber que tú camino no tiene nada que ver con el oráculo. El destino decía que sus caminos se cruzarían, pero, jamás dijo que las respuestas que tú buscas estén en el lugar al que ellos van.

—Si no están en ese lugar, ¿entonces donde debo buscar? —espetó Chrno con desesperación.

—Podría decirte, pero hay un precio —respondió ella dando una calada a su pipa.

—Para ti todo es un negocio —le reclamo el demonio.

—Si no quieres que te lo diga, entonces no lo haré, sólo te daré una pista, dirígete al oeste de esta isla hasta que encuentres otra de una forma similar a esta, parte de tu búsqueda está allí —dicho esto desapareció.

Chrno miró hacia la dirección que Yuko le había indicado. Algo dentro de él decía que, efectivamente, las respuestas estaban hacia ese lugar.

—La Tortuga dice que esa es la dirección —se dijo, sin saber por qué con exactitud.

Chrno libero su poder de demonio para bolar hacia el lugar que Yuko, y la tortuga, le había indicado.

Mientras que los demás se despertaban poco a poco. Preparando los últimos detalles, dividiendo raciones de comida, agua, y equipo de acampar.

—Vaya —se quejó Naruto—, ese Chrno desapareció sin avisar a donde iba.

—Supongo que eso es lo mejor, él debe de encontrar la manera de rescatar a Rosette —dijo Luffy, sonriendo.

—Cómo puedes ser tan confiado, él necesitara nuestra ayuda para eso —Naruto hizo una mueca, se sentía mal porque Chrno no hubiera confiado en ellos.

—Porque ese es su trabajo, el nuestro descubrir cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí.

Para el ninja esa no era una razón suficiente, en el tiempo que había estado allí, aunque sólo hubieran sido unos meses, había llegado a valorar la amistad que había obtenido con esos chicos. Era obvio que Chrno debía rescatar a Rosette, pero, ¿acaso no confiaba en ellos, al menos lo suficiente para permitirles ayudarle?

Sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenían que llegar adonde el oráculo, y por lo que sabían el camino no era nada sencillo.

Era el mediodía, mientras comían, discutían los movimientos a partir de ese momento.

Juan observaba los árboles azules aun con la duda de en qué lugar había visto unos iguales. No sabía con exactitud, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que si lo descubría, estaría un paso más delante de saber que tan cercas estaban en ese momento los mundos. Sabía que muy cerca uno de otro, pues el hecho de que la puerta del Hueco Mundo se abriera con tanta facilidad le hacía suponer que el mundo de Bleach estaba ya sobre el suyo, pero, ¿y los otros?

Recordó al tigre, y entonces se le ilumino la mente. Ya había recordado donde había visto a ese animal.

—Amazoness Tiger —dijo sabiendo perfectamente que ese era el nombre del tigre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Usopp, mirando a Juan con sorpresa, los demás lo veían igual.

—Ese es el nombre del tigre que nos atacó —dijo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el barco.

Entró en el cuarto de los chicos, y en el cajón donde había guardado las pocas cosas suyas que había traído, extrajo un cartapacio llenó de cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh. Busco entre todas ellas hasta que dio con la carta que buscaba. Comprobando sus sospechas, ese era el tigre, el mismo color de pelaje, la misma postura como de ataque, incluso esos adornos en el cuello y patas que no había notado hasta que lo vio en la carta.

Salió corriendo con la carta para mostrársela al resto.

Todos miraron la carta con incredulidad, comprobando que, efectivamente, se trataba del mismo tigre.


	20. El Vaticano en movimiento

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**20**

**El Vaticano en movimiento**

**...**

"Los pequeños Iscariote. Puedo oír sus llantos incluso a millas de distancia. Nada ha cambiado. Siempre pretendiendo impartir sus leyes en otros países. Roma no cambia incluso tras dos mil años."

**Alucard, Hellsing**

**...**

La noche parecía en calma, el ejército seguía recorriendo las calles de la ciudad. En algunos puntos aún se llevaban a cabo enfrentamientos, pero cada vez eran más esporádicos. Uno de los cruces principales del centro, Pino Suárez e Hidalgo, lucia en calma a las diez en punto. Después de los hechos registrados por toda la ciudad en las últimas horas, la electricidad faltaba en casi toda la ciudad. Las cuadrillas de la Comisión Federal de Electricidad, recorrían las calles, siempre bajo el resguardo del ejército.

En este panorama desolador y triste, se daba a conocer en las transmisiones de radio, seguidas por los ciudadanos a través de aparatos de baterías, los continuos arrestos a personas opositoras. También, que los países detractores seguían firmes en su posición.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un grupo misterioso se movía ágilmente.

Cuando pasaban por el cruce antes señalado, unos soldados que vigilaban la zona los avistaron.

—Deténganse —dijo uno de los soldados apuntando con su rifle.

De la oscuridad, salieron dos espadas que atravesaron el cráneo de los soldados exactamente entre los ojos. Los cuerpos sin vida cayeron el suelo con un ruido seco.

—Aquellos paganos, que han dejado su fe a un lado, y seguido al falso profeta arderán en las llamas del infierno por toda la eternidad. Nosotros somos los ejecutores de la justicia divina, los agentes de Dios en la tierra. Amén.

.-.-.-.

Lejos de todo esto, en una vieja casa ubicada en uno de los barrios de mala muerte de la ciudad, una pandilla de motociclistas, la cual por lo general causaba muchos problemas a la policía local, se encontraba en un Bar. Bebían algunas cervezas y fumaban marihuana, como acostumbraban.

El líder de la banda, apodado Big Ben, debido a su gran corpulencia, se hallaba en una de las mesas más alejadas, con una chica que al parecer era su novia. Vestía una camiseta de color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado. Tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano y le daba uno que otro sorbo, mientras la chica sobre su regazo le besaba el cuello.

Hubieran pasado a cosas más profundas y eróticas, cuando uno de los miembros de la Banda entró dando tumbos, buscando al líder.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó Big Ben, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, causando que la mujer cayera al piso.

—¡Estúpido! —lo insulto ella, mientras se ponía de pie con la mano sobre el trasero que le dolía debido a la caída.

—¡No estés lloriqueando, zorra barata! —gruñó el corpulento hombre, dándole una patada que la hizo caer nuevamente.

—Big Ben, tenemos problemas —dijo el otro sujeto, tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación—, es la policía viene hacia este lugar con el ejército.

—Y, ¿cuál es el problema? —Respondió Big Ben con enojo—. Haremos lo de siempre, sobórnalos.

—No es tan sencillo esta vez —respondió el otro, en verdad se notaba muy asustado—, sabes, con el asunto de ese sujeto, Kira, todo el mundo está asustado. Nadie quiere estar aquí cuando lleguen. Me arriesgue mucho en venir a avisarles. Estarán aquí en unos minutos, tienes que salir ya.

—¡¿Desde cuándo esos idiotas han sido un problema?! —gruñó Big Ben con gran furia.

—No lo entiendes… —replicó su compañero.

—¡No hay nada que entender! —Gritó con furia—. El cartel nos protege, ese tal Kira no es oponente para los narcos, muchos ejércitos han intentado detenerles, pero sólo han conseguido caer rendidos a sus pies. Ahora, tú pretendes venir a decirme que debo temerles a esos ineptos.

De pronto, se escuchó que algo se quebraba tras la barra.

—¿Qué mierda pasa allá? —preguntó Big Ben, mientras caminaba hacia la barra, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado.

—Pues, un sujeto entro al bar, pidió un trago y cuando Saúl iba a dárselo, se arrojó contra él —explico uno de los presentes.

—¡Pues, ese idiota está muerto! —Exclamó Big Ben—. Nadie viene a mi territorio a causar disturbios.

Cuando llegó a la barra, vio que esta estaba manchada de sangre. Se asomó al otro lado, el sujeto estaba sobre Saúl, el cantinero del bar, que yacía muerto en el piso. La sangre manchaba todo el lugar.

—Que mierda —murmuró sacando su pistola.

El sujeto se levantó, volvió la cabeza. Sus labios estaban manchados con sangre fresca. Todos retrocedieron con asco y miedo. Big Ben apuntó a la cara del hombre, pero, éste, de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma, la cual salió disparada varios metros, estrellándose con una ventana. Inmediatamente, se lanzó al cuello del corpulento hombre, destrozándole la carótida de una mordida. La sangre salpico al sujeto que unos momentos antes había estado hablando con Big Ben.

Cayó al piso, en un movimiento de unas milésimas de segundo, vio como el asesino se arrojaba contra él, cortándole el cuello con las uñas. Los demás, viendo la escena, corrieron desordenadamente hacia la puerta. Pero, en un segundo, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Los aterrorizados hombres, golpeaban y se empujaban pugnando por abrir la puerta, pero era imposible. Quizá algunos de ellos murieron aplastados en el tumulto, en tal caso, tuvieron suerte.

Tras de ellos, se escuchó gritar a la mujer que antes estaba con el líder. Algunos rostros se volvieron para ver la causa. No era el monstruo lo que la había atacado. ¡Era Big Ben!

Había destrozado su vientre, ahora sacaba los intestinos y los devoraba. La mujer, aún viva, gritaba con una voz llena de dolor.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo. Ya fuera por el vampiro, o por los que antes eran sus amigos.

Cuando la policía y el ejército llegaron, sólo encontraron un bar destrozado. Manchas de sangre por todo el lugar. Pero nada más.

.-.-.-.

El sonido de los aviones era ensordecedor. Estaba en el aeropuerto internacional, Mariano Escobedo, más específicamente en un pequeño restaurant cerca de la pista tres. Llevaba más de una hora esperando, mientras intentaba revisar los informativos acerca de la masacre ocurrida en un bar de la colonia Independencia, hacia apenas unos momentos.

Era un tipo alto, vestido con una gabardina azul, usaba unos lentes redondos y el cabello corto. Sorbía cada uno o dos minutos un trago de la Coca-cola que había pedido. Cada cinco minutos, más o menos, miraba a uno y otro lado, revisaba el reloj y hacia un gesto de molestia.

Las camareras comenzaban a sentir miedo. El cocinero ya les había dicho que si ese tipo hacia algo raro, inmediatamente llamaría a la seguridad del aeropuerto para que lo echaran.

A las once, la puesta del restaurant se abrió. Un sujeto pálido de largo cabello blanco entró y se acercó a la mesa donde el otro ya lo esperaba.

—Padre Anderson —saludó el recién llegado—, esperó no haberlo hecho esperar mucho, el vuelo se retrasó.

—No se preocupe, Padre Eurico —respondió el paladín con una sonrisa.

—He sabido que Hellsing también está operando aquí. Pero supongo que, al igual que nosotros lo hacen como una organización clandestina sin el apoyo de ningún gobierno.

—Efectivamente —asintió, el otro, dando un nuevo trago a su refresco—. Pero ¿por qué hacer las cosas desde este país? Sería mejor concentrarnos en la protección del Vaticano.

—Eso sería magnífico —aseguró el Padre Eurico—, pero por el momento es preferible localizar al demonio y exterminarlo. Su base de operaciones esta en esta ciudad, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Pagó el refresco y salieron del aeropuerto, afuera los esperaba un coche. Avanzaron con cautela por las calles, esquivando los puntos de control del ejército. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que Kira se había hecho con el control de las cosas, la ciudad aún no se había calmado del todo. Aún más con los hechos más recientes. Era un infierno moverse por las calles, la mayoría sin energía eléctrica y con los semáforos apagados.

Llegaron a la residencia de campo en la que habían montado su base. Era una casona que había sido adquirida a un precio muy bajo. Las personas que la habitaban con anterioridad la habían vendido a un precio muy bajo a su valor real, y era lógico, muchos querían abandonar esos lugares y cambiarse a otros sitios.

—Vaya lugar —dijo el padre Eurico entrando, las personas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlo.

—Bueno, será mejor que se ponga al corriente de todo —dijo el padre Anderson entregándole un informe de los hechos que habían pasado últimamente en la ciudad.

—Bien, habrá que comenzar la búsqueda de Kira —dijo el padre Eurico—, y creo saber por dónde comenzar.

En el interior del informe se apreciaba una foto del momento justo en el que un chico arrojaba a un grupo de seguidores de Kira, lo impactante era que lo hacía sin tocarlos.

.-.-.-.

La brisa en ese lugar era más caliente que en otros sitios de la ciudad. El departamento era un lugar sencillo, carecía de aire acondicionado y era relativamente pequeño. Pero no convenía llamar mucho la atención. Las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente en ese lugar eran de miedo, por lo que se sintieron muy aliviados ahora que todo parecía haber terminado ya.

Habían conseguido empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda departamental muy cerca del sencillo piso que habían rentado. El sueldo de cada uno no era tan grande, pero si lo reunían les era suficiente para pagar la renta y las matriculas del instituto en el que se había inscrito y cuyas clases comenzarían dentro de un mes.

Anzu había estado empeñada en que no debían de perder clases sólo porque ahora se encontraban en mundo totalmente descocido al suyo. Para Jonouchi las cosas eran distintas, si por él fuera se olvidaría totalmente de los deberes de la escuela. Lo mimo era en el caso de Honda. Y Yugi ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de discutir, a él, y obviamente en Yami, les daba lo mismo si estudiaban o no. Lo que les importaba era encontrar la razón del porque estaban en ese lugar y la manera de regresar a casa.

Con las presiones de Anzu, que fueron muchas, finalmente Jonouchi se rindió y acepto el hecho de que debían pasar desapercibidos y la mejor manera era asistir al instituto.

Dentro de un mes comenzarían las clases, mientras tanto ocupaban su tiempo en investigar ese lugar, pero los acontecimientos recientes, y todo ese enrollo de Kira, le habían dejado asustados y confundidos más aun sobre el lugar en el que estaban. Por suerte su trabajo y el edificio en el que vivían, sin saber a unas puertas del lugar que ocupaba Doctorine, se habían salvado. Pero, ahora enfrentarían el problema de sobrevivir en ese mundo.


	21. A través del río

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**21**

**A través del río**

**...**

"¿Por qué las hermanas que se quieren tienen que luchar entre ellas?"

**Jun Sakurada, Rozen Maiden**

**...**

El terreno que rodeaba el barco estaba lleno de plantas selváticas desconocidas. En la cubierta Vivi y Nami observaban los árboles que de vez en cuando se movían. Había animales allí, se sentía que se acercaban y luego volvían alejarse cuando los tripulantes se volvían a ver hacia el lugar donde se había sentido su presencia.

—Este lugar es escalofriante —dijo Usopp—, no se parece en nada a los bosques de Skypiea.

—Claro que no idiota —le gritó Nami—, porque esta es una selva no un bosque.

Al principio les había parecido genial que hubiera un río lo suficientemente grande para que pasara el barco, así no había necesidad de que alguno de ellos se quedara a cuidar el barco. Pero, con forme se adentraban más, la espesura de los árboles enormes, y los sonidos, murmullos de la selva, le hacían volverse cada cierto tiempo. Era como escuchar a los árboles respirar. Ese lugar estaba vivo, y ellos se movían por su río como intrusos, había que estar alerta. Quizá arriba, en las copas de los árboles, esperaban serpientes listas para atacar en cualquier descuido.

Sanji salió de la cocina con bebidas para las chicas. Mientras que Usopp, Chopper y Luffy jugaban en el césped del barco. Franky se hallaba en la parte baja del barco trabajando en algo desconocido, quizás una nueva arma. Brook tocaba el violín en la cubierta, y más de una vez trató de mirar las bragas de las chicas, mientras que Robin leía como siempre, y Zoro dormía en algún lugar del barco. Carue observaba hacia la ribera del río, sólo para correr a esconderse al más mínimo movimiento.

En el puesto del vigía, Juan observaba la selva, las ramas de los enormes árboles quedaban a varios metros sobre su cabeza. Pero, desde ese lugar, se podía apreciar con mucho más detalle esa increíble y oscura selva. Los animales que se movían en sus ramas, monos, que sin duda no pertenecían a ese tipo de ecosistema, se movían libremente de un lugar a otro. Algunos insectos se pegaban a los cristales. Más tarde tendría que limpiarlos, se decía.

.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la habitación de las chicas, Megu se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había prestado Juan, uno de Stephen King, It. El personaje de la tortuga, aunque no aparecía en el relato de forma tangible para sus personajes, sino como una especie de ser que les daba fuerza para enfrentarse contra el payaso Pennywise; le parecía por mucho lo más llamativo de la novela. Pero, una frase en particular

(La Tortuga no pudo ayudarnos)

la atraía y le hacía sentir que eso en realidad podía haber ocurrido en algún lugar del mundo. Pero, al instante dejaba esa idea de lado, era ridículo pensar que algo así podía ser real, los horrores que contenía ese libro no podían ser ciertos. Sería horrible ver que debajo de su cama salía el payaso disfrazado de la momia de Ben, el leproso de Eddie, o cualquiera de las muchas formas que tal ser podía tomar.

Agitó su cabeza para apartar esas imágenes de su mente. Marco la página y se levantó de la cama dejando el libro a un lado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. En esos momentos no tenía nada que decirles a los otros, era tan frustrante para ella saber que todos ellos tenían la fuerza para pelear contra lo que fuera que se encontraran en el camino, pero ella sólo era una niña que sabía por primera vez que era estar sana.

Durante los años de su vida había estado siempre en una cama, con el olor de los medicamentos y el zumbido de la máquina que les indicaba que seguía con vida. Su corazón estaba incompleto; pero ya no era así. El ángel de la Muerte que iba tomar su alma, lo había completado. Suigintou, la había salvado.

Así que se quedó de pie en ese lugar, pensando en todo lo que ocurría, las discusiones que había escuchado sobre lo que pasaba en ese lugar, y en si deberían de contarle a ella o no, si contarle a Shinku.

Shinku.

El nombre surgió de pronto en sus pensamientos. La muñeca a la que Suigintou quería derrotar a cualquier precio. Ella estaba en ese lugar, pero no la había visto, sabía por lo que había logrado escuchar, que ella había estado presente en el momento en que Suigintou se había sacrificado por ella. Durante algunos momentos, sintió que algo muy dentro de ella la instaba a buscar a Shinku. Sabiendo que esa muñeca debía de estar sufriendo casi, o incluso más, de lo que ella sufría con la perdida de Suigintou.

Estaba punto de abrir la puerta, cuando algo la detuvo. Una sensación de que tenía que hacer algo específico. Pero, en ese momento, no sabía que era.

.-.-.-.

Era la hora de cenar, el día estaba casi llegando a su fin y habían decidido que era mejor tirar el ancla en ese lugar y quedarse en ese lugar por el momento. La calma era de lo más reconfortante para los tripulantes del Sunny, después de todo lo que había sucedido en el día, les apetecía comer bien y dormir.

En la mesa las cosas estaban como siempre, Zoro y Sanji peleaban por las cosas más estúpidas, mientras que Nami tenía que interferir golpeándolos cada cierto tiempo. Robin se limitaba a sonreír como siempre. Después de encargarse de detener momentáneamente la pelea, Nami platicaba un poco con Vivi, hasta que la pelea volvía a comenzar.

Mientras que Juan apostaba con Usopp en el Duelo de Monstruos, el artillero comenzaba a asimilar y aprender las reglas y ver las posibilidades de estrategia. Luffy había intentado aprender, pero era demasiado complicado, en sus propias palabras, ya que había muchas reglas que le parecían raras. Resumiendo, no comprendía términos como Draw Phase, Standby Phase, etc. Le parecían muy complicados para entenderlos.

Franky y Brook observaban el juego, emocionados, mientras que Chopper hablaba con Carue.

—Rayos, es imposible vencerte —decía Usopp tras perder por quinta vez en la noche.

—Pues es porque tengo mejor estrategia —respondió Juan riendo.

—Todos tus monstruos superan los dos mil puntos de ataque, y de nivel bajo —gritó Usopp—, con esas cartas cualquiera gana.

—Sí, es una buena estrategia, ¿verdad? —y rió una vez más.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que Megu no había ido a comer, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. Ella había estado muy enferma y no era bueno para su salud dejar pasar las comidas.

—Eh, idiotas dejen de estar jugando con esos cartoncitos y vayan a buscar a Megu-chan —les gritó el cocinero.

—Buena idea —dijo Usopp recogiendo las cartas en seguida.

—Sólo usas eso como excusa para evitar seguir perdiendo contra mí —dijo Juan, riendo.

—Claro que no, en cuanto regrese te daré una paliza —respondió Usopp haciéndose el valiente.

—Sí, te creo —dijo Juan con sarcasmo y se levantó para ir también en busca de Megu.

Un estruendo sacudió el barco. Todos se apresuraron afuera para ver que sucedía.

Lo que encontraron fue algo que no hubieran esperado. Shinku estaba peleando. Volaba sobre el barco atacando una muñeca de vestido rosa y cabello rubio, usando un bastón para eso, de vez en cuando de sus manos salían pétalos de rosas que parecían hacer mucho daño a la otra muñeca.

—Hinaichigo, ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Shinku en un jadeó, al tiempo que se paraba en el techo de la cocina.

Pero, Hinaichigo parecía un zombi. Más tarde, todos estarían de acuerdo en que era más como una marioneta. Hinaichigo no respondió sino que ataco a su hermana con unas enredaderas, las cuales Shinku apenas esquivo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo Zoro molesto—. Ataca como si no deseara dañar a ese enemigo.

—Es su hermana —respondió Juan, mirando con desconfianza lo que sucedía. La manera en la que Hinaichigo ataca no es para nada normal. Esa muñeca consentida y llorona no era capaz de atacar con tanta precisión y frialdad, lo peor es que el médium de Shinku, Sakurada Jun, no estaba allí, lo cual hacia que los poderes de Shinku estuvieran por debajo de la mitad de su potencia total. Sabiendo eso, Juan le gritó—: ¡Deja de pelear Shinku, no puedes ganar, estás demasiado débil!

Shinku continúo su ataque ignorando por completo a Juan. No quería lastimar a su hermana, pero tampoco podía dejar que la atacara sin siquiera intentar defenderse.

Golpeó el estómago de Hinaichigo con su bastón, pero la muñeca no se inmuto siquiera ante el ataque de Shinku. Atacó a su hermana con frialdad, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con su pequeño puño. El impacto fue tan grande que Shinku cayó.

Se impactó contra la cubierta del barco, hubo un ligero crujido de madera, la espalda de Shinku se arqueo, debido al impacto. Volvió a la normalidad pero Shinku ya no se movió. Hinaichigo no detuvo su ataque, de manera apresurada se abalanzo hacia su hermana, cayendo con la rodilla sobre su estómago. El cuerpo de Shinku se arqueo nuevamente.

Cuando Hinaichigo parecía más que lista para acabar con su hermana, una ventisca la arrojó contra el mástil principal. Juan había interferido para salvar a Shinku, quien permanecía inmóvil.

En un momento de descuido, Hinaichigo había desaparecido.

—Eso ha sido raro —dijo Usopp volviendo la cabeza hacia todas partes buscando a la muñeca. Los demás se acercaron a ver qué pasaba con Shinku. La muñeca que aparentaba ser muy fría todo el tiempo, estaba llorando.

ar sencillo, carecía de aire acondicionado y era relativamente pequeño. Pero no convenía llamar mucho la atención. Las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente en ese lugar eran de miedo, por lo que se sintieron muy aliviados ahora que todo parecía haber terminado ya.

Habían conseguido empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda departamental muy cerca del sencillo piso que habían rentado. El sueldo de cada uno no era tan grande, pero si lo reunían les era suficiente para pagar la renta y las matriculas del instituto en el que se había inscrito y cuyas clases comenzarían dentro de un mes.

Anzu había estado empeñada en que no debían de perder clases sólo porque ahora se encontraban en mundo totalmente descocido al suyo. Para Jonouchi las cosas eran distintas, si por él fuera se olvidaría totalmente de los deberes de la escuela. Lo mimo era en el caso de Honda. Y Yugi ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de discutir, a él, y obviamente en Yami, les daba lo mismo si estudiaban o no. Lo que les importaba era encontrar la razón del porque estaban en ese lugar y la manera de regresar a casa.

Con las presiones de Anzu, que fueron muchas, finalmente Jonouchi se rindió y acepto el hecho de que debían pasar desapercibidos y la mejor manera era asistir al instituto.

Dentro de un mes comenzarían las clases, mientras tanto ocupaban su tiempo en investigar ese lugar, pero los acontecimientos recientes, y todo ese enrollo de Kira, le habían dejado asustados y confundidos más aun sobre el lugar en el que estaban. Por suerte su trabajo y el edificio en el que vivían, sin saber a unas puertas del lugar que ocupaba Doctorine, se habían salvado. Pero, ahora enfrentarían el problema de sobrevivir en ese mundo.


	22. Investigación

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**22**

**Investigación**

**...**

"Investigar implica arriesgar en tus decisiones, y si te equivocas, basta con pedir perdón."

**Near, Death Note**

**...**

Una de las organizaciones que habían aparecido recientemente y se sabía contaban con el apoyo del vaticano, aunque era independiente a la Sección XIII. Era la Orden Magdalena que se especializaba en exorcismos, a diferencia de la Sección XIII que se especializaba en la exterminación de Herejes.

La directora de la orden se reunió con el padre Eurico, superintendente de la Sección antes citada. La verdad era que a la hermana Kate no le agradaba para nada ese hombre. Había algo siniestro en la forma en que hacia las cosas, además de que corrían los rumores de que sus métodos no eran precisamente los humanitarios, para él el fin justificaba los medios. Aunque tuviera que destruir el mundo, haría que todo lo que fuera para hacer que el mundo fuera "purificado".

A la hermana Kate no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que trabajar en conjunto con un hombre como ese, pero también era obvio que la situación actual no era para nada para ponerse a escoger con quienes quería o no trabajar.

El padre Eurico entro en la oficina de la hermana Kate. Su actitud era más maliciosa de lo normal, lo cual era un verdadero problema.

—Buenos días, hermana Kate —saludo el padre. Su sonrisa maliciosa seguía presente, distrayendo a la hermana Kate.

—Muy buenos días —el devolvió el saludo.

—Iré directamente al punto por el que estoy hoy aquí —aseguro el hombre—. Ya que mi división está muy ocupada con respecto a la localización y eliminación de Kira, me parece que su organización debería encargarse de una investigación que podría dar algunas pistas sobre lo que sucede en el mundo en estos momentos.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó intrigada la hermana Kate.

—Recientemente obtuvimos una fotografía muy extraña —sacó la imagen, donde se veía como Juan había atacado a los seguidores de Kira.

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó la hermana Kate al examinar la foto.

—Hicimos todas las pruebas, la fotografía es verídica.

—Entonces debo suponer que usted quiere que localice a este chico, no es así.

—Por supuesto, creo que está capacitada para hacerlo —luego susurro—, y acabar con el trabajo.

—¿Quiere que yo? —preguntó indignada.

—Por supuesto, la existencia de una persona así es una amenaza para nosotros.

—Pero, ni siquiera sabemos si es alguien malvado, podría ser sólo un inocente, ajeno a todo esto.

—Créame, no lo es, nadie en este mundo capaz de hacer eso, es inocente.

El padre Eurico abandono la oficina.

La hermana Kate suspiró en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Le parecía una exageración por parte de la Sección XIII el actuar de esa manera. Eliminar a alguien por el simple hecho de que tenía un poder como ese. Eso no lo hacía necesariamente malo. ¿O sí?

.-.-.-.

Bakura, había estado calmado desde que había tenido el Yami no Game con Martha. Pero ahora la cosa era distinta, el Faraón estaba allí, lo podía sentir. Y eso no era todo, los Artículos Milenarios también estaban llegando a ese mundo.

—Espera un poco Faraón, pronto las puertas del infierno se abrirán.

.-.-.-.

La hermana Azmaria, tenía que investigar todo con respecto a esa fotografía. Así, que acompañada de Joshua, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había sido tomada la fotografía. Era un lugar en verdad desolado, la mayoría de las casas estaban dañadas debido a los disturbios.

—Qué triste —dijo, mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la única casa que parecí intacta.

La casa tenía puertas y ventadas reforzadas, era imposible traspasar sus blindajes. Era una pequeña fortaleza urbana. Un lugar ideal para refugiarse durante los disturbios.

—Es impresionante —dijo Joshua al verla.

—Si —respondió Azmaria sonriéndole, le parecía increíble que, Joshua, el hermano mayor de Rosette, tendría siempre una mente de niño.

Le parecía que nadie estaba en ese lugar. Cuando una anciana salió de una de las casas cercanas.

—¿Qué hace una señorita en estos lugares? —preguntó la anciana amablemente.

—Buenos días señora —saludo Azmaria—, lo que pasa es que buscamos al chico que vivía en esta casa.

—¿Buscaban a Juan? —la voz sonaba algo preocupada—, él no está aquí.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color gris, su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza, pero su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario. Su voz parecía confirmarlo, hablaba pausadamente, pero con una calidez asombrosa. Su larga cabellera cana estaba atada a su espalda en un moño, caminaba algo encorvada, apoyada en un bastón, debido a su edad.

—Me parece que se marchó, no me extraña todos se han ido, sólo yo me he quedado, no me agradaría de dejar la casa en la que he vivido los últimos treinta años.

—Usted conoce al chico que vive en esta casa.

—Sí, así es, de toda la vida, su familia siempre ha vivido en esta casa. Él era un chico muy atento, cuando era más joven siempre me hacia favores.

—¿Sabe por qué se marchó? —preguntó Azmaria.

—No lo sé —dijo la anciana moviendo la cabeza—, hace algunos meses desaparecieron sus padres, no sé qué les ocurrió. Luego esas personas raras se mudaron a la casa, desde entonces son unos escandalosos, es como si a diario tuvieran que hacer una fiesta.

"Juan ya no es el mismo. La verdad es que creo que desde que esos sujetos raros se mudaron a su casa, ha cambiado mucho. No parece extrañar a sus padres. Quizás jamás lo hizo, con ellos siempre fue muy frio, y nadie se explicaba por qué. Aunque su pobre madre lo quería mucho.

—Entonces debió tener una niñez muy difícil —dedujo Azmaria.

—Sí, así fue —les dijo la anciana—, pasen a mi casa a tomar un té, y le contare más. La verdad es que hacer ya seis meses que nadie me visita.

Azmaria aceptó la invitación de la anciana.

—Por cierto —les dijo la anciana—, mi nombre es Ágata.

—Mi nombre es Azmaria Hendric —se presentó la monja.

—Yo soy Joshua.

—No son del país —preguntó la anciana.

—De hecho no —contesto Azmaria—, yo nací en Fátima, Portugal.

—Bueno, querían saber sobre Juan —retomó la Ágata, sirviendo el té. Su casa estaba un tanto descuidada, en algunos lugares la pintura que alguna vez cubrió las paredes había desaparecido casi por completo.

"Si, tuvo una niñez muy mala. No tenía amigos, y los otros chicos se burlaban de él. Yo siempre me enojaba con ellos y les regañaba, sobre todo a los más grandes, que fueron los que comenzaron con todas las burlas. Él siempre jugaba solo en el jardín trasero de su casa. Dicen que hablaba solo, y por eso se burlaban. Yo les decía que era porque ellos eran así con él.

"Uno de los más grandes, dijo que, en cierta ocasión que lo había estado molestando, Juan le gritó que Shotaru lo mataría. Jamás entendí a qué se refería con eso. Y que yo sepa Juan jamás había mencionado, a mí o a sus padres, a alguien llamado Shotaru. Lo recuerdo porque me pareció muy raro, y unos días después el niño que me había contado eso, murió en un accidente de coche.

"Y los otros chicos jamás volvieron a burlarse de él. Decían que él había matado a Jorge.

"Si me lo preguntan a mí, diría que fue sólo una coincidencia.

—Eso sí que es interesante —dijo Azmaria.

—Como sea, cuando entro en el Jardín de Niños las cosas no cambiaron. Fue hasta que entro en la escuela, y conoció a esa niña que vivía a unas calles de aquí. Martha, creo que ese es su nombre.

"Fue la primera amiga de Juan. Y a través de ella, conoció a Luís, me parece recordar que ellos eran primos. El punto que ambos fueron sus primeros amigos. Y poco a poco su personalidad cambió. Y aunque los otros chicos no le hablaban, al menos ya no estaba solo, y eso me hizo de verdad feliz.

—¿Jamás se volvió a saber algo sobre ese Shotaru? —preguntó Azmaria.

—No —contesto Ágata, agitando la cabeza—, todo este tiempo he pensado que no fue más que otra burla que los chicos hicieron sobre él.

—¡Ah! —gritó Azmaria al ver el reloj—, se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que irme.

—Lamento haberte atrasado con mi plática —dijo la anciana, procurada.

—No se preocupe, ha sido un honor conocerla, cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre le prometo que vendré a visitarla.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le pidió la anciana.

—No se preocupe, de verdad ha sido un placer.

—Gracias, jovencita, no sabes lo que es para los viejos como yo que los Jóvenes vengan a hacernos compañía, me has alegrado el día.

Azmaria se despidió de Ágata. Se había enterado de muchas cosas interesantes sobre el chico de la fotografía. Algo le decía que el chico del que había hablado Ágata era él, y ahora más que obtener respuestas, se habían abierto más preguntas.


	23. Camino del desierto

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**23**

**Camino del desierto**

**...**

"No te mueras… ¡No te mueras Kurosaki-kun! No tienes que ganar, no tienes que seguir intentándolo, pero por favor no sigas lastimándote…"

**Orihime Inoue, Bleach**

**...**

Habían comenzado caminando en el bosque, pero al cabo de una hora, los árboles y la vegetación, en general, se hacían más escasos. La temperatura parecía ir en aumento, y el aire se sentía seco y caliente. Poco a poco la tierra bajo sus pies iba cediendo paso a la arena.

—Un desierto —murmuró Ishida, al ver que los árboles habían desaparecido por completo y frente a ellos se elevaban las dunas de arena.

—Esto es magnífico —dijo Ichigo sarcástico—, ahora el camino se hará más pesado.

—Bueno no tenemos opción, sigamos —les ordeno Hitsugaya.

—Oye, quien dijo que tú eras el líder —se quejó Ichigo.

—Calmado que es un capitán —le corto Rukia mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Pero esto no es la Sociedad de Almas —volvió a quejarse el Shinigami sustituto.

Después discutir por un asunto tan trivial, continuaron su camino. El sol sobre sus cabezas se elevaba cada vez más incrementando el calor.

.-.-.-.

Era un peluche, pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de Ichigo por haberlo puesto en ese cuerpo. Y ahora tenía que vagar por el desierto, solo. Hacía ya meses que estaba allí, caminado, las tormentas de arena eran terribles, las noches frías y duras. No sabía si estaba caminando en una dirección concreta o simplemente lo hacía en círculos.

Resbalo nuevamente por una duna y quedo parcialmente cubierto de arena, se levantó y sacudió su cuerpo, comenzaba romperse, si seguía así pronto se saldría todo el relleno.

—Oh, mi bella Orihime, Rukia Onee-sama —dijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte—, debo estar aluciando ya creo que las veo frente a mí.

Pero, entre más se acercaban, lo que él creía eran espejismos, más se daba cuenta de que eran ellas, aunque también los otros idiotas.

Corrió a toda velocidad, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Onee-sama! —gritaba emocionado.

.-.-.-.

De pronto, frente a ellos, se alzó una nube de polvo. Algo parecía acercarse a toda velocidad. Ichigo utilizó su mano para cubrirse los ojos y tener una mejor visión.

—¡Creo que es Kon! —dijo sorprendido, ni el mismo se lo creía, ¿Qué rayos hacia ese idiota en ese lugar?

.-.-.-.

—¡Onee-Sama! —gritó con más fuerzas, mientras tomaba impulso, y saltaba hacia los pechos de Orihime; pero en vez de quedar protegido por esas suaves "almohadas", lo recibió una patada de gran potencia.

—¡Ichigo, porque me recibes de esa manera! —le reclamo, mientras se arrojaba contra su cara, para golearlo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer, pervertido? —le reclamo Rukia.

—¡Rukia Onee-san! —gritó Kon saltando ahora hacia ella, pero Rukia lo recibió con un puñetazo, que lo arrojo varios metros.

—Oye, ¿tú qué haces en este lugar? —le preguntó Ichigo, mientras lo levantaba de la arena.

—Yo que voy a saber, aparecí aquí de repente —le espetó el peluche.

—Bueno, supongo que está aquí por la misma razón que nosotros —dedujo Ishida.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Kon intrigado— ¿Qué razón?

—Bueno sigamos —dijo Ichigo y todos reanudaron la marcha.

—¡No me ignoren, malditos bastardos! —les gritó desde lejos, luego se levantó y echo a correr tras de ellos.

.-.-.-.

La tarde caía ya, el desierto era más extenso de lo que parecía l principio. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿en verdad eso era una isla? Habían pasado casi siete horas desde que se habían internado en ese infierno de dunas y arena. Y ahora, mientras el sol a sus espaldas se acercaba cada vez más a su declive, el calor parecía ceder un poco.

Pero, el viento que hasta entonces había sido caliente, comenzaba a enfriarse cada vez más.

Pronto las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer iluminando el cielo de forma magnífica. Desde la ciudad eso era imposible de verse, era tan esplendida. La luna siguió a las estrellas dando a la noche una perfección inimaginable.

—Bueno, supongo que acamparemos por ahora —dijo Ichigo.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó Kon—, este lugar es muy peligroso de noche, si te descuidas un momento los monstruos de arena te destrozaran.

—Ya estas alucinando, te afecto estar todo este tiempo solo en el desierto —lo molesto Ichigo.

—Allá ustedes si quieren ser comida de los monstruos, yo seguiré —dijo Kon.

—¿Realmente hay monstruos aquí? —Preguntó Ishida.

—Por supuesto, lentes-kun —le aseguro Kon.

—Soy Ishida Uryuu —le gritó el Quincy.

—Como sea —dijo Kon restándole importancia.

—Escucho algo —dijo de pronto Hitsugaya.

—Algo se acerca —combino Sado.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, tratando de sentir presencias a su alrededor.

—Es uno de ellos —dijo Kon, y puso cara de susto.

La arena parecía temblar de repente, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mal. Un enorme insecto con ¿moto sierras? En vez de tenazas, apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —gritó Ichigo.

—¡Yo se los advertí! —gritó Kon, aún más fuerte.

Sado sacó la armadura de su brazo izquierdo. Dio un golpe, y un inmenso rayo de energía golpeo al monstruo, que se desintegro, haciendo un sonido como si se quebrara.

.-.-.-.

Uno tras otro más monstruos como ese comenzaron a aparecer. La mayoría de ellos eran derrotados por Sado, Orihime e Ishida. Los tres shinigamis del grupo no podían hacer casi nada, debido a que para usar sus poderes debían de dejar su cuerpo de lado.

—¡Ya me harte! —dijo Ichigo y tomo a Kon de la espalda.

—Oye, espera… —intento decir, pero Ichigo ya había metido la mano en su boca para sacar la píldora con el alma modificada.

El joven la introdujo en su boca, y su cuerpo se separó de su alma.

—Bien, ahora empieza la diversión —dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Preparo su zanpakuto.

—¡Getsuga Tensho! —gritó, mientras movía su arma, una enorme cantidad de energía destruyo a todos los monstruos que acababan de aparecer.

Entonces, frente ellos, apareció un enorme dragón color negro, sus ojos rojos se notaban furiosos y sus rugidos eran tan fuertes que tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los oídos para que no les reventara los tímpanos.

—¡Un dragón! —gritaron todos sorprendidos ante lo que aparecía ante ellos.

—Es el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos —se escuchó la voz de una persona, y de inmediato vieron a un joven parado en el lomo del dragón.

—¿Juan? —preguntó Orihime al ver que era idéntico a su amigo, y casero, podríamos decir.

—Ese no es Juan —le aseguro Rukia—, tú debes de ser ese tal Shotaru —dijo luego dirigiéndose a él.

—Bien, espero que sean capaces de entretener a mi mascota —dijo Shotaru, salto hacia el suelo, y observo a todos con una rostro lleno de malicia.

—Así que ese dragón es tu mascota —dijo Ichigo—, pero supongo que el verdadero reto sería pelear contra ti.

—Y crees que puedes vencerme, vizard.

—¿Vizard? —murmuró Hitsugaya, mientras veía a Ichigo.

—Pues, estoy a punto de comprobarlo —aseguro Ichigo.

—Ya veremos, Dragón Negro, ataca —ordenó.

El dragón levanto el vuelo aleteando sus poderosas alas, mientras que de su mandíbula, salía llamaradas. Fijó su objetivo y ataco.

—¡Santen Kesshun! ¡Lo Rechazo! —gritó Orihime, desplegando un escudo para protegerlos a todos del ataque.

El dragón continúo arrojando llamaradas.

—Kurosaki —dijo de pronto Ishida—, yo me encargare del dragón, tú de ese sujeto.

—Bien —asintió él.

—Oigan ustedes no tomen las decisiones sin consultarme —les recrimino Hitsugaya.

—Lo siento Toushiro —se disculpó Ichigo—, pero tu deber es sacar a los demás de este lugar.

—Espera, yo los ayudare —se ofreció Sado.

—No, tú debes asegurarte también que todos escapen a salvo.

Ishida abandono la seguridad del escudo y comenzó a disparar flechas de energía contra el Dragón. Este centro su atención en él y comenzó a tacarlo. Ishida entonces se encargó de alejarlo del resto para dar tiempo a que los demás escaparan.

Ichigo se paró frente a Shotaru.

—Así que tú eres el maldito que estuvo molestando a Juan —le dijo—, sabes odio a los abusivos perdedores como tú.

—Yo molestar a Juan, pero si es como mi "_hermano"_ —se burló Shotaru.

—De cualquier manera, te derrotare —aseguró el Vizard—. ¡Getsuga Tensho! —gritó liberando la técnica de su espada.

Shotaru sonrió, paró la técnica de Ichigo con la mano derecha y, tras sostenerla un momento, arrojo toda la energía de vuelta a su dueño. Ichigo apenas pudo evitarlo.

—Así que eres fuerte —murmuró.

Shotaru desapareció, luego apareció tras de Ichigo.

—Más de lo que crees —aseguro, su mano entró por la espalda del Vizard, saliendo por su pecho. La sangre mano en borbotones mientras Ichigo, caía al suelo con la vista en blanco.

—¡Maldito! —escucho Shotaru tras de sí, los amigos del chico habían visto todo.

Shotaru se volvió, sonriendo como un desquiciado, luego desapareció.


	24. Sección XIII

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**24**

**Sección XIII**

**...**

"Nuestro deber es destruir a todos los herejes que renieguen de la palabra de Dios. Aplastaremos sus cuerpos sacrílegos y sazonaremos la tierra con las cenizas de ustedes. Amén."

**Alexander Anderson, Hellsing**

**...**

El padre Eurico entro en la pieza. Era el comedor principal de la casa donde habían montado la base provisional de la Sección XIII.

—Caballeros —saludo a los miembros de la junta principal de su organización—, me complace anunciarles que nuestras fuerzas están preparadas. Dentro de unos días, nuestras fuerzas tomaran el control de la ciudad, y el régimen de Kira habrá llegado a su fin. La eliminación de los paganos será realizada, y habremos acabado con todos los cultos al falso dios.

—¿Esta seguro que no hay otra manera? —pregunto Henry Jones, dirigente de la recién creada Rama Americana de la organización.

—Me temo que no —aseguró el padre Eurico—, hemos hecho todo lo posible para lograr que las cosas se solucionen por métodos pacíficos, pero todos han fracasado, sólo nos queda hacerlo por la fuerza.

"Esta noche, comenzara la Operación Limpieza.

.-.-.-.

20.30, hora de México.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados se encontraba en las afueras de una gasolinera cerca en la esquina de la Avenida Eloy Cavazos y la calle Villa Olímpica. Todo parecía en calma.

De pronto una camioneta Toyota sospechoso se detuvo en la calle. Los soldados se acercaron para ver que ocurría, de inmediato una lluvia de balas desde el interior del vehículo, acabando con los soldados. La Operación Limpieza había comenzado.

.-.-.-.

20.35, hora de México. Gran Plaza de Monterrey, a las afueras del palacio de gobierno estatal.

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron el lugar. El motor de los cientos de helicópteros que comenzaban a llegar de todas direcciones a la ciudad, comenzó a llenar de ruido la, hasta el momento, pacifica noche. De las Aeronaves comenzaban a descender soldados cubiertos de tal manera que su rostro no se veía.

Uno a uno, los puestos de vigilancia del ejercito estaban siendo tomados, la milicia invasora se apoderaba de los puntos claves de la cuidad con gran rapidez. Mientras que en el ejército que protegía la ciudad, comenzaban a darse deserciones.

El ejército invasor superaba en número a los ejércitos locales, para las 9.00 de la noche, el cincuenta por ciento de la ciudad estaba en control de los invasores. El gobernador permanecía recluido en su propia casa sin la posibilidad de moverse. Todas las comunicaciones de la ciudad con el resto del país habían sido cortadas, no había manera de que la base militar local pidiera ayuda de otros estados o, incluso, de la capital. Estaban atrapados en su propia ciudad.

El ejército invasor había usado una táctica de desarme total, en lugar de entrar por un sólo lugar, lo habían hecho desde todos los ángulos posibles, rodeando todo y luego avanzando hacia el centro.

.-.-.-.

21.30, hora de México.

El centro de la ciudad se había convertido en un área llena de barricadas donde los pocos soldados que aun intentaban defender la plaza, se habían congregado para oponer resistencia.

Hacía quince minutos que habían evacuado a los dirigentes de las sectas de Kira, pero a los pocos minutos la comunicación con el grupo en huida se había perdido. Pronto se confirmó que el convoy, en el que los transportaban hacia el aeropuerto, había sido atacado.

En menos de una hora todo estaba a punto de terminar.

.-.-.-.

22.00, hora de México.

El padre Eurico, observaba un mapa donde se mostraba los lugares que ya estaban bajo su control. El 70% de la ciudad estaba "liberada" de Kira.

—Bien, caballeros —dijo viendo a los Paladines reunidos, que eran los dirigentes de la operación—, hemos tenido éxito. Ya no hay manera de que Kira retome el control de la situación, sólo queda una cosa. Búsquenlo y destrúyanlo.

.-.-.-.

22.30, hora de México. Una pequeña villa, a unos kilometras de la ciudad de Monterrey.

Aion observaba como la ciudad era tomada por ese ejército invasor.

—Seguramente es obra del Vaticano —dijo, y no estaba equivocado.

—Así que —le preguntó Ryuk—, ¿este es final?

—Por supuesto que no, esto sólo es el Inicio de la Guerra.

Kira mando un mensaje a todos sus seguidores en el mundo, incitándolos a levantarse contra el Vaticano. Pero, después de que lo que ocurría en Monterrey se hizo público en el mundo, nadie parecía obedecer a su "Dios".

En la ONU, se discutía la posibilidad de comenzar una campaña mundial en contra de Kira. Por decisión unánime, se acordó dar todo el apoyo a L, para que encontrara y se encargara de llevar al pabellón de ejecución a Kira. Con sólo un poco de presión el vaticano había bastado para que el imperio que Aion había construido, bajo el nombre de Kira, se derrumbara.

En el pasado se había enfrentado a la Orden Magdalena, pero en comparación con la Sección XIII, ellos no eran más que niños jugando a la guerra.


	25. Una selva espesa

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**25**

**Una selva espesa**

**...**

"Aquellos que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos, son peor que escoria."

**Kakashi Hatake, Naruto**

**...**

El equipo Kakashi se movía ágilmente saltando entre las ramas de los inmensos árboles. Como ninjas estaban acostumbrados a moverse en ese tipo de terrenos. Pero a cada paso que daban se iban internando en una selva llena de todo tipo de animales raros. Como fuera, trataban de no meterse en problemas molestando a esos animales y concentrándose simplemente en seguir adelante.

—Vaya —dijo Yamato—, esta selva es más espesa de lo que creí en un principio.

—Si —combino Kakashi—, a este paso, será preferible acampar. En cuanto la noche se acerque los rayos del sol no penetraran el follaje.

Los ninjas se pararon. Era mejor reunir leña y otras cosas que les serían útiles si querían acampar para continuar al siguiente día.

Desde los árboles llegaban alaridos extraños, que no dejaban descansar. La selva era ruidosa de día, pero de noche se había puesto aún peor.

—¿Creen que haya monstruos en este lugar? —preguntó de pronto Naruto.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le respondió Sakura, al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si hay monstruos —susurro Yamato poniendo cara de miedo—, y son tan peligrosos que se comen entre ellos. Pero si hay algo que disfruten más es la carne de las presas jóvenes.

Sakura y Naruto pusieron una cara de verdadero susto. Sai sonrió divertido.

—Deja de asustarlos —le pidió Kakashi.

Hubieran podido seguir conversando durante el resto de la noche, pero tenían que descansar, a la mañana siguiente deberían de continuar su camino hacia la casa del oráculo. Así que, se turnaron para vigilar en lo que los demás dormían.

.-.-.-.

Era el turno de vigilar de Naruto, seguía pensando en el asunto de Chrno, en verdad le había molestado que se fuera sin tomarlos a ellos en cuenta.

La noche parecía haberse calmado un poco, y la verdad se estaba muy tranquilo en ese sitio. Pero, de pronto se sintió una presencia extraña en el lugar. Naruto se volvió hacia todos lados buscando a lo que fuera que los acechaba. Pero no veía nada.

—¿Buscabas a alguien, Naruto-kun? —preguntó alguien a su lado.

Naruto se volvió para encontrarse con Shotaru. El cual miraba el fuego sin prestar atención al rubio ninja.

—¿Tú quién eres? — preguntó Naruto, no alcanzaba a ver bien el rostro del extraño, aunque había en su silueta algo que le recordaba a Juan.

—No lo sabes —se burló Shotaru—, en verdad que eres lento, Nabruto.

—Oye —le reclamó el rubio muy molesto, Shotaru lo ignoro.

—Vine a proponerte un trato —dijo al tiempo que arrojaba leña a la fogata—, pero quizás no te interese.

Naruto se mantenía en guardia ante la presencia del siniestro ser, y ante la forma en la que había dicho esas palabras se preparó para un posible ataque.

—Tal vez a tu amigo el Kyubi le interese —arrojó otra vara a las llamas.

—¡Tú! —gritó Naruto con furia.

Los otros Ninjas no parecían darse cuenta, Naruto se percató de esto y volteó hacia donde estaban.

—No te molestes, no despertaran —dijo Shotaru, ante la reacción del rubio—. No creíste que aparecería sin tomar mis precauciones.

—¿Qué les has hecho? —preguntó con rabia.

—Nada —respondió tranquilamente—, sólo les di un sueño muy profundo, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

Naruto se relajó un poco, pero aun así no bajo la guardia. No sabía por qué pero había algo realmente siniestro con ese sujeto.

—Entonces —dijo Shotaru—, escucharas lo que vine proponerte, o tendré que eliminarte como lo hice con el chico fresa.

—¿Mataste a Ichigo? —Naruto comenzaba a ponerse furioso, y el Shakra del Kyubi comenzaba a aparecer.

—No lo sé, quizás muera tal vez sólo le quede una horrible cicatriz, tal vez incluso su amiguita lo curó —respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Ah, eso si mi mascota no se la devoro primero, sabes los dragones, aunque honorables, son muy temperamentales, y ese en especial estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esas cosas y luego las comentas como si no fueran la gran cosa? —le espetó Naruto. El shakra del Kyubi seguía tomando fuerza.

—Por qué no lo son —respondió fríamente Shotaru. Tomó una vara para acomodar las que estaban en la fogata.

—Maldito —los colmillos comenzaban a crecer.

—No me digas esas cosas —dijo Shotaru—, no es mi culpa que se pongan contra mí para ayudar a mi enemigo.

—Tú enemigo —murmuró Naruto—, cuando se supone que ayudamos a tú enemigo.

Shotaru comenzó a reír, el comentario de joven ninja sí que le era divertido.

—En verdad, no puedes ser más idiota —volvió la cara, dejándolo verlo con claridad por primera vez.

—No puede ser —murmuró Naruto—, tú eres ese bastardo, Shotaru.

—Hasta que te diste cuenta —su tono era de una burla total, ridiculizando a Naruto.

—¡Tú! —gritó Naruto al tiempo que se preparaba para atacarlo. Las uñas en sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en garras, y las ondas de Shakra, se hacían cada vez más poderosas. La primera de las nueve colas comenzaba a surgir.

—No te pongas rabioso conmigo —dijo Shotaru, tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a los cambios que Naruto estaba experimentando.

Naruto se abalanzo sobre de él con las garras por delante. Pero Shotaru, sin inmutarse ente el ataque, lo freno con su mano derecha, como si se tratara de un simple niño. Reunió una cantidad considerable de energía Oscura en su mano izquierda y, colocándola en su pecho, paro su transformación, disipando el Shakra y arrojándolo contra un árbol. Miró como se ponía de pie con mucha dificultar y sonrió divertido.

—Te vas a tranquilizar —ordenó Shotaru, con un tono de gran autoridad.

—Porque habría de obedecerte —le espetó Naruto.

—Tú lo odias tanto como yo —dijo de pronto.

—¿A quién se supone que odio? —preguntó Naruto.

—A Juan, obviamente —recibió como repuesta.

—¡Yo no lo…! —intentó reclamar el ninja.

—Claro que lo haces —le cortó Shotaru, había vuelto a sentarse frente de la fogata y continuaba alimentando el fuego—, todos ustedes lo hacen. Tenían su vida en sus propios mundos, y luego él egoístamente se las arrebato. Igual que me lo hizo a mí. Por qué deberíamos de ser amigos de alguien como él. A la menor oportunidad te apuñalaría por la espalda.

—¡Él no lo haría! —Le aseguró Naruto—. Es un buen amigo.

—Cuatro meses —dijo Shotaru—, es tiempo suficiente para saber si una persona es buena o mala. Dímelo. Yo estuve con él cinco años, y en menos de un mes me botó, como lo hace un niño con un juguete roto y viejo.

"Puedes entender los gritos de agonía que salían de mí mientras quien, se supone era mi amigo, me arrojaba a un lado.

"Pero no vine para contar estas cosas —arrojo una nueva rama al fuego—. Dije que tenía un trato para ti, y este es. Elimínalo.

—¿Cómo puedes pretender que haré eso? —pregunto Naruto aún más furioso.

—Aun no término —le cortó Shotaru—, elimínalo, y haré que ustedes regresen a su mundo. Si se quedan cuando todos los mundos choquen serán destruidos, pero si se van podrían tener una oportunidad de lograrlo. Es razonable, la vida de tus amigos, que según se son tú familia, o la vida de un desconocido. Piénsalo —luego se desvaneció en el aire.

Naruto observo el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Shotaru. No sabía que pensar al respecto, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol matutino, finalmente, penetraron el espeso follaje de la selva.

Mientras los ninjas se despertaban, Naruto se encargó de cocinar algunas de las provisiones de carne que habían llevado. Lo hacía para distraerse, más que otra cosa, no quería pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con Shotaru. Le parecía absurdo que él hubiera pensado siquiera que consideraría su proposición.

Además, estaba el asunto de Ichigo. Shotaru había dicho que probablemente estaría muerto. Pero, ¿en verdad podía confiar en la veracidad de esas palabras?

Cuando los otros despertaron, inmediatamente les llegó el olor a la carne y a las verduras que se cocinaban en el fuego.

—¿Vigilaste todo este tiempo? —Pregunto Sakura al levantarse—, debiste despertarme, ya sabías que a mí me tocaba el último turno.

—No quise molestarte, Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto, arrojando leña al fuego. Aunque lo hizo con desgana, esa acción le recordaba a Shotaru. Le pareció que ese sujeto tenía una obsesión con mantener vivo el fuego.

—Comemos y continuamos en una hora —dijo Kakashi—, creo que ya debemos de estar cerca del centro de la isla, los otros también deben de estar a una altura similar a la nuestra.

Los demás asintieron y luego comenzaron a comer.


	26. La villa del demonio

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**26**

**La villa del demonio**

**...**

"¿Monstruo? Me lo dicen muy a menudo… ¿pero eso qué te hace a ti? ¿Un humano, un perro o un monstruo?"

**Alucard, Hellsing**

**...**

El equipo de investigación de L, presenciaba desde su base en la ciudad de Monterrey, como el ejército invasor se había hecho del control de la ciudad en tan sólo unas horas.

Integra Hellsing, quien a base de su gran fortuna, sus cuentas bancarias también habían sido transferidas desde su mundo de origen, había apoyado económicamente al grupo de L en los últimos meses, como siempre, tomó la palabra de forma autoritaria.

—Está claro que esto es obra del Vaticano —aseguró—, esos perros no pueden permitir que un asunto como el de Kira se les saliera de control tan fácilmente.

—¿No sabía que el Vaticano tuviera un ejército organizado? —pregunto L.

—Jamás lo han hecho algo público —le informó Integra—. Dudo mucho que los mismos "dirigentes" de la Iglesia Católica lo sepan. Después de todo, la Sección XIII, siempre ha actuado desde las sombras sin dar la cara directamente.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró Alucard. Camino hacia Integra, sin prestar atención a los otros que estaban en la habitación.

—Lo he encontrado, mi ama —aseguró el vampiro.

—¿Lo encontró? —preguntó Matsuda sin creérselo.

Cuando, tres días antes, Integra le había dado la orden de encontrar al demonio que se hacía llamar Kira, todos aseguraron que era algo imposible. Si ellos que llevaban cuatro meses investigando el caso no tenían la más remota pista, ¿Cómo era posible que lo encontrara?

—Bien —dijo Integra sonriendo—, entonces caballeros, me temo que mi trabajo con ustedes a concluido, sólo me queda, destruir al demonio.

Se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y se dispuso a salir.

—¿No pretenderá arrestarlo usted sola? —preguntó Mogi.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la mujer sin detener su camino—, fui muy clara, voy a destruirlo.

—¡Espere! —Gritó Aizawa—. Eso les compete a las autoridades, no podemos ejercer la justicia por nosotros mismos.

—Desde un principio fui muy clara —esta vez Integra se volvió a verles a todos—, lo que debe hacerse es ¡buscar y destruir!

"Ya hemos buscado, ahora sólo resta destruir.

—Esto es una locura —susurró Mello, quien hasta el momento, al igual que Near, se había limitado a observar.

—Me temo que no podremos permitir que abandoné este lugar —le advirtió Aizawa—, si lo que pretende es asesinar a Kira por su propia cuenta sin el juicio correspondiente, entonces, tendremos que detenerla antes de que lo haga, él aun es un ser huma…

—¿Humano? —se burló Integra—, si lo he estado llamando Demonio, es porque no es humano.

—¡Esta usted loca! —gritó Matsuda ante el comentario.

Alucard, quien hasta el momento había observado todo con diversión, no pudo contenerse ante el "gatillo" que Matsuda había accionado. Sacó la enorme Jackal apuntó hacia el policía. Quien se quedó paralizado de susto.

—No insultes a mi ama, humano insolente —dijo.

—¡Alucard! —exclamó Integra, lo cual fue suficiente para que el vampiro bajara su arma.

Integra finalmente abandonó el lugar y Alucard la siguió.

Cuando iban saliendo del edificio, Alucard le susurró:

—Por cierto mi ama, afuera hay una hermosa luna llena. En estas noches me provoca morder su frágil cuello.

Integra se volvió molesta, sólo para descubrir que el vampiro había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.

El pequeño ejército privado de Hellsing, se encontraba ubicado ya en la posición estratégica para comenzar con su movimiento. Integras estaba presente, supervisando personalmente las acciones de los Wild Geese. Pip se encontraba en una de las tiendas que se habían instalado en el bosque, para dirigir desde ahí el asalto a la pequeña villa en la que se ocultaba Kira.

Seras entró en ella justo en el momento en que el capitán cargaba sus armas.

—¿Preparada para la batalla? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí.

—Por supuesto —respondió, aunque algo dudosa—; pero, estará bien hacer esto. La mayoría de los que están ahí son humanos, hasta ahora sólo hemos acabado con Ghouls y vampiros…

—Te preocupas demasiado —se escuchó a Alucard—, sólo disfruta de la caza, chica policía.

—Pero, maestro… —replicó Seras.

—Sabes, esta será una buena batalla —dijo Alucard ignorando a su draculina—, los humanos no me interesan, pero ese demonio es muy fuerte, ya estaba deseando enfrentarlo.

—Sólo espero que no acabes con todo y nos dejes algo de diversión a nosotros —le pidió Pip—, mis hombres llevan mucho tiempo sin acción, y comienzan a oxidarse.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes son adictos a las guerras —dijo Seras con una gota en la cabeza.

—Así es —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.

00.25, hora de México.

El ejército de Hellsing se encontraba en el lugar listo para atacar. Los mercenarios estaban en posición estratégica para entrar en acción tan pronto como su comandante, Integra, diera la orden.

En esos momentos, tanto Pip como la líder de Hellsing, había hecho el ultimo repaso a los planes. Invadirían la aldea por todos los flancos sin dar oportunidad al enemigo de montar una defensa. Había dos torretas de vigilancia en la entrada a la que parecía ser la calle principal del pueblo, ya que pasaba por el centro del mismo, y era una de las pocas calles pavimentadas.

Integra apagó su cigarrillo. El momento había llegado.

Se había dividido en tres fuerzas principales. Las dos primeras, sería formadas por los soldados, una de ataque y otra de defensa, las cuales iniciarían la batalla directa con los habitantes del pueblo. La tercera sería la fuerza principal de ataque, y tenía como objetivo la casa principal, donde se ocultaba el Demonio, esta era conformada únicamente por Alucard, Seras y Pip, pero con ellos sería más que suficiente.

Integra tomó el radió y se comunicó con los dirigentes de cada grupo:

—Bien, comencemos.

Inmediatamente, se movieron sigilosamente entre la maleza para asentar el primer blanco, las torres de vigilancia. Atacaron estas con granadas, en tan sólo unos segundos, estaban en vueltas en llamas.

Cuando los demás habitantes del pueblo notaron esto, intentaron dar la alarma, pero era tarde. Inmediatamente el resto de los atacantes ya estaba sobre de ellos.

.-.-.-.

00.30, hora de México.

En la casa principal del pueblo, las personas encargadas de la protección de su "dios", comenzaron a preparar una defensa. La puerta principal estallo y un extraño sujeto, alto vestido con una gabardina roja y un sombrero ancho del mismo color. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos redondos de color anaranjado. Sonreía maléficamente.

Uno de los guardias de la casa, disparo con una escopeta hacia su pecho. El hombre retrocedió por el impacto con un enorme agujero en su pecho la sangre manó cubriendo todo el piso. Pero el hombre, se carcajeaba, alzó su mano derecha, donde llevaba una enorme pistola color plateada.

—Perros —dijo—, creen que pueden matarme —jaló el gatillo, la bala penetro justo entre los ojos del hombre de la escopeta, su cabeza estallo salpicando todo de sangre, unas gotas alcanzaron el rostro del atacante, quien las limpio con su lengua sobrenaturalmente larga.

Las otras personas en el lugar, vieron como la herida del pecho había sanado por sí misma, y la sangre de la habitación se movía hacia el tipo de rojo, como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Ante esta escena retorcida, que parecía sacada de una película de serie B, las personas intentaron huir. El sujeto las dejo pasar por la puerta, tenía que ocuparse de un asunto más divertido.

Alucard subió las escaleras. Sentía un enorme poder en el piso de arriba. Algunos sujetos salieron para intentar detenerlo, pero el vampiro de libró de todos ellos rápidamente.

Se detuvo ante una puerta de roble. Dentro de ella estaba el poder que sentía. Giró la perilla, al tiempo que se oía un crujido, había forzado la cerradura con sus poderes. Observó la habitación para descubrir que la fuente de todo ese poder era sólo una chica, acostada en una cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Se acercó, había esperado encontrar al demonio, no a una chiquilla, pero el poder que despedía era abrumador, jamás había sentido algo así en su no—vida.

La chica se volvió. Sus ojos denotaban una total perdida de esperanza. Alucard contempló su frente, pequeños rasguños supuraban sangre. La chica se volteó para ver al sujeto que había entrado en su habitación. Sus muñecas también tenían heridas, mucho más profundas que las de su frente, al igual que estas supuraban sangre.

—¿Tú quién eres? —murmuró, su voz estaba tan llena de desesperanza como su mirada.

—Un cazador —respondió el vampiro.

—Viniste a matarlo —dijo la chica, intento incorporarse, pero resbalo y volvió a quedar en la misma posición.

—Hablas del demonio —dijo Alucard.

—Sí —respondió la chica, se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo terrible para poder hablar, era como si no hubiera comido ni bebido nada en días. Su cabello era de un color rubio, pero ya estaba poniéndose blanco. Seguramente moriría, pero aun así, despedía un poder abrumador—. Mátalo, por favor, Aion es un ser terrible —lagrimas llenas de amargura comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Seras llegó al lugar. Vio a su maestro parado en la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo, y se acercó. Cuando hecho un vistazo al interior de la habitación dio un grito ahogado.

—Pobre chica —suspiró y corrió hacia la cama, para tratar de ayudarla.

—Déjala —ordenó Alucard fríamente.

—Pero maestro —se quejó la draculina.

—Tenemos una misión que cumplir, y eso es primero.

Seras, contuvo la ira que la embargaba de presenciar eso. Pero se la tragó y siguió a su maestro que ya se alejaba.


	27. Dentro del bosque

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**27**

**Dentro del bosque**

**...**

"¡Hermano, él no dijo eso!"

**Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

El bosque era tan siniestro. No se parecía en nada a aquel en el que solían jugar cuando niños. Y en el que alguna vez fueron perseguidos por la milicia como traidores del estado. Pero aun así les traía vagos recuerdos de una época más feliz. Aunque también de una más triste.

Edward miró hacia arriba. Algunas ardillas se movían entre las ramas. Por alguna razón el alquimista parecía desconfiado.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —preguntó Alphonse al verlo.

—Es sólo que me pareció, ah, olvídalo —dijo y siguió caminado.

—Qué extraño —murmuró el menor de los Elric, luego volteó para ver como su hermano ya se alejaba del lugar—, ¡espera! —gritó y corrió hacia él.

Una extraña ardilla de color azul se paró en el lugar donde anteriormente estaban los hermanos Elric, sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí.

.-.-.-.

Una mano enguantada se posó sobre el árbol. Un sujeto encapuchado observa como los hermanos seguían su camino hacia la casa del Oráculo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Había esperado tanto tiempo aquel momento y ahora finalmente tenía la oportunidad, mataría a los hijos de ese bastardo. Ya había probado la sangre de Hohenheim, pero ahora deseaba acabar con sus hijos.

Cuando ese sujeto apareció frente a él, pensó que se trataba de otro humano estúpido. Pero de inmediato, cambió su opinión. La oscuridad que emanaba dejaba un vació que ni siquiera un homúnculo, carente de alma, era capaz de ignorar. Su fuerza era distinta a todo lo que había visto en el pasado. Y su mirada era capaz de causar un terror como jamás había sentido.

—¿Tu eres Envy? —preguntó, aunque más bien era como si lo que buscara fuera una confirmación de algo que ya sabía.

—Por tu tono deduzco que ya sabes la respuesta.

Él sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa común, podría ser considerada la sonrisa de un maniático. Y de hecho eso era. Era una sonrisa capaz de intimidar aún más que la oscuridad que parecía producir de forma natural, si estuviera en un jardín las plantas se marchitarían, o quizás estallarían. Es difícil precisar que reacción causa en su entorno, eso depende de tan "feliz" este.

—Si ya lo sé —dijo, y su voz sonó extrañamente seria, de hecho es una persona bipolar, no sabes cómo reaccionara, su estado mental no es el mejor del mundo. Estuvo solo mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Envy con molestia.

—Tus servicios —respondió el otro con mucha calma.

—¿Crees que soy una especie de mercenario? —preguntó irritado el homúnculo.

—No —seguía igual de calmado—, pero creo que todos tiene un precio. Y el tuyo es, la muerte de los hermanos Elric.

Esto dejó a Envy paralizado. ¿Cómo demonios sabía sobre ellos? En definitiva, ese no era un sujeto para nada normal. Primero, se aparecía mostrando todo ese poder, sabiendo su nombre, y ahora resultaba que hasta conocía a los hijos de ese bastardo.

—Entonces, ¿me prestaras tus servicios? —preguntó él nuevamente.

Y ahora, tal como se lo había dicho, los hijos de Hohenheim, habían aparecido allí.

.-.-.-.

Ed volvió de su recolección con algunas ramas secas. Al ya tenía todo preparado, sólo faltaba encender la fogata para comenzar a preparar sus alimentos. La tarde ya caía, y estaban hambrientos después de caminar por el bosque todo el día.

—Ya casi esta —dijo el mayor mientras veía como ardían las ramas en el fuego.

Al termino de agregar algunas verduras en una pequeña cacerola, y luego la colocaba en el fuego que su hermano mayor acababa de encender.

—Bien ahora sólo a esperar —suspiró y se recostó en la hojarasca—. ¿No te causa nostalgia, hermano?

—Algunas veces —respondió el mayor, mientras observaba el fuego.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo, mientras viajaban por todo el país en busca de pistas de la piedra filosofal. Ahora esos días parecían tan lejanos.

De pronto, ambos hermanos se pusieron en guardia, algo no estaba bien. Apenas esquivaron una serie de estalagmitas que surgieron de pronto. Sabían perfectamente que solo había una forma de crearlas. Alquimia.

—Están sorprendidos, idiotas —escucharon entre el bosque. Un sujeto con una capucha salió de entre unos árboles.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Edward estaba realmente furioso por el ataque.

El tipo de la capucha comenzó a reír, realmente le había parecido divertido todo eso. Pero, quería ver la cara del enano cuando se diera cuenta de quien se trataba, pero su "amo" le había prohibido acabar con ellos por el momento. Y, aunque a regañadientes, él había acordado hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se divirtiera con ellos, por el momento. Al menos así expulsaría un poco de la ira que tenía acumulada desde hacia tanto tiempo.

—Responde —exigió Ed.

—No tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices, microbio —respondió el otro, poniendo especial énfasis en su última palabra.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Que soy tan pequeño que necesitas de un microscopio para poder verme! —gritó el rubio muy molesto.

—Ni yo lo hubiera dicho tan bien —le aseguró.

—¡Voy matarte! —gritó el mayor de los Elric, al tiempo que transmutaba su brazo metálico en una cuchilla.

Atacó a su enemigo con feroces tajadas, pero el otro las esquivaba con suma facilidad. El tipo choco sus palmas y toco un árbol, cientos de flechas salieron disparadas hacia Edward, pero este actuó de prisa y se ocultó tras de otro árbol. Su oponente sonrió, le agradaba que fuera tan bueno previendo sus ataques, de otra forma la batalla duraría poco y eso no sería para nada divertido.

—Así que después de todo estaba en lo correcto —dijo Edward, mientras regresaba su implante a la normalidad—, eres un alquimista.

—Sí, si en el pasado hubiera podido hacer esto, te habría eliminado —afirmó el sujeto.

—¿En el pasado? —preguntó Ed confundido—. ¿Te conozco?

—Ya he jugado mucho tiempo con ustedes —dijo y huyo entre los árboles.

Los hermanos lo persiguieron pero al poco tiempo se perdió de su vista, dejándolos confundidos.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó Al, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol para recuperar su respiración normal.

—No lo sé —respondió Edward— pero su voz me suena muy familiar.

.-.-.-.

Envy se detuvo en el lugar donde había acordado verse con su "amo", en unas ruinas cerca de la playa donde desembarcara el Thousand Sunny un día antes. Pero en lugar de encontrarlo a él, se topó con Martha. La chica estaba observando como una de los dragones de Shotaru comía.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó el homúnculo a la joven. Esta levantó la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

—No te refieras al Amo de esa manera —le reclamó sumamente molesta.

—Yo me dirijo a él como se me de las gana —respondió desafiante.

—Insolente —contestó Martha.

—Basta de tonterías —los hizo callar Shotaru, venía del bosque.

Envy escupió en el suelo y se volvió a mirar al recién llegado.

—Ya era hora —dijo muy molesto.

—Sólo me he retrasado unos minutos —respondió Shotaru con calma—, eres un desesperado, como le hacía Dante para aguantarte.

Envy sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. No le agradaba seguir órdenes de ese tipo, pero por lo menos había obtenido la capacidad de usar alquimia de su trato con él.

—¿Entonces, los mataste? —preguntó Shotaru.

—Maldición, si tú me pediste que esperara —le espetó el homúnculo.

—Sí, pero cambie de opinión —dijo con cierto tono de inocencia.

—Y yo como rayos iba a saber.

—Ese no es mi asunto —Respondió Shotaru. En verdad era extraño verlo actuar de esa manera, para un tipo que, generalmente, está lleno de oscuridad, esos momentos en los que actuaba de esa forma podían incluso hacer que más de uno olvidara lo que él es en realidad. Pero, la oscuridad siempre regresa, y su semblante se vuelve a llenar de odio y rencor. Así ha vivido, y así lo hará siempre.

—Bueno, entonces quieres que vuelva y los maté —sugirió Envy con malicia.

—No —respondió el otro, había regresado a su habitual forma de ser, frío y siniestro—. Déjalos por ahora, hay una cosa más que necesito pedirte. Necesito que regreses a "casa". El imperio de Kira se ha derrumbado, y necesito llenar ese vació de poder. Yo tomare el imperio de Kira, y reduciré al mundo a cenizas.

—No pensaras dominar el mundo —dijo el otro—, eso ya cansa.

—Para que quiero dominarlo, si puedo destruirlo, por el simple placer de la matanza.

—Una masacre, eh —dijo Envy mientras sonreía—, eso en verdad me agrada. Todos los humanos morirán, y sólo quedare yo.

—Como quieras —dijo Shotaru, alejándose de ese lugar, ya había oscurecido. Además, debía ir al desierto a visitar a unos Shinigamis. Así que llamó a su dragón, eso le iba a divertir.

.-.-.-.

Edward tuvo malos sueños toda esa noche. Entre pesadillas recordó una y otra vez como su padre había muerto frente a sus propios ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Se levantó de su bolsa de dormir sudando frío, y temblando de impotencia. Aún no le había dicho a Alphonse que su padre había muerto asesinado por Envy. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera él mismos podía aceptar aún que su padre se hubiera sacrificado para que él volviera a casa. Y, al final de todo, no había regresado. Volvió desde el otro lado de la puerta e, incluso, Alphonse había venido tras de él.

Esperó a que su respiración se normalizara antes de volver a intentar dormir. No le agradaba soñar aquello, pero, tampoco, podía pasarse toda la noche despierto, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a lo mismo. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo pensando en eso.

Cuando la mañana finalmente llegó, Ed lo agradeció. Desayunaron algo sencillo, y volvieron a ponerse en camino. Aunque seguían pensando en ese sujeto del día anterior.


	28. Chrono vs Aion

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**28**

**Chrono vs Aion**

**...**

"¡Deja de jugar con los corazones de los humanos!"

**Chrono, Chrono Crusade**

**...**

Chrno llegó a la isla. Se quedó mirando una especie de torre en el centro de esta. Era como si toda la isla fuera simplemente una base para sostenerla. Observó que una luz azulada brillaba en la sima de esta. Se acercó más a la torre.

Todo el camino estaba lleno de ruinas, seguramente en algún pasado distante en ese lugar hubo una ciudad. Tal vez, incluso, una civilización entera prospero ahí. Ahora sólo quedaban ruinas y esa torre en pie. Algunos muros, mostraban imágenes de personas bailando en torno a esa torre. Era un lugar lleno de desesperanza. En algunos lugares había marcas de batalla. Esa ciudad había caído en una guerra, otros habían atacado y reducido hasta su destrucción ese lugar.

Cuando el demonio llegó al pie de la torre, miro hacia arriba. El brillo azul era más intenso, eso era lo que lo llamaba. Había algo en su interior, poderoso, enorme.

_La Tortuga._

Chrno entro en la torre, de inmediato se encontró con una escalera en especial que parecía no tener fin. Subió la escalera a cada peldaño sus fuerzas disminuyan, era como si la torre le debilitara…

.-.-.-.

La destrucción de la villa era inminente. El pequeño ejército de Hellsing había estado en combate por poco menos de una hora, y eso era más que suficiente. Pero Alucard estaba molesto. Por más que había buscado no parecía haber rastro del demonio. Eso comenzaba molestarle, la razón de estar allí era que ese demonio era poderoso, si no aparecía todo sería un desperdicio.

Integra se encontraba en la base provisional de Hellsing, cuando un visitante extraño llegó.

—Sabía que estaría aquí —dijo una voz conocida para la comandante de Hellsing.

—Pero si es el cerdo del Vaticano —dijo Integra, mientras sonreía burlonamente con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—No sea insolente, perra protestante —devolvió el insulto el padre Eurico.

—¿Y, qué lo trae por aquí? —preguntó la mujer.

—He venido a informarle que debe suspender su ataque ahora mismo —respondió el padre, son una sonrisa maliciosa—. A partir de este momento, la jurisdicción del caso Kira queda totalmente en manos de la Sección XIII.

—¿Qué dices? —bramó Integra enojada.

—No se moleste en actuar salvajemente —le pidió Eurico con mucha calma—. Tengo una orden firmada por un juez federal. Lo siento pero sus fuerzas deben retirarse ahora, o podremos arrestarlos por obstrucción de la justicia.

Integra se levando de la silla donde había está sentada. Y salió de la tienda muy molesta.

—No crea que esto se quedara así —murmuró al pasar al lado del padre Eurico.

.-.-.-.

Aion observaba, desde una colina cercana, la destrucción de la aldea. Ryuk miró a Aion, sonreía.

—No lo entiendo —dijo el Shinigami—, han destruido tus planes, y te pones feliz.

—Mi muy estimado Ryuk —respondió Aion con calma—, una vez más no tienes el conocimiento para comprenderme.

—No entiendo —estaba aún más confundido.

—Ahora que ellos creen haber acabado con Kira —comenzó a explicar Aion—, las personas que habían puesto sus esperanzas en él, quedaran devastadas. Ahora hay dos posibilidades. Una es, que finalmente, tras ver como su última esperanza de un mundo de paz y sin crimines se apaga, todo el mundo dejara de creer en los dioses, y al hacerlo, los humanos entraran en desesperación, si no tienen en que creer, no tienen por qué vivir.

"Segundo, si esa esperanza se mantiene viva después de eso, Kira puede regresar, al hacerlo, todos sus seguidores se levantarían con más fuerza, ya que estarán seguros de que, sin importar cuánto intenten detenerlo, su dios regresara. De esa manera, podría decirse, que el control sobre ellos es absoluto. Pase lo que pase, yo ganó, y finalmente, ese hipócrita de allá arriba me reconocerá.

"Recuérdalo, Ryuk, el cielo está sumido en las tinieblas, y el Pandemónium, inundado de luz.

Aion estaba seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, él ganaría.

—¿Qué hay con la chica? —preguntó Ryuk.

—Rosette Christopher —dijo Aion—, no importa, por ahora, no puede escapar a la "cicatriz" que he puesto en ella, tarde o temprano, acabara buscándome. Siempre lo hace.

De pronto sintió una presencia familiar. Se acomodó las gafas y miró hacia el cielo, esperando el momento en el que él apareciera.

Llegó volando a una velocidad impresionante. Tenía su poder desplegado, pero había algo distinto: ¡Tenía sus cuernos!

—¡Aion! —grito, al momento de parecer frente e él.

—Te esperaba, Chrno —dijo Aion con calma—, pero, como siempre, me has intrigado, ¿cómo recuperaste tus cuernos? Hace mucho que te los arranque.

—No es tú asunto.

El brazo derecho de Chrno se transformó en una espada roja, como la sangre, y atacó a Aion. El demonio esquivo los ataques de Chrno, pero en varias ocasiones este estuvo a punto de causarle daño.

Aion liberó su poder, aun sin cuernos sería capaz de sostener un combate contra Chrno. Sin embargo, sabía que no duraría mucho. Su fuerza no tenía comparación con la que Chrno tenía ahora que podía volver a alimentarse de la Línea Astral.

—Maldición —gruñó Aion cuando una de las estocadas de Chrno lo alcanzó.

—Y eso es sólo el comienzo —dijo Chrno—, acabare con esto de una vez por todas.

—No lo entiendes —Aion escupía sangre—, todo este tiempo y aun no lo has entendido. Hasta que no dejes de actuar como si fueras humano, jamás serás libre.

—Tú eres el que no comprende —le espetó Chrno—, yo jamás he buscado lo que tu llamas libertad.

—Eres débil —Aion había recibido más ataques de Chrno—, pudiste vencer a mil demonios con sólo tu brazo, pero, tu mente sigue siendo débil —Aion sacó su espada—, y mientras sigas teniendo esa mentalidad, no perderé ante ti.

La espada de Aion atravesó el pecho de Chrno. Luego, el primero, se alejó, al retirar la espada manó una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida. La vista de Chrno estaba en blanco, retrocedió unos pasos, tambaléate, tocio y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca. De inmediato, los cuernos de Chrno comenzaron a brillar y su herida sano rápidamente.

—Ya veo —dijo Aion—, no hay manera de que pueda derrotarte.

—¡Este es tú fin, Aion! —gritó Chrno, y se arrojó nuevamente al ataque.

Finalmente, ambos demonios, liberaron sus alas y la batalla aérea comenzó. Chrno atacó velozmente, con su espada. Mientras que Aion detenía los ataques con la propia. La energía que era liberada durante el combate, salía disparada hacia la tierra bajo de ellos, causando explosiones. Cada vez que Aion conseguía, tras mucho esfuerzo, causar daño a Chrno, la energía de esté lo regeneraba. La desventaja de Aion era demasiada, sin sus cuernos no era capaz de hacer gran cosa contra Chrno.

Chrno junto una gran cantidad de energía en su espada. Estaba a punto de acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Pero, antes de eso, aún tenía una cosa que hacer.

—Antes de destruirte, te preguntare algo —Chrno parecía realmente decidido a acabar con todo—, ¿Dónde está Rosette?

—No crees que es mejor que no lo sepas —respondió Aion con tono de burla—, piénsalo, todas tus novias acaban muriendo por tú causa. Ella ya lo vivió una vez, ¿realmente pretendes hacerla pasar por eso una vez más?

—Responde, ¿Dónde está? —gritó Chrno, la energía que despedía incremento su potencia.

—Me temo, Chrno, que no podré responderte a eso —dijo Aion. Y después reunió el poder que le quedaba.

Ambos demonios liberaron toda su fuerza en un ataque final. Las energías chocaron, una enorme explosión ilumino la noche. Las siluetas de los dos combatientes demoníacos, desaparecieron en la luz, generada por sus mutuos ataques.

Abajo en tierra, Alucard y los demás observaron cómo las fuerzas casi iguales se estrellaban una con otra. Y la luz producida era tan potente, que seguramente se había visto en toda la ciudad.

.-.-.-.

7.00, hora de México.

El ejército reviso la zona en la que la batalla de los demonios se había llevado a cabo. El Vaticano, insistía que el gobierno mexicano debería dejar que ellos se hicieran cargo de todo. Pero, a pesar de los múltiples intentos, la respuesta siempre fue negativa.

En toda la investigación, no se encontró ningún rastro de los combatientes.

.-.-.-.

Envy miraba desde la cima de las ruinas de una vieja hacienda. Observaba todo el valle donde había sido localizada la base de Kira. Su "amo", le había ordenado tomar control del imperio de Kira. Pero, no tenía idea de que todo terminaría de esa manera. No había rastro de aquel que se hacía llamar Kira, ni del sujeto que lo había derrotado.

Escupió al aire, y se quedó pensativo. Shotaru había mencionado un cuaderno, que era la herramienta de Kira, pero, en apariencia, había sido destruido por la explosión. Si era así, entonces sería imposible recuperarla.

En cuanto se fueran los humanos, investigaría el área personalmente, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que la hubieran escondido, y quería desechar todas las posibilidades.


	29. Reunión en el palacio del Oráculo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**29**

**Reunión en el Palacio del Oráculo**

**...**

"¡Sugoi!"

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

El Thousand Sunny, llegó a un punto en el que el rió abandonaba totalmente la selva y se movía por parajes más tranquilos. Una llanura, llena de pastizales verdes. Era la mañana del tercer día que estaban en esa isla, y los Mugiwara se alegraron cuando, después de casi veinticuatro horas en la selva, salieron a esa inmensa extensión de tierra libre de árboles.

—Vaya —dijo Nami estirándose—, ya era hora.

Juan, seguía en el puesto de vigía, donde también estaba Zoro, entrenando. De pronto, Juan, miro una enorme construcción. Estaba justo en frente de ellos, y el cauce del río terminaba justamente en una enorme puerta que entraba al lugar.

Era un inmenso palacio, totalmente pintado de Blanco, y con bordes de oro en las terrazas y techos. Recordaba mucho a los palacios árabes. Pero, en algunos aspectos, parecía ser la conjunción de distintos tipos de arquitectura. Ya que, incluso, había una especie de salón enorme, que recordaba mucho al Partenón.

—Oí, todos —llamó Juan con el altavoz—, si miran al frente podrán ver el palacio del Oráculo, una de las más importantes construcciones turísticas de la Isla —dijo, imitando a los guías de los paseos turísticos.

Todos los tripulantes del barco, a excepción de Shinku, fueron a la Proa. Literalmente, quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la construcción.

—Genial —dijo Luffy emocionado—, ¡Aumentemos la velocidad, serenos los primeros en llegar! —sus nakamas, obedecieron y continuaron a gran velocidad hacia el palacio

.-.-.-.

La herida que Shotaru le había hecho a Ichigo, no era para nada común. El poder de Orihime sólo había logrado cerrarla parcialmente, tuvieron que vendarlo para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Sado tuvo que llevarlo en la espalda el resto del camino, ya que seguía inconsciente.

Después de caminar casi sin descanso, el resto de la noche, el desierto dio paso a unos verdes pastizales, al fin se toparon con rastros de civilización. Un enorme palacio estaba justo frente a ellos.

—Debe ser allí —dijo Ishida deteniéndose.

—Debemos apresurarnos —dijo Orihime—, no creo que Kurosaki-kun pueda resistir más tiempo.

Todos asintieron con gravedad y continuaron su camino.

.-.-.-.

La selva, finalmente comenzaba volverse menos densa. Y cuando, esta se cortó abruptamente, se encontraron con una llanura. Los ninjas se detuvieron en las ramas de los últimos árboles, que marcaban el final de la jungla.

Frente a ellos, la visión del palacio era esplendida. Ese era el lugar, sin decir palabra, el equipo Kakashi salto hacia el suelo para continuar con el último tramo del camino.

.-.-.-.

Edward y Alphonse llegaron a la orilla del bosque. Frente a ellos se extendía un amplio valle.

—Por fin descansaré de los árboles —dijo el mayor, mientras ponía un gesto de felicidad.

—Hermano —le llamó Al—, crees que los demás ya hayan llegado.

—No lo sé —respondió Edward—, pero si no, yo gano la apuesta.

—¿Cuál apuesta? —preguntó Alphonse, pero su hermano ya había echado a correr hacia el enorme palacio.

.-.-.-.

El barco de los mugiwara llegó a una enorme muralla que pasaba sobre el rió. Una enorme puerta de metal, cerrada, marcaba el punto donde la corriente seguía hacia el interior del palacio.

Luffy estiró la mano, se agarró de uno de los barrotes e intento jalar las puertas, pero estas no se movían ni un milímetro. Después de intentarlo un momento más bajo de nuevo a la cubierta.

—No se abren —dijo sonriendo—, Usopp, vuélalas con el cañón.

—Nada de eso —le dijo Juan, quien había bajado de su puesto, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tanto empeño por proteger la isla? —preguntó Usopp, desde que habían llegado Juan estaba muy raro, no quería que dañaran ni la más insignificante hoja dentro de la isla.

Él no se lo había querido decir a sus nakamas. Pero, a esa isla, la sentía como su hogar, incluso más que a su propia casa. Era extraño, nunca se había sentido tan bien en ningún otro lugar. Además, las palabras de Yuko aún resonaban en su cabeza: "aquí fue donde todo comenzó". Se seguía preguntando a que se había referido con ese comentario.

—Bueno, si no podemos volarlo, ¿Cómo entramos? —preguntó Luffy.

—Apoyo la idea de usar el cañón —cometo Franky levantando la mano.

Juan se quedó mirando fijamente la reja. Había unas enormes cadenas del otro lado, por lo que seguramente funcionaba con un mecanismo que abría y cerraba las puertas. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo y accionarlo para poder entrar finalmente. Tenía que recorrer el lugar.

—Creo que saber que hacer —dijo al momento que convertía su cuerpo en una ventisca para pasar a través de los barrotes. Pero, algo no estaba bien, al intentar pasar, sintió una extraña energía que lo repelía, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su forma física.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nami.

—No he podido pasar —respondió respirando agitadamente—, Luffy, ¿estás seguro que, cuando intentaste abrirlas, esa era toda tu fuerza?

—No, cuando las toqué, mi fuerza disminuyo, por eso no pude abrirlas —respondió el aludido.

—Lo que pensé —dijo Juan—, están hechas de Kairoseki.

—Bien, entonces puedo volarla —dijo Franky, preparando el cañón de su brazo derecho.

—Nadie, va a volar nada —se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Los tripulantes de Sunny miraron hacia la cima de la muralla.

Una mujer de tez clara, vestida con ropas de cuero totalmente negras. Llevaba una espada en la mano derecha, y los miraba desafiante.

—¡Mellorine! —gritó Sanji, al verla.

—Ya vas a empezar, ero-cook —dijo Zoro, bostezando.

—Cállate, marimo —y los dos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente.

—Váyanse —ordenó la mujer—, no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar, no son bienvenidos.

Juan, la miro fijamente y respondió:

—Hemos venido aquí por parte de Ichihara Yuko —por alguna razón sentía que Yuko era alguien sumamente importante en ese lugar.

—Eh, —la cara de la mujer, que hasta ahora los había visto con dureza, cambio en un segundo—, Yuko-san los envía —dijo llena de emoción—, ¿Cómo está ella? —Comenzó preguntar con aún más emoción—. Oh, sí casi olvido abrir la reja.

—Sólo con mencionar a Yuko se puso muy feliz —murmuró Nami—, ¿en verdad es alguien tan importante?

—Eso parece —le indicó Juan.

—Me pregunto si los demás tendrán el mismo problema —comentó Usopp.

La reja se abrió, y finalmente, el barco pudo entrar en el territorio del palacio del Oráculo.

.-.-.-.

Era una habitación muy lujosa, ornamentada al estilo oriental. Un hombre permanecía sentado en una especie de taburete, mientras veía hacia el interior de un tazón dorado lleno de un extraño líquido púrpura. Con su mano derecha, jugaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera negra, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía una especie de báculo. El báculo era algo digno de verse. Era dorado y media cerca de dos metros. En la punta, había una especie de esfera cristalina, en la que unas galaxias, en miniatura, danzaban en círculos perfectos una alrededor de otra.

—Señor —llamó una mujer bastante joven, vestía un kimono y llevaba un peinado tradicional chino—, hay unas personas que desean verle, parece que Yuko-san los envía.

Ante estas palabras el hombre sonrió. Ya esperaba que llegaran, sin duda.

—Bien, los recibiré —dijo y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—, Miyuki-chan —dijo dirigiéndose a la joven—, que sirvan todo en el Comedor Principal.

—Como usted ordene —respondió la joven, haciendo una reverencia a su amo, mientras este pasaba a su lado.

.-.-.-.

El resto de los grupos llegaron con poca diferencia de tiempo respecto unos de otros. Para cuando estaban allí, hacia ya cercas de dos horas que los mugiwara habían llegado. Así que uno a uno fueron pasados directo al comedor donde los piratas, Megu y Shinku ya se encontraban.

Cuando todos hubieron llegado Luffy sonrió.

—Gané la apuesta —declaró el pirata.

—Eso no vale —grito Edward—, tú ibas en barco y nosotros a pie.

—Es cierto —dijo Naruto secundando al otro rubio.

—Pero si les di tres horas de ventaja —se quejó Luffy—, además ustedes estaban de acuerdo en apostar, fue su problema, perdieron, la mitad de sus comidas es mía por una semana.

De pronto Sanji se puso detrás de Luffy. Tenía la cara desfigurada por la rabia.

—¡Luffy, porque mierda apuestas con la comida! —Lo pateo lo más fuerte que pudo arrojándolo por el aire—. ¡La comida es sagrada y no puedes hacer juegos con ella! —le grito. Luego miro a Edward y a Naruto—: ¡Lo mismo va para ustedes!

—Espera, espera —dijeron los dos defendiéndose—, la apuesta era que el ganador, podía pedirle lo que quisiera a los perdedores, fue Luffy el que quiso la comida.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, y entro el anfitrión del palacio. Todos fijaron su vista de inmediato en su Báculo, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar viajeros —su vista se fijó en Juan, "por fin ha venido" pensó, y continuo con lo que decía—: Entinto que es Yuko quien los envía, déjenme decirles que ella es una vieja amiga, así que cualquiera que sea de su confianza, lo es también para mí. Mi nombre es Ueda Satoshi, mejor conocido, como el Oráculo.


	30. Destino

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**30**

**Destino**

**...**

"Si el destino es una rueda, entonces no somos más que arena que queda cruelmente atrapada entre sus dientes."

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach**

**...**

El Oráculo ordeno que la mesa fuera puesta, toda clase de manjares fueron servidos. Los ojos de Luffy brillaron al ver toda esa comida, en especial los enormes platones de carne asada. Estaba en su propio paraíso y, por supuesto, le encantaba. Engullía todo lo que le ponían enfrente casi sin detenerse a respirar.

En contraste a eso, Ichigo, no podía probar bocado alguno. Seguía pensando en la manera tan sencilla en la que el bastardo de Shotaru lo había derrotado. Además aún no se recuperaba del todo del ataque de ese sujeto.

Y Naruto también pensaba en Shotaru. La propuesta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Shotaru podría devolverlo a él y a sus amigos a su mundo y evitar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Pero, ¿en verdad estaría dispuesto a matar a Juan por esa razón? No. No debía ni pensar en eso, había una enorme posibilidad de que fuera una trampa de Shotaru. Sí, eso era, sólo pretendía causar una disputa entre ellos. Pero, ¿y si era verdad?

—Bien —dijo el Satoshi, y todos se volvieron para verlo, excepto Luffy que seguía comiendo—, supongo que la razón por la que Yuko les envió es por lo que sucede actualmente en el mundo _real_, es muy poco común, si es que no imposible, que dos dimensiones distintas, y no digamos, decenas, centenas, incluso, miles, se conecten unas con otras.

Cada palabra, sonaba como algo personal para Juan.

—Les seré sincero —continuó el oráculo—, esto es lo más increíble que he presenciado jamás. Cuando alguien vive tanto tiempo, como Yuko, Clow o yo, se ven muchas cosas, pero esto es único, una conexión de tantas dimensiones, que terminan por desdibujar la línea de lo que es y no es un mundo.

La mayoría de los presentes no entendió nada de lo que el oráculo explico.

—Básicamente —explico Ueda—, las líneas divisorias que mantenían separadas esas distintas dimensiones, fueron rotas. No sé qué tipo de poder sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. Desde que existo como el Oráculo que Vive en la Isla de Los Mundos Convergentes, sólo había visto a alguien capaz de hacerlo, pero _eso_ murió hace mucho tiempo.

"Me he sorprendido, tanto como la mayoría de ustedes, de que esto sucediera. Ahora, no es momento de pensar en la manera de separar las dimensiones unidas, eso ya no tiene remedio. El punto ahora, es buscar la manera de vencer a _ese ser_ que pretende destruirlo todo. De entre todos ustedes, existen tres personas que son las únicas capaces de acabar con él. Pero, en estos momentos, no sabría especificar quienes son. El futuro no es muy claro en esos aspectos, e intentar descifrarlo puede atraer graves consecuencias, así que no me agrada meterme mucho es esos asuntos.

"Sólo les diré, que deben apresurarse, el tiempo se agota, y mientras eso sucede, él se hace tremendamente poderoso.

Todos escucharon atentamente, pesando y tratando de asimilar cada palabra dicha por el oráculo. Especialmente Juan, quien no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo que ocurría. Ahora que todos los mundos se quedarían así por siempre, ¿Qué sucedería?

—Ese enemigo —preguntó, de pronto, Kakashi—, ¿es Shotaru?

—No lo sé —respondió el oráculo—, el futuro no es muy exacto en eso. Pero me parece que es algo _posible_.

—¿Cómo saber quién es? —preguntó Nami.

—Cuando el momento llegue, él mismo se revelara —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, aunque no la dejó nada satisfecha.

—No es justo —dijo de pronto Usopp—, alguien capaz de destruirlo todo, y tendremos que luchar con él.

—Sólo hay que patearle el trasero cuando aparezca —dijo Luffy entre bocados—, y todo estará resuelto.

—¡Tú no entiendes, verdad! —le grito Nami.

—Por ahora, lo único que deben hacer —le aconsejo el oráculo—, es preparase, cuando sea el momento, beberán estar listos, para lo peor.

—¡Lo peor! —Gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Brook al mismo tiempo.

La comida transcurrió de esa manera. Ellos formulaban preguntas sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero no era mucho lo que el oráculo era capaz de decirles.

Básicamente, lo que les dijo, fue que: cuando ese enemigo apareciera, muchos de ellos no estarían preparados, y era poco probable que sobrevivieran. Además de que, incluso, los tres de entre ellos, que tenían el poder de acabar con ese enemigo, sólo uno lograría sobrevivir al final. La mayoría de las cosas que el oráculo respondía eran poco tranquilizantes. Muchas de ellas tétricas.

.-.-.-.

Cuando el momento de preparase para regresar llego, mientras los otros preparaban al Sunny. Juan permanecía, observando la vista de la isla, que desde el palacio se veía magnifica. Era un lugar que le parecía sumamente familiar.

—Disfrutas del panorama —escuchó tras de sí, y se volvió para encontrarse con Satoshi, quien le sonreía.

—Es sólo que me parece familiar —respondió Juan mirando de vuelta hacia el paisaje.

—Ah, sí —respondió el oráculo, con tono de intriga, pero su cara decía lo contrario. Si Juan no estuviera de espalda, le hubiera parecido una actitud muy sospechosa.

—¿Dijo que era _probable_ que Shotaru destruyera todo? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Satoshi—, eso es correcto.

—Pero es una posibilidad, quiere decir que hay otras personas que podrían llegar a hacerlo —dedujo—. Usted sabe quiénes son.

—Sí, así es —respondió el oráculo—, lo sé. Pero, me pareció que no era el momento para revelarlo.

—No me gusta que me digan las cosas medias —dijo Juan, volviéndose para ver a su interlocutor—, me parece que eso es igual que mentir.

—Eres una persona a la que le gusta que sean directos contigo —dijo el oráculo—, eso es algo bueno.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿quién es la otra persona capaz de destruirlo todo?

—Me temía mucho que hicieras esa pregunta —Satoshi se puso serió—. Pero me parece que es inútil tratar de ocultarte la verdad.

Antes de seguir hablando, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos. Cuando estuvo convencido de que era seguro hablar continuo.

—_Si Shotaru no destruye el mundo, lo harás tú._

.-.-.-.

El camino de regreso a casa, fue lo más duro para Juan. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la revelación del oráculo. Que era lo que haría. Si era cierto eso, entonces, él era tan malvado como Shotaru. Y si, en verdad, todo se reducía a eso.

Después de todo, sus gustos no eran del todo normales. Le gustaba lo sádico, el gore le fascinaba. ¿Eran, acaso, esos gustos prueba de que él era tan retorcido como el mismo Shotaru?

No podía dejar de hacerse esas preguntas.

"_Soy malvado, soy malvado, soy malvado_". Se repetía sin cesar esa frase, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que dejo de tener sentido. Era una tortura horrible, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar.

No hace falta decir, que Luffy y los demás se dieron cuenta de inmediato que algo pasaba. En la cena estuvo muy tranquilo, casi ni hizo ruido, a diferencia de antes que solía unirse a las bromas de Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Luffy. Cuando Luffy intentó robarle la comida, no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Acabada la cena, se devolvió de inmediato a su puesto. No quería ver a sus nakamas, porque sabía que lo notarían ausente, si es que no lo habían notado, y de hecho, ya lo habían hecho. Sabía que si los miraba de frente no podría contenerse a contar todo, y eso era precisamente lo que no quería.

Lo pensó mucho. Pero a final de cuantas, no había otra solución al problema. Tendría que desertar de la tripulación mugiwara. No podía ir directamente con Luffy y decirle que se separaba de la banda, ya podía escucharlo decir en un grito: "No lo apruebo".

Abandonarlos sin previo aviso, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Después de todo había sido un tonto sueño el pensar que podría ser un pirata en su anime favorito. A final de cuentas, sólo era una persona del mundo real, destinada a hacer un infierno del mundo.

.-.-.-.

Dos días después de que regresaron a casa. En una oscura noche, mientras todos en la casa dormían. Juan tomó unas pocas de sus pertenecías, sus mazos de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y su álbum de cartas, el Duel Disk, y una foto que recientemente se había tomado con su ex tripulación.

Cuando salió de la casa, se volvió hacia atrás, miró por última vez el lugar. Pero, su visión le resultó imposible. Se dio la vuelta, y corrió hacia la avenida.

"Esto es lo mejor" —se repetía— "alguien como yo destinado a ser un ser destructivo y lleno de odio, no puede permanecer cerca de aquellos que son los héroes, en sus respectivos mundos".

Se perdió en la noche, listo para seguir por el camino de oscuridad que había elegido.


	31. Tercera parte: Camino oscuro

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**Tercera parte**

"Uno debe aceptar las responsabilidades de sus actos."

**Yuko Ichihara, xxxHolic**

* * *

**31**

**Camino oscuro**

**...**

"Dentro de mi existe una oscuridad que ninguno de ustedes puede comprender. Una oscuridad que algún día los destruirá."

**Nico Robin, One Piece**

**...**

Era una noche fría de principios de otoño. Y como siempre, desde hacía un mes, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook, llegaron tarde a casa. Habían vuelto a salir a buscar a su nakama. Estaban agotados después de haber pasado todo el día buscando.

—¿Cuándo van a desistir? —Preguntó Zoro, viéndolos llegar—, ese ha desertado.

—¡No! —Gritó Luffy— ¡Es nuestro nakama, y lo traeré de vuelta!

—Entiende esto —le espetó Zoro—, esa fue su decisión, actúa ya como capitán, si deserta, es el enemigo. Si lo encuentras, ya no podrás llamarlo nakama.

—¡Maldición! —Luffy dio un puñetazo al suelo, llenó de frustración.

Cuando se despertaron aquella mañana, él ya no estaba. Al principio, habían pensado que se había quedado dormido. Así que subieron a despertarlo.

—Brook, toca —susurró Luffy, afuera de la puerta de su habitación.

El esqueleto, comenzó a entonar el sake de binks lo más fuerte que pudo. Abrieron la puerta, pero la habitación estaba vacía. La cama estaba hecha, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí. Inspeccionaron toda la pieza, sólo para encontrar que había cosas faltantes. Y una nota:

_Para la tripulación Mugiwara:_

_Me hubiera gustado tener el valor para hacer esto de frente. Pero no me atreví. He decidido marcharme, no intenten buscarme, es mejor que se queden apartados de mí, ya les he causado muchos problemas, y no perdonaría si por mi causa les llega a pasar algo peor. Así que es mejor que me marche, pueden seguir usando esta casa el tiempo que quieran. Espero que no haya necesidad de vernos nuevamente._

_Juan_

—Idiota —dijo Luffy, luego de que Usopp terminó de leer la nota—, si tenía un problema porque no nos lo dijo, somos sus nakamas.

—Éramos —le corrigió Zoro desde la puerta, había escuchado lo que Usopp había leído.

Pero Luffy no se rindió, y aun no lo hacía, seguía buscando a Juan, por toda la ciudad. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo hallaría, y si era necesario lo traería a la fuerza.

.-.-.-.

Hacía ya un mes que había abandonado a sus nakamas y amigos. Las palabras del oráculo seguían resonando en su cabeza. Odio el momento en que esa maldita hoja había aparecido entre las páginas de su manga. Odio haber escrito ese estúpido deseo, y pagar el precio que Yuko había impuesto. Se odio a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y pensar que podría manejar cualquier cosa que sucediera. En primer lugar, él no tenía por qué haber hecho amistad con ellos.

Estaba sentado en una banca en la Macro Plaza. Era ya muy noche, pero no tenía la más mínima intensión de moverse de allí. Planeaba usar el poco dinero que le quedaba para tomar el próximo autobús que saliera de la ciudad. Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a abandonarla. Sabía que con el dinero que tenía, lo más lejos que podía llegar era a Saltillo, a dos horas del centro de la ciudad, así que planeaba ir hacia allá. Podría hacerlo con la Kaze Kaze no Mi, sabía que con ella podía ir a donde quisiera, en cualquier parte del globo. Pero, no se atrevía, jamás había probado hasta donde era capaz de llegar con ella. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a viajar más de unos cuantos kilómetros.

Estaba pensado que hacer, cuando escucho que alguien caminaba cerca de él. Pensó que se trataba de un guardia, o de un vagabundo buscando un lugar para dormir. Se puso de pie y se ocultó entre la maleza. No hacia ni un solo ruido. Era una habilidad básica de su Akuma no Mi. Podía moverse sigilosamente, o más exacto, como una brisa.

Esperó para ver quienes se acercaban, eran dos personas. Cuando estuvieron a su vista, se quedó paralizado de asombro.

Las dos personas iban vestidas con túnicas negras con imágenes de nubes rojas, y sombreros orientales que tapaban sus rostros. ¡Eran miembros de Akatsuki!

Esperó a que pasaran, estaba seguro de que no lo habían visto. Cuando creyó que se habían marchado suspiro. No le agradaba nada toparse con miembros de organizaciones criminales. Era mejor no quedarse por los alrededores. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Pero, apenas había avanzado unos metros, se detuvo. ¡Itachi estaba frente a él!

Por puro instinto, cerró los ojos, no quería quedar atrapado en el poder del Sharingan.

—Vaya —escucho tras de sí, ató cabos y supo que debía tratarse de Kisame—, parece que hay un chico lejos de casa —lo decía con tono de burla.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —dijo Itachi, para el alivio de Juan—, pero, supongo que podemos hacer un poco de tiempo —eso sí era malo.

—Es extraño —dijo Kisame, sonriendo—, el poder que despide este chico es igual al de aquella fruta extraña.

Eso sorprendió a Juan, pero confirmaba algo que había pensado antes. Había otras Akuma no Mi en el mundo real. Eso se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso, tenía que darse prisa y huir.

Transformo su cuerpo en viento e intento huir. Pero algo lo detuvo. Era una especie de red invisible, que evitaba que usara su Akuma no Mi.

—Es inútil, mocoso —le advirtió Kisame—, después de pelear con algunos tipos con poderes como los tuyos diseñamos este Jutsu. Usando mi Shakra de elemento agua puedo bloquear tus poderes con una red invisible.

Con eso Juan comprendió todo. Era como estar bajo el agua, y en ella era un martillo sin poderes.

—Malditos —masculló Juan, estaba acorralado. Él ni siquiera tenía que ver con esos ninjas renegados y su búsqueda de los Biju.

—Necesitamos que nos respondas unas preguntas sobre tus extraños poderes —intervino Itachi.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —espetó Juan enfadado.

—Creo que no lo entiendes —dijo Kisame, dándole un puñetazo en la cara—, no estás en posición de hacer nada, así que tienes dos opciones, o respondes nuestras preguntas, o te mueres.

Estaba realmente en un apuro. Por lo que se veía, sólo informándoles sobre las Akuma no Mi podría sajarse de aquello.

—¿Entonces, cooperaras? —preguntó Kisame riendo divertido.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —respondió Juan resignándose.

Kisame sonrió. Le agradaba reducir el espíritu de las personas.

.-.-.-.

La base temporal de los Akatsuki era una casa vieja, a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba un tanto desordenada y llena de polvo. Aparentemente los ninjas exiliados no limpiaban. Juan casi río cuando pensó eso, pero no era el momento de hacerlo.

En ese momento en la casa sólo estaban Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara.

—¿Para qué lo han capturado, ni siquiera es un Jinchuriki? —se quejó Deidara.

—Exacto —dijo Tobi—, no se supone que buscamos a tipos con colas.

—Idiota —le espetó Kisame—, los que tienen cola son los espíritus sellados en ellos, no los sujetos.

—Ah —contesto Tobi.

—Bueno —dijo Itachi—, dinos todos sobre las frutas.

Juan el explico todo lo que sabía sobre las Akuma no Mi. Los tipos existentes, las debilidades y fortalezas. El Kairoseki. Toda la información salió de su boca. Los ninjas estaban sorprendidos, unas pequeñas frutas poseían tanto poder.

—Una cosa más —dijo Itachi al cabo de un rato—, ¿dime, Naruto-kun se encuentra bien?

A Juan le sorprendió la pregunta. Si la había hecho era porque obviamente, ellos sabían que había estado viviendo con los ninjas de Konoha desde hacía meses.

—Ya veo —dijo Juan—, ustedes saben perfectamente lo que ha ocurrido.

—Eres demasiado listo, para mi gusto —dijo Kisame.

—Y si les digo que sí, irán tras el Kyubi —se atrevió a decirlo, porque a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada más.

—Creo que sabe demasiado —dijo Tobi con sorpresa.

—Tal vez más de lo que crees —respondió Juan, desafiante—, _gran farsante_.

Tobi reacciono de forma extraña. Itachi también parecía sorprendido.

—Desde hace mucho me he preguntado una cosa —agregó Juan, con tono burlón—, si son un grupo de asesinos, ¿Por qué pierden contra Genins y Chunnins?

—¿Te burlas de nosotros? —preguntó Deidara molesto.

—De hecho lo hago, y muchos otros —respondió Juan desafiante. Siempre había pensado que pasaría si se burlaba en la cara de ellos.

—¡Voy a matarlo! —gritó Kisame.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Pain. Miró a los presentes y al prisionero que tenían.

—¿Así que este es el que ha estado viviendo con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? —preguntó.

—Vaya, ustedes sí que saben investigar —comentó Juan—, son excelentes ninjas —eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—Me temo que no estás en la posición adecuada, para ponerte a molestar —le advirtió Deidara.

—Quiten el efecto de su jutsu y varan si puedo o no molestarlos —los retó el ex pirata.

Deidara se molestó aún más con ese comentario. Ya preparaba su arcilla explosiva.

—Tranquilízate —le ordenó Pain, luego miró a Juan—. Parece que eres muy valiente, molestando a unos asesinos, como nos llamas.

—Y ustedes lo son mucho, yendo por ahí atrapando pokemons —le respondió Juan.

—¿Pokemons? —preguntó Pain confundido.

—Broma local para otakus —respondió Juan.

—Bueno —continuo Pain sin darle más importancia al asunto de los pokemons—, sabemos que eres fuerte, y sería una lástima que tú extraño talento con el viento se desperdiciara.

—¿A qué intentas llegar con eso? —preguntó Juan, no le agradaba nada el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

—Es algo sencillo —contestó Pain—, debes de saber que tenemos mucha información sobre su pequeño grupo, cuántos son, cuales son los más fuertes, los vulnerables. Si atacáramos, causaríamos mucho daño. ¿Deseas protegerlos?

—Por supuesto —gritó Juan, eso era lo que intentaba hacer, por eso se había marchado, si lo que el oráculo decía era verdad, entonces no quería estar cerca de ellos cuando su naturaleza maligna se hiciera presente.

—Entonces, tienes la opción de trabajar para mí, a cambio garantizo la seguridad de todos, menos del Jinchuriki —propuso Pain.

—¿Intentar discutirlo es imposible verdad? —preguntó Juan.

—Esa es la única opción —respondió Pain fríamente.

—Si no dejas otro camino —murmuró Juan pensativo, luego su rostro se volvió sombrío—, _acepto_.

Al decir esas palabras, sintió un gran vació en su interior. Estaba seguro, que al hacer eso había dado el primer paso hacia su transformación en un ser capaz de destruirlo todo. Pero no le importó, si podía proteger, al menos, a la mayoría de sus amigos, y sobre todo, a los mugiwara.


	32. Separación

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**32**

**Separación**

**...**

"Incluso si todos estamos en diferentes lugares, nuestros vínculos serán eternos."

**Yusei Fudo, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**...**

Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital. Tenía un montón de máquinas que nunca en su vida había visto. Se sentía fatal, los tres días que había pasado con Aion no había probado bocado alguno, además de que había bebido muy poca agua. Intento moverse, pero eso le causo dolor.

—No te muevas, Rosette —escuchó una voz conocida—, aún estas muy débil.

—Azu —susurró y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Nunca pensó que volvería a verla nuevamente.

—Rosette, me alegra mucho que estés bien —dijo Azmaria, sin poder contener ella misma las lágrimas—, yo había visto tu cuerpo sin vida. Ahora no me explico cómo puedes estar aquí, viva, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Yo tampoco me lo explico —le dijo Rosette—, ¿sabes dónde está Chrno? —preguntó Rosette, se notaba un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Azmaria negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie lo ha visto —dijo luego—, Elder uso una máquina para rastrear los poderes de los demonios, y aseguro que Chrno estuvo peleando contra otro, pero ambas energías desaparecieron luego de una explosión.

—Chrno peleó contra Aion —dijo Rosette, no podía contener las lágrimas—, así que finalmente si fue a rescatarme.

—¿Aion también está con vida? —preguntó Azmaria con un hilo de voz.

—Por desgracia, si —respondió Rosette, entonces reparo en lo que Azmaria había dicho, ambos habían desaparecido tras una explosión—. Si eran ellos los que luchaban, es posible que Chrno este… —no pudiera terminar la frase, era demasiado doloroso pensar en esa posibilidad.

En esos momentos, entro el doctor. Azmaria tuvo que salir de la habitación para que pudieran examinar el estado de Rosette, llevaba un mes inconsciente y no era conveniente exaltarla mucho ahora que recién había despertado.

.-.-.-.

Ichigo y los otros habían decidido rentar un departamento en el centro. Tenían pensado rehacer sus vidas en ese mundo en lo que fuera posible. Aquella mañana una mariposa del infierno aprecio llevando un mensaje para el capitán Hitsugaya.

—Oye, Toushiro, ¿de qué era el mensaje? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Ya te he dicho que respetes mi posición —le espetó el Capitán—, parece que la Sociedad de Almas ya se ha adaptado a esta dimisión. Dentro de poco Urahara Kisuke abrirá la puerta para que los Shinigamis en el mundo humano puedan regresar.

—¿Urahara también está en este mundo? —pregunto Ichigo intrigado.

—Parece que poco a poco todos los habitantes de nuestra dimensión también serán arrastrados a esta —dedujo Ishida.

.-.-.-.

En su habitación, Edward y Alphonse, preparaban sus cosas. Habían decidido comenzar un viaje, intentarían investigar si con la alquimia podían ser capases de separar los mundos, antes de que lo que todos temían sucediera. Ya habían aplazado el viaje mucho tiempo, y no les parecía hacerlo más.

Además estaba el asunto de ese extraño alquimista que los había atacado en la Isla del oráculo. Aún tenían que averiguar quién era.

—Está todo listo —aseguró el menor, mientras cerraba una maleta de mano.

—Bien —respondió el mayor—, el autobús saldrá a las seis, así que aún tenemos tiempo de una última comida con los demás.

—Eso estará bien —dijo Al sonriendo.

.-.-.-.

Aquella tarde, David, el amigo de Juan fue a buscarlo. Luego de que Kira había desaparecido, su familia se había visto en la necesidad de ocultar que eran partidarios de su causa. Lo bueno era que ahora podría volver a visitar a su amigo, lo cual incluía convivir con peonajes de anime. Cuando tocó la puerta, fue Usopp el que abrió.

—Tú eres David —dijo Usopp, tratando de recordarlo.

—Sí, ¿está Juan? —contestó.

Usopp se puso serio.

—Él no está aquí —se escuchó a Zoro desde la sala—, hace ya un mes que se largó.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó David sorprendido—. ¿A dónde ha ido?

—Si lo supiéramos, ya lo habríamos traído de vuelta —aseguró Usopp.

—Me parece extraño —comenzó a decir David—, Juan no es el tipo de persona que hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno —dijo David—, esperó que lo encuentren —de pronto recordó algo—, ¿hace cuánto que se fue? —preguntó.

—Hace un mes más o menos —respondió Usopp.

—Pues hace dos semanas que me topé con él —dijo David haciendo memoria.

—¡En serió! —Gritó Usopp, emocionado— ¿Dónde lo viste?

—Fue en el centro —comenzó a narrar David—, recuerdo que iba tarde a casa. Si no me apresuraba perdería el último autobús, había ido a ver a un amigo y se me había hecho realmente tarde. Caminaba apresurado hacia la avenida Juárez, entonces lo vi, estaba sentado en una de la bancas de la Alameda. Me pareció extraño, por que miraba hacia el cielo de manera muy sombría. Me paré y le pregunte qué estaba haciendo allí. Él dijo que no era asunto mío. Luego se paró y se perdió entre las calles. Me molesto mucho su actitud, pero, ya casi había olvidado eso, no lo hubiera recordado si no me has dicho que se ha ido.

"Además —agregó—, si te soy sinceró, no era el mimo, ahora que lo recuerdo, había en él una especie de aura extraña, daba miedo.

Usopp escuchó atentamente el relato. La manera en la que David lo había contado, con un tono de desconcierto total.

—Te agradezco tú información —dijo Usopp.

—Si les puedo ayudar en algo —dijo David antes de irse—, llámenme, a mí también me gustaría encontrarlo.

.-.-.-.

Ágata, la anciana vecina de Juan, estaba sentada en la sala. En eso sintió que _él_ estaba allí. No se inmuto aunque, si tenía miedo.

—Así que has venido a molestar a una anciana —dijo retando a el extraño visitante—, no te parece demasiado cobarde de tu parte, dime Shotaru.

—Eres tan molesta como siempre —respondió el otro—, dime, vieja, tantos años finalmente han acabado con tu fuerza.

—Eso es lo que quisieras —respondió Ágata—, pero te aseguro que aún podría enseñarte algunas lecciones sobre la Energía Oscura.

Shotaru se dejó ver. Tenía la mueca más demente que de costumbre. Miraba a la anciana con despreció.

—_Él_ finalmente dejo atrás a esos idiotas —dijo Shotaru—, y estoy seguro de que tú lo viste la noche que se marchó.

—Por supuesto —admitió Ágata—, he esperado mucho tiempo a que estuviera listo. Hace mucho que él debía de haberse marchado, ya era hora de que comenzara a hacerse más fuerte.

—Tú y _ese_ son iguales —le espetó Shotaru—, desde el principio sólo buscaron controlar nuestra existencia.

—Y ¿que hubieran hecho ustedes solos? —Preguntó la anciana—. Si no nos hubiéramos ocupado de controlar cada aspecto de sus vidas, tú no serías tan poderoso, y él no estaría destinado a la grandeza.

—¡La grandeza de la que hablas será mí grandeza! —espetó Shotaru.

—Aun no estamos seguros de eso —le contesto la anciana—, eso se decidirá cuando sepamos cual de ustedes debe sobrevivir.

—Pues tú no verás ese día —le advirtió Shotaru con la voz llena de morbosa satisfacción—, porque vas a morir aquí en mis manos.

Shotaru concentro una energía oscura, como la que había usado aquel día en el mercado. La disparó contra Ágata, pero la anciana, ¡la detuvo con su mano!

—Te dije que aún no estabas a mi altura —dijo la anciana. De pronto sintió un dolor en el vientre: ¡_Aquel_ al que había servido todos esos siglos, la había traicionado, para favorecer a uno de _ellos_! No pudo contener más la energía que Shotaru le había lanzado. Todo su cuerpo quedó envuelto en una flama azulada, y luego, se consumió.

—Para ser la encargada de proteger a Juan, eras muy débil, vieja patética —dijo Shotaru con desprecio, luego desapareció.

.-.-.-.

Cuando Luffy escuchó, de boca de Usopp, lo que David había dicho, se enfadó aún más. Es imposible que ese hubiera sido Juan. Él no era una persona que podría tratar a uno de sus amigos de esa manera. Pero, sabía perfectamente que había sido Juan, sólo que, como su nakama, no quería creerlo.

—Entonces eso lo confirma aún más —dijo Zoro—, será mejor que se olviden de que estuvo en esta tripulación.

—Si en verdad él ha decidido abandonar la tripulación —dijo Nami—, entonces, déjenlo, es lo que él quiere.

—No —dijo Luffy—, hasta que no me dé una razón válida para esto, no permitiré que se vaya así de fácil. Sanji, prepara más comida para mañana, seguiré buscándolo.


	33. Tras el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**33**

**Tras el Jinchuriki del Kyub**i

**...**

"Tú serás el que se deba rendir porque yo no pienso hacerlo."

**Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto**

**...**

—¿Por qué rayos tenemos que cuidar de ese mocoso? —se quejó Kisame, Pain les había ordenado vigilar a Juan, principalmente, porque si intentaba algo, podría detenerlo con su Shakra como ya había hecho antes.

—Son órdenes del líder —dijo Itachi sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

—Estas cosas son muy molestas —dijo Juan estirando la túnica que lo había obligado a usar—, las arrancaron de un baño, ¿o qué?

—Deja de molestar —le ordenó Kisame.

—¿Quién les arregla la ropa, Kakuzu, o las mandan a hacer a la medida? —siguió, ignorando a Kisame.

—Silenció —ordenó Itachi—, tenemos una misión.

—Yo paso —se quejó Juan—, sabes lo que me costó encontrar el momento adecuado para salir de allí, y ahora tengo que acompañarlos de regreso a ese lugar.

Se quedó de pie en el camino, con una mueca de disgusto.

—No me importa —le dijo Itachi—, esa es la misión que nos ha encargado el líder, así que más vale que obedezcas.

—Eres muy molesto sabes —le respondió Juan—, no sé cómo puedes tener a tantas fangirls suspirado por ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Itachi, le molestaba su manera de hablar, como si supiera más sobre sus vidas, incluso de lo que ellos mismos sabían.

—Olvídalo —dijo resignado y volvió a caminar.

.-.-.-.

Naruto había decidido acompañar a Luffy en su búsqueda. Después de todo, el también deseaba encontrarse con Juan. Dentro de unos días, su equipo dejaría ciudad para buscar la villa, ya que, tras lo que dijo el oráculo, tenían la sospecha de que posiblemente, también había sido arrastrada a ese mundo. Deseaba despedirse de todos, y eso incluía a Juan, por lo que quería encontrarlo tanto como el mismo Luffy.

Caminaban por un área deshabitada en los bordes de la ciudad, a unos cinco kilómetros, cerro arriba, de la casa de Juan. Ya habían revisado casi toda la ciudad, y ahora se concentraban en las áreas que la rodeaban.

—Oye —le llamo Naruto—, ¿realmente crees que siga en esta ciudad? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió Luffy—, lo presiento y eso es suficiente.

Naruto sabía lo que era perder a un amigo, ya lo había vivido cuando Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha. Así que entendía muy bien la desesperación de Luffy, se identificaba con él.

.-.-.-.

—¡Oí, Juan! —se escuchó entre la maleza.

Eso hizo que los tres se detuvieran. El rostro de Juan se puso sombrío y lo oculto bajo el sombrero chino. No quería toparse con él. Sabía que si lo hacía… pero tomó la decisión de hacer aquello, y supo que era hora de probar si era capaz de abandonarlo totalmente, para protegerlos del destino que le aguardaba.

—¡Juan! —se escuchó otro grito, y ¡era la voz de Naruto!

—Pero que suerte tenemos —dijo Kisame, su rostro era de total satisfacción.

—¿No pensarán…? —preguntó Juan.

—De hecho —le cortó Kisame—, eso es precisamente lo que pensaba.

—Es el momento adecuado —dijo Itachi—, están sólo ellos dos, no será problema.

—Jamás has visto luchar a Luffy —le dijo Juan.

Pero los ninjas no lo escucharon, ya estaban preparados para atacar.

.-.-.-.

—Es una suerte encontrarte aquí —escucharon tras de sí, Naruto se volvió, conocía esa voz era el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

Había tres Akatsukis, a dos de ellos ya los conocía. Pero el tercero, permanecía de pie, sin decir nada, con el rostro cubierto por un sombrero. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, o eso creía, él tampoco había visto pelear a Luffy.

—Ustedes —gruño Naruto.

—Eh —dijo Luffy al ver su reacción—, ¿los conoces? ¿Son tus amigos?

—Ellos son el enemigo —le respondió Naruto, con frialdad.

—Naruto-kun —habló Itachi con mucha calma—, vendrás con nosotros.

—¡Inténtalo! —gritó Naruto y preparó un rasengan.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a atacar a Itachi con su jutsu, el tercer sujeto, se colocó junto a él, lo agarró por la muñeca en la mano donde tenía el rasengan y ¡lo anulo!

Naruto quedó pasmado al ver como su mejor técnica había sido inutilizada con tanta facilidad. Pero, no había sido un jutsu de cancelación, o algo similar. ¡Había controlado el shakra de viento!

—Lo siento —murmuró el sujeto, mientras golpeaba fuertemente la nuca del ninja, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Tú eres… —alcanzo a decir Naruto mientras caía.

—¡Tan rápido! —exclamó Kisame sorprendido.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Luffy al ver como habían derrotado a Naruto—. ¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —gritó, disparando su puño contra el atacante, le dio de lleno en la cara, y el sombrero salió volando por el aire—: Imposible —murmuró Luffy al ver que, el que había noqueado a Naruto, era ¡Juan!

El mugiwara cayó de rodillas al comprenderlo todo. No podía creer que fuera su nakama el que había hecho aquello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luffy, con un hilo de voz.

—Por qué me dio gana —respondió Juan fríamente—, quítate de mí vista, y no vuelvas a mostrarte frente a mí —dijo con desprecio, más para sí mismo, le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero no había otra manera.

Cargó el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y se alejó caminado con tranquilidad hacia los dos Akatsukis.

—Oye, porque no lo matas —le dijo Kisame, cuando paso junto a ellos. Juan el devolvió una mirada asesina, y Kisame supo que era capaz de matarlo si seguía molestando.

—Espera —dijo Luffy—, no dejare que te vayas, incluso si tengo que derrotarte —el cuerpo del pirata se puso rojo y salía humo por todas partes.

—¿Qué es esta fuerza? —murmuró Itachi, hasta él se había sorprendido.

—¡Gear Second! —gritó.

Pero, Itachi se adelantó y atrapó a Luffy en su Tsukuyomi.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Luffy, todo se había puesto oscuro a su alrededor.

—En este lugar yo controlo el tiempo y el espacio —se escuchó la voz de Itachi—, durante setenta y dos horas, sufrirás de tortura.

Luffy vio imágenes de sus nakamas siendo asesinados frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Durante el tiempo que estuvo atrapado en la técnica los vio a todos morir una y otra vez. Escuchó sus gritos suplicándole ayuda, pero él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos.

La técnica terminó, Luffy estaba de pie con los ojos en blanco.

—Ya no nos molestará —dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar.

—¡Detente! —Escuchó la voz de Luffy y se volvió sorprendido—: ¡¿cómo te atreves a mostrar eso?! ¡No permitiré que te burles de nosotros, jamás permitiré que eso le suceda a mis nakamas! ¡Pagaras por haber siquiera insinuado esa posibilidad!

Mientras hablaba, su voz fue tomando una intensidad impresiónate, pero no sólo eso, ¡de forma inconsciente, había activado su Haki! Los árboles a su alrededor comenzaban a agrietarse, al igual que la tierra.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Kisame.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pisutoru! —exclamó al tiempo que su poderoso puño se estrellaba contra el rostro del Uchiha arrojándolo a varios metros.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó Kisame, al ver como uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo había sido vencido con tanta facilidad. Luego se volvió, para encontrarse a Luffy a su lado.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Kame! —dio un fuerte cabezazo al ninja, quien cayó inconsciente.

—Los has vencido así de fácil —dijo Juan sorprendido ante la hazaña de su ex capitán.

—Te lo dije —le advirtió Luffy—, te llevare de regreso, aunque tenga que derrotarte para eso.

—Yo no puedo volver —le aseguró de manera sombría—, ya te lo dije, mejor olvídate de que fuimos nakamas.

—Eso no es lo que deseas —le espetó Luffy—, crees que no noto lo forzadas que salen las palabras de tu boca. Sea lo que sea que te molesta, lo enfrentaremos juntos como nakamas.

—Esto no es algo que podamos enfrentar de esa manera —aseguró Juan—, se trata de un destino más grande del que puedas imaginar, soy peligroso, si ustedes están cerca, no hay manera de que pueda estar seguro de que no les haré daño.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Luffy.

Juan dejó caer a Naruto, quien comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento y se puso de pie adolorido. Vio a Kisame y a Itachi inconscientes y, literalmente, quedo con la boca hasta el suelo.

—¿Quién los derroto? —preguntó sin podérselo creer.

—Fue el mugiwara —respondió Juan, con la misma frialdad con la que ya se estaba acostumbrando a hablar.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó el ninja muy enojado—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú con Akatsuki?

—Ese no es tu asunto —le espetó con dureza.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondió el rubio—. Ellos son los malos, el enemigo.

—Y si yo también soy de los malos —respondió con una voz llena de tristeza y amargura.

Luffy desactivo el Gear Second, y miró a Juan enojado.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo muy molesto.

—De hecho lo es —se escuchó la voz de Shotaru.


	34. Memorias de la infancia

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**34**

**Memorias de la infancia**

**...**

"No hay mayor dolor que el causado por la soledad."

**Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto**

**...**

Shotaru estaba sentado en una enorme roca a unos metros del sitio donde había tenido lugar el corto enfrente amiento con los Akatsukis.

Itachi se incorporó algo mareado, así que por un momento pensó que estaba mirando doble. Pero de inmediato comprendió que era otro sujeto, aunque idéntico a Juan. Vio la manera en que los tres presentes lo miraban, con rencor.

—Lo que digo es la verdad —dijo Shotaru—, no hay necesidad que me vean así —fingió estar ofendido.

—Y tú, ¿cómo podrías saber eso? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Por Favor —respondió Shotaru divertido—, realmente no lo sospechas, eh, Nabruto.

—¡Sigues con eso! —gritó enfadado.

—Les mostrare —dijo Shotaru, y una espesa niebla color negro comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Cuando quedaron aislados en la oscuridad total, una brillante luz en el centro de todo los arrastro a una especie de remolino, a todos, incluido Itachi.

.-.-.-.

Se encontraron de pie en medio de un parque, el mismo donde Martha se había topado con Bakura, aquella terrible noche. Un niño solitario, se columpiaba. Era Juan, tenía una mirada de total soledad. Lejos de allí, todos los niños se divertían jugando a atraparse y demás cosas, pero ninguno parecía tener interés en invitarlo a jugar, lo ignoraban.

Una niña jugaba arrojar una pelota al aire y luego atraparla. De pronto, se le escapó de las manos y salió rodado fuera de su alcance. La pelota rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies de Juan. Esté se agacho y la recogió. La niña se acercó. Juan le entregó la pelota y sonrió, era una sonrisa muy tímida, distinta a sus sonrisas actuales.

La niña sonrió también y le agradeció.

De pronto uno de los chicos que jugaba a atraparse los vio y se acercó.

—Oye, tú —dijo—, no molestes a mi hermana.

—Él no me estaba… —intento reclamar la niña, pero sólo consiguió que su hermano le devolviera una mirada de enojo.

—Eh, Jorge —lo llamó otro de los niños—, ya deja a ese tonto, vamos a seguir en lo que estábamos.

—Un momento —contestó, luego empujo a Juan tirándolo del columpio. Después le prohibió a su hermana acercarse a él y volvió con sus amigos.

Junto a Juan estaba de pie Shotaru. Aunque, al igual que este, era sólo un niño. Miraba con despreció a los otros niños. Luego volvió su vista hacia Juan y sonrió con malicia.

—No lo hagas —susurró este, pero Shotaru ya había comenzado a caminar hacia él, se puso de pie y les grito—: ¡Cuidado! ¡Shotaru los matara!

Jorge se detuvo enojado, se acercó a Juan con una actitud de desprecio. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, un coche se detuvo en la calle.

—Jorge, Laura —llamó una mujer a los hermanos—, ya nos vamos.

Jorge dirigió una mirada de despreció a Juan.

—Ya vamos, mamá —hablo en voz fuerte y luego corrió hacia el carro.

Juan vio como arrancaba y ¡Shotaru también iba dentro!

_Esa es la parte de la historia que él conoce_ —dijo Shotaru—, _pero ahora les mostrare la parte de la que él no se enteró._

El coche avanzaba hacia la avenida, había mucho tráfico en la calle. Jorge hablaba con su hermana Laura en voz baja para que su madre no los oyera, al igual que muchos otros de los adultos del vecindario, ella insistía en que deberían de invitar a Juan a jugar con ellos. Pero ninguno de los niños de la calle quería hacerlo. Lo odiaban. No era que él les hubiera hecho algo malo, era sólo una especie de odio natural. Le tenían miedo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese —dijo Jorge con desprecio.

—No entiendes —respondió Laura malhumorada—, se me calló la pelota y él la recogió y me la devolvió.

—Eso no importa —le corto Jorge—, él es un mal chico, no quiero que te juntes con los malos.

—Eso no es cierto, sólo porque ustedes lo odian no significa que sea malo.

Jorge volteó hacia el frente, y creyó ver a Juan en el asiento junto al conductor. Pero en seguida reparo en que no era él. A través del espejo vio su cara deformada en una mueca horrible. El coche se acercaba a las vías del tren, y en ese momento sonó la alarma, indicando a los conductores que se detuvieran y le abrieran paso. Shotaru tocó a la madre de Jorge, y la paralizo. Al quedar paralizada no pudo frenar el coche.

Justo cuando el coche llegó a la mitad de las vías, el tren lo alcanzo y lo arrastro por unos cien metros. Luego salió volando a un lado. Dentro de los metales retorcidos sólo quedaban tres bultos de carne, dos pequeños, y uno grande, irreconocibles.

_No fue Juan el que lo hizo_ —le recrimino Luffy, a Shotaru—, _fuiste tú._

_Puede ser_ —dijo este último—, _pero si él no hubiera tenido contacto con esos chicos, ellos y su madre estarían vivos._

Los días pasaban, y tras lo ocurrido a Jorge, los niños estaban más asustados de Juan. Como siempre él jugaba sólo. Pasaba muy poco tiempo con sus padre, como ellos trabajaban, estaba casi todo el tiempo en casa de Ágata, la vecina.

Ella lo trataba bien. Pero, a él le daba igual. Tampoco era que quisiera a sus padres, por alguna razón _jamás_ se había sentido parte de la familia. Incluso en las reuniones familiares no encajaba.

Shotaru era el único que siempre estaba allí. Era extraño, él jamás se molestaba con él, o lo insultaba, como los demás lo hacían. Pero, a cambio, le inspiraba miedo, nunca sabía lo que iba a hacer. Como ese incidente del auto, habían ocurrido muchos otros, siempre provocados por Shotaru. Como cuando su primo, Hugo, lo había estado molestando. Shotaru había hecho que se cayera de las escaleras y se quebrara el brazo. Así era siempre, cuando alguien lo molestaba, Shotaru, se interponía, y causaba un accidente. Todos creían que él atraía la mala suerte.

Pero, pronto, Shotaru dejaría de ser un problema.

.-.-.-.

—Él me traiciono —dijo Shotaru—, siempre lo protegí como un hermano mayor, pero él no tuvo consideración de eso, simplemente lo hizo. Como lo hará con ustedes.

Juan mantenía la mirada en el suelo, detestaba tener que recordar aquello. Odió a Shotaru con todas sus fuerzas, pero también odio no haber podido detenerlo antes. También recordó porque no lo detuvo al principio. Porque, antes de que ocurriera el accidente mortal, a él le divertía lo que Shotaru hacia.

Ahora recordaba todo con más claridad, y la razón por la que Shotaru se había ido, y lo había bloqueado hasta el punto de olvidar que alguna vez había existido.

Finalmente todo tenía sentido nuevamente. Lo recordaba.

.-.-.-.

Era el primer día de clases, también era el primer día que Juan asistiría a la escuela primaria.

Como siempre, la profesora, pidió que se presentaran. Mientras uno a uno los alumnos lo iban haciendo el resto aplaudía. Cuando llegó el turno de Juan, sólo una persona, a parte de la maestra aplaudió, una niña de nombre Martha.


	35. El encierro de Shotaru

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**35**

**El encierro de Shotaru**

**...**

"¿Sabes por qué los hermanos mayores nacen primero? ¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!"

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach**

**...**

Martha era una niña muy agradable, y fue la primera amiga de Juan. Aquel era el primer día que Martha estaría en la ciudad, ya que su familia acababa de mudarse desde otro municipio del estado. Inmediatamente, las otras niñas de la clase le advirtieron sobre Juan, incluso ellas le temían. Pero, a Martha no le importó para nada, ella creía que, todo eso, no eran más que invenciones, de los otros chicos para molestarlo. Así que no le importó y durante aquel descanso se acercó a él.

Estaba comiendo solo al final de las mesas del jardín. Como siempre, mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras masticaba. Durante la última clase, antes del descanso, Shotaru había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Un chico llamado Pedro se había burlado de él a sus espaldas, y Shotaru había hecho que se resbalara frente a toda la clase.

Juan estaba molesto con él por hacer eso, ya que por poco y se golpea la cabeza con el filo del escritorio de la profesora. Juan solía reír cuando lo único que hacía era jalarles los cabellos o tirarles tierra encima. Pero no le agradaba cuando se pasaba, los hacía caer, o, aunque él no lo sabía, los mataba. Aunque eso ultimo sólo se lo había hecho a Jorge y su familia.

Martha se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer. Al principio Juan no puso demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

—Tú te llamas Juan ¿Verdad? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo.

—Si —respondió el chico tímidamente.

—Yo soy Martha.

Todo ese descansó estuvieron platicando, Martha fue la que más hablo.

Al final del día supo que, después de seis años con la única compañía de Shotaru, había conseguido su primera amistad.

.-.-.-.

Poco a poco, Juan se fue haciendo más expresivo, al estar con Martha. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Y, al vivir Martha cerca de la casa de Juan, podían verse incluso después de la escuela. Martha no era como las demás niñas, a ella casi no le gustaba jugar con muñecas. Le agradaban programas de peleas, como Dragon Ball, que por entonces acababa de estrenarse. Y ese fue el primer acercamiento que tuvieron con el anime.

Fue en un sábado cuando conoció a Luís, había ido de visita a la casa de Martha, y fue allí cuando lo conoció. Tenían la misma edad, y Luís se iba a quedar en casa de Martha por un tiempo. Así fue como hizo amistad con ambos. A los pocos meses, Luís se mudó a una casa más cercana, y desde entonces pasaban más tiempo jugando los tres.

Con lentitud, y sin darse cuenta, Juan fue olvidando a Shotaru. Poco a poco, el espíritu se fue debilitando hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Fue entonces, cuando ya estaba casi por desaparecer, que fue sellado.

La persona que lo hizo fue Ágata. La anciana lo encontró, estaba de pie recargado en el muro de la casa de Juan. Era una noche fría y el espíritu veía el cielo, casi había desaparecido por completo. Entonces apareció Ágata. Lo miró y le dijo:

—Parece que ya no te necesita —dijo la anciana, su voz era todo, menos amable—, pero, ¿Quién puede querer al desdichado fantasma de un niño que ni siquiera pudo gestarse en el vientre materno? El pobre e inútil hermano gemelo que nació muerto. Un alma solitaria que se aferró a su hermano vivo para permanecer en este mundo.

—Lárgate —le espetó Shotaru—, déjame desaparecer en paz.

—No va a ser tan fácil —dijo la anciana. En su mano sostenía una especie de urna. Esta se cubrió de un extraño resplandor mortecino, y la esencia de Shotaru fue absorbida dentro.

La urna quedo abandonada en lo más profundo de una habitación de la casa de Ágata, una habitación que nadie usaba.

.-.-.-.

—Querido hermano —dijo Shotaru cuando termino de mostrar el pasado—, si jamás hubieras permitido que me debilitara, esa vieja arpía nunca me hubiera sellado por más de diez años.

—Mientes —murmuró Juan—, todo es una mentira, yo no tengo hermano.

—No —convino Shotaru—, por qué yo ya estoy muerto.

Juan cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía terminar de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo Shotaru. Él era su hermano, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que tenía un hermano que nació muerto? ¿Por qué todos se lo habían ocultado?

Pero también le molestaba otra cosa. Ágata, aquella anciana que siempre le había demostrado cariño, sabía sobre Shotaru. Entonces ella sabía más cosas.

—Sólo hay una forma de saber si mientes o no —dijo Juan—, Ágata debe saberlo, si voy a verla y se lo pregunto…

—Perderás tú tiempo —le corto Shotaru—, ella está muerta. La mate yo mismo con mis propias manos.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —le gritó Juan con furia.

—Por favor —dijo el otro con una mueca de sadismo—, ella lo sabía todo, no era más que una marioneta de _ese sujeto_. Te hice un favor librándome de ella.

—¿_Ese sujeto_? —Preguntó Juan—. ¿De quién hablas?

—Ni siquiera eso sabes —su mueca se tornó en molestia—, no sabes nada, todo esto se comenzó por culpa suya, y ahora me vienes con que no lo sabes. En verdad que eres estúpido.

Shotaru desvaneció la niebla que los rodeaba. Se disponía marcharse.

—Quizás no deba sorprenderme que no lo sepas —dijo antes de irse—, yo tampoco sabía nada hasta que Yuko me lo dijo.

—¡La bruja! —dijo Luffy sorprendido.

—No hablo contigo, chicle ambulante —le gritó Shotaru.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Yuko con todo esto? —le pregunto Juan.

—No tengo idea —respondió el otro—, me lo dijo apenas hace dos días, y no sé por qué precisamente —se detuvo y pareció meditar unos segundos, luego agrego—: me parece que a ella tampoco le agrada esta situación.

Comenzó a reír de forma escalofriante. Luego se volvió, y su rostro ya estaba serio.

—Quizá pueda enviar a Envy a investigar —dijo pensativo—, como sea, si me entero de algo les aviso.

—Oye, ¿desde cuándo eres nuestro aliado? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Quién dijo que lo soy? —le dijo Shotaru, había vuelto a poner cara de demente.

—Entonces ¿porque nos das información? —pregunto confundido.

—Porque son unos idiotas a los que si no les digo, luego no se enteran de nada —respondió—, podría estarse acabando el mundo, y si no les aviso no se dan cuenta.

—¡Voy a matarte! —grito Naruto enojado.

—Inténtalo, niño zorro —lo reto Shotaru.

—¿Quieres verme hacerlo? —Preguntó el ninja.

Shotaru ignoro su comentario y desapareció.

Juan suspiro con desespero, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Ágata era sólo una farsante, ¿acaso toda su vida hasta ese punto era una mentira?

No sabía que creer, se sentía abatido. Miró a Luffy, el pirata sonreía. Siempre tan amistoso como de costumbre. De inmediato volvió la cara y hacia otro lado. Recordó la decisión que había tomado, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí.

La mirada de Luffy se ensombreció de nuevo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó molesto.

—Ese es mi asunto, ¿no lo crees? —respondió de forma fría.

—¡Detente! —Grito el chico de goma—. ¡Es una orden!

—¿Y desde cuando me das ordenes? —le espetó enojado.

—¡Desde que soy tú capitán!

Juan se detuvo. En verdad todo eso era cada vez más duro. Sintió que si no salía de allí rápido se echaría a llorar como un niño. Recordó la razón por la que hacía todo eso y volvió a caminar acelerando el paso. Pero, en ese momento sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿En que estas pensado? —se volvió hacia Luffy. Sabía perfectamente que él había sido.

—¿Se te ha olvidado? —Le preguntó el mugiwara—. Te lo repetí dos veces, así que no lo haré de nuevo.

—Entonces —dijo Juan—, de acuerdo con tus reglas, si no te derroto, no puedo irme.

—Exacto —respondió Luffy.

—¿No pensaran realmente? —preguntó Naruto, tragando saliva.

Kisame se levantaba ya, con la cabeza adolorida después del ataque del pirata. Miró a los dos que estaban a punto de luchar, y a Naruto consiente tratando de detenerlos.

—Debería anular su poderes con mi Jutsu —le dijo a Itachi, quien ya estaba junto a él.

—No es necesario —le aseguró el Uchiha—, están en un nivel completamente diferente al nuestro. Me he enterado de algunas cosas, y no son buenas para nuestra causa.

—¿Crees que ellos puedan convertirse en un problema? —preguntó Kisame.

—No —respondió Itachi—, desde el momento en que nos metimos con ellos, secuestrando a ese chico, ya son un problema.


	36. Lucha por un nakama

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**36**

**Lucha por un nakama**

**...**

"¡Volvamos juntos, Robin!"

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

Luffy miró a los ajos de Juan. Sabía que estaba confundido respecto a lo que quería hacer. Lo derrotaría y lo llevaría de vuelta.

Juan, a su vez, miraba con tristeza a su ex capitán. Por supuesto que quería seguir en su tripulación, pero temía demasiado a lo que pudiera hacer si en verdad su destino era ser un ser terrible y destructivo. ¿Y si los hería? O, peor aún, ¿los mataba? Era un peso que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

—¡Kaze Kaze no Punch! —gritó Juan, soltando el primer ataque.

Luffy esquivo el impacto de aire, saltando, y mientras caía soltó un puñetazo.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —el puño iba directo a la cabeza de Juan, pudo haberlo esquivado convirtiendo su cuerpo en viento, pero no lo hizo. Subconscientemente deseaba perder esa batalla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Luffy—. ¿No piensas esquivar mis ataques?

—Sólo me he distraído un poco, eso es todo —le respondió Juan.

Movió el brazo como si se tratara de una espada.

—¡Kaze no Kisu! —gritó, el viento salió de su mano y corto a Luffy en un costado.

—Aprendiste técnicas nuevas —dijo Luffy, él lo había visto practicar, pero jamás había visto que practicara eso.

—Se la copie a Inuyasha —le aclaró sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Luffy extrañado.

—Eso no imparta ahora —le respondió—. ¡Kaze Kaze no Clima! —utilizando su control sobre el viento, cambió el flujo de aire caliente y frío que ascendía y descendía en la atmósfera, alterando le temperatura del clima—: ¡Kaze Kaze no Ice! —el aire comenzó a enfriarse hasta el punto de congelación, una vez tuvo la corriente de aire gélido bajo su control, la dirigió hacia Luffy.

El aire comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de goma de Luffy, tal y como una vez lo había hecho Aokiji. Luffy intentó zafarse, pero sus pies ya estaban congelados.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó Luffy—. Tu poder es el viento, no el hielo.

—Puedo manipular el clima a mi antojo —respondió Juan—, ya que el clima está ligado al flujo continuo de aire caliente y frio en la atmósfera.

Juan tenía pensado congelarlo, así podría marcharse de allí sin problemas. Pero Luffy volvió a activar el Gear Second para librarse del hielo. Juan sonrió, sabía que tenía que haber sospechado eso desde el principio.

—Eres increíblemente fuerte —le dijo Juan sonriendo, "como si no lo supiera", se dijo así mismo.

—Debo admitir que tú también —Luffy respiraba pesadamente, ya estaba comenzando a sentir los estragos que su técnica causaba en su cuerpo.

Juan volvía a usar su corriente de aire gélida.

—¡Kaze Kaze no Ice Ball! —creo una enorme esfera de hielo que luego impulso con el viento.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pisutoru! —la técnica de Luffy partió la esfera de hielo en miles de fragmentos. Comenzó a torcer su brazo y atacó—: ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle! —la velocidad de su brazo era tal que Juan no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, recibiendo el impacto en su estómago.

Retrocedió unos pasos, con las manos en el estómago y doblo medio cuerpo hacia delante, escupió sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Luffy.

—Esto… sigue siendo una pelea… mugiwara… —jadeó Juan, ese ataque le había causado mucho daño.

El pirata se movió a una gran velocidad apareciendo tras de Juan. Éste, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se volvió, sólo para recibir el puño de Luffy en su cara. Esta vez logro derribarlo.

Se quedó en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Veía el cielo.

—¿Has tenido suficiente? —preguntó Luffy.

—Esto aun no acaba —dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto, pero de inmediato se mareo y volvió a caer.

—Ya no estás en condiciones de seguir —dijo Luffy—, esto se acabó, te llevare a que Chopper de revise.

—No lo entintes —dijo Juan, con un tono de total frustración—, escuchaste a Shotaru, la persona más peligrosa en este mundo soy yo. ¿Y si ese ser del que hablo nos ataca, y si les hace daño…?

—¡Si nos ataca y trata de dañarte, o a otro de nuestros nakamas, le pateare el trasero! —Gritó Luffy, luego miró hacia el cielo—: ¡Intenta hacer algo contra mis nakamas y te golpeare tanto que desearas no haber nacido! —gritó dirigiéndose hacia ese _ser_ desconocido.

"Tienes buenos amigos, hermanito" escuchó a Shotaru en su mente, "quizás el método con que intente protegerte cuando eras un niño no era el correcto, pero en definitiva ese pirata desgraciado ha encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Si abandonas a esos piratas, entonces me habrás comprobado que eres el idiota más grande que haya existido. Uno de nosotros destruirá el mundo, a menos que derrotemos a ese _ser_ antes, mientras el exista, dirigirá nuestros caminos como le plazca. Debes ser fuerte para poder oponerte a él".

—Espera Shotaru —murmuró Juan—, ¿Por qué eso me suena a una despedida? —y perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta, si es que su hermano tuvo tiempo de responder.

.-.-.-.

Dos días antes, Casa de los Tubos.

—¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Shotaru, estaba sentado en su silla con expresión de desprecio. Miraba a Yuko que acababa de llegar.

—Vaya recibimiento —le respondió la mujer, fingiéndose ofendida—. Y yo que venía a decirte algo muy importante.

—Pues entonces habla ya —le espetó enojado.

—Aprovechare ahora que su selló se ha debilitado —dijo Yuko. Parecía un tanto asustada.

—¿De qué selló estás hablando? —exigió saber Shotaru, le molestaba la forma en la que hablaba Yuko.

—Del que puso ese _ser_ —respondió Yuko—, hablare rápido, para que no se dé cuenta.

"Antes te mentí, no fue Juan quien te encerró, fue Ágata. Esa vieja es una poderosa hechicera, pero hasta ella tiene sus límites. Cuando ustedes nacieron, fue a ella a la que se le encargo cuidarlos. Pero hubo un error fatal en los cálculos de aquel. Y sólo uno de los dos gemelos pudo gestarse. Juan no es tu Otro Yo, él es tu hermano menor, o lo sería, si no hubieras nacido muerto.

"Pero también sucedió otra cosa, una que nadie esperaba, tu espíritu no se desvaneció como suelen hacerlo los otros que dejan este mundo. Permaneció, y eso fue porque entre hermanos gemelos, hay un vínculo irrompible, un vínculo que ni siquiera la muerte puede deshacer.

"Tu espíritu permaneció atado a tu hermano. Hasta que Ágata los separo, fue ella quien te selló, y hubiera permanecido así, de no ser porque ella no se dio cuenta de que al hacer eso, en vez de deshacerse de ti, te haría fuerte.

—¿Por qué vienes ahora a decir esto? —le preguntó Shotaru molesto—. A última hora decidiste que estabas del lado de Juan, y venirte a contarme esto.

—Sabía que no me crearías —dijo Yuko sacando unos papeles—, quizá esto te convenza, es el certificado de nacimiento tuyo y de Juan.

Shotaru examino los papeles, el primero era efectivamente el de Juan. El segundo, traía un nombre escrito, Esteban, y en el estado de nacimiento: Muerto.

—Mientes verdad —preguntó Shotaru.

—¿Recuerdas el día que apareciste frente a Juan por primera vez?

—No —contestó Shotaru.

Yuko uso sus poderes para mostrar el pasado.

Era un cementerio, muchas personas estaban reunidas para sepultar un féretro pequeño, como para un bebé.

Se escuchaba el llanto de un niño entre las personas.

—¿Para qué lo trajiste? —preguntó una mujer a una anciana que sostenía a un niño recién nacido, era Juan.

—Es su hermano, creí que debía poder despedirse de él.

Una luz salió del pequeño ataúd, era el alma de Shotaru. Comenzaba a desaparecer, cuando, debido al llanto del niño se hizo más nítida. Voló hasta donde estaba y se quedó flotando a su alrededor, el niño dejo de llorar al verla y comenzó a reír.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Shotaru, estaba triste.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Yuko.

—Iré a visitar a Ágata —dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

.-.-.-.

Despertó en una habitación sumamente familiar, y como no iba a serlo, si se trataba de su propia pieza. Había perdido ante Luffy, y él había cumplido lo que dijo. Lo llevo de vuelta aun cuando tuvo que derrotarlo.

Trato de incorporarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Luffy pegaba más duro de lo que imaginaba, pensó en todas las batallas que había tenido el pirata. ¿Cómo rayos le hacían sus enemigos para aguantar ese dolor? El imaginar un hospital para víctimas de la tripulación del sombrero de paja lo hizo reír.

Miró hacia un lado de la cama, sobre su escritorio estaba el Duel Disk. Desde que lo había encontrado, no se apartaba de él, con tantos personajes de anime por ahí uno nunca sabe cuándo puede toparse con un Yami no Game.

Miró al techo, y cerró los ojos para sumirse en un sueño profundo.


	37. Entrada del Gobierno Mundial

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**37**

**Entrada del Gobierno Mundial**

**...**

"Una excelente declaración de guerra. ¡Muy bien! Los destruiré cuantas veces quieran."

**Alucard, Hellsing**

**...**

—¿Acaso están locos? —preguntó el presidente de la asamblea general de la ONU.

Un hombre estaba de pie en el centro, sostenía un extraño caracol, del cual salían las voces de unos ancianos.

—No —respondió la voz del anciano—, está claro que sus acciones no son las adecuadas. Esos piratas han atacado muchos puertos por todo el mundo, cobrado vidas de civiles, y su organización no es capaz de asegurar la paz.

Los representantes de las 192 naciones escuchaban eso con alarma.

—Primero ese sujeto, Kira, aparece y los hace temblar de miedo, y ahora estos piratas saquean sus puertos importantes, sin que sus ejércitos puedan hacer nada.

—Los puertos atacados no estaban preparados para un ataque —se defendieron los miembros de la asamblea—, hace más de medio siglo que no teníamos casos de piratas como esos. En esta época moderna, no hay espacio para dementes que se dediquen a la piratería. Les aseguro que todos ellos serán capturados y enjuiciados, por las propias autoridades del país al que le causen agravios.

"La ONU no existe para patrullar al mundo como si se tratara de un gobierno global. Nuestro objetivo es la paz, promover el diálogo entre las naciones, para evitar guerras innecesarias. Erradicar el hambre y los demás problemas sociales.

—Me da pena escuchar eso —respondió el anciano—, la forma en la que llevan a cabo las cosas ha demostrado ser absurda y por eso es que no pueden terminar con esos problemas. Son incompetentes. ¿De qué sirve una organización como la suya, si en momentos como estos no actuara?

"Es precisamente un gobierno global lo que requieren. La creación de una autoridad superior a la de cualquier rey, presidente o gobernante en general; un Gobierno Mundial, para asegurar la paz y acabar con estos piratas y demás personas peligrosas.

—¿Un gobierno mundial? —preguntó enfadado—. ¡Qué disparate está diciendo, lo que propone es absolutamente insoportable! ¡Pretende crear una especie de imperio que gobierne todo!

—Precisamente —respondió ante esto—, es por ese pensamiento que no tienen la capacidad de dirigir este mundo, en ese caso, su organización es inservible. Pronto comprenderán que al hacer las cosas de la manera en que lo están haciendo, terminaran por perder ante los piratas. Hasta ahora sólo han visto a los más inferiores, cuando los Yonkou y demás piratas peligrosos den la cara comprenderán a que me refiero. Buenas tardes, caballeros.

La comunicación se cortó y el sujeto con el extraño caracol salió del recinto de la asamblea.

—Ridículo —dijo el presidente—, pero, subestimar a ese Gorousei, podría ser peligroso.

.-.-.-.

Juan despertó, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con Chopper, quien cambiaba los vendajes. Quiso incorporarse, pero el pequeño reno lo detuvo.

—Aun no has sanado —le dijo—, vaya Luffy se excedió.

—Lo que me preguntó es —escuchó a Nami, quien estaba de pie en la puerta— si tú Akuma no Mi es de tipo Logia, ¿Por qué te hicieron daño sus ataques?

—No lo sé —respondió Juan.

—Les avisare a los demás que ya estas consiente —dijo Nami, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Juan alzo la mano derecha y creó una corriente, para atraer sus cartas de Duel Monsters hacia él. Las miró, después de lo que Shotaru le había mostrado, había recordado la razón por la cual ya no jugó. Fue después de que Luís muriera. Ellos siempre iban a los torneos de la convención de comics local. Jamás habían llegado más allá de las semifinales, pero se divertían. Sólo una vez, Luís había llegado a las final. No ganó pero, como segundo lugar le habían obsequiado una caja de Invation of Chaos, su gran sorpresa fue cuando, en uno de los Booster Pack, salió un Dragón Emperador del Caos — Enviado del Fin. Luís le había obsequiado esa carta, y, aunque ahora, su uso en un mazo era prohibido, seguía conservándola junto al resto de las cartas.

Después de unos momentos viéndola, no pudo reprimir una lágrima. Esa carta era el último recuerdo de uno de sus más grandes amigos. Aquel, que junto con Martha, lo habían metido en el mundo del anime. Si eso no hubiera pasado, quizás jamás habría sucedido nada de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Separó la carta de las demás, y devolvió el mazo a la mesa.

Luffy llegó corriendo a la habitación.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó—. Dime Chopper, ¿se recuperara?

—Ya te había dicho ayer que no son lesiones graves, podrá ponerse de pie en unos días.

—Menos mal —dijo Luffy con alivió—, me preocupaba haberte causado algo grave.

—Ahora asume tus funciones —le dijo Zoro—, después de lo que este hizo, debes darle un castigo.

Luffy pensó un momento.

—Me quedare con su ración de carne durante un mes —concluyo.

—¿Ese es un castigo, o sólo se está aprovechando de la situación? —preguntó Usopp con una gota en la cabeza.

—Lo que ustedes quieran —dijo Juan, sonaba melancólico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luffy al notarlo.

—Es sólo que… —suspiro, sentía las lágrimas agolparse por salir de su rostro—. Creó que Shotaru ha… tal vez no lo vuelva a ver…

—¿Esta muerto? —preguntaron todos.

—No lo sé —respondió Juan—, pero, lo último que supe de él, fue una especie de despedida. Me recordó que Luís se despidió de una forma similar.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por ese sujeto? —preguntó Franky.

—Por ningún motivo en especial —dijo Juan, luego le dirigió a Luffy una mirada que decía: "ni se te ocurra decirlo".

Kakashi y los demás ninjas esperaban afuera, Naruto les había contado que Akatsuki andaba por allí. Kakashi quería interrogar a Juan respecto a lo sucedido, pero también sabían que sería imposible hacerlo. Luffy se interpondría ante sus "métodos" de interrogación. Ya había otras cosa que les intrigaba. Luffy había sido capaz de vencer a dos ninjas de alto rango sin la ayuda de nadie, y según las palabras de Naruto, lo había hecho en sólo unos pocos minutos.

—Oigan, ustedes —los llamo Usopp—, Juan tiene algo que decirles.

Los ninjas no compensaron dos veces y fueron de inmediato. Y como sospechaban, lo que tenía que decirles era sobre Akatsuki.

—Es algo complicado —dijo Juan—, esos sujetos pueden ser un gran problema. Kisame logro anular la Akuma no Mi con su Shakra de elemento agua.

Los mugiwara quedaron más asustados de esto que los mismos ninjas.

—Y creo que estarán molestos después de lo que paso, especialmente el "líder".

Juan les contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de los planes de Akatsuki. Incluso que tenían una Akuma no Mi en su poder.

.-.-.-.

Era un barco enorme, se encontraba anclado en los territorios de aguas internacionales. En una habitación llena de lujosos ornamentos, que rivalizarían con los de los palacios victorianos más elegantes, un grupo de cinco ancianos se hallaba reunido.

—Es de suma importancia encargarnos de la situación cuanto antes —decía uno de ellos, era una persona morena y usaba gafas.

—Es una pena —dijo el anciano que parecía ser el líder—, de verdad es terrible que no comprendieran nuestro punto de vista.

"Sin embargo, si necesario, tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza. Den la orden a Sengoku, hay que prepararnos para una guerra.

—En seguida —dijo un hombre vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero del mismo color. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un barco de menor tamaño anclado junto al otro. Zarparon de inmediato hacia un rumbo desconocido.

.-.-.-.

Después de lo que Juan les había contado sobre Akatsuki, Nami y Robin se encontraban en la sala. Meditaban sobre lo que había dicho Juan, esos ninjas criminales podían llegar a ser un problema.

Robin encendió el televisor para ver las noticias. Se suponía que comenzarían dentro de unos minutos, pero ya estaban transmitiendo. En la parte inferior de la pantalla se leía: Reporte Especial, Nueva York, Sede de las Naciones Unidas.

—Aún no hay nada concreto —decía la reportera, estaba parada frente a un lujoso edificio, una sería de banderas colgaban de astas ubicadas frente al edificio. Tras la reportera, se veía una gran conmoción de reporteros y policías—, los representantes de la ONU aún no hacen declaraciones, arquitecto.

—¿Pero se sabe algo, aunque sea extra oficial? —pregunto el Arquitecto Benavides, conductor del noticiario nocturno del canal 12.

—Hasta ahora se sabe que los que irrumpieron en la asamblea de esta mañana, decían ser representantes de una organización llamada Gorousei. Hasta el momento, no se ha dado más información, pero… —la reportera no terminó de hablar, una persona se había acercado a ella y le susurraba algo, cuando la persona se alejó, ella volvió a hablar—. Nos acaba de informar que el vocero oficial de la ONU, dará una rueda de prensa hoy a las ocho, hora de México. Les mantendremos informados.

—El Gorousei —susurró Robin.

—No pensaras que —dijo Nami asustada y trago saliva—, trataran de crear un gobierno mundial en este mundo.

—Es lo más probable —contestó Robin.


	38. Cuarta Parte: Fuerza opositora

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**Cuarta parte**

"Caballeros, me gusta la guerra. Caballeros, me gusta la guerra. Caballeros, amo la guerra…"

**Mayor Montana Max, Hellsing**

* * *

**38**

**Fuerza opositora**

**...**

"Un ciudadano común no debe desafiar a un poderoso gobierno."

**Rob Lucci, One Piece**

**...**

—Tsunade-sama —dijo Shizune, tan pronto como el extraño visitante salió de la oficina de la quinta Hokage—, cree que sea lo correcto, parecía molesto.

—No me extraña, después de que nos negamos —dijo la líder de la aldea, pensativa.

Ese extraño hombre había aparecido, pidiendo una entrevista con el líder de la aldea. Al principio los ninjas se habían negado. ¿Cómo dejar pasar a un sujeto extraño a ver a la Hokage? Pero finalmente, habían accedido.

Resulto que lo que deseaban, no podría llamarse precisamente una misión de paz.

Querían que la aldea se uniera a un Gobierno Mundial. ¡Qué ridiculez! Una villa ninja que era independiente incluso del señor feudal de su propio país, ¿Cómo iba de pronto a firmar un tratado en el que reconocía a otro gobierno como superior? La reacción de Tsunade había sido similar a la que los miembros de la asamblea de las naciones unidas habían tenido días atrás. Un Gobierno Mundial era algo inconcebible.

—Me parece que no es la única vez que escuchamos sobre ellos —dijo Shizune.

—Lo sé —convino Tsunade—, pero, por ningún motivo entregaría el control de la aldea a esos sujetos. Si lo hiciera, cuando muera y vea a los Hokage que me precedieron, no tendría el valor de mirarlos a la cara. Konoha seguirá siendo libre, te lo aseguro.

En esos momentos, en la entrada de la aldea, Temari pidió una audiencia con la Hokage.

—Es un mensaje importante del Kazekage —informo a los guardias de la puerta.

De inmediato se le dio el acceso, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade a toda velocidad. Al pasar por la calle principal, se topó con los subordinados del Gorousei. Cruzaron mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

"También han venido aquí", pensó la kunoichi.

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino, estaban de pie recargados en una cerca, en la calle principal. Cuando vieron a Temari pasar a gran velocidad.

—¿Esa que hace aquí? —preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé —respondió Shikamaru—, ni me interesa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la rubia con intriga.

—Por qué iba a interesarme por lo que sea que esté haciendo —respondió el ninja, algo nervioso.

—Debe ser algo muy impórtate —aseguró Choji, mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas.

Temari entregó el mensaje a Tsunade, referente al mimo motivo del Gobierno Mundial.

—Por supuesto, Gaara se negó —dijo al terminar de explicar la extraña visita—, pero, no creemos que esos sujetos vayan a rendirse tan fácil.

—La situación es complicada —dijo la Hokage, pensativa—, creo que debemos asumir que las otras aldeas ya fueron visitadas.

Pronto el ANBU, y los ninjas de alto rango, se encontraron reunidos ante la Hokage.

—Tendré que suspender la busque del equipo Kakashi —anunció Tsunade. Esto causo la molestia de los amigos de Naruto y Sakura—, sé que muchos de ustedes desean localizarlos, después de todo hace ya cinco meses. Pero, tenemos una crisis muy grave que afrontar, una inminente declaración de guerra. Son enemigos desconocidos, y no tenemos mucha información, solo sabemos que sus líderes se hacen llamar Gorousei.

"Ellos pretenden hacerse del control de Konoha, y es algo que no podemos permitir.

.-.-.-.

Los subordinados del Gorousei se reunieron en la playa. Uno de los barcos de los marines, se encontraba atracado en la playa. El vicealmirante Garp, se encontraba en ese lugar esperándolos. O eso debería estar haciendo, pero como se aburría se había quedado dormido.

Koby y Helmeppo, estaban sentados en unos troncos esperando a que llegaran los agentes que habían sido enviados a entrevistarse con los dirigentes de esos países. Loa gentes parecieron, por su expresión, se podía deducir que no les había ido muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos? —pregunto uno de los agentes, molesto—. Es como si consideraran a las acciones del Gorousei como algo malvado.

Garp salió a cubierta en ese momento, reía a carcajadas sin poder detenerse.

—Le dije a Sengoku que esto pasaría —dijo de pronto—, no hay manera de que pueda convencer a estos tipos de aceptar ser parte del Gobierno.

—¿Por qué esta tan seguro? —pregunto uno de los agentes confuso.

—Simplemente lo sé y eso es todo —respondió Garp, sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

.-.-.-.

El selló de restricción se había debilitado considerablemente, a ese paso, en menos de una semana, sería libre para hacer lo que quería. Primero se encargaría de Integra. Sonrió con malicia al imaginar la cara que Van Hellsing pondría si supiera lo que planeaba hacer a su nieta.

Observo esa ciudad, que ahora permanecía calmada, hacia un mes había sido el principal centro de actividad de Kira. Y ahora estaba tan tranquila que parecía dormir. Le molestaba ese hecho, después de todo, las escenas de guerra que había en ella un mes atrás, era magnificas. Seras tenía razón, era un sádico adicto a la guerra. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Disfrutaba de la batalla, y de las sangre más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No podía resistirse a esos "placeres".

Esa era otra noche tranquila, no había rastros de demonio o Ghouls en las calles. Eso sí que era aburrimiento.

De pronto, un grito acabo con toda esa calma. El vampiro sonrió. Esperaba que algo así pasara, o esa sería otra noche tediosa.

Se apresuró de inmediato al lugar donde había acuchado el grito. Pero, al llegar, no se encontró precisamente con lo que esperaba. Un chico se hallaba en el suelo, como si alguien lo hubiera asaltado. Junto a él se encontraba un sujeto de cabello blanco. Sonreía maléficamente.

—Fue demasiado sencillo —decía el sujeto—, no tienes ni un poco de habilidad, pero no importa. Después de todo, no eres un oponente en un Yami no Game.

El sujeto miró a Alucard, pero no parecía asustado. Al contrario sonreía divertido. Luego se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de ese lugar.

Alucard estaba extrañado, ¿Qué rayos era un Yami no Game?

.-.-.-.

Los ninjas ANBU vigilaban los barcos de los marines. Ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles, estaban atentos ante el más mínimo movimiento por parte estos. Las órdenes de Tsunade eran permanecer alertas ante el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso y, si era necesario, atacar.

—Nos vigilan —dijo Koby, mientras aparentaba estar tranquilo.

—Por supuesto —le dijo Helmeppo—, que esperabas, estamos en territorio enemigo.

—¡Preparen todo! —ordenó Garp de pronto—. Zarparemos de inmediato.

—¡Si, Señor! —respondieron sus ofícieles y comenzaron a preparar el buque para regresar a la base provisional de la marina.

—Parece que se marchan —dijo uno de los ANBU—, apresúrate, lleva el reporte de inmediato.

.-.-.-.

—Están todos aquí —dijo Martha, y Shotaru se levantó de inmediato.

Al entrar en la habitación, que era la más grande de la casa de los Tubos, se encontró con los siete finalmente reunidos. Los siete homúnculos, que ahora trabajaban para él.

Envy (Envidia), Gluttony (Gula), Greed (Avaricia), Lust (Lujuria), Pride (Soberbia), Sloth (Pereza) y Wrath (Ira).

—Me alegra en verdad que todos estén aquí —dijo Shotaru, hablaba como si de verdad fuera un líder.

—Espero que sea algo importante —dijo Greed—, descuide mis negocios para venir. Además, tengo que soportar a todos estos idiotas.

—Deja de molestar, maldito bastardo —lo hizo callar Envy.

—Importante —dijo Shotaru imitando la voz de Greed—, no mucho, sólo es una guerra.

—¿Una guerra? —preguntó Lust extrañada.

—Tal como han escuchado —dijo Shotaru—, así que le daré a cada uno de ustedes una misión sencilla, que espero puedan llevar a cabo.

Los homúnculos lo pensaron un momento en silencio. Todo eso les parecía muy extraño. Una guerra, ¿Contra quién?

—Bien, termina con esto rápido —dijo Envy con molestia.

—Eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer —respondió Shotaru, sonrió como un desquiciado, y luego se sentó en la silla.

"Sus misiones son las siguientes —prosiguió—, Envy, necesito que tomes el lugar de alguien por un tiempo. Ya está todo preparado, sólo hace falta que lo usurpes. Lust y Gluttony, deben localizar a una persona, Urahara Kisuke. Él es el único que puede lograr llevarme a la Sociedad de Almas.

"Greed, Sloth, Pride, ustedes van al frente. Y Wrath, necesito que vayas a buscar a unas personas, pero, es de suma importancia, que no sepan que yo te envió.

—Si vas a enviarnos a una guerra —dijo Greed—, más vale que cumplas lo que nos has prometido.

—¿Dudas de mí? —Preguntó Shotaru—. Si lo haces, puedes largarte de una vez.

Greed no dijo nada más, los homúnculos se separaron para cumplir con sus misiones. En el caso de Envy y Wrath les entrego unas hojas en las que se especificaba todo lo referente a su misión.

.-.-.-.

—Así que se negaron —dijo el líder del Gorousei, al recibir el informe de la misión de Garp—, que pasa con los habitantes de este mundo.

—Entonces, ¿tomaremos medidas? —preguntó otro de los ancianos.

—Por supuesto —aseguro otro—, hemos comprobado que un Gobierno Mundial es más efectivo que cientos de gobiernos, que por más tratados de paz que tengan, no lograran hacer evitar guerras y otros desastres. Inevitablemente, la única forma de lograr la paz en el mundo es esa. Aun cuando tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—Bien —dijo el anciano líder—, entonces, caballeros, está decidido. Lograremos nuestro objetivo, aun si debe ser por la fuerza. Ese es el camino que eligieron ellos.


	39. Sello roto

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**39**

**Sello roto**

**...**

"¿Alguna vez has deseado que beba tú sangre?"

**Alucard, Hellsing**

**...**

_Vio, en sueños, la torre de Londres siendo devorada por las llamas. Los incesantes gritos de desespero de los habitantes de la gran capital, mientras iban dando cuenta de ellos. Todo era caos, todo era destrucción, y él estaba en medio de todo eso, riendo como un desquiciado, disfrutando de todo ese derramamiento de sangre. Él era causante de todo eso, y lo disfrutaba._

—_Observa —dijo—, este es el futuro que le espera al mundo, y tú vas a acompañarme, mi reina._

.-.-.-.

Integra despertó. Sudaba frio. Eso era una pesadilla, o era una posibilidad. Sabía que durante esos cien años, su familia había estado jugando con un arma de doble filo. Desde que habían capturado al más poderoso vampiro, su abuelo, Abraham van Hellsing, había dicho que en algún momento los sellos se debilitarían.

Todo estaba en su diario. Pero, ese diario se había quedado en la mansión Hellsing. Hasta ahora no había indicios de que esta hubiera sido transportada a este mundo. Si no conseguía pronto el diario…

Se recriminaba por ser tan estúpida, siempre pensó que podría controlarlo. Además, en su diario, su abuelo decía que los sellos tardarían doscientos años en perder su efectividad. Entonces, ¿Por qué su decadencia había comenzado cien años antes?

Entonces ato cabos. El sello había empezado a perder efecto cuando fue trasladada a este mundo, ahora todo tenía sentido. Debía apresurarse y resolver ese problema o… sacudió la cabeza, mejor no pensar es eso.

Intento volver a dormir, pero, con todo lo que pasaba, no sentía seguridad, ahora hasta su sirviente, tendría que ser considerado un enemigo.

.-.-.-.

Esa noche, finalmente pudo hacerlo, y se sentía genial. Una vez más era capaz de beber sangre directo de la "fuente". El placer de dar caza a una víctima, viva, palpitante y cálida. Era una exquisitez. Y, al terminar la última gota, destrozo su cabeza con sus propias manos. Después de todo no quería a un estúpido Ghoul. Le molestaban esos sirvientes débiles.

Pensó en que diría Integra si descubría que ya había vuelto a alimentarse del modo tradicional. Se horrorizaría y ella misma intentaría darle muerte. Rió ante tal posibilidad. Y rió aún más cuando pensó en la forma en la que haría pagar a sus captores.

Pronto sería libre, el sello ya muy apenas podía evitar que liberara sus poderes a voluntad. La decadencia era más rápida de lo que había creído en un principio. Había calculado que tardaría cerca de una semana en perder toda su fuerza, pero después de que "bebió", el proceso se había acelerado. A lo mucho permanecería unas horas más. Si el poder duraba más allá del amanecer, entonces habría subestimado a van Helsing.

Después de su "cena" tardía. Se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, sin alejarse demasiado del hotel donde Integra y Seras descansaban.

Pensó en Seras. Una vez que fuera libre, podría ocuparse de enseñarle a comportarse como lo que era. Desecho esa posibilidad, que hiciera lo que le diera gana, no tenía planeado cometer los errores del pasado. Cometió un error con Lucy y luego lo repitió con Mina, y todo fue un desastre al final. Que Seras hiciera lo que le diera gana, mientras no interfiriera con sus asuntos.

—Una noche más —susurró—, Integra, eso es todo lo que te queda.

.-.-.-.

Fue un día en verdad pesado. Integra no se sentía del todo normal. Aquel día se dedicó a continuar con los preparativos para reconstruir su organización en esa ciudad, antes de volver a Londres. Pero, no pudo concentrarse.

Algo no andaba bien, y ella lo presentía. Esas pesadillas de la noche anterior no dejaban de perseguirla, causando que se distrajera. Comió sola en su habitación del hotel. No tenía interés de bajar y comer en el restaurante con el resto de los huéspedes. Prefería comer sola en su habitación donde podría hacer las cosas a gusto, sin que la molestaran.

Esa fue una tarde un tanto rara, y mientras la noche se acercaba, y el sol se precipitaba para desaparecer en el horizonte, tras las montañas, esa sensación de que algo no encajaba se hacía más potente.

Cuando el sol desapareció por completo, dejando un cielo violeta que lentamente se oscurecía, se dio cuenta de que era la cosa que la había estado molestando. ¡El sello, se había desvanecido por completo!

Se quedó sentada en una butaca en medio de la _Suite_ que había rentado. Sostenía una copa de vino, mientras esperaba.

Sabía que Alucard se vengaría. Si no esa noche, en otra. Integra mantenía un arma cargada, con balas de plata, rellenas de mercurio vendito. No era suficiente para acabar con el vampiro, pero, al menos no se iría sin dar pelea.

Las horas pasaban, y el vampiro no se presentaba. La mujer no se descuidó. No podía permitirse un poco de debilidad en esos momentos.

—Aún despierta, Miss Hellsing —escuchó la voz del vampiro en la oscuridad—, es un poco tarde no le parece.

—Te has tardado, Alucard —respondió Integra, mientras ponía su mano sobre la pistola cargada.

—No debería jugar con eso —dijo Alucard burlonamente—, que haríamos si se hiciera daño, señorita.

—¡Déjate de juegos! —le espetó Integra—. ¡Estás aquí para vengarte, estoy preparada, ven por mí, si te atreves!

—Como usted quiera señorita —dijo el vampiro, y apareció tras la butaca donde estaba sentada su antigua ama.

Sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara, le arrebato el arma y la arrojo lejos. Luego la abrazo por la espalda levantándola de la butaca.

—¿Qué haces? —le recrimino la mujer enfadada.

—Es una noche hermosa, deberíamos bailar, mientras _las campanas del infierno_ nos sirven de acompañamiento.

Alucard la tomó de las manos y la guio en un baile por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, juegas conmigo antes de matarme? —Integra estaba furiosa, ese vampiro la consideraba un simple juguete.

—¿Matarla? —Repitió Alucard con tono de burla—, por favor, porque iba a desear hacer eso, piénselo un poco Miss Hellsing.

"¿Alguna vez ha deseado que beba su sangre? —repitió la pregunta que tantas otra veces había hecho para molestarla, pero, por su tono, Integra se dio cuenta de que esta vez iba en serió.

—¡Prefiero morir antes de permitir que tú…! —gritó ella, con rabia.

—No se preocupe, será como si muriera —le corto el vampiro.

—Maldito… no te atrevas…

Pero si se atrevió y, antes de que Integra pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió los colmillos del vampiro en su cuello. Y mientras sus fuerzas se iban debilitando, sintió una rabia como no lo había hecho antes. Su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el de Alucard. Y éste, disfrutaba con cada tragó de ese elixir.

La aparto de sí antes de terminar. Ni siquiera la había llevado al punto de la muerte, parecía que sólo había tomado su "entrada".

—Maldito —gruño Integra, su respiración era un jadeo.

Alucard la miro a los ojos, y sonrió con malicia.

—Le apetece un poco de vino, Miss Hellsing —le ofreció con un tono sumamente sensual.

Luego tomó una copa llena de un _líquido carmesí,_ lo colocó contra sus labios, obligándola a beber.

—Perdone si al principio le sabe un poco acido —se disculpó con tono de burla—, pero su sabor mejorara, se lo prometo.

Cuando el vampiro aparto la copa, la mujer, dio arcadas como si quisiera vomitar.

—No haga eso —dijo Alucard con reproche—, va a hacer que la casa se ofenda, además, es de mala educación hacer eso en nuestra noche de bodas.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, la cara de Integra se puso tensa. Esa era la venganza, tomarla a ella como una de sus vulgares novias.

—¡Tú…! —Alucard la hizo callar, posando el dedo índice en su boca con suavidad.

—No arruines el momento —le susurró.

Luego, la recostó sobre la cama. Integra quería intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba tan frustrada, el vampiro había hecho con ella lo le vino en gana, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía horrible. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si la viera ahora? ¿Qué pensaría su abuelo? Ella, la heredera de Abraham van Hellsing, reducida a ser la prostituta de un vampiro.

.-.-.-.

Alucard pasó el resto de la noche haciendo preparativos. Integra no quería pensar en que era lo que hacía. Unas dos horas antes del amanecer, ahora podía calcular cuánto tiempo faltaba con una precisión envidiable, él vino para llevársela.

La colocó en un taxi. Se alejó mucho del centro, hasta una propiedad en los limitas de la ciudad, a unos diez kilómetros del lugar donde Luffy había enfrentado a Juan unos días atrás. Había una casa allí, de unos tres pisos. Alucard pagó el taxi, y luego entró en la casa con Integra.

La casa era oscura, y un tanto húmeda, pero estaba amueblada.

El vampiro llevo a su "esposa" a una gran habitación, en el tercer piso, donde gruesas cortinas negras cubrían las ventanas. Una enorme y cómoda cama, y unos armarios rústicos, pero de exquisito acabado, eran los únicos muebles en la habitación.

—¿Te agrada nuestra pieza? —Preguntó Alucard—. Si no te agrada algo, sólo avísame y lo cambiare a tu gusto.

La recostó en la cama, luego se colocó junto a ella.

Mientras el sol despuntaba en oriente, los dos vampiros se quedaron dormidos.


	40. Batalla

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**40**

**Batalla**

**...**

"La guerra es un engaño, piensas que el enemigo tiene una debilidad y se convierte en su fortaleza."

**Roy Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

El Gorousei lanzo el primer ataque, contra las islas del Caribe, no hicieron distinción de países, simplemente atacaron todas las islas que estaban a su alcance.

De inmediato, las voces de protesta y reclamo de Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia, España, y otros países más, exigiendo que el Gorousei cesara a sus acciones, o tendría una declaración de guerra de todos ellos. El Gorousei se negó a detener sus acciones.

La ONU intervino lanzando un ultimátum. La mayoría de los países no quería llegar al punto de tener que declarar la guerra al Gorousei, pero si ellos los desafiaban directamente, no tenían otra opción más que hacerlo a su manera. Aunque eso significara tener que desplegar todo su poderío militar. Y eso debía de hacerse de esa manera, en el pasado, el mundo había comprobado que si se dejaba a un país, guerrilla, o lo que fuera, hacerse poderoso, sin intervenir de inmediato, podían terminar con un holocausto en sus manos. Ese error no se repetiría nuevamente.

El Gorousei hizo caso omiso de las advertencias que le habían sido enviadas. El mundo entero volvió su vista al Atlántico, mientras los cascos azules, apoyados por el ejército Norteamericano, el Britano y el Francés, preparaban la primera ofensiva contra los marines.

.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde Juan tuviera su combate contra Luffy, y las clases del instituto habían comenzado. Luffy no quería que Juan se ausentara toda la mañana, quizás temía que no regresara por la tarde. Pero, con mucho trabajo, y carne, lograron que se rindiera.

Ya cercas del instituto, Juan cruzaba por un parque, cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

—No fue difícil hallarte —dijo una voz, tras un árbol.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pain? —preguntó Juan, sentándose en la banca más cercana al árbol.

—Es obvio, al Jinchuriki —contesto el otro—, no habrás pensado que te librarías tan fácilmente de nosotros. Aquel que está por encima de mí está demasiado interesado en tus talentos, y conocimientos, como para permitirte ir así de fácil.

—Ya sospechaba que ese Uchiha no se quedaría así de tranquilo —le respondió Juan.

—Entonces, como sospechábamos, sabes quién esta tras las acciones de Akatsuki —dijo Pain, por su voz se sabía que eso no representaba ninguna sorpresa para él—. La forma en que tu amigo derroto a Itachi nos ha sorprendido mucho, y por lo que sé, ni tú eres oponente para él.

—Dudo mucho en estos momentos haya alguien, que no sea un Yonkou, marine, o Shichibukai, capaz de vencer a Luffy, así que, si están pensando en enfrentarlo, olvídenlo.

—Enfrentarlo, ese no era nuestro plan —le cortó el falso líder de Akatsuki—. Teníamos pensado algo distinto. Espera instrucciones.

—Oye, ¿quién le dijo que…? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ya no sintió la presencia.

Miró a su reloj, se le hacía tarde, así que reanudo su camino hacia el instituto.

Cuando entró se encontró con Tony.

—¿Tú no te habías marchado? —le pregunto Juan al verlo.

—Pues ya regrese, sin Kira, todos creen que ya no hay peligro —respondió este—, oye viste que el Gobierno Mundial quiere tomar control de nuestro mundo.

—Escuche algo —respondió Juan.

—Pues esta mañana, algunos submarinos norteamericanos hundieron una flota de esos tipos —le informo su amigo.

—Eso no lo sabía —el tono de Juan era de preocupación.

—Oigan —saludo Alan, llegando acalorado después de haber corrido tres calles—, ¡Ah! Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo —dijo en un jadeo.

—Pues, por primera vez lo conseguiste —le dijo Juan, animándose un poco más.

—¿Y David? —preguntó Alan.

—Creo que ya entró —respondió Tony—, mejor lo alcanzamos o nos perdemos la primera clase.

—¿Qué toca? —preguntó Alan.

—Computación, con Zertuche —respondió Tony.

—Ah entonces no hay tanto problema si llegamos tarde —dijo Alan algo más relajado.

Entraron al aula de cómputo. De inmediato, Juan y Tony se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa. En una de las filas de en medio, había un grupo de cuatro estudiantes nuevos que los hicieron reaccionar de esa manera. Ya los conocían, una chica de cabello castaño, un chico con el cabello del mismo color, otro más rubio, y un tercero, bajito de estatura, con un extravagante peinado en picos, de mechones morados, rubios y rojos.

—Esos son… —murmuró Tony.

—Si ya me di cuenta —le corto Juan.

Vieron a David en la segunda fila, y de inmediato fueron a ocupar los lugares vacíos.

—Apareciste —dijo David al mirar a Juan—, traías a lo mugiwaras como locos buscándote.

—¿Si? —Dijo Juan, tratando de sonar algo indiferente—, ya sabes cómo es Luffy, si aceptas ser su nakama te perseguirá, aunque tenga que cargarse a Itachi en el camino —se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más, así que agrego—, hipotéticamente, claro.

Pero, David y Tony ya se habían dado cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

—¡Eres Nakama de Luffy! —exclamó Tony sorprendido, casi gritando.

—Sí, ahora baja la voz quieres —dijo Juan, al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Itachi? —preguntó David.

—Nada —respondió Juan, pero se dio cuenta de que no le creían, así que no tuvo más remedio que agregar—, es sólo que, tuvimos un problemita con Akatsuki.

—Pues que peligroso —dijo Tony con preocupación—, no me imagino hallarme con esos criminales, creo que debe ser aterrador, después de todo, son asesinos.

—¿De qué tanto hablan? —preguntó Alan, a él no le habían contado que todos los hechos raros que habían pasado los últimos meses, tenían que ver con ese extraño papel. Y claro, que Juan lo había usado causando eso.

—De nada importante —le respondió David—, oye Juan, al rato nos cuentas que más paso.

—Tal vez estén mejor en la ignorancia —les respondió, ya había causado muchos problemas, y no quería que también alcanzaran a sus amigos. Ya había implicado a Martha, y no quería afectarlos a ellos también, más de lo que ya había hecho.

Juan, se quedó un poco pensativo, luego les pregunto.

—Oigan, ¿creen que soy malvado? —los otros se sorprendieron, al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Claro que no —respondió David.

—Quizás a veces eres un poco —dijo Tony—, como decirlo, desquiciado, te ríes de algunas cosas crueles, en vez de sentir pena o lastima, pero no quiere decir que seas malvado.

—Ah, sólo eso —intento sonar normal, pero se notaba un deje de preocupación en su voz.

En eso entró el profesor, se notaba algo asustado.

—Jóvenes —dijo con la voz cargada de preocupación—, la situación en el mundo está muy mal. Acaba de informar que México le ha declarado la guerra al Gorousei. No sabemos qué va pasar desde ahora, en estos momentos, en el golfo de México, los cascos azules de la ONU, junto con una flota de la marina Americana están en combate contra la división 41 de los marines del Gorousei.

Todos escucharon esto con un miedo que cada vez se hacía más evidente. Juan, se limitó a bajar la cabeza, sabía que esa situación también era su culpa.

—Por lo pronto —continuo el profesor—, ya se están tomando medidas para evitar que las flotas enemigas tomen puertos Mexicanos, pero, estamos cerca de un estado que colinda con el mar, y al ser una ciudad importante del país, si nos invaden, esta será una de las principales plazas a tomar. Estén preparados.

.-.-.-.

En el golfo, los cañones de los buques de la marina, poco podían hacer para defenderse de los modernos misiles y torpedos de los ejércitos del mundo real. Y cuando el refuerzo aéreo llegó, las cosas fueron aún más difíciles para ellos.

—Estos tipos —decía un marine—, tienen tecnología que incluso podría haber sido hecha por Vegapunk.

La batalla estaba a punto de ser ganada por los representantes de nuestro mundo, cuando algo comenzó a congelar sus barcos, submarinos y aviones. Una persona, parada sobre una enorme placa de hielo, estaba usando un poder extraño para acabar con los enemigos.

—Es el almirante Aokiji —gritaron los marines, al ver como con su intervención, una batalla que estaba perdida, había sido ganada.

.-.-.-.

La noticia se difundió enseguida por todo el mundo, sin que nadie pudiera creer lo que había pasado. La primera batalla directa con el Gorousei había acabado en una derrota total, no hubo nada que rescatar de las flotas y escuadrones enviados a la batalla.

—Derrota total —decía el comentarista de las noticias—, se ha informado que no hay sobrevivientes. El enemigo ha tomado Cuba, con lo cual han asegurado el control total del Caribe. Se espera que en las próximas horas, se dirijan a las costas mexicanas, probablemente, comenzando por la península de Yucatán

—Esto está mal —dijo Nami, quien había estado viendo las noticias.

—Aun con su tecnología avanzada, no son rivales para los poderes de las Akuma no Mi —dijo Vivi quien la acompañaba—, ¿en verdad el Gobierno Mundial es capaz de permitir eso?

—No sabes de las cosas que han hecho —el respondió Nami—, en nuestro viaje, hemos descubierto muchas de sus porquerías ocultas.


	41. Nami enferma

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**41**

**Nami enferma**

**...**

"Lucy está enferma; no parece sufrir de algo en específico, pero su aspecto es enfermizo y está empeorando cada día."

**Arthur Holmwood, Drácula**

**...**

Juan caminaba de regreso a casa, acompañado de Tony y David. Estos últimos iban conversando sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo, pero Juan estaba distraído. Pain había dicho que esperara instrucciones, eso le molestaba.

—Oye estas muy callado —dijo David al darse cuenta de la expresión de Juan.

—Ah, es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

Mientras hablaba llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Al entrar, lo primero que Tony y David hicieron fue buscar con la mirada a los "invitados" de Juan.

—Pensé que Ichigo andaría por aquí —dijo David, ya que Ichigo era uno de sus personajes favoritos de anime.

—Casi todos se han ido —les dijo Juan—, y algunos otros han desparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? —pregunto Tony.

—Si, a Rosette la secuestro Aion, y desde entonces no la vemos —dijo con algo de indiferencia.

—En verdad que eres muy insensible en ocasiones —le recrimino David—, esa pobre chica atrapada con un demonio y tú como si nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Juan, al darse cuenta que, ahora, era cada vez más frío.

En ese momento, entraron Usopp y Chopper, como siempre el narizón iba contando historias de sus "grandes hazañas" que el pequeño reno escuchaba con atención, muy fascinado.

—… Entonces el Rey del Mar me vio, pero yo no fui más rápido, y de un tajo corte su cabeza con el cuchillo… —decía el artillero.

—¿Y rescataste a Vivi? —pregunto el reno emocionado.

—Eso no paso —se escuchó a la princesa de Arabasta quien iba bajando desde el segundo piso en ese momento.

—Ah, que decepción —la voz de Chopper sonó llena de desilusión.

—Vivi no arruines la tensión del momento —le reclamo Usopp.

—Siempre es así —dijo Juan, suspiro y encendió el televisor.

—Checa que están diciendo sobre la guerra —pidió Tony, y Juan le cambio al canal 34 para ver el noticiario del mediodía.

Se hablaba sobre la situación en el golfo. Según lo dicho, flotas de barcos norteamericanos, mexicanos e, incluso, algunos de países de Centroamérica, habían sido atacados y hundidos.

—Los primeros enfrentamientos en costas nacionales, ya han sucedido —dijo la reportera—, hasta ahora la marina nacional ha logrado repeler los ataques. Sin embargo, muchos expertos aseguran que las tropas nacionales no están preparadas para lograr una ofensiva, y lo único que se puede hacer es defender.

—¿Hay alguna declaración, de parte de algún otro país? —pregunto la presentadora.

—Por ahora, sólo se ha confirmado que tanto China como Japón apoyan las acciones llevadas a cabo en el Atlántico. Pero, no enviaran tropas, sino que se dedicaran a crear un frente que evite que la guerra llegue a Asía. Por otra parte, algunos países europeos, como lo es Gran Bretaña, Francia, Italia y España, ya están movilizando sus tropas para enviarlas al frente.

—Entonces podemos decir que esto ya es una guerra a gran escala —dijo la comentarista—, pero, la ONU ha hecho alguna declaración al respecto.

—Sí, Susi, nos han informado que la ONU ha intentado negociar la paz con el Gorousei, pero estos se han negado —respondió la reportera—. Según se dice, los líderes de esta organización, han declarado que su deseo no era la guerra, pero que fue el mundo el que los orillo a hacerlo.

"Por otra parte, Estados Unidos, no descarta que se tenga que hacer uso de la tecnología de guerra más avanzada para hacer frente a la situación. Según dijo el presidente, 'Estamos dispuestos a llevar esto hasta sus últimas consecuencias, para pararlo, seríamos capaces de usar armas nucleares'.

"Por supuesto, otros países se han declarado en contra de llegar a tales extremos.

—¿Qué es un arma Nuclear? —pregunto Usopp.

—Algo muy malo —respondió Juan, su voz estaba cargada de miedo—, un arma capas de arrasar todo rastro de vida en su camino. Si este fuera tu mundo, una de esas armas equivaldría a las armas ancestrales.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Franky desde el pasillo, al parecer pasaba por ahí cuando escucho la explicación de Juan.

—Sería algo bueno si sólo se tratara de una broma —respondió Juan.

—Las armas nucleares son reales —intervino Tony—, fueron desarrolladas hace casi setenta años, aunque sólo han sido usadas en combate una vez. Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el uso de esas armas garantizo el triunfo de los aliados, en la guerra en Asía. Dos ciudades, Hiroshima y Nagasaki, fueron borradas del mapa en unos minutos tras usar esas armas. Japón se rindió de inmediato.

—¡Si las usan es el fin del mundo! —Aseguró David—. Se podría decir que uno de los temores actuales, es el holocausto nuclear. Según dicen, si ocurre una guerra nuclear sería el fin de la vida en la tierra.

—Y, ¿esas cosas existen en este mundo? —Preguntó Franky—. ¿Ellos tienen los planos de esas armas?

—No sólo los planos, ellos han fabricado esas armas en masa —le informo Juan—, después de que la Guerra Mundial terminara, comenzó la guerra fría, y países como Estados Unidos y Rusia, comenzaron la fabricación de esas armas en gran cantidad, incluso siguieron investigando para convertirlas en armas aún más letales que la primera bomba atómica. Según ellos, era una preparación en caso de guerra. La cosa es que actualmente las siguen fabricando.

.-.-.-.

Fue una comida animada, pero con esa tripulación, cuando no lo es. Como los únicos, que no estaban acostumbrados a comer con esos piratas eran Tony y David, no pudieron hacer nada cuando Luffy les robo la comida. Brook se pasó al mayor parte del tiempo eructando y echándose gases. Sanji actuó de tres formas distintas, como un galán caballeroso con las damas, el eterno rival de Zoro, y un "maestro de modales", amenazando a Brook con matarlo si ni dejaba de hacer sus asquerosidades en la mesa.

Pasada la comida, Tony y David se retiraron. Era hora de discutir que harían en caso de que el Gorousei tomara el país.

—¿Oigan, y el equipo Kakashi? —preguntó Juan, esa mañana al irse allí estaban, pero, desde que llegó del instituto, no los había visto. Se le hacía muy raro.

—Esos ya se fueron —respondió Zoro.

—Creo que iban a buscar su villa, se fueron por la playa —le aclaro Usopp.

—Bueno, dejemos de preocuparnos por ellos, hay que decidir qué hacer —dijo Nami, seguía tan autoritaria como siempre, aunque ese día en particular se notaba algo cansada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Nami-swan? —preguntó Sanji al notar eso.

—Es sólo un mareo —se defendió Nami, restando importancia al asunto.

—Pues has tenido esos mareos todo el día —dijo Vivi preocupada.

—Ah, mejor te hago un chequeo —se apresuró a decir el renito—, vamos a la enfermería.

.-.-.-.

Los piratas esperaban a que Chopper saliera con los resultados de Nami. Estaban todos preocupados al respecto. Cuando el reno salió, Luffy se apresuró a preguntar qué era lo que tenía.

—Es sólo una ligera anemia —respondió el doctor—, aunque no me explico cómo pudo enfermarse. Su alimentación es buena.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sanji, mientras encendía un cigarrillo—, no hay mejor comida para ella que la que preparo con tanto amor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha enfermado? —preguntó Franky.

—No lo sé —respondió Chopper con algo de confusión—, pero les aseguro que en unas horas se le habrá pasado, para mañana estará como nueva.

.-.-.-.

Pues bien, por la mañana no se encontró mejor, había empeorado y Chopper no se explicaba el porqué. Hizo análisis de sangre, pero no hallo nada anormal, ningún virus, infección o germen era causante de eso. El pequeño reno reviso todos sus libros de medicina, página por página, intentando hallar una enfermedad que pudiera habérsele olvidado, pero no había nada. Utilizo una medicina especial que había creado para acelerar el proceso de creación de glóbulos. Al menos de esa manera podría evitar que la fatiga y el cansancio causaran más estragos en Nami.

Todos estaban preocupados por la navegante. Así que las comidas fueron muy tranquilas, nadie hacia bromas, y Luffy ni siquiera intento robarle la comida a ninguno de ellos.

Juan fue al instituto, aunque no pudo concentrarse en nada.

—Nami —habló el reno, mientras la revisaba nuevamente—, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó.

—Sólo un poco el cuello —respondió al navegante.

Chopper reviso el sitio que la chica le había indicado. En el cuello, muy cercas de la carótida, aunque no la habían dañado, se encontraban dos marcas diminutas, como de alfileres. De inmediato, Chopper, las relaciono con la mordida de algún animal, como un murciélago.

Cuando les contó al resto sobre su hallazgo, Usopp de inmediato lo relaciono con otra cosa. Vampiros.

—¡Estás loco! —Le espetó Sanji—, los vampiros no existen.

—Usopp crees que realmente un vampiro ataco a Nami —dijo el médico asustado.

—Es increíble que tú siendo un doctor le creas —dijo Franky.

—Por si las dudas, hay que llenar la casa y el barco de amuletos —dijo Usopp—, necesitamos muchos ajos y cruces.

—Es una Locura —murmuró Zoro.

Usopp no hizo caso de las burlas de sus nakamas, y lleno la casa de ajos, ayudado por Chopper y Brook.

Cuando Juan llegó esa tarde, y vio lo que hacían se quedó viéndolos incrédulo.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Protegemos la casa —respondió Usopp.

—Sí, tenemos motivos para pensar que lo que hizo enfermar a Nami son vampiros.

Juan escucho eso con atención. Luego de cavilar un momento, llego a la conclusión de quien podría tratarse. Había un vampiro en el mundo real que atacaba a sus víctimas de una forma similar a la enfermedad de Nami. Drácula.

—Eso no será suficiente —dijo—, alguien deberá hacer guardia en la habitación de Nami esta noche, no hay que dejarla sola en ningún momento.

—¿Tu les crees? —preguntó Sanji con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto —respondió Juan—. Recuerdan los nombres con los que llamamos a los mundos que se fusionaron.

—Sí —respondió el cocinero.

—Pues en uno de esos, Hellsing, existen los vampiros, y son sumamente poderosos, de hecho tengo la sospecha de que el causante es el vampiro más poderoso de todos, Nosferatu Alucard.


	42. Proteger a Nami

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**42**

**Proteger a Nami**

**...**

"Además, hay cosas que lo afectan de tal forma que pierde su poder, como los ajos, que ya conocemos, y las cosas sagradas, como este símbolo, mi crucifijo, que estaba entre nosotros incluso ahora, cuando hicimos nuestra resolución; para él todas esas cosas no son nada; pero toma su lugar a distancia y guarda silencio, con respeto."

**Abraham van Helsing, Drácula**

**...**

La noche estaba despejada, la luz de la luna, muy próxima a llenarse, iluminaba todo. La farola de la calle estaba fallando desde los disturbios con Kira, y no parecía que la fueran a reparar pronto. Juan suspiro, esperando que todas sus sospechas fueran simplemente eso, que no fueran reales; pero, algo le decía, que no era así. Hubiera sido fantástico que las marcas en el cuello de la navegante fueran una simple coincidencia.

Usopp estaba sentado en la silla, justo frente a Juan, les había tocado el primer turno de vigilancia. Las piernas del artillero temblaban, cada vez que el cristal de la ventana era golpeado por una rama, debido al viento otoñal, se volvía asustado temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Ya tranquilízate —pidió Juan.

—Cómo puedo hacer eso —le respondió con nerviosismo—, hay un vampiro por aquí y tú me pides que me tranquilice.

—Bueno tienes razón —admitió Juan—, sólo espero que no se trate en verdad de lo que pensamos. Aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que hay un Nosferatu por aquí.

Nami se revolvió entre sueños, haciendo que sus dos nakamas se procuraran. La navegante tenía un sueño muy inquieto, cada par de minutos se agitaba y respiraba pesadamente, Chopper le había dado un calmante debido a eso. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente. Estos hechos hacían que se preocuparan mucho por ella.

Usopp suspiro. Recordó cuando Nami enfermo en Little Garden, pero esta vez, la enfermedad parecía más extraña que entonces, no tenía fiebre, sólo ese cansancio, mareos repentinos y sueño inquieto. Cuando se agitaba en sueños, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Todos en ese lugar estaban preocupados. Incluso Megu se había ofrecido a ayudarlos a cuidarla, pero los mugiwara no aceptaron.

Eran casó las once, dentro de unos minutos terminaría el turno de Usopp y Juan.

.-.-.-.

La calle estaba vacía a esas horas. La mujer maldijo a su jefe por haberla hecho quedar hasta tarde archivando papeles. Después de bajar del autobús tenía que caminar tres calles hasta su casa. Con los hechos ocurridos en la ciudad los últimos meses, ¿quién quería andar por ahí caminado sola de noche?

Sobre todo, con ese rumor, de que alguien atacaba a las personas dejándolas inconscientes, ella había escuchado, que los pocos que habían logrado hablar habían murmurado algo sobre los "Yami No Game". Aun así le daba mucho miedo.

Escucho ruido tras de sí, y acelero el paso. Cuando llego a la luz de la farola, en la esquina. Se paró y miró hacia atrás, suspiró con alivio cuando vio que sólo se trataba de un perro. Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. La brisa sopló fría, y la mujer aceleró un poco la marcha, quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa. En verdad era terrorífico moverse sola durante la noche.

Estaba ya frente a su casa, sacó la llave de su bolso y se disponía a abrir la puerta. Entonces sintió que alguien la observaba. Con pánico intento meter la llave con rapidez, pero, debido a su nerviosismo, no la coloco bien y se le cayó. Se agacho tratando de encontrarla en la oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien, o algo, la sujetaba por la espalda y la arrojaba con brusquedad hacia el muro. Se golpeó la cabeza, desorientándose, pero no perdió el conocimiento. Escuchaba que un hombre discutía con una mujer. No supo de qué hablaban, pero le dio la impresión de que el hombre la quería obligar a hacer algo.

Después de unos segundos, recupero algo de sentido, pudo escuchar con más claridad de lo que hablaban.

—… No importa —escucho decir al hombre—, ya llegara el momento en que beberás por propia voluntad. Ahora tengo que irme, hay una buena fuente de alimento que encontré hace dos noches, y no pienso desperdiciar ni una gota.

Con horror, la mujer, vio como el sujeto se le acercaba y la sujetaba de la cabeza. Su vista dio un giro brusco, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, y después no sintió nada más. Su conciencia desapareció, mientras moría.

**.-.-.-.**

Era el turno de vigilancia de Luffy y Brook. El capitán estaba, increíblemente, serio. No se permitía dormitar ni aunque fuera un poco. Mientras que Brook miraba hacia todos lados. Estaban dispuestos a dar su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a su nakama.

Después de un rato, Luffy estiro los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, apenas la 1.00 de la madrugada. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana. Afuera, el aire otoñal, movía las ramas de los árboles. Entonces vio sujeto parado en la esquina. Traía puesta una gabardina roja y un ancho sombrero. La farola parpadeo, y el sujeto desapareció del lugar donde estaba.

—Esto es malo —murmuró el mugiwara.

Brook, volvió la cabeza hacia su capitán.

—¿Pasa algo, Luffy-san? —preguntó el esqueleto.

—Es sólo que creí ver… —no terminó de hablar. Nami comenzaba a agitarse sueños, un sudor frío perlaba su frente, mientras respiraba en jadeos—. ¡Nami! —Habló el capitán, caminando hacia su navegante—. Brook, ve por Chopper —le pidió al músico, mientras corría a ver a Nami.

El esqueleto no perdió tiempo, y de inmediato se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán.

Chopper y Franky esperaban en la sala, su turno empezaría pronto, así que decidieron quedarse en la sala a ver televisión. En los meses que habían pasado desde que llegaran al mundo real, se habían hecho adictos a tal aparato. En eso llegó Brook.

—Chopper-kun —llamó al reno—, es Nami-san, se ha puesto mal.

El doctor se puso de pie de golpe y se apresuró a la habitación donde estaba la navegante, seguido de Franky y Brook.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y encontró a Luffy al borde de la cama, tratando de calmar a Nami. De inmediato se acercó a la cama. Observo a Nami y supo que era una especie de ataque, como si algo la perturbara en lo más profundo de sus sueños.

—Nami, despierta —dijo, mientras la movía con suavidad.

La navegante abrió los ojos, con lentitud. Su respiración se normalizo un poco. Los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio.

—Es horrible —dijo de pronto Nami.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Chopper.

—Esos ojos —respondió Nami con un hilo de voz—, son rojos… penetrantes…

Estas descripciones, que parecían no tener sentido, asustaron a los presentes.

Pronto todas las personas en la casa fueron a la habitación para ver qué había pasado. Vivi tenía el rostro sombrío, ya había visto a Nami enferma en el pasado, pero, hasta ella pensaba que esta vez era peor. Sanji no hacía más que mirar preocupada a la chica de cabello naranja.

—Mi pobre Nami-swan —decía de pronto, al borde de las lágrimas.

.-.-.-.

Alucard, estaba sentado en la azotea de la casa, junto a la de Juan. Era una casa deshabitada, después de toda la dueña había muerto asesinada, aunque el vampiro ignoraba eso. Observaba, anhelante de tener ese dulce elixir en su boca una vez más. Pero esos molestos humanos, no se habían apartado de ella ni un solo momento. Eso lo fastidiaba.

Si no fuera porque sabía que eran sujetos duros, ya se habría ocupado de todos ellos. Lo había visto luchar contra aquel demonio y sus seguidores meses atrás. Pero tenían puntos débiles, estaba esa niña, una humana normal, a la que cuidaban. Y aquella que estaba usando como alimento, era fuerte. Por momentos pensaba que sería una mejor Draculina que Seras. Sin embargo, se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente, no necesitaba a nadie más que a su querida Hellsing.

Resolvió quedarse un poco más. Esperar y ver si esos sujetos se alejaban de ella, dándole tiempo de actuar. Luego de unos minutos, observo que la puerta principal de la casa se abría. Un chico salía de la casa. Lo reconoció, lo había visto cinco meses atrás en un parque, justó cuando esa joven herida le había susurrado una frase que le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Desde donde estaba tenía una vista perfecta del jardín delantero. Lo vio sentarse en una mecedora, había alguien más en ese lugar, alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras. Para su vista aguda de vampiro era fácil saber dónde estaba.

—No pensé que fueras a aparecer esta noche —dijo el chico.

—Pain te lo dijo —respondió el otro sujeto.

—Sí, y no me dejo terminar lo que tenía que decir —le cortó de golpe—. Ya no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes, voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera sin depender de un montón de ninjas patéticos.

—Es interesante tu punto de vista —respondió el otro sujeto, parecía estar meditando sobre las palabras de su interlocutor—, sin embargo, ya no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas como miembro de Akatsuki. Lo que quiero es que hagas sólo este pequeño trabajo para nosotros.

—Naruto no está aquí —le aclaro, por si las dudas—, ya se han marchado.

—Bueno, es un lastima —dijo fingiendo decepción—. Aunque no es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

Juan frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que hubiera dicho eso.

—Mugiwara no Luffy, 300 millones por su cabeza —comenzó a enlistar para sorpresa de Juan—, Cazador de Piratas Zoro 120 millones, Niña Demonio Nico Robin 80 millones…

—Bien, te sabes las recompensas de todos —le interrumpió Juan—, ¿Qué con eso?

—Maestro del Viento Juan, cero —dijo de pronto—, desentonas con ellos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y eso importa? —dijo Juan con molestia.

—Supongo que a ti no te molesta, pero, podemos arreglarlo. A final de cuantas, son criminales, deberían de actuar como tales. Así que se me ocurrió que hay una manera de poder controlarlos, a ellos. Harían todo por una "nakama", ¿por qué no darles una razón?

—¿Una razón? —se volvió, quedando atrapado en el Tsukuyomi.

El atacante libero la técnica sin siquiera haber causado daño. Parecía asustado.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con horror.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Juan molesto, la forma en la que reacciono el Uchiha le recordó su infancia.

—¡Tu mente, está llena de oscuridad, una terrible oscuridad que lentamente te carcome! —Exclamó el ninja—. ¡No eres humano, eres otra cosa! ¡Dentro de tú mente, esos túneles…!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —le espetó molesto—. No haces más que molestar.

—Pensé que eras de este mundo —comenzó a decir—, pero, en realidad eres de otro mundo como todos nosotros. Muy dentro de tu subconsciente, hay una cosa siniestra y malvada, que es parte de tu origen. Eres peligroso.

—Peligroso —susurró, la palabra sonaba tan ecuánime. Sí era alguien peligroso, recordó su infancia, todos aquellos a los que se acercaba terminaban sufriendo. Se había dado cuenta de eso después de todos los problemas que les había causado a los mugiwara—. Y vas a odiarme por eso, ¿no es así?

El Uchiha comenzó a reír.

—Ahora estoy más interesado en tu poder —dijo de pronto—, en verdad serías un gran aliado.

Después de eso, se marchó.

—Interesante —susurró el vampiro, después de todo se había enterado de algo muy importante.


	43. Vínculo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**43**

**Vínculo**

**...**

"Supongo que te pareceré un estúpido en este momento. Hacer esto aunque no tenga nada que ver conmigo… ¡Yo también era así! 'No me importa'. 'Es inútil intentarlo'. Yo pensaba así. Pero, ella ha luchado durante mucho tiempo sin saber si tiene sentido o no. ¡Ha luchado desde mucho, mucho tiempo antes que yo! Ella cree que tiene sentido, por eso… ¡Yo también lucharé!"

**Jun Sakurada, Rozen Maiden**

**...**

Era un chico de aspecto desaliñado, llevaba el cabello negro un tanto largo, usaba unos anteojos de marco cuadrado. Caminaba con algo de descuido, a pesar de ser tarde. Una vez más había discutido con su hermana, y, una vez más, se había enfadado tanto que, simplemente, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Caminar por esa ciudad, a esas horas de la noche, no era precisamente lo más inteligente del mundo; pero, simple y sencillamente, estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar en esas cosas. Le molestaba que ella, y la muñeca loca, actuaran como si lo entendieran. ¿Qué podían saber ellas? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía el porqué de todo eso.

—¿Por qué a mí? —se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Por dios, era una muñeca, como un humano…

… Pero, lo cierto, era que la extrañaba. En el pasado cuantas veces deseó deshacerse de ella, y ahora que ya no estaba, la extrañaba. Le causaba un dolor de cabeza todo eso, porque la extrañaba con tanta desesperación.

Se detuvo en una esquina, se había perdido. No conocía bien la ciudad, a pesar de llevar ya cinco meses viviendo en ella, pero es que estaba acostumbrado a las calles de su país natal, y muchos de los señalamientos de esas calles de ciudad occidental le eran desconocidos. Podía hacerse una idea, pero por lo general era equivocada. Tal vez salir de la casa de esa manera fue algo irresponsable, y más aún, caminar por ahí sin rumbo fijo y sin poner atención a las calles por las que se movía. Pero, cuando salió, estaba tan molesto que simplemente no pensó en esa posibilidad.

Cansado de caminar, se acercó a un pequeño parque, se sentó en una banca. Tenía que despejar su cabeza. Después de un rato, miró hacia el cielo, estaba despejado esa noche, así que algunas estrellas eran visibles, aunque no muchas, después de todo estaban en una ciudad.

—¿Dónde estás, Shinku? —murmuró, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

.-.-.-.

La muñeca estaba durmiendo en su maleta, pero ese sueño, ese terrible y aterrador sueño, la despertó nuevamente. Abrió la tapa de la maleta y observo la habitación. Era la habitación de los padres de Juan, pero la muñeca se había apropiado de ella.

—¿Sigue igual? —escuchó la voz del cocinero, Shinku supo que Nami seguía enferma, seguramente, todos estaban despiertos esperando noticias sobre su estado.

—Así es —escuchó al reno—, aún no hay mejora en su estado.

La muñeca salió de la maleta y camino hacia la puerta. Con su bastón giró la perilla. Miró hacia la pequeña sala que estaba frente a las puertas de las habitaciones. Todos estaban allí esperando con cara de consternación, todos salvo Megu y Juan.

Shinku permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta sin hacer un movimiento, sólo observaba a todos con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Cuándo nos mira así da miedo? —susurró Usopp al darse cuenta de que la muñeca los observaba.

Shinku cerró la puerta e intento volver a dormir. Pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Suigintou morir, también miraba a Hinaichigo, y a Jun. Le dolía ver a su querido Médium morir ante sus ojos. Lloraba con desesperación cada vez que tenía ese sueño, no quería verlos morir una y otra vez, aunque se tratara sólo de un simple sueño, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Eso era, un trago amargo y doloroso que le carcomía el corazón con lentitud.

Ya serían las tres de la mañana, y los movimientos en la casa aún no paraban. Era como si ninguno de ellos pudiera dormir debido a la preocupación. Shinku, quien seguía en su maleta tratando de dormir aunque fuera un poco, escuchaba todo.

—¿Crees que funcione? —escuchó preguntar a Usopp.

—Puede ser —le respondió—, jamás había tenido que hacer ese procedimiento.

—¡Saca toda la sangre que quieras de mis venas si es para Nami-swan! —escuchó al cocinero.

—Pero, tú no tienes su tipo de sangre —le aclaró el Reno.

Shinku prefirió ignorar los comentarios, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios asuntos, como para tener que cargar con las preocupaciones de esos otros. Pero, no negaba que, incluso ella, había sentido un poco de consternación por el asunto de Nami.

.-.-.-.

Juan permaneció sentado en el jardín meciéndose, su rostro estaba fijo en las ramas de los Fresnos que su padre había plantado en ese jardín mucho antes de que el naciera. La brisa otoñal soplo fría, pero el chico no se inmuto ni un poco.

—Así que si soy maligno —susurró, su rostro era talmente inexpresivo—. Si lo que todos ellos dicen es verdad, para que luchar contra eso. Soy maligno, y eso está bien ¿no? —mientras hablaba su rostro de desfiguraba en una risa sádica, había aceptado su destino, y sería el peor villano que el mundo, ficticio o real, hubiera visto jamás—. "Haou —pensó—, Judai, no te queda ese nombre, así que yo lo usare."

.-.-.-.

Shinku estaba intentando dormir nuevamente, cuando un espejo, de la puerta de un armario, comenzó a brillar. Shinku se quedó viendo, sorprendida, este fenómeno, sabiendo perfectamente que sólo las Rozen Maiden tenían el poder de hacer algo como eso.

—Un N-Field —susurró.

Una mano cubierta de blanco pelaje asomo por el espejo, y pronto la cabeza de un conejo blanco hizo lo mismo. El conejo sonrío con malicia al ver a Shinku, quien saco su bastón y lo empuñaba como un arma a la defensiva.

—Laplace —dijo la muñeca—, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

—Escuche que uno de mis juguetes se ha "roto" —respondió el conejo con un tono malicioso—. Pero me entristece que una de las Rosas Místicas, terminara unida al corazón de un humano. Padre se pondrá triste cuando se entere de que el alma de una de sus preciadas muñecas acabo de esa manera.

—Padre nos diseñó para no causar daño a los humanos —le espeto Shinku—, estoy segura de que él será feliz cuando se entere que Suigintou dio su vida protegiendo a su médium.

—Como sea —dijo Laplace con algo de antipatía—, las otras Rozen te esperan —dijo después con todo de intriga—, si quieres saber dónde se llevara el enfrentamiento final del Alice Game, entonces sigue al conejo blanco, Alicia.

Dicho eso, volvió a entrar en el espejo. Shinku lo dudo un momento, pero después de pensarlo bien, tomo su maleta y de un salto se introdujo en el N-field, siguiendo al conejo blanco, igual que en el cuánto.

.-.-.-.

Jun, aún estaba en el parque, cuando vio como un charco de agua a sus pies comenzó a brillar. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, muchas veces había terminado arrastrado a uno de eso tras esas muñecas.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al N-field. Algo le decía que allí encontraría a su querida Shinku. Así que, con eso en mente, salto hacia esa entrada, sin pensar a donde lo llevaría.

.-.-.-.

Caía, era una sensación agradable, pero aterradora, como la que se siente en la montaña rusa. Tu estomago se siente como un vacío, pero no puedes evitar gritar de emoción. Sólo que, mientras caía, no gritaba. Tenía una razón para hacer eso, y no le importaba en lo absoluto lo demás. Mientras caía, hacia donde quiera que se dirigiera, sólo podía pensar en que finalmente lo vería de nuevo, y eso la hacía muy feliz, una sensación que le resultaba extraña después de los últimos meses tan amargos.

Cuando por fin toco tierra, aterrizo de manera mueve, las Rozen Maiden son expertas en esos aterrizajes, ya que, cuando pelean, continuamente lo hacen en el aire. Además, en el N-field, se pueden hacer cosa que en el mundo físico no se pueden realizar.

La muñeca observo el lugar, era una ciudad, una ciudad conocida para ella, pues había estado viviendo en una de las casas que la conformaban. Pero, dentro del N-field, se veía devastada, las casas y edificios era sólo un montón de escombros y metales retorcidos. La vista era deplorable hacia donde quiera que mirara. Los coches estaban en el lugar donde seguramente sus dueños los dejaron tiempo atrás, algunos, en medio de la calle, otros, aparcados enfrente a las casas, o en los estacionamientos de las tiendas y edificios de departamentos.

Vio a Laplace sentado en los restos de un autobús.

—Shinku —escucho tras de sí. La muñeca se volvió y no pudo contener una lágrima de felicidad cuando vio a Jun.

—Jun… me alegra tanto… —dijo en un susurro.

—No me digas que me extrañaste —dijo el chico, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la muñeca, se secó las lágrimas y luego le dio un puntapié—, lo único que extrañe fue no tener un sirviente.

—Maldita muñeca —mascullo Jun, mientras se sostenía la pierna donde lo había golpeado.

—Detesto detener tan divertida escena —dijo de pronto el conejo—, pero hay un asunto que tenemos que tratar.

—Antes de eso —le interrumpió Shinku—, respóndeme, ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Una visión del futuro —respondió Laplace—, hace un año, un tipo que se hace llamar Haou, causo esto. Tiene una visión retorcida de lo que es la paz, los humanos que intentan luchar contra el suelen llamarlo Emperor of Chaos. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre él.

"En este lugar, dentro de algunos meses, se hará el Alice Game definitivo. Normalmente, no me habría tomado la molestia de avisar, pero en esta ocasión todo será distinto. La séptima Rozen Maiden real, es poderoso, y sería muy aburrido que las derrotara con suma facilidad al no estar preparadas.

"Avisa a las otra quieres.

Un N-field se abrió en el suelo bajo Jun y Shinku, enviándolos de vuelta al presente.


	44. La decisión de Rosette

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**44**

**La decisión de Rosette**

**...**

"A partir de ese día, el tiempo que estaba detenido, comenzó a moverse."

**Rosette Christopher, Chrono Crusade**

**...**

La hermana Kate fue a verla aquella mañana. Se notaba lo feliz que estaba de que Rosette estuviera viva. Aunque también se preguntaba cómo era posible, prefería pensar que se trataba de un "milagro". El doctor le aseguro que estaría como nueva en unos días, y que, de hecho, si los nuevos estudios salían bien, esa misma noche sería dada de alta del hospital.

—Sería preferible que se quedara aquí hasta estar recuperada —dijo el médico que la había atendido—, pero con ese asunto de la guerra, esperamos muchos pacientes en los próximos días.

La hermana Kate le aseguró que comprendía y luego le permitieron entrar a ver a la joven monja.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto la hermana Kate.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Rosette, sonriendo, aunque algo forzado, no podía evitar pensar en Chrno, nadie parecía tener noticias de que había pasado con él.

—Me alegra —dijo sonriendo la hermana—, el doctor dijo que es probable que esta noche puedas salir del hospital, estoy segura de que todas en la orden se alegraran mucho de verte de nuevo.

—Respecto a eso —la interrumpió Rosette—, pensaba que no sería bueno que regresar con las demás. Aion sigue vivo, lo sé. Si voy con ustedes, las pondré en peligro.

—¡Rosette! —elevo la voz, para reprenderla—. Nuestro trabajo es tratar con esos demonios, podremos defendernos si Aion nos ataca.

—Es demasiado poderoso, he visto a sujetos realmente fuertes luchar contra él y no pudieron hacer nada —respondió la joven llorando—. No regresare, no pondré a todos en peligro nuevamente, es demasiado doloroso.

—Y, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán todo si les haces eso? —pregunto la hermana Kate.

—He pensado en eso —respondió Rosette, las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos—, pero, creo que me dolería aún más si mis amigos fueran lastimados por mi causa.

—¿Lo has pensado bien? —preguntó la hermana Kate, resignada, miró por la ventana dando la espalda a Rosette, mientras veía el continuo ir y venir de los autos en la calle, tres pisos más abajo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rosette.

La hermana Kate suspiro, sabía lo terca que era, la conocía desde que tenía tan sólo doce años. Aun recordaba a esa niña terca y obstinada que siempre causaba desastres en las misiones. Pero, también sabía que era un apóstol, igual que su hermano Joshua y su amiga Azmaria. Además, lo que Aion les había dado a conocer, era mucho más que eso. La Santa, o como más a menudo se refería ella, María Magdalena.

—Te ayudare entonces —se volvió para ver a la joven, quien entre lágrimas, la veía con agradecimiento—. Pero, debemos encontrar un lugar verdaderamente seguro, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse esta ciudad.

—¿Sabe sobre esa guerra? —Preguntó Rosette—. ¿Es la Gran Guerra de las profecías de Fátima?

—No —respondió la hermana Kate—, según tengo entendido, estamos en el futuro, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? —Rosette asintió en silencio, la hermana Kate continuo—, esa guerra paso hace ya muchos años, esta es otra. Y la ONU va perdiendo.

—¿Qué tan mal? —pregunto la joven asustada.

—Demasiado —respondió su interlocutora—, pero mejor no preocuparte con esos detalles por ahora.

.-.-.-.

Se quedó dormido, y como no iba a sucederle después de la noche anterior, aún acostado, miró hacia el techo de la pieza. No quería levantarse ese día, pero sabía perfectamente que al rato sus nakamas vendrían a preguntar si estaba bien.

La noche anterior, Chopper había realizado una transfusión a Nami. Y, por lo que sabía, todo había salido bien. Pero eso no le alegro tanto como debería. Estaba feliz por su nakama, pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar algunas cosas un poco desagradables. No se sentía él mismo.

Desde que aceptara su destino como una persona malvada y destinada a causar un gran daño al mundo, se había sentido más fuerte. Era una sensación extraña. Finalmente, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Se encontró con la mayoría dormidos aun en el suelo y los sofás, excepto Luffy.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Nami, allí, durmiendo en una silla, estaba el capitán. No era difícil saber que había estado todo el tiempo allí hasta que lo venció el sueño, siempre cuidando a su nakama. Una actitud propia de Luffy.

Cerró la puerta, y con cuidado bajo al primer piso. Encendió el televisor, a un volumen bajo y se dispuso a ver las noticias. Estaban hablando de la guerra. Todo Centroamérica ya estaba bajo el control del Gorousei, además de toda la península de Yucatán. Su ejército ahora preparaba su marcha hacia el sur, a la vez que continuaban con el resto de México.

—Se estima —decía un reportero—, que para más tardar de una semana, estarían tomando el control del país si no se les detiene a tiempo.

—¿Qué medidas ha tomado el ejército mexicano al respecto? —pregunto el anunciador.

—Gregorio —respondió el reportero—, hasta ahora se ha informado que el ejército no puede hacer mucho, se ha intentado de muchas maneras detener el avance enemigo, pero nuestras tropas son derrotadas con suma facilidad. No se sabe con exactitud qué tipo de armamento tendrá oculto el enemigo.

Juan apagó el televisor, por alguna razón sabía perfectamente como acabaría todo aquello.

Iba a salir de la casa, cuando vio a ¿un conejo gordo de color negro? De inmediato desecho esa idea. Era obvio que se tratada de Mokona, sentada en uno de los sillones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Juan, con molestia.

—Tengo hambre —respondió la criatura mágica, acto seguido salto hacia el piso y fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

Juan la persiguió, y la encontró husmeando en el refrigerador.

—Espero que no te moleste mucho —dijo Yuko, estaba sentada en una de las sillas fumando despreocupada—. Hoy Watanuki está enfermo así que no pude dejarla con él.

—¿A qué has venido? —le espetó Juan con dureza.

—Veo que has aceptado tu destino —dijo la bruja dimensional con tristeza—, quizás no debí de haber interferido, creí que si Shotaru dejaba de lado su venganza, podría evitar el nacimiento del nuevo Haou.

—Y vienes a evitar que haga lo que planeo —se apresuró a decir Juan.

—No —respondió Yuko con resignación—, ya he interferido más de lo que debía, y he causado un desastre peor. Si Shotaru se convertía en Haou, causaría cosas terribles. Pero, el futuro alterado, donde tú eres Haou, es peor.

—Que divertido —dijo Juan. Yuko pensó que hablaba con sarcasmo, pero al verlo detalladamente, observo una mueca de perversa diversión ante la posibilidad de un futuro caótico.

—Sólo he venido a comprobar las cosas, y ahora que lo he hecho me retiro —dijo la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Se puso de pie, y Mokona salto a sus brazos, luego desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.

—¿Tu eres Light Yagami? —pregunto, era un niño pálido, vestía de negro, su cabello era del mismo color. Su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda eran de metal. Sonreía de forma atemorizarte.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? —pregunto el chico que alguna vez fue el poderoso Kira.

—Mi amo está muy interesado en tu ayuda —dijo el niño—, mi nombre es Whart, y mi misión es sacarte de aquí.

—Tienes un nombre extraño —susurró Light. No tenía interés en hacer nada, ahora sólo esperaba el momento de ser ejecutado, no tenía noticias del exterior desde hacía más de dos meses. Salvo un mes atrás, cuando Moji fue a avisarle que el otro Kira había sido derrotado, por el vaticano. Light pensó que sólo era una broma.

—Tú también —dijo el niño con tono de burla—, deberían llamarte Dark.

El joven sonrío con desanimo.

—Como sea —dijo Whart intentando concentrar la conversación en la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar—, tengo que sacarte de aquí, fue fácil entrar, lo difícil será salir.

—¿Por qué razón te tomas tantas molestias? —preguntó el joven, no es nada común que un niño tan raro se interne en una "prisión" para sacar a un condenado.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió el niño con molestia—, es cosa de mi amo, yo sólo obedezco. Apresúrate o se darán cuenta de que he entrado aquí.

Con una extraña habilidad, el niño destruyo las esposas que mantenían a Light prisionero. Luego, abrió la puerta. Así ambos comenzaron su escape de la base de L.

.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Rosette fue dada de alta en el hospital. Como la hermana Kate lo prometió hizo los arreglos para que pudiera irse a un lugar donde ocultarse. También le facilito armamento. Así Rosette, pidió que la llevaran a un lugar en específico.

El coche se detuvo en una calle oscura, pues la farola estaba apagada.

—¿Está segura de que quiere bajarse aquí? —Pregunto el chofer—. Me parece que es una zona peligrosa.

—No se preocupe —respondió la joven rubia—, tengo unos amigos que viven aquí, estaré bien.

—Eso espero —murmuro el chofer, al arrancar el coche.

Rosette camino hacia la casa, le parecía increíble volver a allí. Sintió una presencia que la observaba desde los árboles cercanos. Instintivamente sacó su arma y apunto. No había nada.

Se relajó un poco, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa cosa ya estaba a su lado. Le dio un codazo, y sintió que retrocedía. Se volvió colocando su arma contra la frente de su agresor y disparo. La criatura cayó al suelo. Pero de inmediato volvió a levantarse.

—Esa bala estaba vendita —dijo el ser—, me ha causado daño.

—Vampiro —susurró Rosette.

—Conoces sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y me pareces familiar —dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie—, tenía pensado obligar a mi querida Integra a beber tú sangre.

—Jamás lo haría —escuchó Rosette a una mujer.

—Hay dos —murmuro, mientras sacaba una segunda arma para apuntar a ambos vampiros.

—¿Para quién trabajas, niña? —preguntó Alucard.

—Para nadie —respondió Rosette desafiante.

—Me agrada tu actitud —dijo el vampiro.

Se escuchó ruido dentro de la casa, seguramente habían escuchado el disparo. Rosette se distrajo, y cuando recordó a que se enfrentaba, los vampiros habían desaparecido.

—¡Rosette-swan! —escucho la voz del cocinero. Alguien abría la puerta.

Rosette guardó sus armas y camino hacia sus amigos.


	45. Ataque preciso

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**45**

**Ataque preciso**

**...**

"No sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro pero ya no hay marcha atrás, así que el día que nos fuimos quemamos nuestro hogar y todas nuestras cosas porque algunos recuerdos no deberían dejar huella."

**Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

Nadie se lo esperaba, principalmente porque nadie se percató de lo que ocurría, hasta que ya estaban allí.

La capital de la nación, el Distrito Federal, conocido más comúnmente como Ciudad de México, había caído bajo el control del Gorousei tan sólo una hora atrás, cuando la marina, que ahora parecía más un ejército terrestre, comenzó su ataque contra la ciudad de Monterrey. La última ciudad importante que faltaba para controlar todo el país. Guadalajara había caído al mismo tiempo que la capital del país. En el resto de las capitales estatales y pueblos pequeños, no había gran resistencia. Pero, en Monterrey las cosas eran distintas. La mayor parte de la armada nacional estaba protegiendo la última plaza, ya que el presidente, el congreso, el senado y los magistrados de la suprema corte de justicia, se habían refugiado en la ciudad; si los tres poderes que representan a la nación caen, el país cae con ellos.

Cuando la marina comenzó su ataque sobre la ciudad, se encontraron con que no sólo el ejército nacional estaba en ese lugar. La Sección XIII del vaticano también participaba activamente en el intento de repeler a las fuerzas invasoras. Y no sólo ellos, se habían encontrado con sujetos que representaban un verdadero peligro.

Un chico de cabello blanco, y mirada siniestra, acababa a los marines utilizando ¿cartas? Aunque de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que no eran simples cartas, había algo extraño en ellas, ya que ese sujeto podía extraer a los monstruos dibujados en ellas para atacarlos.

Había otros tipos raros, diez sujetos con extrañas túnicas negras estampadas con nubes rojas, acababan con los que intentaban atacarlos. Había uno de ellos que causaba más daño que el resto. Un tipo extraño de cabello rubio que usaba unas extrañas figuras de arcilla que explotaban.

—No es que tenga interés en proteger a esta ciudad —le dijo a uno de los marines, antes de explotarle la cabeza con una araña de arcilla—, pero es que al ver la situación, no pude contenerme de expresarme con un poco de arte.

Más combates con sujetos igual de raros se daban por toda la ciudad.

Pero, la división 153 de la marina estaba a punto de encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaban ver allí.

Entraron a la ciudad por un área casi en su mayoría deshabitada, desde el incidente de Kira, esa zona no se había recuperado.

—Que aburrido —dijo el Vicealmirante Garp, al ver que no había casi nadie en esos lugares—, ese Sengoku, ¿no pudo enviarnos a un lugar más habitado que esto?

—Al menos no tendremos que enfrentar a los soldados —dijo Koby con lago de tristeza.

—¿No me dirás que tienes miedo? —le contesto Helmeppo algo burlón.

—No —respondió Koby con nerviosismo—, es sólo que no me agrada atacar a soldados que lo único que hacen es defender su país y a su gente.

—Pero si fueron ellos los que atacaron primero —dijo Helmeppo ante esa respuesta—, además, intentamos negociar con ellos, pero ellos rechazaron todos los intentos.

Finalmente, encontraron una casa donde había personas.

.-.-.-.

Usopp vigilaba los alrededores, desde la torre de vigilancia que Franky había construido. Cuando vio algo que le helo la sangre.

—Oí, chicos —llamo por un altavoz—, tenemos problemas.

—Los marines ya están aquí —dijo Vivi, y de inmediato todos se prepararon para defenderse del ataque.

—Es algo grave —les indico Usopp—, Luffy, es la división de tu abuelo.

—Eh, mi abuelo —Luffy sonaba asustado—, rápido todos al barco, hay que largarnos.

—¿¡Por qué tiene que ser él!? —preguntaba Chopper asustado mientras corría de un lugar a otro.

—¿El abuelo de Luffy-san es un marine? —pregunto Vivi extrañada.

—No es cualquier Marine, Vivi-chan —le respondió Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo—, es el Vicealmirante de la marina Monkey D. Garp.

—¡Un héroe de la Marina es el abuelo de Luffy-san! —exclamo la heredera al trono de Arabasta al escuchar eso.

—El barco está listo —anunció Brook desde la puerta de atrás.

—Bien, todos al barco —ordenó Luffy.

—¿Qué hay con Nami-san? —Preguntó Sanji—. ¿Podrá viajar así?

—Estoy bien —se escuchó la voz de Nami desde las escaleras, aun se notaba algo cansada, hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder mantenerse en pie.

—Pero, Nami-san… —intentó replicarle Vivi.

—Dije que estoy bien —le corto la navegante.

Juan tomo una maleta que, aparentemente tenía preparada desde mucho antes de que se diera esa situación. Todos se fueron hacia el barco, estaban subiendo a este, cuando se escuchó que alguien destruía uno de los muros de la casa, obviamente Garp, con sus propios puños.

Estaban ya listos para zarpar, cuando la puerta de la casa voló en pedazos.

—Esos son —dijo uno de los subordinados de Garp—, los Mugiwara.

—Eh, Luffy-san —murmuro Koby al ver el barco de su amigo.

Zoro, Sanji y Luffy, estaban parados en la Popa, listos para repeler todo lo que les lanzaran.

—¡Luffy! —Grito Garp a su nieto— ¡Debí suponer que estabas en este mundo también!

—¡Abuelo! —Respondió Luffy—. ¡Koby! ¡Y los demás!

—¡Por qué no puedes recordar mi nombre! —Grito Helmeppo enojado.

—¡Fue un placer verlos pero ya nos vamos, adiós! —concluyo el capitán pirata ignorando al molesto Helmeppo.

Vivi ayudaba a los otros en las labores del barco, al igual que Rosette y Megu.

—Vivi —la llamo Usopp—, sería preferible que entraras a la cocina.

—Pero, Usopp-san… —reclamo la princesa.

—Usopp tiene razón —la corto Nami—, te meterás en problemas si uno de esos marines te reconoce, lo mismo para ustedes dos —agrego refiriéndose a Megu y a Rosette—, si las ven las vincularan con nosotros y eso sería peligroso.

—No importa —respondió Rosette—, ustedes son mis amigos y los puse en peligro una vez, cuando lo de Aion, lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es ayudarles en su escape.

Juan se acercó al artillero. Parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle. Los primeros cañonazos, arrojados por Garp con sus propias manos, ya comenzaban a caer a los costados del barco.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —le pidió el chico.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el narizón intrigado.

Juan le susurró algo al oído, Usopp se puso serio.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con el semblante lleno de preocupación.

—Por supuesto ya tome una decisión —respondió el Vigía del barco.

—Bueno —dijo Usopp, se acercó a la popa y apunto con su tirachinas, parecía que iba a disparar contra los marines, pero, al soltar la estrella explosiva, esta fue directo contra la casa, entrando por la puerta.

Una explosión enorme sacudió todo, cuando la casa de Juan estalló envuelta en llamas. Hasta los marines se volvieron a ver. Los piratas y sus acompañantes, vieron con horror como la casa en la que habían vivido buenos y malos momentos los últimos cinco meses, algunos un poco menos, se envolvía lentamente en las abrasadoras llamas. Consumiéndose, desapareciendo. Las ventana estallaron, arrojando vidrios en todas direcciones, mientras que el fuego alcanzaba el piso de arriba, acabando con todo a su paso.

—¿Usopp, por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Luffy, viendo como la casa de uno de sus nakamas era consumida por las llamas.

—Yo se lo pedí —respondió Juan, fríamente—, prométanme que escaparan.

—¿Por qué pides eso? —pregunto Luffy, se volvió hacia donde se suponía debería de estar, pero ya había desaparecido, soplo una brisa repentina, haciéndoles saber que su nakama se había marchado nuevamente.

.-.-.-.

La ciudad cayó esa noche, aun con todos los intentos por rescatarla. Estados Unidos, con ayuda de la ONU, intento sacar al presidente y a los demás miembros del desaparecido gobierno mexicano, pero fue inútil. Todos los miembros de los tres poderes de la unión, fueron ejecutados públicamente esa misma noche, a sólo unas horas de su captura, mientras trataban de llegar a la frontera norte.

.-.-.-.

Tres meses más tarde, cuando el Gorousei ya tenía todo el Continente Americano bajo se control, y comenzaba su campaña militar en Europa, un terrible temblor sacudió al planeta entero, con lo cual quedo marcado que las distintas dimensiones ya se habían fusionado. El temblor modifico el aspecto físico total del planeta. Así que la ciudad de Monterrey, que alguna vez estuvo a kilómetros del océano, ahora estaba justo junto a esté, y, de hecho, parte de su zona Este, quedo bajo el océano.

.-.-.-.

El gobierno que el Gorousei había implantado en el continente perdió estabilidad, causado por los cambios que el planeta había sufrido los últimos meses. La disconformidad entre los habitantes de las ciudades conquistadas, causo que una figura siniestra que arrasaba con todo lo que estaba a su paso, apareciera.

Se escudaba asegurando que llevaría de nuevo la paz al planeta, acabando con los vestigios de la antigua sociedad que había llevado al mundo al estado en que se encontraba. La guerra definitiva contra las fuerzas del mal, que culminaría con la limpieza y purificación de la misma raza humana. Eso era en lo que creían los seguideros de ese ser, a quien llamaban respetuosamente, Haou.

Aunque el Gorousei tenía otro nombre para él: Emperor of Chaos.


	46. Quinta parte: Regreso a la ciudad

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**Quinta parte**

"Yo puedo matarlos sin remordimientos, sin siquiera pensarlo un momento, yo puedo hacer una masacre… ¡Porque soy un Monstruo!"

**Alucard, Hellsing**

* * *

**46**

**Regreso a la ciudad**

**...**

"No me preocupa ni el mundo ni el Gobierno, haz lo que te dé la gana con eso. ¡Nosotros tan sólo hemos venido para recuperar a Robin!"

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

El Thousand Sunny había logrado escapar de nueva cuenta de una Buster Call, pero las reservas de cola se agotaban con rapidez. El Gobierno Mundial se empeñaba en acabarlos de una vez por todas, así que cada vez que se enteraban de su localización, convocaban una Buster Call, y los atacaban. Luego de dos meses en esa situación, cuando sobrevino el temblor, divisaron tierra, una ciudad conocida, aunque era sólo una sombra de lo que ellos habían conocido.

—¿En verdad esto es Monterrey? —preguntó Rosette, al ver el lugar.

La Monja había sido de gran ayuda en para defender el barco, era un experta en el manejo de armas de fuego. Además de que Sanji se sentía en el paraíso con cuatro bellas mujeres en el barco.

Vivi en ocasiones se sentía inútil, ya que cuando los marines los atacaban no podía hacer más que ocultarse para evitar que descubrieran quien era. Aunque ella insistía en que la dejaran ayudarles, sus nakamas no querían arriesgarla a ella y a su vida si los marines descubrían que era su aliada.

Megu solía sentirse aún peor que la princesa de Arabasta, ya que por ser una niña no le permitían tomar lugar en la mayoría de las decisiones importantes. Y a veces se sentía como un estorbo. Sanji se dio cuenta de eso así que le permitió ser su ayudante en la cocina, de esa manera ya no se sentía tan mal. A veces Luffy parecía querer tomarla en cuenta, pero Nami le aseguraba que una niña como ella no debía de preocuparse por esos asuntos, así que ha coscorrones hacia que Luffy la sacara del comedor cuando se ocupaban de esos hechos.

Luffy deseaba volver a la ciudad desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, para buscar a Juan, pero sólo hasta ese momento pudo hacerlo.

—Finalmente —dijo el capitán que, por increíble que parezca, estaba muy serio desde que Nami les había informado que estaban cerca de Monterrey—, lo encontraremos.

—Ese ya ha desertado dos veces y tú sigues empecinado en traerlo de vuelta —se quejó Zoro—, ya olvídate de él, que haga lo que se le dé la gana.

—¡No! —Grito Luffy—. Si en verdad quiere dejar la tripulación, debe de darme una buena razón para eso.

—Luffy —lo llamó Sanji—, aunque detesto estar del lado de este marimo, esta vez tiene razón. Juan tomo una decisión, que haga lo que quiera.

Cuando el barco se acercó más a la ciudad, pronto comenzaron a navegar entre edificios y casa inundados. No había señales de marines, o de cualquier otra persona. Era una especie de ciudad fantasma. Una plaza que tan sólo unos meses atrás había sido tan disputada, ahora era una ciudad en ruinas que sin la presencia humana se caía en pedazos.

Finalmente encontraron un lugar, una casa de tres pisos, de los cuales dos estaban bajo el agua, y serviría muy bien como puerto provisional.

—Bien, cuatro de nosotros irán en el Mini Merry —ordeno Nami—. Yo iré ya que de otra manera se perderían.

—Yo voy contigo para protegerte, Nami-Swan.

—Supongo que Luffy ira —dijo Usopp, al ver como el Mugiwara ya estaba subido en el pequeño barco.

—Súper —dijo Franky—, yo voy necesito encontrar algo de cola.

Así los cuatro se prepararon para adentrarse en la ciudad en ruinas.

.-.-.-.

En lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la ciudad, una joven de unos quince años corría, a su lado corría un niño, a quien iba tomando de la mano. Algo o alguien los perseguía.

—¡Detente, rebelde! —les ordeno un hombre, traía una especie de gabardina negra, y un casco cubría su cabeza. Apuntaba a la joven con una pistola.

La joven quedo atrapada en un callejón sin salida, ya que un muro se había caído tapando una de las calles del área que alguna vez fue el barrio antiguo.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, pagaras por tu delito —dijo el hombre a la joven, mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

La chica observaba con horror tan sólo esperando el momento en que la bala traspasaría su cabeza, pero, en todo momento mantuvo al niño a su espalda, protegiéndolo. No entendía por qué le hacían eso, lo único que había hecho era robar unas cajas de medicamento para tratar la enfermedad de su madre, que los esperaba en su escondite.

El hombre estaba a punto de disparar, cuando alguien lo noqueo por la espalda. Ante los aterrorizados niños se presentó una anciana que bien podría pasar por una bruja.

—¿Están bien? —pregunto la anciana con voz una tanto áspera.

—Gracias… señora… —murmuro la joven, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Soy una señorita —respondió Doctorine—, pero por esta vez te lo pasare. Hay que irnos, los soldados de Emperor nunca andan lejos uno de otros.

La chica asintió y se puso de pie. Pero antes de eso quiso ir a ver como estaba su madre, Doctorine acepto acompañarles, al saber que se trataba de una mujer muy enferma.

.-.-.-.

Luffy caminaba delante de los demás, revisando cada lugar, incluso bajo las rocas, para localizar a Juan. Franky lo ayudaba, más para hallar algo de cola que por buscar a su nakama.

Cuando el agua dio paso nuevamente a la tierra, se adentraron en una zona llena de escombros y casas a punto de derrumbarse. Y, a donde quiera que miraran, todo estaba así. Vació y sin rastros de vida.

—No puedo creer que esto alguna vez fuera una ciudad esplendida —decía Nami, al encontrarse con las ruinas de una tienda de ropa donde solía comprar.

—Es terrible —convino Sanji, mientras se sentaba en los restos de un automóvil, y comenzaba a fumar.

—¡Ustedes! —escucharon que alguien los llamaba. Nami alzo la mirada, era un hombre vestido con una gabardina y un casco.

Luffy y Franky se reunieron con ellos al escuchar que los llamaban. Sanji se puso en guardia, en caso de que el hombre fuera un enemigo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el hombre, mientras les apuntaba con un rifle de asalto—, respondan.

—Oye tú —le interrumpió Sanji—, eres uno de los hombres del Gobierno Mundial.

—El Gorousei ya no tiene poder en esta zona —contesto el hombre—, todas estas tierras son propiedad de Haou.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Luffy.

—No te refieras a Haou con tanta libertad niño —se quejó el sujeto.

—Pues por su nombre me suena a que es un enemigo —dijo Sanji.

—No importa —interrumpió Luffy—, no hemos venido a ocuparnos de ese asunto.

De pronto, más sujetos como ese comenzaron a llegar rodeando el lugar. Todos traían armas de alto calibre, y apuntaban a los piratas. Uno de ellos traía un casco de distinto color al del resto, mientras los otros lo usaban en negro, el de él era de color azul marino.

—Captúrenlos vivos —ordenó.

—Capturarnos —murmuró Franky con sarcasmo.

Los cuatro se prepararon para un combate. Luffy se adelantó y ataco primero.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —grito, al tiempo que golpeaba a uno en la cara.

Uno de los enemigos disparo contra él, cuando la bala estaba a punto de impactar a Luffy, una repentina corriente de aire soplo. Era de una gran intensidad y segó por un momento a los mugiwara, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la azotea de un edificio, mientras sus enemigos, a unas calles de allí, los buscaban desorientados.

—Llegue a tiempo —escucharon una voz familiar—, por poco y no lo logro. ¿En qué pensaban, enfrentarse a los hombres de Haou de esa manera?

—¡Juan! —exclamo Luffy al ver a su nakama.

—Lograron escapar de Garp —dijo Juan, iba vestido con una especie de abrigo, o alguna vez lo fue, ya que ahora sólo era un montón de harapos. Su cabello había crecido mucho, lo que le daba un aspecto similar al de Shotaru.

Luffy sonreía, pero de pronto se puso serio, y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Juan.

—Idiota —dijo—, ¿Por qué rayos te fuiste así?

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo casi sin aire—, David, Tony, Alan y algunos otros amigos estaban en la ciudad, debía tratar de ayudarlos.

—Pudiste decírnoslos, te hubiéramos ayudado —le recrimino Sanji.

—La ciudad estaba llena de marines, incluido el almirante Kizaru, si los atrapaban los ejecutarían —les indico Juan—, ellos no sabían que yo era su nakama, para mí era más fácil moverme por la ciudad que para ustedes.

—Bueno, hablaremos de eso después —dijo Nami con desconfianza—, ¿por qué dijiste que llegaste a tiempo?

—Pues, porque esos sujetos andan por toda la ciudad buscando a los sobrevivientes para llevarlos como esclavos de Haou. Además sus armas disparan balas de Kairoseki. Es muy peligroso moverse por esta ciudad, o sus alrededores.

—Bueno —dijo Luffy—, lo importante es que estas bien, volvamos al Thousand Sunny los demás nos esperan.

—Sí, los demás —murmuró Juan sonriendo, Nami lo miro con desconfianza, había algo en su sonrisa que no le agradaba nada.


	47. Última defensa

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**47**

**Última defensa**

**...**

"Protegeré esta aldea a toda costa. Lo juro en nombre del Hokage."

**Tsunade, Naruto**

**...**

Dalton se hallaba en una especie de puesto de vigilancia, era un edificio lleno de grietas, donde junto con algunas personas armadas, eran los encargados de vigilar una de las entradas a la base del ejército que se oponía a Haou. Después de que el Gorousei fuera expulsado de la ciudad por Haou, y que incluso algunos de los marines desertaran para unirse a el tirano, los civiles que fueron abandonados a su suerte por el gobierno, y algunos marines que eran lo suficiente leales a la justicia que decían proteger, decidieron quedarse y oponer resistencia al tirano, y al menos frenarle antes de que comenzara a expandir sus fuerzas. Pero, era complicado, el ejército de Haou estaba muy bien armado. Entre algunos marines se corría el rumor de que había capturado al Dr. Vegapunk y lo obligaba a diseñar las armas que usaban sus hombres.

Lo cierto era, que nadie lo había visto jamás. Seguramente era la persona más misteriosa del mundo, se sabía que su rostro siempre estaba oculto. Corrían muchos rumores sobre él, se decía que mataba por el simple placer de hacerlo, y que había vampiros en sus fuerzas. Fueran reales o no esos rumores, las personas le temían. El ejército de Haou, era temible por otra razón, sus Diez generales. Unos tipos vestidos con túnicas negras y estampados de nueves rojas. En especial uno rubio, que disfrutaba causar explosiones argumentando que era arte.

Ese tipo, llamado Deidara, ya había eliminado a muchos de los hombres del ejército rebelde.

Pero había un sujeto igual de peligroso, que también disfrutaba de las explosiones, sólo que este, las consideraba una diversión. Usaba una extraña técnica, con la cual podía convertir a cualquier humano, animal, vegetal o cualquier otra cosa, en poderosas bombas. Su nombre era Zolf J. Kymbley, él no era subordinado de ninguno de los generales, sino que era un subordinado directo del mismo Haou. Normalmente era llamado Alquimista Carmesí. Disfrutaba de las explosiones a tal grado, que si no tenía materiales cerca, podía incluso usar a sus propios camaradas para lograr su cometido, en este caso, convertirlos en bombas vivientes.

Durante los últimos dos meses, después de que el Gorousei retiraras finalmente a sus tropas de la región, ellos habían resistido contra estos temibles enemigos. Las bajas en sus fuerzas se habían mantenido al mínimo gracias a que contaban con el apoyo de dos de los más grandes doctores del mundo. La doctora Kureha, y el Dr. Crocus.

Esos dos eran grandes amigos, y en ocasiones, Dalton había notado que Crocus parecía respetar a Kureha, de una manera similar a la de un alumno con su maestro.

Habían adaptado los túneles del metro subterráneo, agrandándolos, y expandiendo la red de túneles, para construir habitaciones y un laberinto que les permitía ocultarse, y despistar al enemigo, en caso de un ataque.

Desde los sótanos, de los edificios y casas cercanas a los túneles, se habían abierto áreas de vigilancia para mantener su escondite lo más protegido posible. Pero aún había muchas personas afuera, tratando de subsistir por su propia cuenta, sin saber de este pequeño grupo atrincherado.

Pero, cuando los hombres de Haou los encontraban, no les importaba si eran del ejército rebelde o no. Los torturaban tratando de obtener información, si sobrevivían, que rara vez pasaba, sólo les quedaba trabajar para fabricando armas para Haou, o esperar su muerte o liberación en prisión permanente.

Si capturaban a uno de los miembros de la fuerza rebelde, luego de la tortura si sobrevivía, independientemente de si había o no revelado datos sobre sus camaradas, era ejecutado públicamente. Así Haou dejaba saber a sus enemigos, que no habría piedad ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante los niños, pues también había ejecutado algunos.

El turno del grupo a cargo de Dalton, estaba a punto de concluir con su turno en la vigilancia, cuando vieron a un grupo de personas, parecía que se dirigían hacia la zona inundada de la ciudad, área que rara vez era visitada por ellos, a por los hombres de Haou.

—Señor Dalton —hablo uno de los hombres—, hay unos tipos sospechosos.

Dalton se acercó hacia el lugar, para observar. De inmediato reconoció a esas personas. No había duda, era la tripulación mugiwara, aunque a dos no los conocía. Eso lo alegro, con la ayuda de los mugiwara podrían finalmente encargarse de derrotar a Haou de una vez por todas.

—Tengo que salir —anuncio—, ustedes deben encargase de mantener esto a salvo hasta el cambio de guardia.

—Pero, señor Dalton, es muy peligroso —lo trato de disuadir uno de sus hombres—, un informe del grupo S indica que hay al menos una división menor del ejército del Emperor en estos lugares.

—Lo sé —admitió Dalton—; pero, es necesario que contacte con esas personas, ellos podrían ser la clave para acabar con el Emperor.

Dalton tomo un rifle, municiones, y además una pistola de 9mm, y tres cargadores. Con mucho cuidado, salió por una de las puertas ocultas, y se dispuso a seguir a los piratas.

.-.-.-.

Finalmente estaban de regreso al barco. Como de costumbre, Zoro, se mostró desconfiado ante Juan, pero no era el único, Nami parecía también muy cautelosa al respecto. Usopp, Chopper y Brook se alegraron de tenerlo de regreso. Robin no dijo nada, permanecía meditando la situación, tras enterarse del asunto de Haou. Luffy estaba feliz, y de inmediato propuso hacer una fiesta.

—No te lo recomiendo —le dijo Juan—, este lugar es demasiado peligroso, les recomiendo abastecer el barco lo más pronto posible y luego zarpar.

—Querrás decir, que zarparemos —dijo Nami, algo suspicaz.

—Claro, eso quería decir —respondió Juan, riendo con nerviosismo—, por lo pronto hay que buscar un lugar donde el barco no sea tan visible. Sé dónde hay uno.

Juan les mostró una zona llena de bodegas enorme, que sobre salían en las áreas inundadas. Aunque el Sunny no cabía en ninguna de ellas, eran lo suficiente altas como para ocultarlo en medio de cuatro de ellas y evitar que fuera visible.

—Los hombres de Haou, no se pasean por estos lugares —les indico—, además, como muchas de estas bodegas eran de varios pisos, las partes de arriba no están tan afectadas por el agua, y pueden ser usadas para almacenar cosas o incluso ocultarse.

—Ese tipo, Haou —pregunto de pronto Nami—, ¿Cómo es que apareció?

—Nadie lo sabe, el Gorousei estaba aclamando su victoria sobre el continente, se dedicaba a aplastar las últimas facciones rebeldes, cuando él y sus hombres comenzaron a enfrentarse a los marines, ganando fácilmente —les contó Juan.

"Al principio pensaba que se trataba simplemente de otra facción rebelde, pero, pronto fue evidente que no era así. Luego del temblor, el caos que había durante el ataque de los marines meses atrás, volvió.

"Rápidamente, Haou comenzó a reunir más fuerzas, hasta que expulso a los marines de la zona. Los civiles y marines que se quedaron, intentaron oponer resistencia, y aun lo hacen, aunque su fuerza es muy inferior en comparación con la de Haou.

—Vaya —hablo por fin Robin—, parece que se trata de un sujeto realmente temible.

—Se podría decir —respondió Juan, Nami seguía notando algo sospechoso en su forma de actuar.

—Ya lo decidí, le pateare el trasero —dijo Luffy, de pronto con mucha seriedad.

—¿De verdad lo harás? —preguntó Juan, en definitiva su forma de hablar era muy extraña, causando que Nami y Zoro sospecharan aún más sobre él.

Continuaron preguntado cosas sobre la situación en la ciudad, si se había encontrado con otros, como Edward o Alphonse, Rosette pregunto por Chrno. Pero Juan negó todas esa preguntas, algunas otras las evadió.

—Nami —dijo de pronto el chico—, ¿te recuperaste finalmente?

—Fue gracias a Rosette —dijo Chopper—, ella sabía mucho sobre los vampiros y nos dijo exactamente lo que había que hacer para que Nami se recuperara por completo.

—Que esperaban —dijo la rubia con presunción—, después de todo soy una experta en cosas sobrenaturales.

Estaban hablando de eso, cuando un extraño visitante llego al lugar en una pequeña lancha. Todos se colocaron en posición defensiva. Vivi fue la primera que reconoció de quien se trataba.

—Dalton-San —murmuro—, es Dalton-san.

Y efectivamente, el gobernante actual del Reino Sakura, apareció ante ellos.

.-.-.-.

A lo lejos, Kymbley y otros de los subordinados de Haou observaban e lugar donde estaban lo mugiwara.

—Es un barco enorme —dijo el alquimista—, sería una increíble bomba, ya quiero hacerlo volar.

—Pero —le contradijo uno de sus acompañantes—, escucho al Gran Haou, no podemos tocar a ninguno de esos sujetos ni siquiera a su barco.

—Eso es lo que lo hace aburrido —dijo el alquimista, con fastidio—, pero que pretende ese mocoso ordenado cosas tan estúpidas como proteger a esos piratas.

—Señor Kymbley —le recrimino el mismo sujeto—, no debe dirigirse de esa manera a nuestro Amo.

—Cállate —le cortó el alquimista carmesí—, la única razón por la que hago trabajos para él es porque me prometió que podría crear todas las bombas que quisiera.

Kymbley se fastidio de estar en ese lugar, así que mejor se fue, iría a buscar a algún despistado rebelde o a cualquiera otro que se distrajera para hacer una bomba y divertirse un rato.


	48. Base subterránea

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**48**

**Base subterránea**

**...**

"Si no arriesgas tu vida, jamás podrás crear un futuro."

**Monkey D. Luffy, One Piece**

**...**

Dalton, estaba algo agitado, después de todo, había estado siguiéndoles el paso, primero por tierra, y más adelante, navegando. Pero finalmente los había alcanzado. De inmediato, el rey del Reino Sakura, contó a los mugiwara la situación de los rebeldes.

—Necesitamos su ayuda —decía—, el ejército del Emperor es muy poderoso.

—¿Emperor? —preguntó Nami.

—Es un nombre como conocen a Haou, Emperor of Chaos —aclaro Juan.

—Pero entonces, ¿porque tú no lo llamas así? —preguntó Zoro con intriga.

—Eso es porque no estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo por ese título —contesto Juan, con algo de nerviosismo.

—Tenemos que ir a la base —dijo Dalton—, este lugar es seguro para ocultar el barco, pero no para que ustedes se oculten. Nuestras principales fuerzas de combate se están reuniendo. Pronto daremos un golpe, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—Si ha habido un ejército rebelde todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no les ayudaste? —preguntó Nami a Juan.

—No has comprendió la situación —se defendió Juan—, hay muchas personas que no saben de la existencia de una fuerza de defensa, en este lugar es muy complicado moverse.

.-.-.-.

—¿Qué opinas del arte? —preguntó el rubio, tenía la cara desfigurada en una mueca divertida.

Había capturado a un rebelde, o más bien lo habían hecho sus subordinados. Pero a él le gustaba darse el crédito a sí mismo. Su compañero, Tobi, observaba todo con indiferencia.

—¿No contestaras? —preguntó Deidara molesto.

El hombre, al que sujetaba por el cuello, lo miraba con miedo, sabía que era su fin. Nadie que se hubiera enfrentado a los generales había sobrevivido antes.

—Ah, es inútil —dijo, una araña hecha con arcilla explosiva, entro por la boca del prisionero—, Katsu —susurró, y la cabeza del prisionero estallo en pedazos.

—¿No se supone que tendríamos que interrogar a los prisioneros? —pregunto Tobi.

—Bah, como si ese tipo hubiera tenido algo interesante que decir —dijo el rubio y siguió su camino.

—Oye espérame —lo llamo Tobi al ver que lo había dejado atrás.

.-.-.-.

Usaron el sótano de una casa como entrada, al mover unas enormes tarimas, se encontraron con un túnel. Dalton encendió una antorcha, y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la base de los rebeldes.

—Estos túneles son un laberinto —les aseguro mientras avanzaban—, los hicimos así para despistar en caso de un ataque enemigo, desafortunadamente, al haberlos construido muy aprisa, algunas zonas no han sido aseguradas por lo que son propensas a derrumbarse, sin embargo, trabajamos en esos detalles.

—¿Esta cosa puede caerse sobre nosotros? —preguntó Usopp muy asustado.

—No se preocupen —le respondió Dalton—, esta área ya ha sido asegurada, pero no se alejen del camino, si se pierden estarán en un gran lio.

—Esa es una advertencia para Zoro —dijo Usopp—, y ¿Dónde está? —preguntó al no verlo.

—Ya se perdió —dijeron todos los mugiwara, sabiendo perfectamente como era su nakama.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿Quién ganaría en una prueba de laberinto entre Zoro y Ryoga? —dijo Juan ante este hecho "común".

—¿Quién es Ryoga? —pregunto Nami.

—Un tipo igual de despistado —respondió Juan, sin dar mayor importancia.

Después de haber tenido que volver sobre sus pasos varias veces, para buscar a Zoro, finalmente. Llegaron a la base rebelde.

Era una enorme cámara subterránea, en la cual se habían construido habitaciones que se conectaban por medio de túneles. Había personas armadas en cada una de las entradas, preparadas en caso de ataque o de intrusos. Si no hubiera sido por Dalton, quizás no hubieran podido pasar. Había muchas personas refugiadas en ese lugar, la mayoría de ellas se veían hambrientas y enfermas.

—Vaya, había escuchado que habías ido a contactar con alguien muy útil pero no imagine que serían ellos —se escuchó una voz familiar para Chopper.

El pequeño reno se volvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante tal reencuentro. Y, efectivamente, su oído no lo había engañado, allí estaba su mentora: la Dra. Kureha.

—¡Doctorine! —exclamo Chopper al verla.

—Cuanto tiempo, estúpido aprendiz —respondió Doctorine, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Franky también lloraba ente tan conmovedora escena.

—¿Estás bien, Franky-san? —preguntó Vivi.

—¡No estoy llorando, idiotas! —dijo al tiempo que se enjugaba los ojos.

Pero ese no sería el único encuentro emotivo de ese día. Aún quedaban dos más.

Doctorine tenía que seguir atendiendo a los enfermos y heridos, así que Chopper se fue con ella para ayudar, mientras que el resto iría con Dalton a ponerse al tanto de los últimos informes sobre el enemigo. El ejército rebelde contaba con un gran estratega, que siempre estaba un paso delante de los movimientos rivales. Era un genio, pero nadie lo había visto jamás. Gracias a él, aunque el enemigo estuviera fuertemente armado, aún tenían posibilidades de ganar esa guerra.

El único contacto con él era un hombre llamado Watari, que siempre estaba cubierto con una gabardina negra, y ocultaba su rostro bajo un sombrero. Siempre traía una Laptop con la cual establecía la conexión con ellos.

Ese día estaban planeando en golpe, llevaban varias semanas asaltando las bodegas donde el enemigo guardaba las armas, por lo que ya tenían suficientes para entrar en la ofensiva y dejar de lado la defensiva, que había sido la única táctica que les había funcionado hasta el momento. En el momento en que Dalton y los demás llegaron a la habitación donde se discutía la estrategia que se llevaría a cabo el día del ataque, L ya estaba en contacto con ellos.

—Tienen radares en su base —decía L—, como la señal satelital nos lo ha mostrado, por lo que es fácil saber que nos detectaran apenas nos acerquemos. Debemos desactivarlos primero.

Finalmente, tras pensarlo un poco, se logró una estrategia perfecta para atacar la base enemiga.

—Debe ser cuanto antes —decía L, a través de la computadora—, un momento en el que el enemigo no se lo espere, para tomarlos por sorpresa. En estas circunstancias el factor sorpresa es nuestro mejor aliado.

.-.-.-.

Kymbley había regresado a la base de Haou, tenía pensado ir de inmediato con su "jefe", para negociar la posibilidad de explotar aunque fuera el barco. Abrió la puerta de la cámara donde siempre estaba Haou. Pero no lo encontró sentado en su trono, en su lugar estaba Pain.

—Y, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el Alquimista Carmesí con marcado descontento.

—Cuido el negocio de mi socio —respondió Pain—, ¿siempre entras aquí de esa manera? —preguntó al ver que Kymbley hacia lo que quería.

—Por supuesto —respondió el Alquimista—, como si me importara lo que sea que planeé ese mocoso, yo sólo estoy aquí por la diversión de explotar cosas.

"¿Dónde está él? —preguntó.

—No está aquí, se fue hace unas horas —respondió Pain—, es difícil saber cuándo volverá, dijo que tenía un asunto importante.

Kymbley se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar hecho una furia. Pain permaneció sentado con mucha calma. Tras de él se formó la silueta de una persona, lo único que no era cubierto por las sombras eran sus sharingan.

—¿Qué piensa de ese sujeto? —preguntó Pain con mucho respeto.

—No sabría contestar —respondió el sujeto tras de él—, pero si alguien tan poderoso como lo es Haou, lo tiene en tan alta estima, debe ser bueno en lo que hace.

.-.-.-.

Observo el lugar con mucha atención, ahora muchas cosas eran claras, la razón por la que les era tan difícil dar con ese escondite de ratas. Bajo tierra, todo el tiempo se escondieron en las "cloacas" de la ciudad. Era una ironía del destino, o simple coincidencia. Quizás jamás lo sabría, después de todo, pronto todo eso dejaría de existir, para dar paso al futuro, a su futuro.

Pero, había algo que lo ataba al pasado. Había tres personas que podían matarlo y acabar con todos sus planes de golpe. Una era Shotaru, su hermano, que al igual que él, descendía directamente de _eso_ que era capaz de unir las dimensiones, pero _eso_ había muerto. El oráculo lo había dicho.

_Eso_ era su madre real, y también la de Shotaru, los últimos descendientes, los únicos que no habían sido destruidos por aquellos que asesinaron a su madre, y a sus miles de hermanos.

Los otros dos que podían matarlo eran Luffy y Alucard. A Alucard no lo consideraba una amenaza, no había razón para que el vampiro quisiera luchar contra él. Porque habría de hacerlo, después de todo, gracias a él había quedado en libertad y había encontrado a la esposa que tanto había deseado. Respecto a Luffy, lo conocía, y sabía que no se atrevería a matarlo.

Aquí era donde entraba su principal dilema. Lo más sabio que podía hacer era acabarlos a ellos, antes de que lo acabaran a él. Pero no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a matar a Shotaru, después de todo era su único hermano, quizás en el pasado hubo momentos en los que llegó a odiarlo, pero cuando supo la verdad no se atrevía a hacer nada. Alucard, por otro lado, era inmortal, a veces pensaba que ese vampiro no era más que la versión bizarra de Majin Buu. Y, finalmente, estaba Luffy. Si a Shotaru no lo tocaba por ser su hermano, a él no lo hacía porque era su amigo. Igual que Martha y Luís lo habían sido, Luffy y los demás mugiwara, eran sus amigos.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió Nami, tenía el ceño fruncido. Para Juan era obvio que ella sospechaba algo, pero, desde el principio supo que ella, Zoro y Robin, serían los que sospecharían.

—En nada en especial —respondió a la defensiva.

—Ah, sí —respondió Nami, estaba más suspicaz que de costumbre.

Afortunadamente, llegaron Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Brook, quienes le pidieron que los acompañara a explorar el lugar mejor, ya que desde que habían llegado no habían tenido tiempo de recorrer todo el lugar. Viendo en esto una oportunidad de quitarse a Nami de encima, Juan acepto la invitación de sus "nakamas".


	49. El verdadero enemigo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**49**

**El verdadero enemigo**

**...**

"En este mundo no existen las verdades ni las mentiras. Sólo existen los hechos. Y aun así, todas las existencias de este mundo no conocen otra verdad más aquella que los beneficia. No tienen otra forma de vivir. Pero los débiles que controlan a la mayoría de la población hacen creer que su propia existencia es su única verdad."

**Souske Aizen, Bleach**

**...**

Una explosión sacudió el palacio entero, mientras que los aterrados guardias trataban de apagar los incendios que se comenzaban a generarse en las habitaciones cercanas. Las explosiones continuaban dándose cada vez con mayor precisión cerca del área que era el objetivo del ataque. Los que no estaban tratando de apagar los incendios, intentaban llegar a la cámara principal, debían poner a su amo a salvo, antes de que los enemigos lo alcanzaran.

Una de las guardias, Sayuki, estaba lo suficiente cerca como para lograr ponerlo a salvo. Abrió la puerta de la cámara principal pensando que allí encontraría a su señor. Pero, cuando finalmente, pudo ver el interior del lugar, se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Miyuki —murmuró al ver la cabeza cercenada de una de sus compañeras rodando por el suelo. Más allá, un sujeto estaba devorando el resto del cadáver.

—¿Así que tú eres Sayuki-chan? —escuchó tras de ella.

Se volvió para encontrar al autor de esos ataques.

—¿Haou-sama? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Debes haberte confundido —respondió el otro—, ese es mi hermano.

—¡Shotaru! —exclamo aterrada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, mientras la sujetaba por la barbilla y la levantaba haciéndole daño.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —respondió ella, con voz entrecortada pero desafiante—, como te atreves a atacar tierra neutral.

—Este lugar ya no es lo que debería —respondió Shotaru—, él se ha corrompido, es hora de que alguien ocupe su lugar y resuelva las porquerías de ese idiota.

—Y ¿planeas tomar su trono a la fuerza? —pregunto Sayuki.

—No —respondió Shotaru—, sólo lo matare, no me interesa su trono, lo que quiero es que deje de controlar mi vida y la de mi hermano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un sujeto de cabello largo vestido a la usanza del Japón antiguo.

—Por fin aparece —dijo Shotaru, soltó a su prisionera, quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser sangre.

—Si querías hablar conmigo, sólo tenías que venir a verme, no destrozar media isla —habló el sujeto, mientras caminaba hacia su trono y se sentaba.

—Pero así es más divertido —respondió Shotaru, sonriendo con diversión—, su majestad, el Oráculo —fingió hacer una reverencia a modo de burla.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae por estos lugares, Shotaru? —preguntó Ueda, mientras dirigía su vista al rostro demencial de su interlocutor.

Shotaru, sin inmutarse siquiera, se acercó al oráculo con actitud desafiante. A esas alturas no le importaba que se hallara ante una de las personas más poderosas e influyentes de las dimensiones conocidas, lo único que le importaba, era que ese sujeto, había manipulado la vida de su hermano y la suya propia para su propio beneficio. Lo odiaba, ya que por su culpa, su hermano pequeño era ahora un ser terrible y destructor. Todo para la diversión y arrogancia de un Oráculo corrupto y demente que jugaba con las vidas de las demás personas.

—Tú ya lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco? —respondió Shotaru, su voz estaba llena de ira.

—Me temo que lo que buscas jamás será tuyo —respondió el Oráculo, al tiempo que sonreía divertido—, tu madre se pondría enferma si sabe que uno de los dos únicos hijos que esos _perdedores_ le dejaron, anda por ahí intentando salvar el mundo.

—Yo no intento salvar a nada ni a nadie —respondió Shotaru. Pero surgió una duda dentro de él, ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Por qué el Oráculo hablaba de ella como si supiera todo sobre ellos? Tenía claro que la mujer humana que los había gestado en su vientre no era más que una "madre sustituta", ningún humano podría ser capaz de engendrar seres como lo eran ellos.

—Si quieres saber sobre tu origen, deberías de preguntárselo a Haou, a él ya le conté la historia —dijo el Oráculo, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Shotaru.

—¡Primero, voy a acabarte de una vez por todas! —gritó lleno de ira, y se arrojó contra el Oráculo.

En su mano derecha se formó una espada, la cual era de color negro, con una empuñadura plateada. Por un momento creyó que había atravesado el pecho de Ueda, pero sólo era el trono.

—Dañaste el Trono del Oráculo —escucho la voz de su enemigo tras de sí, se volvió lentamente, sólo para ver a su enemigo frente a frente—, ese es un crimen muy grave.

El extraño báculo, con la esfera en la que unas galaxias en miniatura danzaban en círculos, estaba justo frente al rostro de Shotaru. El Oráculo sonrió. La esfera comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada, Shotaru fue golpeado por una energía que lo arrojo contra el muro.

—Será mejor que te contengas —dijo el Oráculo, mantenía la esfera, que continuaba brillando, dirigida hacia Shotaru, quien permanecía suspendido contra el muro. Una fuerza extraña y muy poderosa lo mantenía prisionero, provenía del báculo del Oráculo—, sería una lástima acabar con uno de sus hijos, tú aun puedes elegir ayudar a Haou, en vez de combatirlo.

—No pretendía combatir contra mi hermano —respondió Shotaru desafiante—, no me importa si quiere matar a todos o destruir el mundo, eso a mí también me gustaría hacerlo. Pero, ese no es el camino que escogió, es el camino que tú le pusiste en medio.

—Yo le mostré el camino —admitió el Oráculo—, pero fue él quien decidió recorrerlo, fue su decisión, yo no lo empuje hasta donde está, simplemente le di la opción y él la tomo.

—¡No mientas! —gritó Shotaru exasperado—. ¡Tú pusiste esa hoja en el manga! ¡Tú le entregaste la Akuma no Mi a Yuko para que se la diera a mi hermano! ¡La misma Yuko me lo dijo! ¡Tú has controlado todo desde las sombras todo el tiempo, y nosotros no hemos sido más que los títeres con los montaste tu teatro de marionetas!

El rostro del Oráculo se puso serio, luego sonrió, liberó a Shotaru, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—Pensé que sólo me culpabas por qué no tenías a nadie más a quien culpar —dijo acercándose a Shotaru—, pero veo que en realidad te habías dado cuenta de todo. Sabes demasiado, debería matarte ahora mismo, pero si lo hago ya no será divertido. No en estos momentos, no queremos causar que Juan se ponga en mi contra, sería una lástima tener que acabarlo a él también y terminar tirando todos mis planes por el suelo, no lo crees, Shotaru.

Shotaru le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Ese sujeto se divertía haciendo lo que quería con ellos, no eran más que sus juguetes. Y eso lo molestaba mucho.

—Por ahora —continuó el Oráculo, dando la espalda a Shotaru— no pretendo hacerte nada, pero si sigues tratando de interferir en mis planes, me temo que no tendré otra opción más que acabarte con mis propias manos.

La esfera en el báculo brillo nuevamente, esta vez el brillo, era de un color morado oscuro. Shotaru y los homúnculos, que lo habían apoyado en su invasión a la Isla de los Mundos Convergentes, sintieron como si el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneciera. Cayeron en una especie de limbo. Se sentía extraño, aunque no era una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, como lo que se siente en las atracciones mecánicas de las ferias.

Shotaru cerró los ojos. Se había apresurado a confrontar a Ueda a pesar de que Yuko le había advertido que no lo hiciera, y ese era el precio. Sabía que era esa sensación, estaba siendo encerrado nuevamente, pero esta vez no era la urna. Esta vez era real, Los Fuegos Fatuos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedar atrapado en ese mundo, carente de forma física, una intensa luz blanca lo cubrió.

.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Ya no estaba en los Fuegos Fatuos, y ante él estaba una gigantesca tortuga.

—Has estado cerca, chico —dijo el enorme reptil—, aunque eres hijo de _Eso_, me pareció que no eres igual que tú madre, por eso te he rescatado.

—Tú eras enemigo de mi madre —dijo Shotaru—, al casi caer en los Fuegos Fatuos, sentí que la información del pasado entraba en mi cabeza.

—Eso es porque los recuerdos de tu madre quedaron atrapados en este lugar —le aclaró la Tortuga.

—¿Tú no estabas muerta? —preguntó Shotaru, cuando estaba a punto de caer a los Fuegos Fatuos, había escuchado una voz, la de su madre, que decía a alguien más: "Esa vieja tortuga está muerta, vomito dentro de su caparazón y se ahogó, es una estúpida".

—Lo estaba —admitió la tortuga, su manera de hablar era franca, y tranquilizadora—, pero El Otro me trajo de vuelta, tu madre, también lo intento, pero no pudo. Estaba empapada de sangre inocente, vivió miles de millones de años como un ser despreciable y maligno, fue alguien terrible.

—¡No me importa lo que ella haya sido! —Le espetó Shotaru—. No tengo intención de vivir a su sombra o algo por el estilo, no me apetece dormir veintiocho años y luego despertar sólo para comer.

—Creo que no podrías hacer eso —le aclaró la tortuga—, los seres que pertenecen al Macrocosmos como nosotros, nos adaptamos según donde estemos, sea un mundo físico o uno espiritual. Pero, tú, naciste como humano, y aunque luego tu cuerpo físico murió, estabas demasiado aferrado a él, por eso, al quedar libre, tu propio poder genero un nuevo cuerpo que habitar. Así que, al tener un cuerpo humano, tu vida será tan corta como la de un humano, a diferencia de lo que sería si hubieras nacido como un ser del macrocosmos.

—Y, ¿eso es igual para mi hermano? —preguntó entonces Shotaru.

—No —respondió la Tortuga—, el caso de tú hermano es distinto, se podría decir que está siguiendo un camino como el de su madre. Poco a poco, sentirá que su cuerpo físico lo limita, y buscara la forma de ser un ente del macrocosmos puro. Si lo logra, habrá despertado sus instintos reales, contenidos por su forma humana, y buscara alimento, cayendo en el ciclo que has mencionado antes.

—Sólo dormir, y despertar cada tres décadas para comer —dijo Shotaru con molestia—, que existencia tan aburrida.

—Vamos, chico —la Tortuga interrumpió sus pensamientos—, se ha terminado el tiempo, no puedes permanecer más en este lugar, pero no temas, te enviare lejos del Oráculo, ahora que se ha corrompido, es la persona en la que menos podemos confiar.

La luz blanca volvió a cubrir a Shotaru. Se alejaba del lugar donde estaba la Tortuga, ella era quien había creado el universo, y los múltiples mundos que lo conformaban.

—La Tortuga, tuvo un dolor estomacal y vomito el universo —murmuró Shotaru—, eso es algo tan divertido, nuestro universo no es más que el vómito de un ente del macrocosmos.


	50. La oscuridad

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**50**

**La oscuridad**

**...**

"Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos… mi único objetivo está en la oscuridad."

**Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto**

**...**

Aquella tarde, cuatro meses atrás, todo era pacifico, o lo más que se podía desde que el Gorousei tomará la ciudad. Aunque los marines no habían atacado a los civiles, si habían hecho una serie de ataques que pretendía erradicar a las facciones rebeldes que aún se agrupaban para acabar con el Gorousei, y sus planes de dominio global.

Una de estas facciones, quizás de las más peligrosas, tenía su principal base de operaciones en Monterrey.

—¡Que fastidio! —exclamó uno de los marines, mientras bostezaba. Esa tarde era el encargado de vigilar una de las zonas comerciales más importantes de la ciudad, la calle Morelos.

—Si el sargento Helmeppo te oye te castigara —dijo su compañero, mientras reía divertido.

—Hoy las cosas están muy tranquilas. Nadie se pasea por este lugar —aclaró, tras el comentario de su compañero—. ¿De qué sirve que haya tantas tiendas en este lugar? ninguno de ellos ha abierto sus puertas en semanas.

—No me extraña —dijo el otro marine, al tiempo que sacaba un termo para servir dos vasos de café caliente—, la ciudad está en un estado pésimo, y el toque de queda hace que las personas se lo piensen dos veces antes de salir. Tener que pasar por esos puestos de vigilancia cada cinco o diez calles es un fastidio para la gente —entregó uno de los vasos a su compañero.

—He visto que algunas personas aún usan esa moneda, los pesos —cambió el tema—, ¿tan difícil es acostumbrarse al Berrie?

—Pues no sé, pero… —no término la frase, una ráfaga de balas lo masacró. Su compañero dejó caer el café y se preparó para repeler a los atacantes, pero a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el piso tras recibir una tanda de balas igual a la de su compañero.

Los marines que se hallaban en los alrededores, se apresuraron hacia ese lugar, al escuchar los disparos. Pero, aparentemente desde la azotea de algunos edificios cercanos, los comenzaron a atacar con ráfagas de balas de alto calibre.

—¡No hay forma de saber de dónde atacan! —gritaba uno de los oficiales de más rango, pero pronto también fue alcanzado por una nueva ráfaga de disparos.

Cuando el sargento Helmeppo llegó al lugar, sólo encontró los cadáveres masacrados de sus subordinados esparcidos por toda la calle. En uno de los cuerpos había un letrero que ponía:

ESTE ES UN REGALO

DE NAVIDAD ADELANTADO

DE PARTE DE HAOU

—¿Qué rayos es la navidad? —preguntó Helmeppo, mientras daba una patada al suelo enfadado.

Estaba molesto, quien quiera que fuera ese Haou, se las pagaría, nadie masacraba a sus subordinados.

Ese fue la primera vez que el nombre de Haou, se escuchó en la ciudad, pero era necesario que un hecho más grave para que el nombre llegara al Gorousei, y se le diera el título de Emperor of Chaos.

.-.-.-.

Le causaba rabia que esos ancianos hubieran destrozado su ciudad, principalmente, porque desde el ataque no había visto a su familia. Iban en el auto camino a la casa de una tía cuando esos insensibles habían hecho el primer ataque. De no ser por esa anciana doctora, no habría sobrevivido. Pero había alguien más a quien culpaba, a quien los había traído a su mundo.

Si ese idiota, su amigo, no se hubiera puesto a jugar con las hojas misteriosas de los mangas, nada de eso habría pasado. Para David, todo lo que pasaba era la explosión provocada por la dinamita con la que Juan había estado jugando.

La casa estaba solitaria, su hermana no escuchaba música en su cuarto a todo volumen. No había ruido alguno en el estudio de su padre. De la cocina no salía el olor de la comida casera que su madre preparaba. Sólo estaba él, sentado en la butaca, mientras todo a su alrededor era un silencio sepulcral. No le gustaba usar ese término, pero no podía pensar en otro que se acoplara mejor a la situación.

La tarde ya daba paso a la noche, y las sombras cubrían la habitación. Era una suerte que los ataques y cañonazos no hubieran dañado mucho la casa, una que otra ventana quebrada. Las casas vecinas, no tuvieron tanta suerte, al menos no en esa parte de la ciudad.

De pronto, al volver la vista, vio a alguien conocido sentado en el sofá a su derecha. Su sangre hirvió en su interior al reconocerlo. Era él. El causante de todo lo que había pasado.

—¡Tú! —Alcanzó a barbullar, mientras su rostro se tesaba por la ira. No lo pensó dos veces se arrojó contra Juan.

Descargó su puño con toda la fuerza que poseía. Sintió que había alcanzado la mandíbula de su objetivo, pero sólo logró abanicar un cuerpo que se disolvió en el aire.

—No puedes golearme —escuchó tras de sí. Se volvió para encontrarlo sentado en la butaca donde él había estado unos momentos atrás. Tenía una mueca divertida, pero que asustaba—. Comí la Kaze Kaze no Mi, ¿no te lo había contado? —eso ultimo lo dijo como si tratara de recordar si lo había mencionado o no.

—¡Tú hiciste todo esto! —gritó, al tiempo que se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre su amigo.

Esta vez, Juan, no hizo nada para esquivarlo. Simplemente, creo una barrera de viento que evitaba que David lo atacara.

—Ya tranquilízate —ordenó con voz autoritaria. No parecía ser la misma persona, en primer lugar, vestía como si fuera un cosplay de Sephiroth, y su expresión de sádico demente iba perfectamente con esa forma de vestir.

—¡Tranquilizarme! —Le espetó David—. ¡Puede que mi familia esté muerta, y tú sólo puedes decir eso!

—No es mi culpa, yo no fui quien les dijo a esos idiotas de la Mierda Mundial que invadieran.

—¡Pero tú los trajiste a este mundo! —gritó David aún más enfadado.

Juan suspiró fastidiado, estaba allí buscando el apoyo de un amigo, y lo único que encontraba era eso, furia y deseos de venganza. Eso lo molestaba, le recordaba su miserable infancia, por qué esa era la única manera en la que podía calificarla.

—No he venido aquí para hablar de esas cosas —dijo con calma, le molestaba mucho el camino que estaba tomando esa discusión, no, más que eso, le causaba rabia—. Lo que me ha traído es otra razón más importante, necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó David enfadado—. ¡Causas todo este caos, incluso la desaparición de tus padres, y te atreves a andar por ahí tan tranquilo!

—¿Ya te desahogaste? —preguntó Juan, esta vez tomando un tono de desespero.

—El punto no es si estoy o no calmado —dijo David, ya más tranquilo—, es sólo que si tanto detestabas la vida que llevabas, porque no pediste irte al mundo del anime, en lugar de traerlos a ellos a nuestro mundo.

—Deja de quejarte por esas cosas sin importancia —le corto Juan—, ya he dicho que no he venido por eso.

Ese comentario hizo que la furia de David estallara nuevamente. Odio a Juan, incluso se preguntó si no sería otra persona a la que tenía enfrente de él. No parecía ser su amigo, sino alguien totalmente distinto.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera tan fría? —preguntó, otra vez perdiendo los estribos.

—Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con tus ataques de ira —se llevó la mano a la frente en actitud de fastidio.

—¡Por supuesto! —Reclamó David, esta vez estaba aún más enfadado—. Muchas personas murieron, quizás algunos de mis familiares, incluso, tuyos.

—No tengo familia en esta ciudad —lo interrumpió Juan—, creo que jamás la tuve.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó David, esta vez más indignado que molesto.

—¿Recuerdas la clase de biología? —preguntó Juan, como si hablara de otra cosa.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —le espetó David, en verdad sentía que iba a explotar del coraje.

—Los pájaros Cuco colocan sus huevos en el nido de otra ave —comenzó a explicar Juan—, para que esa incauta ave se encargue del polluelo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —interrumpió David.

—¿Jamás leíste It, de Stephen King? —Pregunto Juan—. Supongo que no, casi nadie en este país debe saber que siquiera existe ese libro —se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la pieza, como si fuera un profesor a punto de dar una clase importante—. La mayoría lo conoce por la película de Tommy Lee Wallace, pero, eso no es lo importante aquí. Lo que muchos no saben es que Eso, no era hombre, era una mujer, y estaba preñada.

"Aquí llega lo interesante —dijo sonriendo con malicia—, lo que en una dimisión es real, para otra es una fantasía. Y eso paso aquí. Ben Hasncom, creyó haber aplastado todos los huevecillos, pero hubo uno que sobrevivió, quizás rodó por ahí, y se perdió en las aguas de la cloaca. O tal vez alguien lo rescato. No sabría decirte, pero, al igual que un ranka de Los Doce Reinos que cae en Horai, ese huevecillo, cayó en otro mundo…

—¿Estas tratando de decir que…? —preguntó David, asustado, pero como no estarlo después de todo…


	51. La noche anterior

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**51**

**La noche anterior**

**...**

"Morir no es excusa para faltar a una promesa."

**Brook, One Piece**

**...**

Dentro de la base de los rebeldes, era difícil saber qué tan avanzado estaba el día afuera. Así que, casi nadie sabía si ya era de noche o no, salvo por la hora que les indicaban los relojes. Así era la vida en esos túneles, aunque ahora, las personas que vivían allí, se estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida.

Pero, para los migiwara fue difícil.

Esa era la única noche que pasarían en ese lugar, pues, a la noche siguiente, se llevaría a cabo el ataque a la base del Emperor of Chaos. Pero, aun así, era extraño permanecer en ese lugar. Las personas parecían estar atareadas todo el tiempo, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, cargando municiones, armas y otras cosas útiles para la batalla que se acercaba cada vez más.

—Es increíble que una base subterránea sea tan aburrida —decía Luffy, al no tener nada que hacer, estaba con Usopp y Juan, haraganeando en una de las habitaciones que usaban como dormitorio.

—Entonces por qué no ayudan —se escuchó la voz de Chopper, que estaba muy atareado ayudando a Doctorine en la enfermería, y pasaba por ahí con un cargamento de gasas y alcohol.

—Yo paso —dijo Juan.

—Yo quiero buscar la reserva de carne —dijo Luffy.

—¿Cómo sabes que tienen una? —preguntó Usopp, al tiempo que golpeaba al capitán en la cabeza.

—Por qué las bases secretas siempre tienen reservas de carne —respondió Luffy, muy convencido de lo que decía.

—Y si la hallas te terminaras su provisiones y que se mueran de hambre —dijo Juan, tratando de sonar sarcástico.

—Claro que no, les dejare un poco —respondió el Capitán.

—Conociéndote, dejaras las verduras, aderezos, especias y todo lo demás menos la carne —dijo ante esto Usopp.

—Al menos suena mejor que estar aquí tirando flojera —Juan se estiró y bostezo—, bien vamos a ver si lo hayamos.

—Genial —respondió Luffy, y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Usopp se quedó pensando en las palabras de Juan, lo que dijo sobre la comida no sonaba sarcástico, como se suponía. Más bien era como si quisiera que eso pasara, dejar sin provisiones a los rebeldes. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba solo en la habitación, así que rápidamente, se fue a buscar a sus nakamas.

.-.-.-.

—Espero que termine pronto —decía la voz de uno de sus captores—, doctor Vegapunk.

El anciano científico del Grand Line, estaba en un laboratorio provisional. Debía admitir que las instalaciones de una facultad de ciencias, eran un tanto adecuadas para albergar el equipo que utilizaba; pero no lo suficiente. Era una persona de estatura media, que no parecía para nada un científico tradicional, sino, más bien, una especie obrero, debido a la ropa que usaba.

—No es tan fácil crear un ejército de pacifistas —se quejó el doctor.

—Creo que para usted debería de serlo —dijo el chico sonriendo, mientras le apuntaba con un rifle de asalto.

—Sé que tu labor es vigilarme —dijo el doctor—, pero, no crees que te estás excediendo, David.

—Sé lo que intenta hacer —le advirtió, mientras corría el seguro del arma—, y no me interesa si el proyecto "Pacifista" no se completa, lo matare, aún si Haou se molesta conmigo, y creo que no lo hará.

El doctor Vegapunk, volvió a trabajar.

.-.-.-.

Shotaru observaba un panorama desolador de la ciudad de Monterrey. Su mente no podía evitar regresar una y otra vez a lo que había visto en los Fuegos Fatuos. Muchas cosas tenían sentido si se veían desde ese punto, había comprendido algo que no muchos podían saber. Si esa información fuera obtenida por un humano enloquecería. En realidad no había muchos mundos. Solo eran doce, Doce Dimensiones, y cada una de ellas tenía millones de versiones alternas, que se tejían unas con otras, como si fueran una enorme telaraña. Y, al centro, estaba El Otro.

Casi se murió de la impresión, cuando supo quién era ese Otro. Yuko se lo había dicho.

Era una locura, que el lugar que la Tortuga consideraba más seguro, fuera la tienda de Yuko. Había tenido que soportar a la Bruja de las Dimisiones hablar sobre el Otro. Diciéndole como detener a su hermano. ¿Cómo si él tuviera esa intensión? No le importaba lo que Juan hiciera, mientras que el Oráculo fuera derrotado, por el hecho de que quería verlo muerto por haberlo manipulado para su propia diversión. No le interesaba hacer nada por el bien del universo. Si su hermano quería cargarse a todos, que lo hiciera, a él no le interesaba.

—Tengo hambre —escuchó la molesta voz de esa "cosa" tras de él.

—No me interesa —respondió con frialdad—, maldita copia barata del Otro.

—¡Tengo hambre! —repitió, gritando esta vez.

Shotaru, levanto el puño, en verdad quería descargárselo a esa bola de pelos, pero se contuvo. La necesitaría para vencer al oráculo.

—No sé para qué te dieron la habilidad de hablar —dijo Shotaru con molestia—, si sólo dijeras "pu" sería más que suficiente.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, así que, finalmente, se decidió a ir hacerle una visita a Urahara Kisuke.

.-.-.-.

Brook, vagaba por la base rebelde, mientras todos los que lo veían se hacían a un lado asuntados. Algunos niños habían salido corriendo al ver al esqueleto.

—Vaya —se dijo así mismo—, ¿Por qué todos huyen? Así, ya estoy muerto, ¡yohohoho!

Juan y Luffy pasaban cerca, aun buscando el almacén de comida, cuando vieron al esqueleto.

—Oí, Brook —lo llamó Luffy.

—Ah, Luffy-san —respondió el esqueleto y se acercó a su capitán.

—¿No habrás visto el almacén de la carne? —Preguntó el capitán—, llevamos como una hora buscándolo.

—No, lo siento —contesto el esqueleto—, no he visto nada parecido.

—Bueno, toca una canción mientras buscamos —dijo Luffy, con los ojos brillosos.

—A la orden capitán —respondió el músico, preparando su violín—, ¿Alguna petición?

—Pues… —dijo Juan pensativo, pero Brook ya había empezado a tocar—. Entornes para que… ah, olvídalo.

Brook comenzó a cantar el Binks no Sake:

—_Binks no sake wo,_

_Todoke ni yuku yo,_

_Umi kaze namimakase…_

La música llegó hasta la enfermería, donde la Dra. Kureha, Chopper y Crocus, trabajaban cambiando los vendajes de algunos heridos. Crocus se paralizo al escuchar esa canción tan popular entre los piratas, y no sólo eso, sino que quien la cantaba tenía una voz que, a pesar de las décadas, no había olvidado.

—¿Qué es esa música? —preguntó, al tiempo que terminaba de colocarle la venda a un chico de unos quince años.

—Es Brook cantando —respondió Chopper sin distraerse mucho.

—¿He escuchado bien? —preguntó Crocus, sorprendido, no podía creerlo—. ¿Has dicho Brook?

—Si —respondió Chopper, mientras terminaba de acomodar unas botellas de medicamentos en unos estantes.

—Por hoy hemos terminado —dijo Kureha, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Tan pronto como escuchó eso, Crocus salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música. No podía creer que se tratara de uno de los piratas Rumbar, no después de todos esos años.

Al llegar al lugar, Brook estaba sentado, quedando de espalda al Crocus. Al verlo, el doctor, no tuvo más dudad, era fácil reconocerlo por el Afro. Y la voz con la que interpretaba la canción:

—…_Binks no sake wo_

_Todoke ni yuku yo_

_Warera kaizoku_

_Umi wateku_

_Nami wo makura ni…_

—Brook, no puedo creer que seas tú —habló el anciano médico.

Brook quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz, se oía un tanto más grave, pero aún era reconocible. No había duda, quien había hablado era Crocus.

—Ah, es el Ossan del faro —dijo Luffy al ver a Crocus.

Eso sacó, si es que aún las había, las dudas de la cabeza de Brook. Era el guardián del faro en los cabos gemelos, quien hablaba, aquel que había prometido cuidar de Laboon, su Nakama. Con lentitud, Brook, se volvió para quedar cara a cara con su viejo amigo.

Crocus no pudo evitar dar un respingo, cuando se encontró con una calavera en vez de un rostro.

—Ah, te he asustado —dijo Brook—, me pasa mucho, debe ser porque estoy muerto.

—¿Cómo es que…? —trato de preguntar el anciano.

—Es una larga historia —contesto el esqueleto.

.-.-.-.

La siniestra figura se detuvo frente a una placa, que no tendría por qué estar en ese lugar. Le causaba repulsión, la hacía recordar todo el dolor al que esos mocosos la habían sometido. Y eso le causaba nauseas, y, más que eso, una rabia casi ciega, que la carcomía, y la hacía querer destruirlo todo. Daría cualquier cosa, para tener la dicha de destrozarlos con sus propias manos. De causarles el más grande dolor de todos. Eso le agradaría mucho.

La placa ponía:

EN MEMORIA DE LOS PERDEDORES

BILL, BEV, BEN, EDDIE, RICHIE, STAN Y MIKE

Sonrió como desquiciada, mientras sacaba una lata de pintura en aerosol color naranja, y comenzaba a cubrir los nombres de sus enemigos. Dejando un mensaje que, seguramente haría que todos los que le conocían, temerían.

PENNYWISE VIVE


	52. Proyecto pacifista

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**52**

**Proyecto pacifista**

**...**

"Soy un pacifista. Parte de un proyecto aun sin acabar del Gobierno Mundial. Un arma Humana."

**Bartolomew Kuma, One Piece**

**...**

Era una noche tranquila de finales de otoño. Parecía que nada iba a afectar la paz que, por el momento, los marines habían conseguido sobre la ciudad. Pero, los rumores de un grupo rebelde sumamente poderoso, ya se esparcían por toda la región.

El Comodoro Smoker, había sido asignado a dirigir una base recién instalada en la ciudad de Monterrey. Eso le agradaba, había escuchado rumores de que el Vicealmirante Garp había visto al Mugiwara en esa ciudad, así que creía que allí encontraría una pista para seguirle la huella a ese escurridizo pirata.

Dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que la teniente Tashigi le había traído hacia unos momentos. Para él, no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, sospechas de grupos rebeldes que se movían en la zona, gente sospechas que traficaba con armas y droga. Esas cosas no le importaban, si esos grupos actuaban, los atrapaba y ya, no necesita de un montón de papeles con cosas que todo el mundo sabía. Los revisaba por pura inercia y, más que nada, para ver si no había alguna información sobre el migiwara que se le hubiera pasado. Pero, los informes, jamás traían noticias de piratas o algo parecido. Esa no era una ciudad costera, así que, no tenía por qué haber ataques piratas.

Exhalo el humo de sus puros, y se recargo en la silla. Esa era otra noche aburrida, como las otras que había pasado desde hacía una semana, cuando llegó a la ciudad. Le molestaba que no hubiera nada que hacer.

Fue cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar. Alguien estaba atacando la ciudad.

.-.-.-.

David estaba a punto de terminar su pregunta, cuando las sirenas y las explosiones comenzaron, lo cual arranco una sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Juan. David lo miró más horrorizado que antes.

—¿Tú estás haciendo esto? —preguntó refiriéndose a las explosiones.

—Son las siete —respondió Juan, mientras miraba un reloj—, es increíble, Deidara y Kymbley son muy exactos.

David retrocedió, no podía creer que su amigo fuera capaz de usar a dos psicópatas como esos para atacar su propia ciudad. En verdad, había algo muy malo con él. Tenía que huir, era peligroso estar cerca de alguien así.

—Ya basta de platica —dijo de pronto Juan, poniéndose serió—, vine aquí esperando hallar el apoyo de un amigo, pero no lo obtuve —su voz se distorsionaba en rabia mientras hablaba—. Sin embargo, hay otros métodos para conseguir apoyo para mi causa.

Juan traía algo colgando de su cinturón, pero, no fue hasta que lo sostuvo en su mano, que David se dio cuenta de que se trataba. ¡Era el Cetro Milenario! Inmediatamente trató de correr, cualquiera que hubiera visto Yu-Gi-Oh! sabía lo que ese artefacto era capaz de hacer, huir era la mejor opción, después de todo, como luchar contra un objeto que puede controlar la mente de otras personas.

—No hay escapatoria, amigo —murmuró Juan, con un tono sombrío. El extraño artefacto comenzó a brillar. David se detuvo en el marco de la puerta—. Creí que podría conseguir tu apoyo sin usar esto, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

.-.-.-.

Fue justo después de que había abandonado a sus nakamas por segunda vez. Había algo que tenía que hacer, y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz, a menos que terminara con todo de una vez.

Se paró a las faldas del cerro, observando cómo la ciudad lentamente era consumida por el ataque. Se podría pensar que cualquiera lloraría al ver la ciudad en la que había crecido siendo destruida por la guerra, pero, no había lugar en su alma corrompida y oscura para las lágrimas. Tampoco había lugar para la clásica risa psicótica del súper villano. Esas emociones era propias de la ficción, pero, esto, era el mundo real. "Aquí no hay lugar para Risa Malvada no Jutsu", pensó. Eso sí le arranco una sonrisa, aunque apagada y carente de emoción alguna.

Ya estaba todo preparado, había pasado todo una semana haciendo los arreglos. Ellos sólo esperaban su indicación, y todo comenzaría.

—Por que hacerlos esperara más —se dijo a sí mismo—, es mejor que todo comience ahora.

.-.-.-.

Recordó ese momento mientras se preparaba para lo que seguiría. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba preparado. Las explosiones no eran más que una distracción, su verdadero objetivo estaba frente a él. Unos patéticos marines intentaron detenerlo.

—Apártense —ordenó, el Cetro Milenario comenzó a brillar, y los marines obedecieron.

No había nadie que pudiera resistir a un poco de magia.

Esos pobres marines, abrieron las puertas para que él pasara. Ya no los necesitaba, sólo tuvo que ordenarles mentalmente: "suicídense", y esos patéticos esclavos, obedecieron.

Continuó su camino, su objetivo estaba cerca. Había interceptado suficientes mensajes de la marina para saber que él estaría allí, Vegapunk, la siguiente fase de su plan requería de sus servicios. Después de recordar esa escena de Thriller Bark, donde se rebelaba que Kuma era un androide, creado por ese científico, supo que era preferible que se ocupara de "contratarle" personalmente. Después de todo, si iba a "limpiar" ese mundo, necesitaba de un ejército incapaz de sentir dolor y fatiga. Un ejército de androides.

Un marine intento cortarle el paso en una escalera. Le resultaba molesto que esas basuras interrumpieran su camino. Él era Haou, no tendría por qué lidiar con tales molestias.

—¿Dónde está Vegapunk? —preguntó, tratando de contenerse.

—¿Crees que alguien te lo dirá? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, volvió la cabeza para ver a quien se había atrevido a hablarle así, y se encontró con un marine conocido: el Comodoro Smoker.

—Siempre hay métodos —respondió Juan, de manera fría.

—Pareces muy confiado —dijo Smoker, al tiempo que su brazo derecho se transformaba en niebla.

—Moku Moku no mi —dijo Juan—, ¿o me equivoco?

—Así que estas informado —murmuró Smoker, preparándose para dar el primer golpe, su puño tomo forma justo frente al rostro de Juan, pero no llegó a golpearle. El cuerpo de Juan se transformó en aire—. Eres un usuario.

—Akuma no Mi del tipo Logia, Kaze Kaze no Mi —respondió Juan—, ¿quiero ver que es más fuerte, el humo o el viento?

Juan apareció a la izquierda del comodoro. Sonrió con malicia, y luego preparó su ataque. Junto una gran cantidad de aire rodeando su pie derecho, luego soltó una rápida patada contra el rostro de Smoker. El marine, apenas si pudo esquivarla convirtiéndose en humo, a lo que su oponente respondió desapreciando también.

Después de muchos ataques por parte de ambos, quedaba claro que al ser elementos en estado "gaseoso", no podrían dañarse mutuamente.

—Esta batalla es inútil —dijo Smoker al ver que ninguno era capaz siquiera rozar a su enemigo.

—Si —respondió Juan, luego agrego imitando la voz del narrador de Excel Saga—: Experimento de hoy… fallido.

—Te burlas de mi mocoso —respondió Smoker molesto ante su comentario, luego saco el bastón cuya punta estaba hecha de Kairoseki.

Eso hizo que Juan se pusiera serio.

—Veamos que gana, tu Kairoseki o mi magia —finalmente preparo el cetro milenario, mostrando la punta filosa del Objeto Milenario—. En Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Odion usando este objeto.

—Mis habilidades de tipo logia impiden que esa cosa funcione en mi —se mofo Smoker ante eso—, pero, no puedes decir lo mismo de las tuyas.

—No pretendía usar la daga —respondió Juan—, eso era la distracción.

En la mano izquierda de Juan, había una carta de borde verde. La cual brillo, al mismo tiempo que el cetro hacía lo propio.

—Activo el hechizo, Vórtice de Otra Dimensión —una especie de portal apareció tras del comodoro. No tuvo tiempo de volverse, cuando la oscuridad lo engullo, había sido succionado a otra dimensión.

—Ahora —dijo Juan, sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de ocurrir—, quien me llevara a ver a Vegapunk.

Algunos marines que estaban cerca, tragaron saliva. Ese sujeto les inspiraba mucho miedo.

.-.-.-.

Vegapunk había desaparecido, al igual que el Comodoro Smoker.

Esto hizo que el Gobierno tomara en serio a Haou. No podían permitir que alguien como él anduviera libre. Tenían que acabarlo de inmediato, antes de que se volviera un verdadero problema. Si su existencia se hacía pública en el resto del continente, las masas se levantarían enardecidas. Había sublevado su espíritu cuando, uno a uno, acabaron con sus gobiernos, para después instaurar lo que denominaban Gobierno Unificado, nuevo mundo, nuevo nombre, pero misma mentalidad. Por lo menos ya no había Tenryubitos.

—Si al menos supiéramos su rostro podríamos ponerle una recompensa —decía uno de los ancianos, mientras miraba el último informe que había llegado desde Monterrey.

—Este revolucionario —comento uno de sus compañeros—, no es más que un oportunista. No desea liberar al pueblo, más bien, quiere controlarlo el mismo.

—No tiene moral —agregó otro—, en su último ataque, no ha hecho distinción. Mato a todo el que halló en su camino. Trescientos Marines y doscientos civiles, de los cuales, el ochenta por ciento, eran mujeres y niños. Es un ejército despiadado.

—Está claro que los marines comunes no podrán contra este, Emperor of Chaos —habló el que parecía ser el líder—, debemos enviar a un Almirante, es la única solución posible.


	53. Descubrimiento horrible

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**53**

**Descubrimiento horrible**

**...**

"Aquel que busca la Piedra Filosofal conocerá la desgracia. Eso es algo que deben saber los que la buscan."

**Dante, Fullme****tal Alchemist**

**...**

—¿Estás seguro, hermano? —pregunto Alphonse, su rostro era una masa de preocupación. Si lo que habían descubierto era real, muchas vidas se perderían.

—No tengo duda, es como el que usaron en aquella ocasión —respondió Edward, se notaba frustrado y enojado—. ¡Demonios! ¡No saben el sufrimiento y dolor que causa esa transmutación maldita! —grito pateando lo primero que encontró con su pierna izquierda, para su mala fortuna fue una roca, así que termino en el suelo sobándose el pie que se le había hinchado y puesto rojo.

—Tenemos que advertirle a las personas, si se quedan más tiempo en ese lugar —dijo el menor—, morirán.

Meses atrás, habían decidido iniciar un viaje, con el único objetivo de investigar qué era lo que sucedía. La mayoría de las ciudades y poblaciones pequeñas en las que se detenían ya estaban en control del Gorousei. Eso les resultaba molesto, pero, sabían que era mejor mantenerse al margen de ello, no les convenía llamar la atención de esos marines. Fue poco lo que pudieron encontrar, no había mucha información sobre alquimia o algo parecido. La noticia de la caída de Monterrey llegó a sus oídos tan sólo unas horas después de que ocurriera. Todo el mundo quería estar informado de los asuntos de esa Tercera Guerra Mundial, cómo algunas personas habían comenzado a llamarle a la guerra contra el Gorousei.

—A este paso, el mundo les pertenecerá para el año nuevo —habían escuchado a un sujeto molesto en un restaurante.

Después de enterarse de cómo estaba la situación, decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar. Se preocupaban por sus amigos, en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, se habían dado cuenta de que la mayoría eran lo suficiente locos como para ponerse cara a cara con esos invasores. No dudaban que fueran fuertes, pero, el enemigo los superaba. Si se metían en problemas, ellos querían estar allí para ayudar. Volver era su mejor opción.

Después de casi un mes de camino, ya que la mayoría de los caminos eran casi intransitables debido a la guerra, finalmente llegaron al lugar a finales de enero. Para entonces, el Gobierno Unificado, ya se había rendido en sus intentos de derrotar al Emperor. Aunque se rumoreaba que tan sólo habían pretendido retirarse para después atacar cuando el enemigo se descuidara y bajara la guardia.

Pasaron una semana en la ruinosa ciudad, intentando encontrar a sus amigos, mientras se ocultaban de los hombres de Haou. No se habían encontrado con ninguno de ellos.

Fue en uno de sus intentos de hallarlos, al capturar a un soldado del enemigo para interrogarlo, cuando se enteraron de que Kymbley estaba vivo y trabajaba en algo grande junto con otra alquimista llamada Dante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? —preguntó Edward enfadado, si Dante estaba involucrada, eso no podía ser bueno—. ¡Responde!

El sujeto estaba asustado y colgado de unas cadenas sobre un río.

—No lo sé —respondió asustado—, están haciendo un extraño símbolo que cubrirá toda la ciudad.

Eso le dio a Edward la pista que necesitaba. Rápidamente corrió buscando el lugar más alto que hubiera, desde el cual pudiera ver toda la ciudad. Alphonse corrió tras de él.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? —Gritaba el menor—. ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Como no lo pensé antes —dijo, cuando, finalmente, tuvo la vista aérea de la ciudad.

Construían un enorme círculo de transmutación que se extendía por kilómetros, y en el centro, estaban las prisiones donde tenían a los que capturaban. Ese círculo le era muy familiar a Edward… ¡Era el que Scar había usado en Lior!

—¡Harán una piedra filosofal usando a los prisioneros como componentes! —gritó Edward indignado.

Tenían muy en claro lo que debían hacer. Detener esa transmutación era una prioridad.

.-.-.-.

Dante lo había dicho, y era verdad. No había suficiente "material" para la piedra. Era necesario conseguir más "ingredientes".

—Su tonto jueguito de magia no me interesa —decía Pain, como Haou aún no regresaba, él había asumido las funciones de líder por el momento.

—No pensaras lo mismo cuando veas la Piedra y sus grandes poderes —repuso Dante—, en verdad cuando activemos el círculo, será un espectáculo que no desearan perderse.

—No me interesa —le contradijo Pain—, lo único que quiero es capturar al Jinchuriki, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Dante miró por un enorme ventanal como los "ingredientes" terminaban los últimos detalles del círculo. Suspiró, al menos eso ya estaba listo, sólo faltaba conseguir más almas humanas.

—Si tan sólo no explotaras a la mitad de los ingredientes —le reprochó la alquimista a Kymbley.

—Lo siento, no puedo contener mis deseos de diversión —respondió el aludido burlonamente.

—Al menos sé que cuando ese científico acabe ese ejército, podremos reunir más material —dijo Dante, recordado una de las metas del Proyecto Pacifista.

—Se toman demasiadas molestias por una simple piedra —dijo Pain, mientras se levantaba del sillón. Era muy extraño que estuvieran los tres reunidos, sin que Haou estuviera presente, por lo general sólo coincidían cuando les llamaba para darles alguna indicación o resolver un asunto importante—, me largo de aquí.

Dante observo un poco más lo que ocurría afuera. Luego también se marchó. Kymbley bostezo, luego se dejó caer en el sofá. Pensaba en dormir un poco antes de la cena. No sabía que esa sería la noche en la que el ejército rebelde los atacaría.

.-.-.-.

Fue un día muy activo en la base rebelde. Se les dio mantenimiento a todas las armas y vehículos. Además de afinar los detalles de la ofensiva. Esa sería la única oportunidad que tendrían, si no paraban al Emperor en ese lugar, todo habría acabado.

A tan sólo dos horas de que todo empezara, la tripulación se reunió. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con lo que harían en la batalla.

—Pase lo que pase, no hagan locuras —dijo Nami, mientras recorría los rostros de todos con la mirada—, y eso va especialmente para ti Luffy.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó el chico de goma extrañado.

—¡No es obvio! —grito la navegante enfadad—. ¡Siempre eres el primero que sale tirando golpes y causando escándalo!

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo Nami ya más calmada—, Dalton-san ha dicho que en cuanto ellos logren crear un camino hacia el corazón de la base del Emperor, deberemos ir directo hacia los Generales, nuestro trabajo es derrotarles.

—Perfecto —dijo Zoro con una sonrisa—, ahora podré probar mi fuerza contra esos sujetos.

—¡Yo me encargare de que esos enemigos no les causen daño, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Vivi-san! —exclamo el cocinero, mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones.

—Yohohoho, haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarlos —dijo el esqueleto.

—Creo que me dio la enfermedad no-puedo-ir-a-luchar-contra-generales-malvados —dijo Usopp asustado—, me quedare atrás y les cubriré la espalda.

—Chopper, pondrías darle una medicina a Usopp —dijo Nami, sarcástica.

—Súper, nos encargaremos de todos —decía Franky—, además me he recargado con suficiente cola para una larga batalla.

Robin se limitaba a sonreír. Mientras que Chopper se preparaba con Rumble Balls, y algunas medicinas y gasas.

Nami miró nuevamente a Juan con desconfianza. No había dicho nada en toda la reunión, ni siquiera parecía poner atención a lo que decían. En verdad estaba muy sospechoso. Frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Tarde o temprano se descubriría así mismo, si era lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando la reunión termino, fue Zoro el que se decidió a confrontarlo.

Todos salieron del lugar donde se habían reunido, salvo Zoro que se quedó. Y, cuando Juan iba a salir, lo detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo, Zoro? —preguntó Juan, fingiendo no saber qué pasaba.

—Ya no engañas a nadie —dijo el espadachín muy serio—, desde hace un tiempo que tengo mis dudas. Y creo que Nami y Robin también, pero no han dicho nada. Tú te traes algo entre manos.

—Oh, eso —respondió Juan sonriendo—, sí, yo soy Haou, ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Zoro saco sus katanas. Sabía que no sería capaz de dañar a Juan, ya que era un usuario Logia, pero, tenía que dejarlo al descubierto con los demás.

—Debes saber, Zoro —habló Juan con calma—, que no puedo dejar esa información libre por allí.

Juan saco el Cetro Milenario. Zoro no supo lo que sucedió, sólo sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Lamento tener que borrar tu memoria —murmuró Juan, saliendo de la habitación.

Zoro no tenía idea de que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que la reunión para decidir qué hacer había acabado. No recordaba la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Juan.


	54. La base de Haou

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**54**

**La base de Haou**

**...**

"¡Ahora nos dirigimos al campo de batalla! ¡Crean, y nuestras espadas no se romperán! ¡Crean, y nuestros corazones no se doblegarán! ¡Aunque los caminos que tomemos sean diferentes, nuestros corazones de hierro latirán como uno solo! ¡Juramos que, aunque la tierra se parta en dos, volveremos a vernos aquí una vez más!"

**Renji Abarai, Bleach**

**...**

21.00 horas. Hora de México.

Los rebeldes, se agruparon listos para atacar. Esa noche, había luna nueva, así que sería más fácil mantener el camuflaje, al menos hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Había una calma en el aire que resultaba, hasta cierto punto, extraña. La base del enemigo estaba completamente inactiva. Todos los grupos ya estaban listos para el ataque, cuando algo que no estaba planeado ocurrió.

Las alarmas sonaron, alguien había entrado en la base del Emperor, antes de tiempo, ya se imaginaran quien fue. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto vio a un grupo de soldados enemigos fue golpearlos. Estaba demasiado enfadado con lo que esos tipos hacían como para poder contenerse.

—¡Te dije que no hicieras estupideces! —gritó Nami, al ver que su capitán lo había hecho de nuevo, igual que en Enies Lobby, entró tirando golpes a los primero que encontró en su camino.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, el ataque había sido puesto en descubierto, era ahora o nunca. Y así, todos los grupos entraron en combate.

Luffy rápidamente corrió hacia el edificio principal, donde obviamente estaba el enemigo, y seguramente los diez generales. Sus nakamas, intentaron seguirle el paso, pero era demasiados los guardias que los atacaban.

—¡Espera, Luffy! —gritó Juan, y se apresuró a seguirlo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en viento, desapareció en la noche.

.-.-.-.

21.20 horas. Hora de México.

Hacía ya quince minutos que el ataque había comenzado. Algunos miembros de Akatsuki, Dante y Kymbley, estaban reunidos en la misma sala de esa tarde. Sus enormes ventanales, les ofrecían una vista perfecta de lo que sucedía afuera.

—No pensé que estuvieran preparando un ataque —dijo Tobi—, son demasiados.

—No deben matarlos —le interrumpió Dante—, asegúrense de que los capturen vivos, serán buenos ingredientes para la piedra.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero voy a divertirme —dijo Kymbley, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Antes de que llegara, esta se abrió y entró alguien a quien todos reconocieron fácilmente.

Vestía nuevamente la gabardina negra, con el Cetro Milenario enfundado en su cinturón, y esa sonrisa maliciosa que a todos les molestaba.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —preguntó Pain molesto, en realidad no le importaba lo que hiciera, pero si le molestaba que simplemente desapareciera cuando le daba gana.

—Atendiendo asuntos importantes —respondió Haou—. ¡Ahora retira tu asqueroso trasero de ahí, ese es mi asiento! —bufó molesto, al ver que Pain se encontraba en su "trono".

Pain no le hizo caso y continuó con lo que hacía.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? —preguntó, volviendo la vista hacia afuera.

—Veamos, quien estará en cada uno de los Cinco Escenarios —respondió Haou, mientras se quedaba de pie frente a Pain, esperando que se quitara para sentarse, pero éste permanecía inmutable—. ¡Vas a moverte, o te saco de una patada! —gritó aún más enfadado.

Dante miraba un monitor que mostraba algunas cámaras de vigilancia, en uno de ellos se vio fugazmente la imagen de Robin, que se ocupaba de unos guardias.

—Ese cuerpo me agrada —dijo la perversa alquimista, mientras sonreía con malicia—, creo que cuando la piedra esté lista transferiré mi alma a ese cuerpo, éste ya está inservible.

—Te he dicho que ellos son intocables —le recrimino Haou, se veía más enfadado de lo normal.

—Como sea —respondió Dante, en realidad sólo lo había dicho para ver la reacción de Haou, por algún motivo le parecía divertido ver cómo reaccionaba ante ese tipo de comentarios.

—Bueno —interrumpió Pain—, ¿qué haremos con ese de los escenarios?

—Son cinco pisos los que se tienen que pasar para llegar aquí —les recordó Haou—, la razón por la que esto está hecho de esta manera es sencilla. Es un homenaje.

—¿En honor a quién? —preguntó Kymbley confundido, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de ese psicópata.

—A Dragon Ball —respondió Haou sin darle mayor importancia—. Bueno, pondremos a alguien en cada escenario y, nos sentaremos tranquilamente a ver como luchan.

—¡Que divertido! —exclamó Tobi, mientras daba saltitos.

—Me parece una estupidez —dijo Dante, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, antes de salir, agregó—: hagan lo que quieran, mientras yo tenga la piedra filosofal.

—Bueno —dijo Haou, ignorando a Dante—, ¿quién va primero?

.-.-.-.

21.30 horas. Hora de México.

Nami se libró de unos cuantos soldados usando su Perfect Clima Tact. Mientras que Robin hacia lo mismo con sus poderes Hana Hana. Usopp se encargaba de derribar a los soldados que se hallaban en las torres de vigilancia con sus Estrellas Explosivas. Chopper, en su forma adulta, despejaba el camino hacia el edificio principal. Mientras que Franky y Brook se ocupaban de que nadie los siguiera.

Zoro y Sanji se habían adelantado al igual que Luffy. Por lo que deberían de estar a punto de llegar.

Mientras, Luffy estaba frente a la puerta del edificio principal. La cual estaba cerrada, con una cortina metálica, el problema era que estaba hecha con Kairoseki.

Cinco pisos arriba, sin que él lo supiera, alguien lo observaba por las cámaras de seguridad.

—Entonces, que comience la diversión —el cetro milenario brillo.

El encargado de la cabina de seguridad, desde donde estaban los computadores que controlaban todo el sistema de defensa de la base, introdujo el comando que abría la puerta principal.

Luffy observo como la cortina se desplazaba dejando la puerta de vidrió, que daba acceso al edificio principal de la base, al descubierto. Está, ni siquiera tenía puesto el seguro.

Luffy estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un muro que estaba a su derecha comenzó a brillar. Cuando el brillo se disipo, apareció una puerta en el muro aparentemente sólido. La puerta se abrió y dos chicos de cabello rubio a los que conocía muy bien aparecieron.

—¡Ed, Al! —exclamo Luffy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos.

—Entonces eran ustedes los que hicieron todo ese escándalo —dijo Edward, mientras caminaba hacia Luffy—. Debo decir que hicieron un buen trabajo causando una distracción.

Luffy se rasco la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería con eso el mayor de los Elric.

—Llevamos días tratando de hallar un punto ciego para infiltrarnos —aclaró Alphonse—. Deberíamos esperar a los otros, ¿supongo que todos tus compañeros están aquí también?

—Si —respondió Luffy—, todos mis nakamas han venido. Bueno fue un placer verlos —dijo mientras entraba al edificio.

—¡Luffy! —lo llamo Al—. ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a patear el trasero de Haou —respondió, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

.-.-.-.

Luffy observo la enorme habitación. Había una escalera frente a él, la cual daba hacia el segundo piso. No había ningún guardia en ese lugar, quizás el enemigo creía que nadie sería capaz de llegar hasta ese punto, pasando las defensas de la base.

Luffy caminaba hacia la escalera, cuando vio una enorme araña de color blanco caminando hacia él.

—¡Katsu! —se escuchó, la araña exploto.

El pirata fue arrojado varios metros pero, no recibió mucho daño, ya que su cuerpo de goma lo evito.

—Bienvenido al primer nivel —dijo Deidara, que estaba sentado en la escalera—: Como soy el primero, te explicare.

Deidara traía un aparato de control remoto, oprimió un botón, y una placa metálica cubrió parte de la escalera impidiendo el acceso al segundo piso.

—Son cinco niveles para llegar con los jefes —dijo Deidara riendo—, pero, para poder pasar debes derrotar a quien este en cada nivel. Como un videojuego.

—Solo debo patearte el trasero, eso es fácil —dijo Luffy tronando sus nudillos.

—¡No te crear que será tan fácil, mocoso! —gritó Deidara molesto—. Éste es el primer nivel de la Torre de Fuerza, pero, no pasaras de aquí.

Deidara preparó su arcilla explosiva.

Luffy atacó primero.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru! —gritó soltando un puñetazo, pero, cuando creyó que le había dado a su enemigo, se dio cuenta que sólo se trataba de una masa de arcilla.

—Sorpresa —dijo el Ninja a su derecha—. ¡Katsu!

Una explosión sacudió el primer piso.


	55. Bombas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**55**

**Bombas**

**...**

"¿Qué opinas del arte?"

**Deidara, Naruto**

**...**

Los mugiwara restantes, llegaron al pie del edificio principal, donde ya los esperaban los hermanos Elric. Esto les pareció raro, no los habían visto en mucho tiempo y, con la situación actual, no sabían en quien confiar y en quién no.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —preguntó Nami, con algo de desconfianza.

—No es obvio, por el mismo motivo que ustedes —respondió Edward—. O, ¿es qué dudan de nosotros?

—Hemos venido a evitar una catástrofe —dijo Alphonse, con su habitual tono de conciliación—, en este lugar están llevando un experimento alquímico muy peligroso.

—¡Esos bastardos! —Exclamo Edward muy enfadado.

—¿Pues qué están haciendo? —preguntó Usopp.

—Pretenden sacrificar muchas vidas humanas para crear una piedra filosofal —le respondió Alphonse, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

—¿Qué es una piedra filosofal? —preguntó Franky, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Los demás también parecían desconocer algo sobre eso, y se mostraban confundidos, a excepción de Robin.

—Según las leyendas —habló finalmente la arqueóloga—, es un artefacto muy poderoso, con el cual, podrías hacer posible cualquier cosa. Como convertir el plomo en oro.

—Es más que eso —comenzó a explicar Edward—. Con la piedra puedes saltar la ley de los Estados Equivalentes. Pero, es llamada la búsqueda del diablo.

—¡Del diablo! —exclamaron asustados Usopp, Chopper y Brook al escuchar la explicación del alquimista.

—Es solo una leyenda que fue creada para evitar que buscaran la piedra, ya que se dice, que ocurrirán desgracias terribles si te acercas demasiado a ella —les aclaro Al—, pero, hay otra razón para llamarla así. Para crear la piedra, se requiere una cantidad enorme de vidas humanas.

En ese momento, se escuchó la explosión en el interior.

.-.-.-.

—¿Qué pasa, pirata, no dijiste que sería muy sencillo acabar conmigo? —preguntó Deidara de forma burlona.

Luffy observo su puño, dolía ya que se lo había quemado, y sangraba un poco.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el mugiwara de forma tranquila.

Esto hizo enfadar al Ninja. Que ya preparaba un poco más de arcilla en la boca de su mano derecha. Mientras que, secretamente, ya tenía varias arañas de arcilla en el techo de la pieza, listas para lanzarse contra Luffy.

—¿Dime, qué opinas del arte? —preguntó el Ninja.

—Nada —respondió Luffy, con simpleza.

—¡No es la respuesta que esperaba! —Las arañas en el techo, se dejaron caer sobre el pirata—. ¡Katsu! —ordenó Deidara, y estas explotaron.

Cuando el humo de las nuevas explosiones se disipo, ¡Luffy no estaba!

—¿A dónde se fue? —se preguntaba Deidara, mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! —se escuchó la voz del pirata.

—¿Cuándo se puso tras de mí? —preguntó Deidara, al ver al Mugiwara a su espalda.

—¡Jet Bazooka! —el ataque de Luffy impacto al Ninja en el estómago, arrojándolo contra la placa de metal que cubría la escalera. Deidara tosió sangre.

—Me la pagaras —dijo mientras se levantaba con mucho trabajo.

Una gran cantidad de insectos comenzaron a salir de todas direcciones, y se dirigieron hacia Luffy.

—Estas a punto de experimentar el verdadero significado del arte.

—Más de esas cosas —murmuró Luffy—. ¡Como molestan! —al gritar, una extraña fuerza hizo que los insectos de arcilla explotaran, incluso mucho antes de que Deidara pudiera dar la orden.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunto el Ninja aturdido, ya que, por un momento, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pisutoru! —gritó Luffy, su puño impacto a Deidara en el rostro a una velocidad impresionante. El Ninja termino nuevamente en el suelo. Esta vez le había roto la nariz, de la cual, salía una gran cantidad de sangre. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie, mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre. Por un momento su vista se nublo, pero logro auto controlarse para no perder el conocimiento.

Deidara comenzó a formar una gran figura de arcilla.

—¡Serás el primero en experimentar el horror de mi nuevo Jutsu! —Gritó el Ninja, enfadado ante el humillante golpe que le había dado Luffy—. ¡C-5!

En el último piso, Haou observaba la batalla a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

—Ese idiota, nos matara a todos —murmuró al ver como preparaba su ataque.

Ese nuevo Jutsu, consistía en algo parecido al C-3, en el cual dejaba caer una enorme bomba desde el cielo. En el C-5, era algo similar, sólo que era utilizado en espacios cerrados. Una técnica devastadora, capaz de desaparecer todo en un kilómetro a la redonda.

—No dejare que acabe tan rápido con la diversión —dijo Haou, el cetro milenario comenzó a brillar.

Deidara, sintió como algo presionaba su cabeza. Dejó lo que hacía y comenzó a moverse como un loco. Mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. El dolor se iba haciendo más intenso, hasta que perdió toda conciencia.

—Te daré la victoria en ésta pelea, mugiwara —se escuchó una voz espectral proveniente del Ninja.

En ese momento, los que estaban afuera, entraron, sólo para ser testigos de una escena impactante. Los ojos del Ninja no mostraban emoción alguna.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? —preguntó Usopp muy asustado.

—Yo soy Haou —habló a través del cuerpo que controlaba—, y este cuerpo, es sólo una marioneta. Por ahora, pueden pasar al siguiente escenario —la placa de metal dejo libre el acceso al segundo piso—. Espero, les gusten los juegos.

El cuerpo del Ninja cayó de forma pesada.

—¿A qué se referirá con lo de los juegos? —se preguntó Nami.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Juan? —le pregunto Franky a Luffy.

—No lo he visto —respondió el capitán con calma.

—Es extraño, juraría que había salido tras de ti —comento el Cyborg pensativo ante la respuesta de su capitán. Lo cual, hizo que Nami frunciera el ceño con desconfianza.

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso —dijo de pronto el Cyborg—. Zoro y Sanji tampoco han llegado hasta acá.

—Bueno, no importa lo único que hay que hacer es seguir avanzando —dijo Luffy caminado hacia la escalera.

Los demás asintieron y lo siguieron, a excepción de Ed y Al, que tenían pensado ir a ocuparse del asunto de la piedra.

El segundo piso, tenía una especie de escenario. Había dos monitores que mostraban un número, 8000, a la izquierda, color rojo, y a la derecha, azul. Justo frente a esa especie de escenario, había un aparato que a los mugiwara les pareció familiar. Era un Duel Disk, al lado del cual había un portafolio.

—Bien, ¿quién jugara conmigo? —escucharon una voz, entonces vieron a un extraño chico de larga cabellera blanca y cara de psicópata. Traía uno de esos Duel Disk en el brazo derecho—. Para poder avanzar deberán derrotarme en un Yami no Game. En esa mesa —señalo al lugar donde estaba el Duel Disk—, esta todo lo necesario, para armar un mazo y enfrentarme. ¿Quién será entonteces?

—No, mejor te pateo el trasero —dijo Luffy.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres —dijo Bakura sonriendo—, pero de esa forma, nunca se abrirá la puerta al tercer piso. Sólo hay una forma de hacerlo —señalo el contador de números azules.

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Luffy.

—La puerta sólo se abrirá si el contador de Live Points llega a cero —dijo Bakura—, y la única manera es venciéndome en un duelo.

—Si no hay otra forma —comento Nami, luego se volvió hacia Usopp—, juega con él y vénselo.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Usopp algo molesto.

—¡Eres el único que sabe jugar a eso! —Le grito la navegante—. ¡Así que ve allá y juega con él! —al decir eso, lo empujo con una patada.

—S-si yo gano se abrirá la puerta —dijo Usopp con algo de miedo—, ¿pero, qué pasa si pierdo? ¿Capturaras mi alma?

—¿Tu alma? —Contesto Bakura extrañado—, ¿para que se supone que querría tú alma? Si pierdes, te mueres, así de sencillo.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Usopp asustado—, tengo al enfermedad no-puedo-jugar-con-un-psicópata-asesino.

—¡Sólo tienes que ganar! —grito Nami desde atrás—. Nosotros te apoyaremos.

—¡Usopp, patéale en trasero! —gritó Luffy.

—¡No te mueras Usopp! —grito a su vez el pequeño reno.

Robin sonrió. Mientras Franky y Brook le echaban porras de forma escandalosa.

—Bueno, ya que —se resignó el artillero y comenzó a seleccionar las cartas con las que armaría su mazo.

Trataba de recordar todos los consejos que le había dado Juan, y algunos otros, de cuando fueron a la tienda de juegos y se hallaron con varios chicos que jugaban aún mejor que su amigo. Sólo le quedaba confiar en una buena estrategia, y en sus nakamas que lo apoyaban.

Cuando reunió cuarenta cartas, se colocó el Duel Disk en el brazo izquierdo. Barajó y colocó el mazo en su lugar.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambos.

—Bien, robo —dijo Bakura sonriendo y el Yami no Game comenzó.


	56. Duel Monsters

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**56**

**Duel Monsters**

**...**

"El final de este duelo sólo lo conocen las cartas."

**Yami Yugi, Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**...**

—Yo comienzo —declaró Bakura—. Colocó un monstruo. Termino.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Usopp—. Esperaba algo más… no importa. Es mi turno robo.

Bakura seguía sonriendo con confianza.

—Esperó que tenga algo bueno en la mano —dijo Franky—. Los vi jugar varias veces, y por la forma tan segura de actuar de ese tipo, la carta que puso debe ser buena.

—¡Tú puedes Usopp! —gritó Chopper.

—Invoco a la "Bestia Loca de la Espada" (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1200) —un dinosaurio cuadrúpedo con un cuerno con forma de espada en el hocico apareció en el campo frente a Usopp-

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Luffy y Chopper al ver al dinosaurio. Era la primera vez que veían un duelo en el que se usaran los discos de duelo.

—Y ahora, activare la carta de equipo "Hacha del Desesperado", que incrementa los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo en mil (ATK: 2400) —la espada en el hocico del dinosaurio se transformó en un hacha—. ¡Ataca a su monstruo!

El dinosaurio arremetió contra la carta de Bakura, revelándose que se trataba de la "Tortuga Pirámide".

—¡Eso no es todo, mi monstruo tiene efecto de perforación, por lo cual recibes daño a pesar de que tú monstruo estaba en defensa! —los puntos de vida de Bakura cayeron: los Mugiwara festejaron eso.

—Cuando mi monstruo es destruido y enviado al cementerio durante una batalla, puedo invocar a un monstruo zombi de 2000 o menos puntos de ataque desde mi mazo. ¡Emerge ahora, "Señor de los Vampiros"! (ATK: 2000 — DEF: 1500) —un elegante vampiro de cabellos plateados y con unas enormes alas de murciélago a modo de capa emergió en el campo.

—¿Tenía que ser un vampiro? —preguntó Nami, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba las manos al cuello. Su encuentro con Alucard aún estaba fresco en su mente.

—Coloco dos cartas y termino —dijo Usopp.

Usopp: 8000 — Bakura: 7000.

—Mi turno, robo —observó sus cartas y seleccionó una—. Invoco al "Amo de Zombis" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 0) —un zombi vestido con ropas andrajosas y una larga cabellera grisácea apareció en el campo—. Activo su efecto. Enviando un monstruo de mi mano al cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo zombi, de nivel cuatro o menor, desde cualquier cementerio. Reviviré el mismo monstruo que envié: Goblin Zombi (ATK: 1100 — DEF: 1050) —una creatura extraña, con el esqueleto sobre la piel y una espada, apareció en el campo.

—¡Qué miedo! —gritó Chopper, y corrió a esconderse detrás de Brook.

—Vaya, si es puro hueso, igual que yo. Yohohoho —se burló el esqueleto con afro. A Usopp le temblaban las piernas.

—Ahora, activare el hechizo rápido "Tifón del Espacio Místico" para destruir tú carta de equipo. —Un remolino de viento destruyó envolvió a la Bestia Loca destruyendo el hacha, dejando su cuerno en su estado original y devolviendo sus puntos de ataque a mil cuatrocientos—. Ahora, Amo de Zombis, destruye a su monstruo.

En cuanto el monstruo de Usopp fue destruido, este cayó al suelo de rodillas. El daño se había sentido real.

En el último piso, mientras veía el duelo a través de los monitores, Juan apretó el puño alrededor del centro milenario.

"Vamos, Usopp", pensó, "puedes hacerlo. Aprendiste lo suficiente sobre como son los duelos en este mundo, como para perder contra Bakura."

—Ahora, Señor de los Vampiros, ataca directamente.

—¡No tan rápido, carta trampa "Cilindros Mágicos", con esto te devuelvo tú ataque!

Bakura salió disparado hacia atrás con la fuerza del ataque.

—¡Bien! —festejaron los que estaban allí.

—Goblin Zombi, ataca a sus puntos directamente.

Usopp sintió como si la espada del zombi de Bakura lo hubiera cortado realmente.

—Cuando Goblin Zombi inflige daño al oponente, la carta superior de su mazo es enviada al cementerio. —Usopp descartó una carta—. Coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno.

Usopp: 6500 — Bakura: 5000.

—Mi turno, robo —la voz de Usopp era entre cortada debido al último ataque—. Activo "Olla de la Codicia", robo dos cartas más. Y ahora, activo "Caridad Grácil", robo tres cartas y descarto dos. Activo el hechizo de campo, "Poder de Gaia"…

—Carta trampa, "Rompe Raigeki", descarto una carta de mi mano y destruyo una carta en tú campo. Con esto me libro de tú campo.

—Bien. —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Usopp—. ¡Estás a punto de enfrentar a los monstruos de tierra más poderosos de mi mazo!

—Es un farol o lo dice enserio —murmuró Nami, acostumbrada a las mentiras del artillero.

—Carta trampa, "Ofrecimiento Final". Ahora, invoco a "Fuerza Exiliada" —un grupo de guerreros apareció en el campo— Activó su efecto, sacrificándolo destruyo un monstruo en el campo, así que adiós a tú Vampiro.

"Y eso no es todo, retiro del juego a mi Bestia Loca en el Cementerio para invocar a "Gigantes" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 1300). —Un enorme ser musculoso con piel roja y un tronco en la mano a modo de garrote apareció en el campo—. Aun no termino, retiro del juego a mi fuerza exiliada para invocar a "El Espíritu Roca" (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 1000) —Un hombre musculoso con una armadura similar a la de los antiguos soldados romanos, apareció en el campo.

"Activo la carta de equipo, "Robo Oportunista". Se la equipo a un monstruo oponente y tomo el control de ese monstruo. —Usopp equipó la carta al Amo de Zombis—. Activo el efecto de mi carta trampa, pago quinientos puntos de vida para obtener una invocación normal extra en este turno. Sacrifico a tú monstruo para invocar al "Driceratops Oscuro" (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1500) —Un gigantesco dinosaurio con una pico y plumas como las de las aves apareció en el campo.

"La última carta en mi mano es la que sellara mi victoria. Carta hechizo, "Monstruo Renacido", revivo a tú "Señor de los Vampiros".

Bakura dio un paso atrás. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Iba a perder, eso era imposible.

—¡Bien, Usopp! —festejaron los demás.

—Gigantes, acaba con Goblin Zombi —Bakura cayó hacia atrás al recibir el ataque—. ¡Señor de los Vampiros, Driceratops Oscuro, ataquen directamente!

Usopp: 6500 — Bakura: 0.

El ladrón de tumbas salió disparado hacia atrás, por la fuerza del último ataque. Por su mente sólo pasaba una cosa: Haou lo había traicionado. Él bastardo sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría. Él le había dicho que su oponente era débil, que no sería necesario que usara su mazo real en ese duelo. El maldito estaba preparando las cosas para su derrota.

Mientras los Mugiwara y los hermanos Elric, quienes habían llegado a mitad del duelo, felicitabana Usopp por el duelo, la puerta al siguiente nivel se abrió.

En su trono, Haou sonreía satisfecho. Había esperado que Usopp ganara, no sólo por el hecho de que Bakura no estuviera al cien por ciento, sino que sabía que era un excelente estratega. Sin duda el Duelo de Monstruos era el juego ideal para Usopp. Era increíble lo mucho que Usopp había logrado en tan pocos meses. Si viviera en el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, seguramente sería un duelista de las ligas pro.

Su mirada se deslizo hacia el contador del tiempo, ubicado en la parte alta de los monitores. Aún quedaba tiempo y todo iba como debía. Sanji y Zoro acababan de entrar a la torre, aunque Rosette venía con ellos, se reunirían con los otros en el tercer nivel.

Todos los que debían estar en el centro ya estaban allí. Sólo faltaba librarse de los estorbos y que Dante activara el Círculo de Transmutación y entonces…

"Seremos inmortales, mis nakamas."

.-.-.-.

Un grupo de avanzada enviado por la Sociedad de Almas estaba listo para actuar. La gran concentración de almas, tanto de personas aún vivas, como de Plus, estaba causando un desequilibrio. Si aseso sumaban lo que el misterioso informante de Urahara había dicho sobre la tal piedra filosofal, entonces tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Los capitanes Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Zaraki, Unohan y sus respectivos tenientes, se preparaban para la batalla. Los ryoka también estaban listos.

.-.-.-.

Los barcos de la marina comenzaron su desembarco a las nueve con cuarenta. Ellos no sabían que la batalla entre los rebeldes y las fuerzas de Haou se estaba llevando a cabo. El gobierno simplemente seguía las indicaciones del Oráculo de atacar precisamente en ese momento.

Cincuenta mil marines habían sido movilizados con el objetivo de acabar con Haou de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.

El ejército ninja, formado por integrantes de la villa de la hoja y la villa de la arena, arribó al lugar casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los marines. El objetivo era simple, liberar el territorio del control de Haou, para usarlo como punto de avanzada hacia los territorios controlados por el Gorosei.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal al ver el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad que había sido su hogar por algunos meses. Haou debía caer.

.-.-.-.

El Vaticano movilizo sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo. La voluntad de Dios, expresada a través del Papa, les había indicado que ese era el momento de atacar. Acabarían con los herejes y librarían la tierra de su maligna influencia. La nueva cruzada estaba por comenzar.

.-.-.-.

Aquellos que no tenían ejercito al cual servir, también estaban presentes. El sonido de las trompetas de guerra era lo que los llamaba. Era la hora de jugarse todo. Era la hora de ver quien era más fuerte.

Alucard lo sabía muy bien, podía escuchar el sonido del familiar campo de batalla.

.-.-.-.

Las piezas estaban en su lugar. Todos los ingredientes y los sacrificios estaban listos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Juan se relajó en su trono. Todo estaba como debía.

El demonio que esperaba en el tercer escenario, sería suficiente para mantener ocupados a los Mugiwara hasta el momento en que se activara el Círculo de Transmutación. Tal vez, ni siquiera sería necesario usar los otros niveles.


	57. Demonio

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**57**

**Demonio**

**...**

"Quiero… cambiar las cosas. Quiero creer que las cosas pueden cambiar. En el momento en que te conocí, un mundo nuevo se abrió delante de mí. Sabes, después de vagar en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo, una luz me trajo la felicidad. Y todo gracias a ti."

**Chrono, Chrono Crusade**

**...**

Los mugiwara y los hermanos Elric no perdieron tiempo en llegar al siguiente nivel. Se encontraron con una habitación muy similar a la planta baja —muros de granito, piso de baldosas blancas y un techo muy alto—, salvo que el centro había una caja de metal enorme en el centro.

—Una caja misteriosa —dijo Luffy, mientras se acercaba para examinarla con curiosidad.

—¡Luffy, deberías tener cuidado, no sabes si puede ser una trampa! —gritó Nami, exasperada por la forma de actuar de su capitán.

—Es extraño —dijo Edward, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada—, debería de haber otro luchador aquí esperándonos, pero aquí sólo está esa caja.

—Excelente deducción, alquimista de acero —se escuchó una voz distorsionada a través de una bocina—. Su oponente está en ese contenedor. Se abrirá cuando el momento llegue.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que será ese momento? —preguntó Franky.

—Paciencia, no debe de faltar mucho, a menos que se pierdan en el camino.

El silencio envolvió la habitación, prolongándose por los siguientes diez minutos.

Se escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras. Y pronto las conocidas figuras de Sanji y Zoro, seguidos de cerca por Rosette, emergieron desde el piso de abajo.

En su trono, Haou oprimió un botón de su control remoto.

El recipiente metálico en el centro de la habitación comenzó a abrirse. Un humo blanco surgió de las aberturas. Una vez que el humo se hubo disipado, una capsula de cristal emergió del interior de la caja.

—¡No! —susurró Rossette, mientras su dirigía una mirada desesperada a lo que estaba en el interior de la capsula—. ¡Chrono! —gritó con una voz desgarrada por el dolor y corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo. Sanji se interpuso, suponía lo que pasaría una vez que Choro fuera liberado de la capsula.

Chrono tenía diversos tubos y cables conectados por todo el cuerpo. En su cabeza, destacaban sus cuernos, los cuales tenían un aspecto metálico, como si alguien lo hubiera bañado con alguna aleación. No aparentaba ser un niño, sino un joven de unos veinte años.

La capsula se abrió, Chrono abrió sus ojos, los cuales miraban todo a su alrededor de forma apagada. Salió de la capsula apoyando sus manos en la orillas. Los cables y los tubos se desconectaron, derramando un extraño liquido amarillento. Sus alas se extendieron a sus espaldas con todo su esplendor.

—El pacifista definitivo —murmuró Juan.

Pain le dirigió una mirada de asombro. No esperaba algo como eso.

—Esta es la razón por la que quería a Vegapunk —dijo—. Kuma es poderoso, pero, si usamos un demonio como arma, tendremos un poder sobrenatural más allá de lo imaginable.

Chrono comenzó a atacar a quien estaban en el tercer piso. Estos, no tenían más opción que esquivar lo potentes golpes del demonio, quien al parecer era incapaz de reconocerlos. Rosette, al ver a su amigo en ese estado, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas de furia escurrían por su rostro. Ese no podía ser el Chrono que la había salvado, su compañero de aventuras, su amigo, su…

—¡Chrono, soy yo, Rosette! —comenzó a gritar.

El demonio se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban en blanco. Atacó. Sanji tuvo que interferir, pateando a Chrono. El demonio salió disparado contra un muro, pero en seguida se puso de pie.

—Mierda, es muy fuerte —murmuró el cocinero.

Rosette se puso de pie, sacó una de sus pistolas sagradas y la apretó fuertemente con su puño.

—¡Pagaras por esto! —gritó, sabiendo que el Emperor era capaz de escucharlo.

En el último piso, Juan dejó escapar un suspiro. Todo ese odio era merecido. Pero, si su plan salía como debía, no tendría que preocuparse por el odio de las personas nunca más.

Chrono continuó atacando. Había extendido sus alas y ahora planeaba por la habitación atacando a los presentes desde el aire.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Edward, mientras saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar al demonio—. ¡Si pudiera encontrar una forma de detenerlo! ¡Eso es! ¡Al!

Su hermano, que estaba a pocos metros de él, lo escuchó y asintió. Los hermanos corrieron hacia donde estaba el demonio.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Nami, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Los hermanos, mientras tanto, se habían dividido para poder atacar a Chrono desde ambos lados. Chrono pasó justo por en medio de ambos. Los hermanos ya estaban listos, usando la alquimia, transmutaron parte del piso creando dos cadenas las cuales se enredando alrededor del demonio.

Chrono se retorcía y gruñía como un animal, mientras trataba de liberarse de las cadenas trnasmutadas por los hermanos Elric.

—¡Chrono! —Rosette se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Qué demonios le habrán hecho? —preguntó Franaky, mientras examinaba la capsula de la que había salido Chrono. Los tubos y catetes aún goteaban una mescla de sangre y otro material amarillento con un olor penetrante.

Chopper hacia amagos de acercarse a Chrono, con la intención de revisarlo, pero las constantes sacudidas del demonio lo hacían retroceder sobre sus pasos.

—Si pudiéramos suministrarle un tranquilizante, tal vez sería más fácil. —Luego de decir eso, el renito volvió a ocultarse tras de Robin.

Usopp, por su parte fue hacia el lugar donde estaba la puerta que llevaba al siguiente escenario. Estaba cerrada.

—Maldición —dijo al ver esto—. Ese psicópata quiere que dejemos totalmente fuera de combate a Chrono.

Luffy se acercó a la puerta, preparó su puño y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que consiguió fue que su puño rebotara dando contra el muro. La muerta permaneció inmutable.

—Es muy resistente —dijo el chico de goma.

—¡Chrono! —dijo Rosette, mientras se agachaba junto a su amigo—. ¡Sé que eres más fuerte que ellos! ¡Tienes que regresar! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado!

Chrono no respondió.

En su trono, Juan se relajó mientras oprimía un botón del control remoto.

Chrono comenzó a convulsionares de manera tan violenta que las cadenas cedieron. El demonio, al verse libre, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Los presentes se alejaron, Sanji tuvo que apartar nuevamente a Rosette, quien no paraba de llamar a su amigo una y otra vez.

—¡Qué se detenga! —gritó Chrono.

—¿Quieres que pare? —escuchó la voz de Haou en su cabeza.

—¡Sí, por favor, has que pare!

—Va detenerse, amigo, ya has hecho tu parte.

Chrono soltó un último alarido, antes de desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su aspecto volvió a ser el de un niño de doce años.

—¡Chrono! —Rosette corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Rosette, siento haberte preocupado.

—¡No seas tonto, yo…!

La puerta se abiró dando paso libre al siguiente nivel.

—Sera mejor que ustedes se queden aquí —dijo Sanji—. En su estado, no serán capaces de continuar.

Rosette quería seguir, era necesario enfrentar a quien le había hecho eso a Chrono. Apretó su arma en su mano y luego miró a su amigo.

—Está bien —asintió finalmente—, pero más vale que dejen algo del tal Emperor para mí. Debo hacerle pagar por hacer sufrir a tantas personas.

Los mugiwara asintieron, al igula que los hermanos Elric, mientras subían al siguiente nivel tras de Luffy, quien como siempre se había adelantado a pesar de los gritos de Nami.

Al llegar al siguiente nivel, se encontraron con que en esa ocación la habitación estaba vacia y la puerta al quinto piso estaba habierta.

—¿Què prentede ahora? —preguntó Nami.

Luffy no estaba, así que resultaba obvio que había seguido subiendo. Los restantes, se miraron, y luego comenzaron un nuevo ascenso.

.-.-.-.

Urahara Kisuke terminó de colocar el extraño círculo donde le habían pedido.

—Espero que funcione —dijo, mientras se retiraba hacia el siguiente punto.

Sus ojos se centraron en el cielo estrellado. Si el plan fracasaba, millones de vidas se perderían. Él había visto la enorme cantidad de prisioneros, tanto los que aún conservaban su cuerpo físico, como los que ahora eran únicamente espíritu.

Durante los últimos meses, todas las almas de los muertos en la guerra con el Goroisei y demás victimas de todo ese desastre, habían sido recolectadas en enormes recipientes. Las almas ahora formaban un extraño líquido rojo. Todas esas almas, junto con las de los miles de prisioneros, serían comprimidas para crear una inmensa cantidad de energía. ¿Con qué propocito? La verdad, no quería saberlo.

Paso cerca de una de las prisiones de Haou. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Con extrañeza, entró para ver lo que pasaba.

Todos los prisioneros, sin importar si fueran hombres, mujeres o niños; jóvenes o ancianos; habían sido asesinados. En el patio principal de la prisión, un enorme círculo pintado con sangre marcaba uno de los puntos donde partía el círculo que cubría toda la ciudad.

—Así que este es el sello de sangre —dijo Urahara—. Mejor me doy prisa.

Desapareció usando Shumpo.


	58. La cima de la torre

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en este texto sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo y un homenaje a los animes y libros que nos gustan tanto.

* * *

**58**

**La cima de la torre**

**...**

"Concéntrate, escucha tú interior, Van Hohenheim… ¿Puedes oírlas? Las voces de aquellos que fueron sacrificados para darte la inmortalidad…"

**Padre, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**...**

Mientras Shotaru se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraría con Urahara Kisuke, recordaba parte de la conversación que había tenido con Yuko después de que la Tortuga lo salvara de los Fuegos Fatuos.

—Sólo hay un ser que es superior a los demás en las doce dimensiones —había dicho la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

Estaban en su casa. Yuko había enviado a Watanuki a preparar la comida, y Maru y Moro habían ido a ayudarle, o a estorbarle, depende del ángulo en que se mire. Mientras que Mokona dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Yuko.

—Llámale Dios, Ser Supremo, El Otro o como quieras —continuó hablando tras exhalar una bocanada de humo—. Él es el único que puede decidir qué sucederá, interferir en las leyes físicas y espirituales, sin que suceda algún desequilibrio, o sufrir consecuencias. Pero, Él jamás interfiere, se limita a mirar todo desde el Macrocosmos.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos de su mente. No tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Estaba seguro que los homúnculos ya habían hecho su parte. Si todo iba como debía, podría reunir las tropas y prepararse para la batalla final.

Finalmente, frete a él, aparecieron las ruinas del otrora hotel Holiday Inn. El punto de encuentro. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la torre de Haou. Si lo que la bruja había dicho era cierto, esperaba que Kisuke hubiera hecho su parte, de otra manera todo terminaría antes de que siquiera tuvieran tiempo de contraatacar.

.-.-.-.

—Tú idea de los escenarios era estúpida desde el principio —declaró Pain.

En las pantallas podía ver como los mugiwara y sus aliados subían las escaleras piso tras piso. En menos de diez minutos estarían allí. Haou apretó el puño alrededor del cetro milenario. No había contado con que la presencia de Rosette rompería el control mental que ejercía sobre Chrono.

—Típico del anime —susurró.

Se recostó en la butaca que le servía de trono y esperó. Ahora tendría que hacer tiempo de otra manera. Era de vital importancia para sus planes que sus nakamas estuvieran dentro de la torre cuando Dante activara el Círculo de Transmutación. Ese era el propósito de obligarlos a pelear en cada escenario.

—¿No vas a hacer nada? —la voz de Pain lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No. —Sacó un trol remoto y oprimió un botón rojo. Las alarmas de evacuación se encendieron en toda la torre. Si los simulacros habían funcionado, todo el personal saldría en menos de cinco minutos. Los mugiwara, en cambio, continuarían, y él los esperaría allí.

—¡Todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!

—Hemos jugado nuestro papel en todo esto. Ahora sólo resta esperar la conclusión. Veremos si es cierto que Luffy puede matarme.

Pain le dirigió una mirada de enojo. Caminó hacia la derecha de la habitación, donde había un librero. Tras mover un libro de empastado rojo ubicado al centro de la tercera fila, se abrió una puerta que conducía a un elevador.

—No tiene caso perder más tiempo aquí —declaró—. Yo me largo, si te quedas es tú problema. Espero no volver a verte.

—Oh, no nos veremos más. —Sonrió con sorna.

La puerta se cerró y Juan quedó solo. Giró el centro milenario en su mano, mientras veía la pantalla que mostraba la imagen captada por la cámara que estaba justo frente a la puerta que llegaba a esa pieza.

—En cualquier momento —susurró, mientras sus ojos se volvían color dorado.

En la pantalla apareció Luffy. El chico de goma lanzó una patada y derribó la puerta sin muchos problemas. Juan volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Mugiwara tenía el rostro hacia abajo, por lo que aún no lo había visto.

—Llegaste. —Luffy alzó la mirada. Juan lo veía, sentado en su trono, de manera indiferente.

—¿Cómo subiste tan rápido? —preguntó el chico de goma confundido. Tras de él los demás comenzaban a llegar.

—He estado acá arriba desde el principio.

Luffy se rascó la cabeza, confundido; pero la mirada de los otros le decía que ellos habían entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Eres un jodido traidor de mierda! —espetó Sanji, mientras arrojaba la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo.

—¡Confiamos en ti! ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? —era Nami.

Zoro se limitó a sacar sus katanas. Usopp apuntó con Kabuto. Chopper miraba hacia uno y otro lado sin saber qué hacer. Brook había sacado su sable. Robin tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Franky lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Edward y Alphonse también estaban en guardia, mientras le dirigían miradas gélidas. Rosette se había retirado hacia atrás, mientras Chrono se interponía entre ella y Juan.

—Vamos chicos —dijo Luffy—, Juan sólo se nos adelantó, realmente no pasa nada.

—Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, Luffy —susurró Zoro.

Juan se recargó aún más en su trono. Sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacían.

—Todo termina ahora —dijo—. Estamos en el centro del círculo, cuando Dante lo active, algo muy emocionando va a pasar.

—¿El círculo? —preguntó Luffy.

—¡La piedra filosofal! —exclamó Edward entendiendo a que se refería—. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con la piedra?

Juan le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Mi plan era que sólo mis nakamas estuvieran aquí…

—¡Deja de llamarnos nakamas, traidor! —espetó Usopp fríamente.

Juan lo ignoró y continuó con su explicación:

—… Pero ya que ustedes llegaron hasta aquí, no importa realmente —abrió un pequeño panel en uno de los brazos de la butaca y oprimió un botón oculto. Las puertas y las ventanas quedaron selladas con enormes paneles de metal—. Hay un total de cincuenta millones de almas dentro del círculo de transmutación. El trabajo de meses, debó agregar. Algunos son prisioneros, otros, son aquellos rebeldes que intentaban tener hoy su última batalla.

"Aunque, la verdad, hubiera sido igual. El círculo de transmutación se extiende por todo lo que alguna vez fue Monterrey y su zona metropolitana. Y eso no es todo. Hay una gran cantidad de almas sin cuerpo vagando por la ciudad. Las víctimas de la ciudad que se han convertido en Plus, o fantasmas, para el caso es lo mismo. Todas esas almas son los ingredientes.

"En estos momentos, Dante debe estar por llegar al lugar que ella cree es el centro de todo. Cuando lo active, ella misma será un sacrificio.

"Pero, nosotros estamos en el verdadero centro del círculo. Ella presume de ser una gran alquimista, sin embargo, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había modificado su, digamos, experimento para lograr algo más grande.

"Mis amigos, seremos inmortales.

La mayoría no comprendía lo que pasaba. Edward y Alphonse miraban el lugar con miedo y desesperación.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Edward, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Juan. Lo sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlos—. ¡Quieres convertirnos a todos en piedras filosofales!

Juan le dio un puñetazo a Edward, quien salió despedido hasta chocar contra uno de los muros.

—¡Hermano! —Alphonse corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo.

—Seremos inmortales —volvió a decir Juan—. Luffy, tú eres el único aquí que tiene el poder de matarme. Si vas a intentar evitar esto, esta es tu única oportunidad.

Luffy tenía la mirada hacia abajo. Su sombrero dejaba sus ojos en sombras. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. A su alrededor, sus nakamas estaban preparados para actuar dependiendo de su decisión.

—Si te mató, eso no arreglara nada —dijo Luffy.

—Cierto, el Círculo de Transmutación se activara no importa lo que pase. Pero, piénsalo, si me dejas vivir, seremos enemigos el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Luffy—. Si lo que quieres es morir, ¿por qué tienes que hacer todo esto?

Juan se acomodó en la butaca.

—Entonces, eso es todo.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación. Edward ya se había puesto de pie y estaba preparándose para luchar contra Juan.

—¡Yo he ganado! —susurró Haou.

Una luz roja envolvió la habitación. Los gritos de terror de los presentes se sumaban a una risa desquiciada proveniente de Juan.

Unas extrañas manos negras, muy pequeñas y delgadas, comenzaron a surgir alrededor de ellos, mientras el rojo intenso color sangre se transformaba en blanco. En esos momentos, por la mente de todos pasó sólo una cosa: era como estar siendo desintegrados átomo por átomo por esos pequeños brazos negros.


End file.
